I'm Not Master Of My Senses, So I Can't Be Guilty
by TrappedDream
Summary: I always thought these kind of things would always happen to the other people. Not me. I was too normal,too- human for that. I knew I was playing with fire. But for some reason, I couldn't stop. He didn't let me stop. Damon/OC
1. Introduction

Isıdore Lucien Ducasse once said; "Could a stone escape from the laws of gravity? Impossible. Impossible, for evil to form an alliance with good."

I can have suspicions about the first part, but for the last part, I'm positive.

In this life, we have boundaries. We have colurs. We have questions, have answers for them. Everything is clear. Good, bad, beauty,ugly, life, death,love, hate..

When I was 7, I asked my brother; why was the evil like that? Why the evil witch tried to kill Snow white? why the bad wolf tried to eat little red riding hood? Why the stepmother wanted Cinderella to be miserable?

He shrugged "When people are in pain, they want the other people to be miserable as well, so that they won't be alone."

Maybe it's the most clear human feeling we can ever feel. The fear. Of being alone. Of not fitting in. Of not being good enough.

I never fit in. I never felt like I belonged to somewhere. Thanks to my brothers, we always changed towns in every 2 or 3years. I stopped asking questions after a while.

What was I saying? Right, we have boundaries. They define what kind of person we are. What we can or can't do. How much we can have, how much we can lose…

But what happens when you meet someone who wants to cross all boundaries you draw? And what happens, if the only thing you want to do, is to let them?

I always played by the book. Always followed the rules. Never did anything that was forbidden.

Except tasting the forbidden fruit.

What can I say to defend myself? I'm not the master of my senses. So I can't be guilty…


	2. Road to Someone Else's Life

_**Author's Note: Guess what? I got reviews! Thank you so much people! Oh, I'm soo happy right now! I still couldn't figure out how this site works but, hey, baby steps, right? **__**Anyway, I don't own anything (Although I would like to own Damon, but.. alas..) And if you have a suggestion, please tell me, how can I improve without knowing what I'm doing wrong, right? And.. wait, there was something in my mind- Oh,right, I'll try to put songs into the chapters if it's okay, and if I can find any suitable ones, so..:) **_

_**Enjoy, and review please ;)**_

_**Playlist: Roads- Portishead**_

**Chapter 1: Road to Someone Else's Life**

_And Hansel said to Gretel, "Let us drop these breadcrumbs.. So that together, we find our way home. Because losing our way would be the most cruel of things.."_

_But what happens when you have no home to find? What happens when the road that you are lost in, is your home? Would you still carry the breadcrumbs? Or would you leave them at one of your stops, hoping they would help someone else to find their homes?_

"Come on, kiddo, cheer up!" Michael said, ruffling my hair and I accidently scratched my last sentence. I raised my head and frowned, trying to tame my hair.

"I hate it when you do it Mike!"

"I know."

I sighed and closed my notebook, leaned my head against the car window, watching the road

"Try to look on the bright side-"

"I'll have new friends, a new room, new school…" I finished for him. I had been hearing that speech for ten years, and right now, I wasn't in my mood for any comforting words.

"A new beginning." He added, looking at the road.

I couldn't say I didn't want any new beginning. I couldn't say I would rather have finished my prior _new_ beginning. My fingers found my necklace, twisting it as I found myself lost in my thoughts..

We were moving out. Again.

I wasn't going to make any friends in this town, I was sure this time. Why? Well, for one, I wasn't the most social person in the world. Two, people generally didn't want to be friends with me. I talked to much when I panicked, which could be considered as may whole life, and the more I talked, the more I would panic, and the more I panicked-

See, this train of thought started to circle already.

Anyway, what I mean is that, what is the point of making friend when you know you will have been on your way to another town after one or two years?

I sighed again and took a sip from my coke

"You think they're both still alive?" he asked referring to my other two brothers following our car from behind. I turned my head to see their car

"Call me crazy but I can swear Will is trying to kill Daniel with a pringles box.." I murmured and he laughed

"Well, he tends to be annoying on the long roads.." he chuckled "Hey, remember the time when you were 8, he wanted to drive the car and we all ended up racing the car against a tree?"

I smiled slightly when I recalled their expressions

"You think Dan'll ever forgive us? He really liked that car.."

"Probably he liked that car more than he liked us." He corrected and I giggled

He smiled "See, it wasn't that hard now, was it?"

I looked at him

"I like hearing you laugh, Amy. It reminds me of mom."

I paused, my smile fading "You've never told me that."

"I'm telling now." He said, without taking his eyes off the road

I had never known my mother. Nor had I known my father. They had passed away when I was 5. I and my brothers had moved into our uncle's house for couple years, then for some reason we had moved out.

No matter how hard I tried to remember mom's laugh, I couldn't. But I liked the idea of possessing a characteristic of hers. I could feel a smile warming up my face and cleared my throat

"So.. what was this town called again?" I tried to focus

"Mystic Falls.." he answered and I nodded slowly

"Mystic Falls.." I repeated quietly "Well.. Here we come, Mystic Falls!"

He grinned "And Mystic Falls' girls!"

"Eww! Michael, I'm your sister!"

He rolled his eyes "What- I'm not living in a solitude, you know it, right?"

"Sometimes, I wish you were." I said sarcastically and he stucked his tongue out

"I'm not, but I think it's time for old Dan to settle down, you know? Getting married, having children, before he gets old?"

I grinned "He's 26, Mike." Daniel was our oldest, Michael was 24, and Will was 23. I, on the other hand, was the youngest. 17.

"On the outside. Inside, I can swear that guy is 50."

"He's mature!"

"He's olllld.." he whined "Hey, how can you know, maybe he'll meet his love of life in there- or whatever you call that in these days…"

"Yeah, right.." I said "But, you're missing something in here, I'm the one who is at the age of having something like that in here!"

He scowled "Like what?"

"You know, a teenage girl in my age, moving into a new town.. All books start like this. Then something big happens." I said. Although, according to that, my life was supposed to change for the fifteenth time, but…

"I can explode that theory right away."

"How so?"

"Harry Potter was 11 years old when his life changed."

"I'm talking about girls."

"Well, then that girl- who was the witch in that book?"

"Hermione."

"See Hermione's life changed when she was 11. You're a little old for that."

"And Arwen met the love of her life when she was 2700 years old, your point being?"

He sighed "You're impossible to argue with."

I tried to stretch my legs "You're impossible to live with." I murmured and he pulled in

"Here we are." He said and got out of the car. I bit my lip, and taking a deep breath, I unbuckled my seat belt, got out also.

"I'll never be in the same car with this jackass!" Will said, slamming the car's door and Dan rolled his eyes

"Oh, don't get my hopes up already!"

"Pringles box is still there, you know?"

"I can think a great place for it, you know?" Dan mimicked and turned to look at me

"You okay, little sist?"

I nodded, smiling "Sure."

"Hey, cool house." I added, looking at my new home. We walked towards the door and Dan took out the keys

"Ladies first." He said, handed me the keys and I giggled

"Okay then.." I opened the door and took my first step.

It seemed..nice. I forced myself not to like very much, otherwise, it would be too hard to leave that house when the time came.

Just like friends. Just like this town. Just like everything that I had in my life.

I shook my head slightly

"Where is my room?"

"Upstairs, second door." Dan called out as he went to take our luggages.

I ascended the stairs and found my room, opened the door and taking another deep breath, went in. It had a nice view, and it seemed well lighted and airy.

I touched the wardrobe, opening the drawers. It felt strange. I felt strange. I was alien to this house, an outsider.

I had always thought homes were so…private. The previous owners of the house had lived in here. Cried, made up, got happy, made love in here.. A girl had put her stuff in this wardrobe, slept in this bed, seen this ceiling when she woke up, dreamt about things in here.

I had left scars, left my mark in my previous homes, then gave them to completely strangers. Had they felt what I felt right now when they went into my rooms?

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" I jumped as I suddenly heard Will's voice and gulped

"Yeah." I said after couple seconds of thinking "Yeah. I'll be fine. We're all gonna be fine. Don't we always?"


	3. Alone in the Crowd

_***Author's note: Has anyone noticed how good the weather is? Or the life is? Butterflies lalala! **__**Yes, guessed right, I got reviews **__**Thank you so sooo much people! Oh, and I'll absolutely write longer chapters, for now, I'm just testing the waters in here.. (I'm not sure if it's the right saying… **__**) I'm really glad you like the story so far btw!Annd, don't worry, you'll learn lots more about Amy's past and family;) I've started talking too much again, didn't I? Anyway, I don't own anything, enjoy the story, and please review? **__****_

Playlist: Until june- Unnoticed  
Placebo- Breathe Underwater

_**Chapter 2 : Alone in the Crowd***_

_No one will look at me._

_No one will notice me. _

_I'll be fine_.

"I'll be fine." I repeated loudly, looking into the mirror "It'll be alright. If I say it enough, it'll be."

The girl in the mirror looked at me back with anxious eyes. Her face was pale a little, and she had crossed her arms, frowning slightly.

When I was 5, I was convinced that the girl in the mirror was locked inside of it. I had broken three mirrors, but hadn't been able to get her out of there.

I looked at my thumb, the little scar from those times was still there.

I took another breath. I would've done anything to be inside of that safe mirror today.

"Amy, come on, you're gonna be late!" Will called out from downstairs.

I can do this.

"No matter what I will do, no one will remember me after two years anyway". I thought, trying to pluck up my courage "I'll go away. We will go away. We always do."

I went downstairs, trying to move as slow as I could.

"Good morning." Dan said and I made a nod. I didn't trust my voice.

"Come on, eat something." Will said, putting a bowl in front of me and I shook my head

"I'm-I'm not hungry." I said quietly, sitting to the couch.

"You okay?"

I nodded again "Who will take me to the school?"

"I will." Michael said and Will raised his head from the newspaper

"I'm coming too, I'll explore the town" He said winking at me and I managed a weak smile. My stomach felt like something was twisting in it.

"Come on then, let's go." Will said and I stood up, pecking Dan's cheek

"See you later."

"Yeap, later. Be careful." He said and we went out. It was a chilly, cloudy day, it looked like it was going to rain. We got into the car and set off.

The road was silent. I watched the trees, people talking to each other in a cafe, boys and girls going to the school, and-

"It's here." Will said, turning his head to look at me. I was trying to make myself invisible with the power of thinking, but, I guess it was no use.

"Amy" he snapped his fingers and I gulped

"Yeah, it- it looks good." I said, looking at the building. I could see some girls started whispering, glaring inside of the car. I sighed and took my bag

"Try to have fun." Michael said and I raised my eyebrows

"In high school?"

He smiled knowingly "Try to stay alive."

"I'll try." I promised and got out of the car.

Okay, this was getting ridiculous! There was no need to have a heart attack,I should've been get used to it anyway. It would be okay, no one was going to bite me!

I went into the building and looked around. I gulped again and trying to keep my head up high, reached the Office.

It was typical high school desks, blue chairs and computers that seemed really old. I approached one desk, the woman in there seemed busy with typing the papers on her desk to the computer.

I cleared my throat "Hello?"

She raised her head "Hello, how can I help you?"

I licked my lips and formed that sentence for the 100th time in my life "I'm Amy Walsh, the new student. I suppose I should get my-"

"Oh, yes, your schedule." She said, smiling and gave me my schedule

"I hope you will like here."

"Thank you." I said and went out of the room. My first lesson, let's see…

History.

Great.

"Just a couple hours" I reminded to myself "Just a couple hours…"

I entered the classroom and sat down.

"Umm.. excuse me?" said a pretty brunette, coming next to me "That's my spot."

"Oh?" I said getting on my feet "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just-umm.."

_Go and find a blade to kill myself._

"But that one's empty." She said poniting at another chair and I took my stuff from her chair

"Yeah, thanks." I said smiling, and sat again.

The teacher entered to the class. He seemed in his mid thirties to me, and looked at me with curious eyes

"I guess we have a new student." He said and everyone in the classroom turned to look at me.

"What is your name?"

"Amy Walsh." I answered

"Were those guys in the car your brothers?" a girl asked out of nowhere and I turned my glances

"Yeah?"

"I wonder who is the big brother.." she whispered to the girl next to her with a loud whisper and some chuckled

_Alright, that was..weird._

_Don't bite your nails. Don't bite your nails.._

Mr Saltzman started talking, sometimes asking questions to the class. I liked him for some reason, he didn't look like a strict teacher, he was more like a relax type.

And suddenly, I found myself writing to my notebook. I looked at the lines, and shaking my head, I tried to focus on the teacher. It happened to me everytime, whenever I cut off myself from the reality, I would've-

_Octavio Paz once wrote, "Solitude is the profoundest fact of the human condition. Man is the only being, who knows he is alone."_

_Maybe that's why we keep hiding ourselves in the crowds. Maybe we're scared. We always hang out in crowds, with our family, then school, then college, some Office, a husband or wife, children…_

_We try to prove ourselves that we're not alone. It's maybe the biggest lie we tell ourselves. And maybe, it's the only lie we can't believe. Deep down, we always know we're alone, just like in the day we were, when we're born, just like they day we'll be, when we die…_

I slammed my notebook shut as the bell rang. I took my bag and got out, trying to find my next class.

And like always, I was unsuccessful.

I sighed, feeling downcast. Why couldn't I be one of those cool girls, who could find their way without feeling stupid?

_Alright then. I'll ask someone._

_Great._

My eyes found the same brunette girl from the history class, chatting with another girl.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to look calm "Can you tell me where the English class is?"

She turned her head, looked at me and smiled "Sure, it's on the second floor, Bonnie and I were going to there, you can come with us."

I smiled. Thank Lord!

"Thanks.." I murmured and we started walking

"So.. I'm Elena, and this is Bonnie.." said the brunette girl as we shook hands "It was Amy, right?"

I nodded "Nice to meet you."

"You too" said Bonnie

"So, do you like Mystic Falls so far?" Elena asked politely

"Yes, it-it looks good." I lied quickly. How could I know, I hadn't even got to chance to walk around.

"It's a small town, but.." Bonnie said "Where did you live before here?"

"Chicago.." I said, trying to memorize the way to the class

"Why did you move in here?" there wasn't any scorn in her voice, she was just curious

_Same question I've been asking for years._.

"Family thing.." I said "My brothers wanted it."

_Just like they have for my whole life.._

"What about your parents? Do they have a job in here or..?"

"We lost them when I was 5." I said and they fell silent. I didn't know what to do, so, I just looked at people on our way.

"I'm sorry." Elena said quietly and I shrugged slightly

"It's okay, I don't remember them much."

She looked at me, a different feeling was reflecting from her eyes. Not pity, something else..

"Umm.." Bonnie said, I could see she was trying to change subject "What do you think about the school?"

We talked about it for a while, Bonnie told me about teachers, lessons and social events that hold in there.

"Stefan!" Elena ran and threw herself into a guy's arms. When he pulled back, I could see his face.

He was..different. Different from all guys in the school, he was breathtakingly handsome, as if he were a model you could see on the magazines' cover, yet he seemed a little… out.

I know it sounds weird, but he didn't seem like he fit in this school. Or in this world for that matter. His green eyes were filled with emotion as he looked at Elena, then he turned to us.

"Hello Bonnie.." he said and Bonnie made a nod

His glance stopped on me, suddenly making me feel uncomfortable

"Hello, you must be the new student.."

I tried to breathe "Yeah, that's me. I'm Amy."

"Stefan." He introduced himself as we walked into the English class.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I met a lot of people,they all seemed really polite and friendly. I think it was the good side of the small towns, almost everyone knew each other.

They were really lucky. I'd never had any childhood friends..

"How was it?" Mike asked as I got into the car

"I think I'll live."

If only I could know, I hadn't met the person that would change my life forever yet…


	4. Soulless

**Author's Note: You are awesome people! Reviews lalalalaaa! ****Hey, here's the thing, I was wondering if someone could tell me which lessons are being taught in USA high schools, since I have no idea..:) wikipedia is a little confusing about it, I didn't even get which year Elena and Stefan on, Junior –Senior or what ?*'! ? So I would be glad if you could help me about it, and tell me your opinions and suggestions about the story;) And umm, I don't have any quote in this chapter, but don't worry, I'll write one for the next one**** I don't own anything and thanks so soo much for reading this! **(please listen;))

Playlist:

_*Poison The Well- Slow Good Morning_

_*Massive Attack- Paradise Circus_

_**Chapter 3: Soulless**_

The following week passed easily. People had stopped looking at me as if I were a test animal, and I began to blend in. Like always. And no matter how hard I tried to avert, I had already had some friends…

It was a typical small town, nothing less, nothing more..

"And then, I thought about buying the red one, but then, I decided it would be too much 'Marilyn Monroe', so, I bought the pink one.. What do you think?"

"Uh huh.." I heard Bonnie said to Caroline. We had made good friends with Elena and Bonnie, then they had introduced me to Caroline. She seemed nice, she was one of those girls whom you could warm up to easily.

"What do you think Amy?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Huh? Pink is nice." I said quickly

"See, I told you, this girl has fashion taste." Caroline said, looking at Bonnie, and she laughed

"And what did I say, no?"

She shrugged slightly and turned to me "So, new girl. Enough with my rambling. Spill it."

"Spill what?" I asked, looking at the people on the school yard.

"You were in Chicago before here, right?"

"Yeap."

_And Washington. And Montana. And New Orleans. And-_

"How was your life back there?"

"Fine, I think." I said "It was like this, actually."

"Any boys you left tear eyed in Chicago?" she winked at me and I laughed

"Not exactly.."

"Oh, come on, you're no fun!" said Caroline "Tell us about your ex files!"

"Yeah, Amy, come on!" said Bonnie and I shook my head

"I'm so sorry for disappointing you, but I kinda don't have any ex files.."

They looked at me, puzzled

"So you haven't ever- gone out with someone?"

_Great. They will think I'm a prude. _

"It wasn't a choice,it was a consequence of many things.." I said quickly "I-I mean it was others' choice, not mine."

"You're 17 for heaven's sake!" Caroline exclaimed "How can you not-"

"I don't know, don't tell anyone!" I said and she sighed

"First thing to do, we'll find someone to you. Gosh, poor thing.."

"Caroline, I'm sitting right next to you." I reminded "And please don't, I-"

The bell rang and we grabbed our bags, walking to the corridor. We entered the classroom, the teacher came and started to the lesson.

Five minutes later, I was struggling with myself not to sleep. I yawned and turned my head, saw Elena was stifling a yawn, she looked at me and bit her lip not to laugh. I mimicked the teacher and frowned, trying to look like him.

"Miss Walsh, perhaps you would like to tell the rest of the subject?" I raised my head as I heard teacher's voice.

"Ehm, I'm-" I stuttered, feeling my blushing "N-no, thank you, Mr Carter, you're doing very good."

He rolled his eyes and went back to reading. I on the other hand tried to hide my burning face from the class.

_I won't sleep, I refuse to sleep, I command myself not to sleep…._

Finally, the bell rang. I yawned again and grabbed my bag. Probably Trigonometry and I were never going to get along, was it supposed to worry me?

"Come on new girl, let's go.." Caroline said, Elena kissed Stefan and came next to us.

"Hot guy alert!" Caroline said as we went out, and we all looked at the direction she was looking at. I grimaced

"Caroline-"

"Okay, I said I'd find someone to you, but this one's mine.." she narrowed her eyes

"Oh God, I feel sick.." I murmured and she turned her disbelieving eyes to me

"You have no taste at all.."

"I do, actually, but I think incest is gross…" I said "Will!"

"You know him?"

"I've been living with him for seventeen years.." I said in a matter-of-fact tone"He is my brother."

A grin appeared on her lips "From now on, you're my best friend."

"She's always this faithful." Elena said and I laughed

"Listen, I gotta go, see you later."

"Bye-oh, Amy, Mystic Grill at 6 o'clock! Don't forget!" Caroline said, I nodded and got into the car

"You really don't have to pick me up everyday you know. I'm seventeen, I have legs, I don't talk to strangers.."

"Oh, you're in a good mood? Is there a meteor about to destroy the world, or-?"

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically "Drive."

He laughed and we set off.

"So, you're going to the Grill?"

I nodded "Yeap."

"Good.." he murmured "Having friends, hanging out.. That's normal."

I smiled painfully "And fake. I know it."

He closed his eyes for one second "Amy…"

"I'm not implying anything.." I said "Or blaming anyone. I just want you to know that I know it's temporary. Just because I try to act like it, it doesn't mean that I forgot the way we live."

"Don't think like that.." He said

"Can you promise me we'll be here next year? Or after 6 months? Or hell, even one month later?"

He kept his gaze on the road "No." He said "No I can't."

"See?" My voice sounded more soulless than I intended to "All these friendships are temporary. No one will remember me after one point. I'm aware of it."

How could I know, that I actually wasn't aware of anything?

**-(Fast Forward)-**

"I'm warning you, I may be suck at billiards, but I rock when it comes to darts." I said and Matt laughed

"I'll take this as a challenge, new girl.."

"Ooo, you don't want to do that, Amy, he's really good in that ." Elena warned and I raised a brow

"Thanks for the vote of confidence.."

Stefan smiled "Take this as a warning.."

"Hey, you too? Oh, great, is there anyone who is on my side?"

"I can be if you want it that much?"

"Thanks, Bonnie." I said "See, learn some kindness people!"

"Hey, before that, let's get something to drink." Caroline said to Matt and we went to take our drinks.

"Maybe we should get you drunk" Matt said grinning

"Hmm, you're scared already?" I laughed, this side of me was new to me, the side which was having fun, no matter how fake it was…

We started walking towards our table back, Stefan and Elena was talking with some guy whose back was turned to us. They had weird expressions on their faces, worried, and- angry?

"Okay, time to get this started!" Matt said, and the guy turned to me.

And that was when I first saw him.

He was extraordinarily.. beautiful. 'Handsome' didn't even begin to describe it. His black hair was a little messy, and his piercing blue eyes had a weird light in them, making me feel as if I had looked into them too long, I would've drowned somehow. He was way taller than me, and he was standing up straight, as if he was from some kind of army. The same aura that Stefan had, was around him too, he seemed as if he didn't belong to this world.

I felt like my soul was being teared off of my body, while one part of me wanted to stand there and look at him forever, my other part had alarmed my body, commending to run away. Weird, almost an instinct. Like a prey's fear, in the hands of a hunter, it was nothing rational.. Just an instinct, inside of me from the birth. Something was wrong, incredibly wrong…

"Hello jerk." Caroline said beside me and he turned his glance to her

"It's nice to see you too, Blondie."

Matt coughed beside Caroline, as if he was warning him. His glances stopped on me

"Lovely.." He murmured, I couldn't understand whether it was a sarcasm for Matt's act "I don't think we've met." He added

"Damon.." Stefan nearly growled, he looked alarmed for a reason "Don't you have other things to do?"

He clicked his tongue "So rude, little brother, have our parents taught you no manners?"

_Brother? What kind of gene pool do you guys have?_

"Damon!" Elena said tensely

"That's _my_ name, Elena." He corrected her, thrusting his hand out to me "And yours?"

I tried not to pass out

"I'm-I'm Amy." I said, clearing my throat and shaking his hand "Amy Walsh."

Stefan clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for one second, as if I had just told him I only had three months to live. Damon raised his eyebrows

"Walsh huh?" he said as if it was familiar, a charming smile appearing on his lips and he glared at Stefan "I'm Damon."

"Nice to meet you." I succeeded to say

He looked into my eyes "You too."

_Breathe. Breathe, Amy. Air Exchange. In and out. It's not that hard, people are born with this ability…_

"Relax Stefan, no need to have a heart attack.." he grinned as if it was an inside joke. "I was going anyway, I have some things to do as you put it." He looked at me one more time

"I'll see you around, Amy." He turned and walked away.

Why had his tone given me goose bumps?


	5. Dreamcatchers For Prey

_**Author's Note: Hi again! New chapter, yay! Special thanks to : K.D. Sparrow, HermioneandMarcus, SuperxGirlx5894, Ramdomyth for the great reviews! **__**I hope everyone likes this chapter, so.. enjoy and review please! I'd be glad to hear your opinions or suggestions, how else can I improve myself, right?**__**  
Ps: For those who hasn't been in my profile, I'm not from US, so I have no idea which classes are being taught in there. Would you please tell me about them? Thanks so much for reading the story! I don't own anything anndd... Enjoy!**_

_**Playlist: **_

_Fountains of Wayne- All kinds of time_

_Muse- Butterflies and Hurricanes_

**AMY'S POV**

That night, was beginning of many things.

I woke up, in the middle of the night, for some reason. I went downstairs, drank some water and came back to my room.

To see Damon Salvatore on my bed.

"D-Damon?" I heard myself stutter "What are- this is a dream. This must be a dream.."

He smiled "Then it's a very good one."

I licked my lips "I-I…" my sentence was cut off as he pulled me into his lap

"My dreams are usually not like this." I managed to say "I don't- I didn't even-"

He brushed a piece of my hair off my face "I know. I know much about you." He looked into my eyes "And you know much about us, don't you?"

"Us?" I repeated "What do you mean?"

His hand caressed my cheekbone "There's no need to play fool, Amy."

I tried to think clear "I'm not-" I was cut off as he touched my lips with his thumb

"Shh.." he cooed "If it's a dream, why don't we make it worth to have?"

And suddenly, his lips crashed to mine. I felt myself froze for one second and after my shock went away, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me. My lips were moving in the same rythym with his, as if we had been doing this for years.. He placed me on the bed, and got on top of me, his lips leaving mine, only to find my neck. I whimpered slightly, and-

That was when my alarm rang.

I opened my eyes, panting. My heart was pounding very fast, and I could feel my cheeks were burning. I gulped and tried to calm down. I got up, washed my face, went back to my room.

_Just a dream. People see these dreams. It's completely normal. Very normal. Have I mentioned normal?_

I dressed up, grabbed my purse and went downstairs

"Good morning."

"Good morning." I said to Dan "Hey would you-?" I handed him my necklace and he clasped it behind my neck.

"Why are you tomato red?"

_Oh. Damn_.

"I-I think I rubbed my face with towel a little too hard." I made up a lie. "Where-where are the others?"

"Mike is still asleep, and Will just went out." He said and I hmmed

"Why are you up this early?"

I sat on the chair, and grabbed an apple

"We have this university interviewers thingy. Not interviewers, probably it'll be just taking some booklets and 'Choose us!' things."

I felt his hesitation "University, huh?"

"Yeap." I said "My grades are fine, I think. But I don't know if they're good enough.." I looked at him "What's wrong?"

He smiled "Nothing, just-I'm just thinking how you'll have a life away from us.. Feels weird."

My stomach twisted "Dan, you said that I could go-"

"Of course you will." He said "Don't even think otherwise. But..I don't know, sounds so soon.. You'll move away and we'll not be able to see each other this often."

"You my friend, are being ridiculous." I said "It's not that easy to get rid of me, don't get your hopes up." I smiled "Just because I'll be going to university, doesn't mean that we'll lost the touch. I mean, come on, how can we, we're siblings! We're stuck with each other. Depressing, right?"

He laughed too

"But I'll be more.. know-it-all, and my lessons will be lots harder." I wasn't even aware of forming the next sentence "And I'll have permanent friends."

I shouldn't have said that… I bit my lip, sighing. When was I going to learn when to shut my mouth.

He looked into my eyes "Amy, I know, you didn't have easiest childhood in the world.. I'm sorry for that, but I hope you'll understand this one day."

I frowned slightly "What are you talking about?"

He paused "Nothing. I think Mike is right, I am getting old.."

I rolled my eyes and he changed the subject "Anyway,we were talking about university. Still journalism, huh?"

I nodded "It's really difficult to get accepted." I said "I don't know if I can, or if I have enough talent for that.. There are people a lot better than me, who has a lot more experience than me.."

"Use what talent you possess, the woods would be very silent if no birds sang except those who sang best."

I smiled "Henry Van Dyke?"

"Yeap." He said and I sighed

"Dan.." I said "What you said about my childhood.. It's okay. Really. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Besides, you asked me if I wanted to come with you before we moved out of my uncle's."

"You were 7, Amy." He reminded "Sometimes, I think we shouldn't have taken you with us. You should've live your age, you matured earlier than you were supposed to. Mentally, emotionally… " he sighed "Maybe it'd be better if you stayed in one place during your childhood."

I licked my lips "We still can. Why don't you-we stay here a little long? We could stop moving and-"

"It's a little complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Don't ask. Please."

I had just opened my mouth-

"Good morning, lovely siblings of mine!" I heard Mike's voice and we both turned our heads. He walked into the kitchen, got himself a cup of coffee.

"Why so early?"

"I have things to do in the school." I said and turned to Dan

"Dan, I asked you a question. Complicated how?"

"What are we talking about?" Mike asked

"Dan was telling me why we move frequently."

Mike's hand taking the cup to his lips froze.

"There's nothing to tell." Said Dan "We move out, that's it. We just do."

"But why?"

"Amy, don't you have to go to school or something?" I heard Mike's voice

"It can wait. Dan?"

"I said there's nothing to tell."

"Are we under a witness protection program that I don't know or something? What's with this secrecy?"

"Don't be ridiculous Amy, you're watching too much television." Dan's voice turned cold "There's no reason behind this. There's no secrecy, understand?"

I clenched my teeth

"Fine." I said and grabbed my bag

"Where are y-"

"I'll walk!" I said and slammed the door. I walked to the end of the street furiously and I slowed down, sighing.

Sometimes, I'm being so much teenager that I disgust myself.

* * *

I sat down, reading the booklets in my hand and my phone rang

"Dan." I said as I picked it up

"You forgot your keys at home." He said, his voice was still a little cold "I put them under the vase on the garden."

"Oh." I said awkwardly "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem, I and Mike will be late. See you later."

He hung up before I could open my mouth. I clenched my teeth and put it on the table I'm sitting next to.

"Tired?" Stefan said as he sat down and I smiled

"Yeap." I said "Actually, my jaw hurts for talking too much, weird, right?"

He smiled politely "Amy, I-I want to talk to you."

I frowned slightly "About what?"

"You met my brother yesterday." He said, after cleaning his throat.

"Yeah-yeah I did?"

He hesitated for one second "Amy, Damon is a little..different. You wouldn't want to be around him."

I blinked dumbly "I'm not sure I understand, Stefan."

"Look." He said "He can be a little.. dangerous for people around him, so be careful. He hurts everyone comes closer, uses them, it's all for his fun." He sighed "You're a smart girl, take my advice. He may be.. convincing when he wants to, so if he ever wants to communicate with you, let's say..hanging out, or coming to your house, just say no, alright?"

"Why would he want to be around me?" I asked, even the thought of it was absurd. Guys like Damon Salvatore wouldn't even have looked at me twice. Or once. It was against the nature laws.

"Let's say he has his own reasons.." he said "If you befriend with him, he'll only end up hurting you, beyond you could ever imagine.. Don't forget it. "

I nodded slowly "Yeah, I-I get it.." I said, my brain was trying to understand what was going on..

"Anyway, I'd better go find Elena.." he said "See you later?"

"Yeah, later." I repeated and he walked away.

I shook my head, trying to shake off my thoughts. I huffed and jumped on my foot, and went out of the room. My footsteps was echoing in the empty hall, and I went outside.

"Hey-excuse me!" I heard a voice and turned my head.

"Yes?"

"I think it's yours.." a guy said, handing me my phone. My jaw dropped

"Oh Lord, thanks so much, you just saved my life!" I took my phone.

"No problem." He said as he reached out "I'm Luke."

"I'm Amy." I said, shaking his hand. He had dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes

"I know." He said "New girl."

"My new nickname, I think." I said "Wait, can I ask you something? How did you know it was mine?"

"I was watching you from the corner." He paused "Okay, this sounded stalkerish. I- more like saw you in there, then no one answered me when I asked whose was it, so.."

I giggled "Alright then. Thanks again."

"No problem. Again." He said "Anyway, I'd better go and talk about my future with completely strangers who tries to look like they care."

"Yeah, you do that." I said, smiling "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeap, you too." He said, turned and walked away. I on the other hand, looked at my phone

No messages, no unanswered calls, good-

My thoughts stopped when I bumped into someone

"Oh,I'm so sorry!" I said, raising my head

_Uh oh._

"Damon." I said breathlessly "Hi. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"Wow,wow, wait.." he said, chuckling "What's the rush?"

That uncomfortable feeling appeared in me again. I wanted to run away till I found somewhere safe..

Safe? Oh God, I was being ridiculous! What could he possibly do to me?

But there was something grisly in his appearance. Behind all that breath taking beauty, there was… I couldn't define what it was, but there was something! Something inside of my brain was screaming that I was treading in deep waters here.

_Besides, remember what Stefan said…_ I thought. _Stay away.._

"I-I need to go." I said "Stefan is inside if you're looking for him."

He looked at me as if even the thought of it was absurd.

"See you later." I said and started walking, but he was faster than me, he caught up with me, coming to stand in front of me.

"Oh, don't run away.." His voice sounded amused

I frowned "I'm not running away."

Yes, I was _trying_ to run away, there was a difference.

His lips turned up into a devious smirk and he reached out, tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I shivered, it was as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even think anything!

"Damon-" I started but couldn't say anything else. What was I going to say anyway? In fact, in what language was I talking?

"Hmm?"

I gulped "I- I need to go."

He lifted my head up, with his hand under my chin, making me look into his eyes. I gulped, what was I doing? What was he doing?

He looked straight into my eyes, so deeply that I felt.. naked. I nearly felt him looking through my eyes to my soul, and it made me feel so vulnerable. I didn't like that feeling. I didn't like to feel what I wasn't. I was strong, and I was going to be that way fort he rest of my life. I had to be that way.

"But you don't want to go home.." he said in a silky tone "You want to stay here, with me."

I gaped at him, had just his pupils dilated?

I shook my head slightly, what was happening to me today?

"See you later Damon." I said in an inaudible voice and forced my body to move. One step. Two step. Three step.

Everything will be alright.

**DAMON'S POV**

"What are you doing here?" Stefan growled behind me and I turned at him

"She has just refused me."

"What?"

"I used compulsion, it didn't work." I said, frowning. Damn, it was going to be harder than I had expected

He sighed "So she has vervain. Seriously, Damon, you know who she is. Is it so hard to believe?"

I rolled my eyes "I played with her mind in her sleep, why didn't it work then?"

He looked at me "You made her see you in her dream?"

I grinned and turned my back, but he grabbed my arm

"Damon, stay away. She doesn't know anything."

"And how can you know it?" I asked, seriously, this guy was being so stupid for my patience.

His jaw clenched "If she doesn't know anything-?"

I shrugged "I'll kill her. It would at least give a message."

He gulped "And if she does?"

I smiled "I'll learn everything she knows, and then I'll kill her." I tilted my head to the right when I saw the look in his eyes, making me feel even more good . His expression alone would make it worth killing her, if not anything.

"I hope you haven't got used to her being around, brother."


	6. Innocence is One's Unawareness

**Author's note: Hey people! I'm actually about to faint, I'm absolutely exhausted,but I can't stop myself from publishing, lol**** Anyway, thanks so much to Sukie-in-the-Graveyard, blankMoon, Nelle07 and Bonnie4eva x for the greatest reviews;) I kind of don't have any songs for this chapter, I'm not even sure if you actually listen them, but I'll find some for the next chapter anyway!:) Thank so much for reading the story, and please review! **

**AMY'S POV**

_I want to feel like a child. _

_Alright, maybe I shouldn't have started like this._

_Today, I saw a little girl, walking with her father. She was really pretty, blonde hair in pigtails, pink dress and stuff. _

_She looked up to her father and told him with awe "Daddy, do you know that people used to die in the very old days?"_

_He laughed at her innocence "Really?"_

_She nodded, still looking at him with some kind of worshipping expression. "Poor them, right, daddy?"_

_I can't remember the last time I felt like that. Completely safe and untouchable by any kind of evil. I can't remember the last time I thought my family would protect me from anything. Ghosts, demons, whatever it was under my bed._

_No kind of human deserves to lose that innocence. None of us deserves to know the real world. _

_And the worst part? We wanted it. We wanted to grow up. When all those people told us how good it was to be a child, we didn't believe them. We looked at them with wide eyes, thinking they would never know._

_We wanted something without knowing it's costs. _

_And now, it's too late. We lost that bliss. Now I can see what they mean, by saying "Innocence is one's unawareness"._

_There's no one to blame but ourselves. We're all cheaters, liars, fakers. We're humans._

_And just like what they say in that movie, we all dream of being a child again. Even the worst of us. Perhaps the worst most of us all._

I sighed, tapping my pen on my notebook.

"Hey,new girl!" Someone sat beside me and I turned my head

"That nickname is temporary, you know?" I asked, looking into Luke's warm hazel eyes. "What if I stay here until I become a 80 years old or something? It'll be a logical error."

He smiled, his straight white teeth were shining. His gaze dropped on the floor with some kind of shyness

"Until then, I will have already found you a new nickname."

"Such as?"

He shrugged "I can't tell you right now."

"Huh.." I murmured "Okay, then I'll find you a nickname too!"

"Such as?"

I bit inside of my cheek "I'm thinking.."

"Amy, I've been looking for you ev-" Caroline stopped in the mid-sentence and raised an eyebrow when she saw us "."

"Hi Caroline." Said Luke politely "How are you?"

"Fine." She smiled cattily "What about you?"

"Great." He said and she looked at me

"I'm sure about that.." She winked "Anyway, Amy, find me later when you're…done." She glared at us one more time and walked away

"Did she just wink at us?"

"Umm... No?"

* * *

I entered the washroom and washed my face.

"I can't believe you!" I startled as I heard Caroline's voice

"Caroline! You scared the hell out of me!" I paused "Wait. Were you actually waiting in there to make such a-"

"Lucas Reese?" She asked "How did you-wow."

"Wow?" I asked "What-what about him?"

"He's gorgeous, hello!" She said "Turned out you didn't even need my help, new girl."

I sighed "Caroline, I don't even-"

"All those puppy dog eyes of his and-"

"We've just met-!"

"Sensitive, 'I care about you' attitude-"

"Caaroliiiinnneee!" I sang "Can you even hear me? Because I feel like I'm experiencing that, 'Two monologues do not make a dialogue' thing right now."

"-which I absolutely love in a guy-"

"Oh Lord.."

"Also that lusty air of someone who thinks 'I might look innocent right now, but wait until I get you in my bed-""

"Okay, this conversation is so over." I said, trying to hide my burning cheeks. I pushed the door and went out.

"Amy-"

"I don't know what he's like in the bed!"

_Damn it! _

"Please tell me you're not who I think you are." I said, without looking at the stranger

"It'd be more easy to find out if you actually looked at me, but I'm Stefan." The guy said, with a hint of smile in his voice and I let out a breath

"Great! Stefan, I'd never think that I'd be this happy to see you!" I hugged him, which he actually responded with patting my back weirdly

"Oh. Sorry." I pulled back

"Elena was looking for you." He said, his voice sounded like he thought I was bipolar. "Thought you might need to know."

"Oh?" I said ", I'll- I'll find her right away."

_Distract yourself, butterflies, kittens, rainbows… Anything but Luke…_

"Elena!" I called out "Hi! Stefan said that you were looking for me!"

"Yeap." She said, "Tonight, we're having a pyjama party. Not too crowded, Bonnie, Caroline,I and you. We've been doing this every year, and- I thought you might want to come."

I blinked, trying to find what to say "Umm.." I stuttered "Yeah,I-I'd be-of course." I smiled

"Alright then. 8 o'clock. My place."

* * *

_"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" _That would be what I'd ask, if I could. Mike was watching TV on the couch, I on the other hand was preparing.

I looked into the mirror. Dirty blond hair, brown eyes. Familiar view. I brushed my hair and bit my lip, trying to convince myself everything was fine.

But everything wasn't fine. I had promised myself that I wouldn't make any friends. That would make everything harder.

But yet, here I was, about to go to a pyjama party.

I took a deep breath and called out

"Mike? I can stay at home, you know. In case you need me-"

"Nope, go to your party." He said from the couch. I sighed

"But I can really-"

"Amy, don't go if you don't want to."

I sighed again, sitting beside him

"It's-it's not that.." I murmured, opened my mouth and closed it again.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly

"Amy.."

"No seriously. Nothing. I-I'd better go.." I grabbed my purse before he could say anything and walked out of the room, opened the door and went outside.

The air was chilly a bit, I hugged myself and kept walking. I felt like I was in one of those cliché horror movies, dark streets, street lights, and-

_Alright, Amy, congratulations. You managed to freak yourself out, now find somewhere more..bright._

I licked my lips and turned a corner.

_Oh great. Since when Mystic Falls turned into a labyrinth?_

"_Okay, I remember this way."_ I thought _"I'll turn that corner too, walk a little, see the big statue, then-_

"No one ever told you not to wander at night by yourself?"

I managed to stop the shriek trying to escape from my lips, and turned around.

_I'm so that stereotype victim in the horror movies._

_And Damon is the murderer with axe._

I forced myself to look into his eyes

"Why is that?"

"It's dangereous." He said, leaning his back against the wall "You can't know who you will come across.

I gulped "Same thing goes for you as well."

He laughed

I frowned "What's so funny?"

He smiled and took a step towards me "You." He said, throatly "Thinking that something can actually hurt me."

I held my head up high "Anything that can harm me can harm you as well."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah." I said "And I can take care of myself as much as you can. You're a person like me after all."

He smiled again "You're a child, compared to me, Amy."

I clenched my teeth "You don't look that much older than me."

"Appearance can be deceitful."

_You're telling me.._

I cleared my throat "Umm.." I said "Oh-Okay then. I- I really have to get going, so-" I made a move but he blocked my way

"You seemed like you were lost."

"I'm not." I said, started walking

"That's dead end."

I stopped "I-I know, I was-" I took a deep breath

"You're going to the Elena's place, right?"

I nodded

"Let me take you there." It wasn't an offer

I shook my head "No thank you."

"Come on.." he said, and his lips curled into a smirk "I'm not going to bite."

I could feel the goose bumps raising on my arm "Really, you don't have to."

"I insist." he said and we started walking

_I'm calm. I have pepper spray in my bag. I'll use it if I have to. I'm calm…_

"So," he said "Why did you move in here?"

"My brothers wanted it.."I murmured

"'S'? Plural?"

"3."

"Ouch.."

"Yeap.." I said slowly "But you know.. Siblings are nice. Well, you should know it, since, you have Stefan.."

"Right.." he said in a weird tone"You're the youngest among them, I guess?"

"Mm hm."

"Should be hard."

"Sometimes..But I got used to it."

"Your parents?"

"They're- dead." I said uncomfortably

"Oh." He said "Sorry."

I shrugged slightly "Don't be. I don't remember them that much."

We had reached Elena's house and he turned to me "Here you are."

"Thanks." I smiled "Ermm.. Won't you say Elena hi?"

He seemed like considering it "No, I'd better get going. I'm a little thirsty, actually. And I have some things to do."

"She could give you a drink?"

"I don't think she'd do that." He smiled "See you later Amy."

"Good night, Damon." I murmured and knocked the door.

* * *

"Okay, ladies.." Elena said "Moulin Rouge, or Titanic?"

"Moulin Rouge!" I said as Bonnie said "Titanic!"

We laughed

"Then, it's up to Caroline." Elena said "Caroline?"

"Moulin Rouge." She said "Ewan McGregor all the way!"

I giggled and Elena started the movie.

"If only I could have a boyfriend like him." Caroline whispered as Christian started singing

"I know, right?" I whispered back

"Why doesn't any of our boyfriends write songs for us?"

"Don't ask me, I never even had one, remember?"

"I don't think you'll stay single for too long." Elena whispered

"What?"

"Lucas Reese?" she asked and I rolled my eyes

"There's nothing-"

"Shhh!" said Bonnie

"I wouldn't mind to-"

My phone started ringing and I ran to grab my purse. I found it after a minute, and frowned slightly

"Interesting.." I murmured and answered

"Dan?"

"Amy, thank God, are you alright?"

I paused "Why wouldn't I be?"

I could hear his fast breathing

"Dan, what's wrong?" I asked, scared of the answer already, for a reason

"It's.." he took a deep breath "Don't panic, alright?"

"What happened!"

"Mike's in the hospital right now." He took another deep breath "I think he went out after you and.. He got attacked by an animal."


	7. You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie In It

**Hey people! It's me again**** I won't talk that much this time:P Thanks to BellsAndRoses, Nelle07 and blankMoon for the great reviews! I don't own anything, I hope everyone likes this chapter and… please review and tell me what you think, I'd be really glad to hear your opinions and suggestions! **

**Playlist: **

_**For Blue Skies- Strays don't sleep**_

_**Blue Oyster Cult- Don't fear the reaper**_

**AMY'S POV **

Run.

Blurry shadows were all I could see. Step after step. Breath after breath.

I had always been a good runner since I was a child. Mike had taught me how to use my breath, how to take my steps-

I entered the white building and that disgusting smell filled to my nostrils. I took my phone and dialed Dan's number

"Are you in the Emergency?"

"Yeah. How did you come so fast?"

I hung up, and ran again. That was the only thing I could think, run. Don't even breathe, just freaking run!

My fast steps stopped when I saw my brothers on a bank in the corridor.

"How is he?" My voice sounded so weird, so throaty. They turned their heads and Will came, wrapped his arms around me. A sob which I couldn't repress ripped itself from my throat and I took deep breaths, trying to calm down

"He's…he'll be alright, they can't tell anything yet though..." Will said quietly. Tears started to appear in my eyes, pricking and blurring my vision.

I pulled back "Can't we-can't we see him?"

"Not yet honey.." Dan said and I nodded numbly.

I'd always thought he was-they were invincible. My brothers, I mean. Like they had some kind of Achilles power that would prevent them from being harmed. As much as I hated to admit it, I'd always thought I was the one who was weak, among them. More…vulnerable one.

But here he was, reminding me that he was still a normal human with some kind of cruel way.

My legs weren't able to carry my weight anymore, and I nearly fell to the ground. I supported myself, leaning my hand to the wall to regain my balance and managed to sit to the bank.

My breaths were shaky, yet, I managed to hold back the tears. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't. I hated crying, and there was nothing to cry, he would be fine.. He had to.

None of us said anything for ten minutes, the silence felt like it was crashing me. I just looked at the white wall like hypnotyzed. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth, without knowing what I was doing..

"Amy, your phone."

I raised my head and realized my phone's ringing. I took the phone from my pocket to hang up, but then saw the number.

"Elena?" I whispered, my voice scratched my throat.

"Amy! Thank God! We're here, where are you?"

It took my five seconds to understand what she meant.

"You're-here?" I repeated quietly

"Yeah, are you in the emergency, or did they take him to a room?"

"Emergency.." I said slowly

"Okay, we're coming there." She hung up and I blinked dumbly. They came here? Why?

"Amy.." someone called my name and hugged me. I looked at her. Elena.

My eyes widened when I saw people behind her. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt…

I gulped

"What-what are you doing here?" I asked and Caroline hugged me.

"You didn't think we'd leave you alone in this condition, did you?" Bonnie asked "What kind of friends we would be?"

"And besides, think about that, your brother sees me when he wakes up and falls in love with me, it'd be so romantic…" Caroline whispered and I let out a shaky laugh

"If he wakes up."

"When he wakes up." She corrected me pulling back.

"So I'm buying coffee to everyone then?" Matt asked, taking off his jacket. "We seem like we'll be there for a while."

"Buy me one without sugar!"

"I want mine well-sugared!"

"And buy some food to Amy!"

"But don't buy any chips or something, Matt, buy something actually filling!"

"Alright mom!"

"Hey!"

My lips curled involuntarily. Were they aware of how special people they were?

_A wise person once said; "Sometimes, you put walls up, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." And in that very night, that 4 people break those walls that I was afraid to break myself. That night, we became permanent friends, kind of friends I had never had before._

**

* * *

**

**-3 days later-**

"I told you right? Mike would never die in a hospital in which nurses aren't hot."

I burst into a laughter and Mike threw a pillow to Will's head.

"I wouldn't die in a hospital in which nurses are hot either little brother, I would be too busy with doing other things." He wiggled his eyebrows creepily

"Eww!" I said "Mike!"

He shrugged and one moment later his eyes focused on someone who had just cleared his throat behind me.

I turned around

"Luke! Hi!" I said

"Hey.." he smiled and made a nod towards my brother "I hope you feel better now, Mr Walsh."

"Mike." He corrected and smiled "Thank you..?"

"Lucas Reese." They shook hands and Will gave me a smug look. I mouthed 'Shut up!'

"I'm a friend of Amy's." He said in a respectful tone and turned to me

"Caroline sent you some notes.."

"Caroline?" I asked, puzzled, as far as I knew, Caroline never took any notes in the school. "Umm.. on, let's go outside."

We went out of the hospital room but I could still feel their glares, burning my back

"Ummm…" he said "Nice to see you."

"You too." I said

"Here's your notes.." he handed me the papers. I smiled

"Thanks.." I murmured "I hope I didn't give you trouble, if you were busy-"

"No,no, of course not." He said "No problem, don't even mention it."

We sat to a bank "So, when will you come back to school?"

"Well, I was going to come today, actually.." I said "But I couldn't wake up,so…"

"Do you..you know, need anything?" he asked and I shook my head

"No, I'm-we're fine, thanks. Again."

He grinned "And.. about this..animal." he said, looking into my eyes "Cheriff is my father's friend, he heard that your brother couldn't see it?"

I nodded "Yeah, it, attacked from behind and run. At least that's what he says." I paused "But it's weird, right? Animals in the middle of the town, attacking people."

For some reason he couldn't look me in the eye anymore "Yeah, weird.."

An uncomfortable silence fell between us and suddenly my phone beeped. I frowned slightly and opened the message.

"_Say hi to Luke for me_."

I let out a breath. Caroline, you're so dead!

"Anyway, I'd better go.." I turned my head as I heard Luke's voice "See you at school?"

"Yeap." I said, trying to focus "I'll- I'll wake up this time."

He nodded,

"Call me if you need anything."

"Sure.." I said as he stood up. I stood up also, and hugged him, feeling his respond

I pulled back "Bye Luke."

"See you later." He walked away. I waited for him to turn the corner, and grabbed my phone.

"You're unbelievable!" I whispered

"Why, thank you.." Caroline laughed and I sighed

"Since when you're taking notes?"

"They're Elena's, new girl." She said "She gave them to me, but I was..umm…_busy_, so I gave them to Luke."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever you think you're doing-"

"I think I gave a reason to Luke to run to your golden locks by giving him the notes. Am I wrong?"

"Caroline-!"

"Whoops, gotta go. Say hi to your hot brother from me!"she hung up and I gawked at the screen. Then I slowly shook my head and went into the room

"Aww, my sister is growing up-"

"Don't even think about it!" I said, through my teeth, trying to ignore their grins "Neither of you!"

* * *

I put my dish to the kitchen and rolled my eyes as I heard Caroline's rambling from the phone

"You have to admit, you guys have a chemistry!"

"Yeah, so do nitroglycerin and peroxide, but you don't put them together, right?" I said and she laughed

"Why don't you just try to hang out with him?"

"I am hanging out with him, Caroline, you started this ridiculous obsession after seeing us together, remember?"

"No, I mean 'hang out' as in.. Doing stuff. Dates and.."

I stayed silent and threw my body to the couch. There was no one in the house, Will and Dan had decided to stay with Mike, so, I was alone.

"Oh, so what, you're waiting for your prince charming?" she said

"No, I'm-I don't know." I said "Look, Caroline, I just moved in here, so don't you think I should wait a while? I mean, think about it, we went out and it turned out horrible. Wouldn't it be weird for everyone?"

"Well, you can't know it if you don't go out with him now, can you?" she asked and I shrugged, knowing she can't see.

The bell rang and I groaned

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"'Kay, bye." She hung up and I opened the door.

And that was when my heart started pounding in my ears.

"Damon." I said "Hi."

"Hi" he said "Umm… Elena said she needed her notes back, so.."

"Oh?" I said "Oh-okay. I'll just-bring them." I bit my lip "Would you want to wait inside?"

He smiled "Can I?"

"Of course, come in." I said and his lips curled upwards. He went in and leaned his back against the wall.

"I'll get them, wait here." I said, ran to the upstairs and took the papers from my bag. I went downstairs and gave them to him. He just smiled and put them on the kitchen table

"I heard about your brother." He said simply "Sorry."

"Oh, he's alright right now." I said "He gave me a heart attack, but.."

"Could he see what kind of animal it was?"

I shook my head "Everyone asks this, but he says that he couldn't. He was attacked from behind, so..." I frowned slightly "But, I think these kind of attacks occur in here frequently. I'm almost sure that I saw another news about it one week ago. A bear attacked a couple or something like that.."

He tilted his head to the right "Yeah, I remember that one too.."

"Is there a forest or wood lot around here?" I asked and he nodded, now looking at me differently

"Something like that."

I paused "Oh." I said, without knowing what to say

He cleared his throat and took a step closer. I felt that weird instinct inside of me again, and I took a deep breath. It wasn't normal for a person to be this paranoid!

"Amy.." he said "The reason I'm here…" he paused "You seem like a really nice girl."

I blinked, trying to understand what he meant actually "Thanks?"

"And I'm sorry for I'll do this, but you have to know.." he took another step and suddenly, my heart started pounding faster. Before I could think what he was doing, he had already took an another step

"It's all about the plan." he said in a voice that made my legs weak and caused me to freeze. He brushed my hair off my face, his fingers stopping on my neck and suddenly, he pulled back.

And the next second, the door opened

"Amy?" someone said, sounding surprised. I turned around

"Will? Hi!" I said, letting out a breath to calm my heart beat. I walked next to him and he frowned

"Who is this?"

Damon seemed angry for one second then stuck out his hand

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Stefan's brother." I added, "Oh, right, you don't know Stefan. Elena's boyfriend's brother. A-a friend of mine."

They shook hands

"I thought you were going to be with Mike tonight?" I said and he gave me a sharp look

"Plans changed."

Damon smiled "Anyway, Amy, thanks for the notes. See you later."

"Bye." I said as I watched him walk out of the door

"Amy-" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Will's voice "What's going on in here?"

I looked at him "Nothing. He just dropped by to take Elena's notes back."

Will raised one eyebrow

"Seriously-" I stopped in my mid-sentence when I got what he thought "You…Hey-Hey? What kind of girl do you think I am?" I exclaimed "You can't possibly think that-I would never-"

"Alright, alright.." he said "Just don't tell Dan, he may not understand."

I rolled my eyes "So what, he'd think I got a boy in my house while my brother was in the hospital?"

"Just saying.." he sounded tired

I sighed "I'm going to bed. Good night. "

"Goodnight."


	8. Good News For People Who Love Bad News

_**Author's Note: Hey you guys! :) The new chapter, wo hooo! :) And hey, guess what, I started an another story, it'll be awesome:)) Anyway, special thanks goes to Nelle07, blankMoon and Egyptian Kiss for great reviews! Love you people! :) I hope everyone likes this chapter annndd... enjoy and review please! :) **_

I woke up, panting and sweating

"Oh my God!Oh my God!"

_Alright then. No more sleeping for me._

I got up from the bed and splashed some water to my face, and leaned my forehead against the mirror. Stupid hormones. Stupid pervert subconscious. Stupid Damon Salvatore filled dreams…

I could feel my blood rushing to my face as I remembered the dream. Ehm. How could I even-imagine those things he had done to me-

_Okay Amy. Stop thinking. I'm begging._

I took a deep breath , opened the door and went downstairs. I entered the living room and bumped into-

Someone?

I opened my mouth to scream but he covered my mouth with his one hand, I kicked him in groin and he tripped. I ran to the kitchen, quickly grabbed a frypan from the kitchen counter, lift it above my head, and he turned on the lights.

"Will?" I whispered, still holding the pan "What are you doing here?

He tried to stand up but I could see he was in pain. He leaned to the kitchen counter

"Amy-ouch- who taught you to kick like this?"

"You did.." I said "And Mike." I put the pan aside "What are you doing in here?"

"In my house?" he asked huskily

"Ouside." I said, looking at his clothes. Seeing what he was wearing –black jeans and tshirt- I could easily assume he had just came to the house.

He ran a hand through his light brown hair and someone turned on the lights in the corridor upstairs. Mike came downstairs in seconds, and seemed frozen when he saw us.

"Will." He said looking at him and me.

Will chuckled "Didn't mean to wake you up, guys."

"Where were you?"

"What are you doing up this late Amy?" Mike and I spoke at the same time and I turned my glances to him, disbelieving.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked "He just came to house, and you're asking _me_ what I'm doing?"

Mike turned his gaze to Will

"What were you doing outside?"

Will cleared his throat "I was-umm-with someone." He said "We were at the Grill and I kinda forgot the time. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep." I said slowly "Since when you've been seeing someone?"

"About a week. " He said and I tilted my head to the left.

Blinking too much. Avoiding my gaze. Moving his hands too much..

"You're lying." I said and he looked at me, puzzled

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're lying." I repeated

"Amy-"

"What, I know he is lying!" I said to Mike

"Alright, you know what, I won't account for it just because I'm a little late!"

"It's 4 o'clock!"

"Mike, you deal with her, this conversation is over." He walked past me and I gawked behind him

"Won't you do anything?" I asked to Mike and he shrugged slightly

"What, Amy he's a grown up, he can take care of himself."

"He could've been anywhere!"

"Trust him a little." He said and I frowned

"Come on, go to your bed."

I shook my head "Umm… I probably shouldn't. I'll watch Tv or something like that."

He smiled "Bad dream?"

_Opposite, actually…_

"Huh, no." I said "It was umm…just..weird. I'm fine, really."

He sighed "Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"See you." I said and walked to the couch, turning on the TV

* * *

"Amy? AMY!" someone shook me and I raised my head from the table

"Huh- what?"

Elena sat to the chair opposite to mine and handed me a cup of coffee

"Here." She said "I took it to myself, but you seem like you need it more than me."

I yawned and took it "Thanks."

"So, how's it going?"

I yawned again "Sleepless. You?"

"Fine." She said "Couldn't sleep last night?"

"Something like that." I said and the bell rang. I groaned

"What do we have now?"

"English."

I sighed and stood up, we started walking

"Oh, by the way Amy, if you copied my notes, can I take them back?"

I turned "I already gave you, Elena?"

She scowled slightly "What?"

"Yes, 2 days ago Damon dropped by to take them, the night of the day you gave them to me. I had already copied them and-"

"Wait wait wait!" she said "You gave them to Damon? When?"

I started laughing "You forgot already?Hello, Damon came and said you needed them-"

"He told you that I sent him?" she asked slowly and I nodded

"Yeah, why else would he need them?"

She stopped me and looked at me in horror

"He came to your house?"

"Yeah?"

"He came _in_?"

I nodded "Yeah, Elena, why? What's going on?"

She gulped and bit her lip "Nothing.." she said "I-I need to find Stefan, excuse me…" she turned around and nearly ran

I blinked dumbly, looking behind her. What had I said now?

"I have an awesome ideaaaaa!" Caroline sang behind me and I took a sip

"I'm listening."

"We'll have this greatest party Elena!" she said and we went into classroom

"For Elena?"

"Her birthday is 3 days later." She said "It'll be a surprise party, almost everyone in the town will be invited. Including Luke." She smiled, looking at me but I ignored it.

"I don't think Elena would like-"

"I already told Stefan, he seemed a little reluctant but he agreed it. It'll be in their house, you should see there, it's huge!" we sat down "I hope he will send Damon away somehow." She said and I turned my head so fast that my neck hurt

"Ouch.." I murmured, cracking my neck "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want Damon?"

She narrowed her eyes "Because he is a jerk, that's why."

I paused "Umm.. Okay?"

"And he's my ex boyfriend." She added and I froze. Caroline and..Damon?

What was this feeling inside of me?

"Wait-you-you guys, I mean?-"

"We hang out for a while, and he treated me like a crap. Why did you ask?"

_Yeah, why did I ask?_

"Nothing, just curious." I managed to say, shaking my head slightly. I bit my lip and the teacher came in, the lesson started

"So you're coming?" she whispered and I shrugged

"I don't know.."

"Oh, come onnnn!" she said "You have to!"

"Technically, I don't, but.." I murmured and turned to her

"I'm not making any promises."

She smiled "Enough for me."

* * *

"A party?" Mike asked

"A birthday party." I corrected "Almost everyone will be there."

Will smiled and I slapped his arm "Wipe that smirk off your face, we're not having an another Tracey Wilson case!"

"Who?"

"Tracey Wilson." Will answered

"Yeah, the girl who had a crush on Will." I said "He rejected her, and she turned my life into hell in the school. So, you are so not invited!"

Dan rolled his eyes "On the subject."

"What subject? Mike said "She's going to the party, that's it. Have fun."

"Hold on." Dan said "Who owns this party?"

I huffed "Caroline. But it'll be at Stefan's place, Elena's boyfriend."

"Will there be any boys there ?"

"No Dan, it's a nuns party."

Mike laughed and Dan sighed

"Alright." He said "You can go."

"Thanks." I said "Wait, was I asking for permission?"

"Ha ha." Dan mimicked and I stucked my tongue out at him. He ruffled my hair

"Stop doing this!" I exclaimed and he laughed

"I'd better go, I have to find some gifts." I said

"See you later, party girl."

"Not funny!"

* * *

_**-Fast Forward-**_

She had said Stefan's _house_, right?

This is so not a house.

To call thisplace a "house" would be the same thing with defining a troll as a hobbit.

I gawked at this beautiful building in front of me. It looked so..big and awesome and somehow, mysterious. It made me feel like I was in Wonderland..

I went in and looked around. Just like I thought. No one I knew, music as loud enough as make one deaf, and alcohol.

Typical high school birthday party.

_Caroline, I'm going to kill you if you can hear me. _

"Amy!" someone yelled and came to hug me

"Hey you..drunk.." I said and Caroline rolled her eyes

"I'm not drunk.." she said a little too slowly "But it doesn't mean I won't be…" she added and gave me a cup

"Do you know what it is?"

"The object which will be the focus of my murder trial?"

"Nope." She said "It's my tenth cup. Annd it's yours now. Come on, drink up!"

"You're aware that you're not making any sense, aren't you?"

"Who cares?" she said "Oh hi Luke!" she yelled again, looking at someone behind me

"Hey Caroline. And Amy?" he added when he saw me "I didn't know you were coming."

I gulped "Yeah, I-I did. As-as you can see.."

_Oh the hell with it.._

I downed the drink and grimaced

"So, I'd better go and.. leave you alone.." Caroline giggled awkwardly and walked away.

I sighed and looked at Luke. He looked really..nice. His hands were in his pockets and he had leaned against the wall, looking at me with shining eyes

"So.."

"So…" he echoed back.

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked and he looked around

"She was just here.." he murmured and focused on me again "You look great, by the way."

"Oh thanks!" I said "You too! And you smell nice."

_Wait, what?_

"Umm..Thanks?"

"I-I mean- not that I smelt you because that would be totally..awkward, but, you know, you're in front of me and-and-" I grabbed another cup and downed it

"Whoa." He said and I grimaced again.

"I should find Elena, I think." I said "I'll find you later. Or you'll find me later. We-we can find each other later."

He started laughing "Okay. See you later."

"Bye." I turned around

"Oh, and for the records, you smell pretty good too."

I pretended not to hear it and walked away. It was all because of Caroline! She made me think that Luke and I could..

Or couldn't. I-I didn't see Luke like that. Like-like a boyfriend.

I wasn't sure if I could recognize a future-boyfriend-type-of-guy when I saw him anyway, since, I never had before…

But I was sure I was supposed to feel..something when I saw a future-boyfriend-type-of-guy.. Like butterflies or sparks or some kind of chemical reaction..

"Amy.." someone said in a clear tone behind me and I turned around

"Damon?" I said "Hi! What's up?"

"Fine.." he gave me his perfect smile.

And my heart fell next to my stomach. In fact, all my organs changed their locations.

_It sounded really weird, even inside of my brain.._

What would a girl say to a guy that she had weird dreams about almost every night?

"Are you looking for Elena?" he asked and I nodded

"She was just around here.." he said and I nodded again

"My friend over there said the same thing.." I said and he turned his gaze

"Do you want to go outside? This place is really loud.." he said and I bit my lip

"I'm not sure-"

"Just for 5 seconds.." he said "I need some fresh air."

I gulped, what could possibly happen? "Umm..Okay.."

He steered me to the outside and I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding in my ears for some reason, I was nervous, and it was so not a good thing..

"Beautiful house.." I said as we walked slowly

"Yeah, it was our relatives'" he said "It's an old one.."

"Still it looks amazing.." I murmured "Umm… it was really nice of you to allow Caroline to have this party in your place.."

"She didn't ask me, she asked to Stefan." He chuckled

"Oh?" I said slowly "Okay then.."

"I assume it was her idea?" he asked "The surprise party?"

"Yeap.." I ran a hand through my hair

"You look nervous." He stated and I raised my head

"M-me?" I asked "No, I'm not, I- why do you think I'm nervous?"

"Your hearbeat is fast." He said and I frowned slightly

"I-excuse me?"

"You're blushing." He said and I gulped.

"Am I?" I asked

"Is it because of me or the boy you were talking to in there?"

I raised my head "Are you always blunt like this?"

"Frequently." He answered and I sighed, looking at the woods

"It's because of no one." I said with an inaudible voice "It's-it's just that, if I'm nervous, and I'm not saying I am, it's because of Caroline! Because she's delusional, and Luke will suspect of something soon thanks to her, and I don't see him like that, and it'll be really awkward if it's not enough already! And-and besides" I added when it occured to me "I shouldn't be hanging out with you right now!"

"Why is that?"

"Because you were with Caroline, and girls can't be friends with their friends' exes unless there is an official permission! And, and I'm nervous, because Caroline makes me nervous, who makes Luke nervous, who in turn, makes me nervous! And then I'll start making other people nervous starting from my family, if someone loses this balance all town will! And- what was that?" I turned my head when a cracking voice reached to my ears from inside of woods. He gazed at the woods, meanwhile, I was freaking out, remembering all those animal attacks happened…

I held his arm involuntarily and found myself sidled up to him. I felt him froze when he sensed my sudden touch and I pulled back immediately

"I'm-I'm sorry.." I said, what was I thinking!

He didn't say anything at first, he just looked at me with his deep blue eyes. He seemed..puzzled. Like he didn't know what to do.

"I think you should get inside now." He finally spoke after an uncomfortable silence, his body still stiff.

I opened my mouth, and closed again, not knowing what I was supposed to say.

"Did I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" I paused, what was I going to say? _I shouldn't have touched you? _

"Just go inside." He demanded quietly, yet loud enough for me to hear. I frowned, gritting my teeth, then I turned around and walked towards house fastly. Who was he to tell me what I should do? Who was he to make me feel like…this- like I was some kind of trouble!

I went in and slammed the door, never looking back.

That was the last time I saw him that night.


	9. What Am I Looking For?

**Author's Note: Hey people! I'm on the vacation right now, I'm absolutely in love with holidays:) Anyway, special thanks go to Nelle07, sage1993 and Egyptian Kiss for awesome reviews! You guys have made my day!:) Soo... I don't own anything, and enjoy and don't forget to review please! I need it;) **

**DAMON'S POV**

I skimmed the lines, sitting on her bed

_I'm not a diary writing type. I generally write what crosses my mind, not "I did this today" or "I feel this" things._

_But I can't tell anyone. I can't ask anyone. _

_The dreams stopped. All of them. After that night._

_And along with dreams, my seeing him stopped also. It's weird, I'd usually see him almost every day or night. But now he's just…gone._

_I don't know why I'm writing about this. Why would I be concerned about where he is?_

_But I have this feeling, inside of me... It's like he is hypnotyzing me, one side of me wants to to be close to him while the other side of me tries to run away, like a child playing hide and seek._

_I keep going out, as if some force keeps pushing me away from my own house. I don't want to stay at home, which is weird because I've never been an outside type before._

_Actually I'm not supposed to go out at nights. These animal attacks increased in these days, Luke says Sheriff and her men have started patrolling every night. Strange, as if something triggered these attacks , these animals, whatever they are, have started to attack with an unseen rage and hunger. _

_And yet, I keep going out. Very long and endless walks.._

_What am I looking for? _

I was screwed. This time, I was really screwed.

She had snuggled to me. So closely, and shyly, like a child seeking for comfort and safety. And it felt…nice. For one moment, she thought I would protect her. Me, from all those people. When I actually took her there to kill her. Just like when I went into her house to kill her. Just like every damn night in this week, I came into her house, and ended up being unsuccessful.

And the worst part? The moment she held my arm, I wanted to protect her. It was just an harmless animal that had made that voice but just in that second, I wanted to-

I shook my head. It was nothing. She was just a little lost kitten and I could end her life whenever I wanted.

_Yeah. Good luck with that._

But I was still the same. Even she was aware of these 'animal attacks'. I killed and killed, as if I was trying to prove something to myself.

And I did. I could kill anyone. No one was privileged.

_Absolutely no one_.

**AMY'S POV**

The phone rang and I picked it up

"Hello?"

"Amy, it's Luke."

"I know Luke, I have caller I.D." I smiled as I found my keys from my bag and opened the door.

"Yeah. Right. Umm, I just wanted to ask you if you're planning to go out?"

I frowned slightly "Well..depends. Why?" I went inside and put my bag on the table, waving at Mike.

"Do you like football?"

"Hard question. Do you want me to say the truth or what you want to hear?"

I heard his laugh "What I want to hear."

"Yeah, I love it!" I screamed mockingly and Mike jolted in his chair, then looked at me as if I was crazy

"The truth?"

"Not that much."

"Ouch." He said "Okay.. Well, we have this football practice at the school, so I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

I nibbled my lip "Okay, but won't that be a problem?"

"No, lots of people are coming. I think Elena and Caroline too."

I shrugged, forgetting I was on the phone "Alright, when?"

"In half an hour."

"See you in there, then."

"Yeap." He hung up and I put my phone on the table

"What was that 'I love it' thing?" Mike asked, glancing at me

"A joke, you rabbit."

"Have you ever heard your girly scream?" he murmured and I giggled, went upstairs. Just as I opened the door, an unnatural wind blew my hair.

My window was half open but there wasn't any wind out there, not even a leaf was moving.. I scowled and taking slow steps, touched the window crank. I pushed it and closed.

_Weird.._

I took a dress from the closet and changed, then went downstairs

"I'm going out"

"Alright." He said and I closed the door behind me.

* * *

Watching their practice was much more fun than I had expected, thanks to Caroline and Elena. At the end of practice, Luke came to the tribunes

"Hey, are you bored too much?"

I shook my head "Nope, it was really funny, actually."

"I was hoping you'd say 'it was really attractive' but.."

I let out a laugh "Okay. It was really attractive."

"Yess!"

"And funny." I added and he sighed

"Could you wait, I'll take a shower and then we can leave."

"I-"

"She'd love to!" Caroline jumped into the conversation and I glared at her

"Actually-"

"Great! See you in five minutes." Luke said and ran back to the pitch.

I put my hands to my waist "Caroline!"

"You can thank me later."

I rolled my eyes "Elena, stop her!"

"Sorry…" she shrugged "I think you guys would make a good couple."

"Thanks, Brutus."

She giggled "And there's my boyfriend, ladies. Excuse me." She stood up and ran next to Stefan.

Caroline stood up "I'm going to home, give me details later. I've always loved the 'first time' stories."

"What first ti- Caroline!" I nearly screamed, all my blood rushing up into my face.

She winked and walked away

* * *

"It went well, I think." I said to Caroline on the phone. "No awkward silence or me talking too much."

"But?"

I groaned "There's no but, Caroline…"

She huffed "Alright. Whatever you say, Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"As in being a virgin"

My cheeks crimsoned "Caroline!"

"What, it's not like it's not true!"

I bit my lip "W-well, anyway…" I said "I-I need to do my homework, see you later?"

"Yeap, bye" she hung up and I took a deep breath then flung myself onto my bed. I took Shakespeare's "Sonnets" under my pillow and started reading.

Maybe, I looked really ugly. I mean how could I know? Maybe I looked.. bad. Maybe that was the reason I had never had any boyfriends..

Or maybe I was a freak.

Lots of girls in my age had already been kissed and had done much more. I could feel a blush building a fire in my cheeks even at the thought of it.

Maybe, when I had a boyfriend –if I ever had- he would hate that… inexperience of mine.

I mean, I didn't even know how to kiss someone for heaven's sake! It mustn't have been that hard, seeing that all people around the world doing that but, still…

I sighed in frustration and rolled onto my side. It wasn't something you could ask to someone, right? It was something you would experience.

_If you experience…_

And from the books I had read, it was something special. If you experienced it with someone you loved.

Or maybe the books were wrong. Maybe it was just an ordinary thing. Maybe after people experienced that first kiss, they were being so disappointed that they were making up some stories about how perfect it was.

_Well…_ I thought to myself_ Either way, I'll probably be so worried about whether I'm doing something wrong that I'll mess it up. _

I could feel my eyelids were getting heavier, and just when I was in that misty, not-sleeping-but-not-awake-either state, a weird voice spoke in my brain out of nowhere._I wouldn't mind kissing Damon.._

I would see what sonnet I was actually reading tomorrow. The book was open beside my bed although I couldn't remember when I had put it there..And with some kind of irony, as if it was a message for me about my Damon-filled-yet-nonexistent-right-now dreams ,I must have fallen asleep just when I was on Sonnet 43.

_**All days are nights to see till I see thee**_

_**And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me…**_


	10. Blood For Blood?

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while people, and I'm so sorry, but I had this horrible writer's block... : ) Anyway, thanks so much to Nelle07, Egyptian Kiss, heartsandspuffy, NinjaoftheDarkness and blankMoon for the awesome reviews and encouragement: ) I hope everyone likes this chapter, and don't forget to review please! I need it! : )  
ps1: I also started writing a story about Harry Potter, if you're interested, check it out!  
Ps2: I don't own anything!**

**AMY'S POV**

_I had that dream again. The nightmare that I had been having since I was a child. _

_I don't see faces, nor do I know what I'm afraid of, but I'm afraid of something. Out there. I lock myself in a room, and I hear footsteps, coming closer, closer, and closer.._

_I feel something sticky on my hands-blood. _

_I open the window as someone opens my door, and I jump and hit the ground. My body hurts, so much that I can't breathe, I can't move, I can only look at the sky._

_And someone walks toward me, I don't know how I know it, but they're coming to kill me, I just know…_

_I don't know what it means, it's probably nothing. Just my stupid imagination. But it's scary enough to make me scream and wake from my sleep._

_Dan heard me scream last night. I think he is getting worried about it, and when I told him about my nightmare, his expression changed, as if I reminded him something._

I bit my lip, tapping my pen on my notebook

_I think that's what scares me since I was a child. Not being able to run away like in that dream. Being a prey. Because, honestly, we all wait for someone to hurt us. We give people that chance, we open our hearts to them, we talk about our childhood fears, our stupid habits, our family issues… We jump out of that window, and lie in the ground, completely unable to defend ourselves. _

_So, it's their choice. They either kill us, or help us. And sometimes-_

Suddenly the bell rang and I jolted up in my chair.

"Come on, we have History." Bonnie said, coming next to me and I smiled

"Yeah. But I need to go to the bathroom, see you at class?"

"Sure."

I shouldered my bag and headed to the bathroom, but just as I stepped into it, someone grabbed my arm, pushed me. My back hit to the wall and I whimpered.

What the hell was going on?

_Alright, calm down…_

I looked at the girl standing in front of me. She crossed her arms and glared at me back as her one friend pinned me to where I was, while the other one leaned against the door to make sure no one came in . She looked really pretty, like a Victoria's Secret model, she was nearly six feet tall, and had a really good tan. Something I'd never had, unfortunately. Her black hair was flowing and shiny, and her greenish eyes had narrowed when they stopped on me.

Caroline had mentioned her in a not so pleasant voice, her name was Julie if I remembered right.

"Hi new girl." She said in a fake sweet voice "I don't think we've talked before, right?"

I slowly nodded, my heart felt like it was beating in my throat, Will had taught me how to punch and kick when I was little, but I had never been in a real fight, what was I going to do now?

She ran a hand through her black hair. "Alright then." She said "How about you and I have a conversation right now. I'll talk and you'll listen. Stay away from Lucas Reese."

I forgot about my fear for one moment, I just gawked at her "Ehm- I beg your pardon?"

"Stay away from Lucas." She said "He's my ex boyfriend. And we'll get together again soon, so he's mine. Got it?"

Oh come on..

Lucas and this girl?

And more importantly, Lucas and _me_ ?

"We're only friends." I tried to sound calm and she smiled

"Oh so cute." She said "Lucy?"

The girl I assumed whose name was Lucy punched me in my stomach. I doubled up with pain

"Listen to me little bitch." Julie hissed "Just because you came here and flashed some kitten like glances, doesn't mean that you can have whatever you want. Don't even try it."

The girl next to me was just about to punch me again, but I instinctively pushed her with all my strength. Her back hit to the toilet's door and she fell.

For just one second, it felt really good but when I saw Julie's glance, I thought _Oh Lord, I shouldn't have done it…_

No one said anything at first

"Well well…" Julie said "Looks like our little cat here has sharp teeth.."

_Don't show how scared you are, don't…_

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said through my teeth, trying to look confident.

She smiled, and slapped me across my face, I mean, really, it was hard enough to draw blood and make me see the stars..

I couldn't think my next move, all I knew was my hand had flown in the air and snapped forward, making contact with her face. I tried to run towards the door, but she grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I screamed at the top of my lungs but she pushed me and I fell down. One second later she kicked me again with her heels. I coughed and the other girl grabbed my hair again, punching me in the face. I tried to curl up into a ball, that was it, they were going to hit me until I would faint.

"Stop! Enough!" I heard someone's yell and the hittings stopped. I coughed again when I tasted my own blood in my mouth.

"She attacked first.." I heard Julie's voice "She started it."

If I could breath, I would've said "No" but all I could think about was stopping my cough and breathing…

Someone helped me to stand up- Elena

"Oh my God, Amy…" she whispered and I saw Mr Saltzman and two guys who had grabbed Julie, Lucy and the other girl by their arms.

"Can you stand up?"

I nodded and leaned my hand to the washbasin.

"I'm alright." I said weakly "I'm-I'm fine."

"You're not fine, look at you!"

I gulped, tasted the blood again and grimaced. When I could actually looked at people's faces, I saw that Matt had twisted Julie's arm behind her back, looking at me worried. I could hear the voices coming outside, a lot of people were at the entrance of the bathroom, pushing each other to see us.

"Miss Collins to principle's Office. You too, Miss Cooper, Miss Saul. Miss Walsh, are you alright?"

"Yes.." I said faintly, actually, my head was spinning really bad "Yes, I'm alright."

"I think you should go to infirmary, then to Principle's Office." Mr Saltzman said "Elena, can you take her?"

"Yeah, of course." She glared at Julie and turned to me "Let's go."

Just as I passed by, I heard Julie's whisper "It's not over Blondie."

Of course Matt had heard it too and twisted her arm harder, and she winced.

"What happened?" Elena asked as we left the bathroom

"Nothing." I said "Bullies and I have a…history. It's the first time it got physical, that's all. It wouldn't go down on my perminant record, would it? Because if the universities-"

"Well, I think you have more important things to think right now." She said as we walked into the infirmary.

* * *

And she was right.

Absolutely right, because now, I had to convince myself that my brother wouldn't burn the school while there were people in it.. He had freaked out and gone to the school without even listening to me

And I was scared. Hell, I was scared the hell out, when she had said it wasn't over…

I could feel the goosebumps raising on my arm. Next time I would respond. Next time I wouldn't be defenseless.

Or so I hoped.

"You need anything?"

"No." I said for the 100th time "I'm alright Mike!"

"I'm going to kill that girl!" Will said pacing in the room "As soon as Dan returns, it's my turn!"

"Don't be ridiculous.." I said weakly "Mike, tell him he's being nonsense!"

He didn't say anything

"Am I the only person in this room that can think sensible?"

They shrugged

"You went to hospital ,right?"

"Infirmary, and they said that I was fine!" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

_Ouch. _

_Note to myself, don't stand up so quickly._

"Where are you going?"

"To my room." I said and went upstairs. I flung myself onto the bed and gasped at the sudden pain.

Someone knocked my door and I threw a pillow

"Do I have to get a tattoo on my forehead, saying "I'm fine" ?"

"I don't think it'd look so good."

I raised my head from the pillows

"Luke!" I said "Ummm…Hi. What are you doing here?"

He gulped and sat to the bed. I stood up to close the door but as soon as I touched the handle, Luke cleared his throat

"I have strict orders by your scary brothers about keeping the door open. Also, only staying for 5 minutes."

I sighed and sat back to bed.

"I'm sorry about Julie incident." He said quietly "I-I talked to her-"

"Bad move." I said, sighing again "Now she'll think we are-ehm-really together."

He reached out and touched my brow, his hand slipped to my temple, than tucked my hair behind my ear

"I'm really sorry.." he said "She and I just- hang out for a while and she thinks we'll get together again- her being a bitch doesn't help the situation either."

I shrugged slightly, now I had a shiver inside of me, he was so close…a little too close… What was I supposed to do now?

"Luke.." I said, pulling back a little, leaning my back against the wall "Thank you-umm- but you don't have to feel guilty. I can take care of myself."

He paused "I'm sure about that…" he said "I'm just trying to help."

I nodded "Thanks. Again.."

He smiled at me "I should get going…" he said and stood up,

"I'm glad you're alright, Amy."

I smiled "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

"You did what?"

"Nothing!" I said, looking at Caroline. We were sitting on a bench, enjoying the sunlight.

"Absolutely! He made a move and you did nothing?"

I shrugged

"Amy, let's be honest, don't you like him?"

"Can we not talk about it please?" I asked "Look, he's my friend and- and I think it's too soon to think something else, besides-"

"He's coming here." Caroline said, looking at the view behind me. I shut up immediately and turned my head

"Hey.." he smiled

"Hi" I said "What's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you? The bruises-"

"Thanks to me, being a genius in make up, they look better right now." Caroline said and Luke laughed

"Yeah, absolutely. What would we do without you?"

"Crash and burn." She anwered calmly and I supressed a giggle.

"Come on, your next class is with me." Luke said and helped me to stand up.

"Then it's my turn, right?"

"No, then Matt, if I remember right…" Luke said and Caroline shrugged

"I'll hang out with them anyway."

"Wait, what are you talking ab-" Before I could talk, Luke had already started walking, so I ran to catch up with we entered the building and started walking in the corridor, a lot of people turned their head to look at us. Including Julie.

I gulped and avoided her gaze, Luke on the other hand stared into her eyes. It was a weird look inside of his eyes, something…fiery. And deadly…

"What were you and Caroline talking about?" I asked to Luke quietly

"About turns."

"What turns-" I paused and my eyes widened "You're not serious…"

He smiled innocently

"Just because I got into a fight, you won't go all _"Amy needs a guardian with her all the time"_ on me, will you?"

He didn't say anything

"This is so ridiculous!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"But we don't." He said calmly "So at least for this week, we'll walk in packs"

I gawked at him "Great. In the end of the day, you'll attack me from boredom."

I guess he wasn't joking, because till the end of the school, always someone was with me, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Luke… And when I asked Matt why he had accepted to do it, he answered me "I look so macho right now."

I doubt he looked that macho when I started to hit him with my bag.

Just when I and Luke went out of the school when it was finished, I held my breath.

Seeing him after this much time – I mean after one or two weeks- was… incredible. I looked at him to see whether he was as beautiful as I remembered, but he looked even more gorgeous.. If it was possible. And of course, the other girls were also aware of it, they were elbowing each other, whispering things..

He had noticed it too. A smug smile was playing on his lips, and he turned his head to shot a grin at a girl that would make her faint. It wasn't an ordinary, "I know you're looking at me." one, it was a "I'm aware of my power on you, and you'll do whatever I want" one .

I shook my head, trying to shake off the thoughts

And for one horrible moment, I realized that I wanted him to look at me. Great. He had snapped at me almost two weeks ago, and now, just because he just stood there, looking.._perfect_, I wanted to forget that I was actually angry at him?

Really great.

And I thought I was such a mature, deep girl.

And after one second, as if someone had heard my praying, his eyes stopped on me. I gaped at him, and then, to avoid his gaze, stared at the floor.

_Yeah. I just wanted him to look at me so I can watch that gum on the floor. And, those grasses. Hey, look at that, someone must have dropped their earring!_

When I could look at him again, he nodded to me as if he wanted me to go to him. I frowned slightly, a little voice inside of my head whispered "Don't go. Just turn around and walk away."

"Is that Stefan's brother?" Luke asked "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." I said

"Why did he wanted you to-"

"He-he knows me." I said "He'll probably ask me where Stefan is."

"Amy-"

"Just two minutes." I said and walked towards him. Why were my hands shaking?

"What happened to your face?" he asked me, scowling.

I gulped "Nothing Damon. If you're looking for Stefan-"

"I'm not. What happened to your face?"

"Then why are you here?" I asked, ignoring his question

"I have to talk with the History teacher. What the hell happened to your face?" his voice was firm now.

"I-I fell."

"Over a chainsaw?"

"Over a floor." I stuttered "It-it was a really-hard floor."

He raised an eyebrow "Or you fell over someone's fist?"

I gritted my teeth "It's none of your business." I said "Why do you want to talk with Mr Saltzman?"

"Stuff." He said calmly "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You don't look like a combative person."

"I'm not, she started it."

"You don't look like you could respond either."

"You're wrong, I punched her. One time, but it still counts."

He chuckled at this and I felt myself smile. Suddenly, I felt a tingling on my lip, the scab on it must've been broken open.

"Eww.." I said as his glance stopped on my lip "I'm sorry, it must look horrible…"

"No…" his voice was hoarse for a reason "No, it doesn't.." He reached out and his finger touched my lip. I started to feel dizzy, and I prayed I wouldn't faint, then he pulled his hand back. I saw a blood drop on his finger.

"I should stop smiling…" I murmured "And-"

"Who did this?"

I shrugged "Someone."

"Someone who?"

"A girl named Julie." I said "She's-"

"Damon." I heard Stefan's stern voice behind me and turned around

"Hi Stefan."

"Hey." He said and focused his gaze on his brother "Why are you here?"

"To discuss your marks with your History teacher." He said sarcastically and I looked at Luke.

"I'm…I should better..go, see you guys later."

"Bye." Damon said and I walked next to Luke.

"What did he want?"

"To talk with Mr Saltzman." I said "Come on, let's go. I don't want my brother to call the police about me being missing.."

He chuckled and we started walking, then Julie passed by us. She smiled fakely and Luke glared at her

"Come on.." I said quietly. He shook his head slowly, and didn't talk for the rest of the way.

* * *

"Amy wake up!" someone banged my door and I opened my eyes

"I have an alarm clock, Will!"

"Not since you threw it to the wall." He said "You'll be late, come on."

I rubbed my eyes, and got up. Still yawning, I went to the bathroom then to downstairs

"Gosh I hate you…" I said to Will and he smiled

"Love you too baby sist."

I sat on the chair and grabbed an apple.

"Not another diet, is it?" Mike asked "Please tell me it's not."

I shrugged and bit my apple. Dan frowned at some article in the newspaper, then looked at me

"What?" I said "The apple diet kills teenage girls?"

He just shook his head and I rolled my eyes

"Come on, what is it?" I stood up and went next to him.

"Wait, it's-" I couldn't say anything else I just looked at the headline

**HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT WAS ATTACKED BY AN ANIMAL**

My eyes searched the article ; _drained of blood… critical condition… Mystic Falls High.._

"Julie Collins?" Dan asked "Isn't this the girl that attacked you other day?"

I nodded numbly "Yeah." I managed to whisper "Yeah, it's her.."


	11. Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note: Wow, it's late in here...-yawn- :P Anyway, thanks sooo much to my awesomest reviewers , heartsandspuffy, Wally-da-bunny, jules, K.D. Sparrow and Moodyno1 ! You guys made my day... Or week.. Or.. Errm...Anyway, hope you all like it! And anyone who reads the story, please review! I need it! : )**

**PS: I don't own anything -sadly-**

**PS2: I'm writing a Harry Potter story as well, if you're interested, check it out!**

**AMY'S POV**

"Your pepper spray?"

"Got it."

"You do remember how to punch, don't you?"

"Want me to practice on you Mike?"

"I still think you should get a-"

"A what, 9 mm?"

"Alright alright, stop yelling." He said, looking at the road

"You guys are paranoid, you know that?" I asked "I can't believe you spent 3 days, teaching me how to punch!"

"Anything for you sist." He winked at me and I checked my watch. 9 p.m.

I was late. Again.

"Or should I call you Million Dollar Baby now?"

"You haven't even watched that movie." I groaned as he pulled over

"See you later."

"Don't forget to-" I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence since I slammed the door really hard. I sighed and went into the Grill

"Amy! Thank God, we need your help!" Matt came closer "We're losing, and you're in our team, come on."

I laughed and let him drag me towards the group.

"Hey you" Luke said and I smiled

"Hey. Guys, I'm going to get something to drink." I announced and we both walked towards the bar.

"Diet Coke please." I ordered and Luke drummed his fingers on the wood table.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

He licked his lips "You've- Have you heard about Julie?"

I turned my head quickly "No? What happened?"

"She's- the doctors decided that she could leave the hospital."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't decide whether to say "Ah hell" or "Thank God."

Alright, that was ridiculous! Of course I was happy that she was fine. She who had punched me. She who was very likely to do that again.

_Oh God…_

"Great." I said "Great…"

"Amy! Come on!" Bonnie called out and I looked at them

"Would you- give me a sec?" I asked and without waiting for an answer, I went out.

Since when I was such a coward anyway?

I took deep breaths, feeling the chilly air. I paced back and forth for a while, and just as I was about to go inside, I heard a faint voice, like- moaning?

_Another animal attack…_ I thought _Oh damn…_

I walked towards the corner that the voice came from. It was really dark in there, so I couldn't see who was it that-

Good news? It wasn't an animal attack…

_Alright. I should get the hell out of here!_

A guy had cornered a girl and his mouth was on her neck, while his one hand was fisted in her hair. And his other hand was under her skirt that was pushed higher…

I gulped and took a step back.

_Go!_ My mind screamed at me and I took another step, but then, the moan ripped from her throat turned into a name.

"Damon…"

I held my breath, very loudly and my hand covered my mouth, but it was too late. He lifted his head from her neck, but before he could actually look at me, I started to run. My heart was pounding fastly in my chest and I burst into the Grill again. For some reason, I felt angry, sad and completely grossed out.

"Amy? Hey!" Luke snapped his fingers "Are you alright?"

I managed to nod. Why did it feel like it anyway? Why did I feel like I wanted to punch something?

It was a normal thing. I guess. I mean, it was his life anyway. He was a young guy, who probably had done it many times before…

"Come on, Matt will kill you himself if you don't go and help him." He said and I blinked

"I- Luke, I don't feel well." I murmured "Maybe I should go home."

He frowned "What's wrong?"

_Good question_.

I shrugged "N-nothing?"

He looked into my eyes "Tell me, Amy."

"Nothing!" I said "Just- I'll- this place is so-" I couldn't even complete my sentence, I quickly said goodbye to my friends and walked out of the pub.

_Seriously! What the hell was it!_

"Amy, come on." Luke said "At least let me take you home, my car is over there."

"I need some fresh air." I said

"You can't walk alone."

"I'm capable of finding my way to my own house, thank you." I said, why was I so furious for heaven's sake?

"It's dark and you look tasty for-" he paused "For animals."

"Ha ha." I mimicked "That's a compliment I haven't heard before. I need some time alone, Luke."

I seriously did need some time alone, to figure out this-this burning feeling inside of me. If I could think clear- if I could only-

"Fine. I'll just walk with you."

I huffed

"I mean seriously, it's Mystic Falls, you can't just wander at nights."

"Don't worry Dad, I won't talk with strangers."

He rolled his eyes "It's a wonder how you can act this childish."

I gritted my teeth "I'm not being childish!"

"Fine, fine…" he raised his hands, palms facing me as if he was surrendering.

So that was the real Damon huh? The one Stefan warned me about? Having sex with girls in the dark corners….

How was I ever going to be able to look at him from now on?

_You're being funny, Amy…_ a little voice inside my head talked_ Why would you care about it? It's his life!_

If I was being funny, why did I suddenly feel like I wanted to cry?

* * *

I had no idea where my feet were taking me. I was just walking for… 1 hour?

_Oh God…_

It was 8 in the morning, and I seriously didn't know what I was doing outside in my free weekend anyway… I just couldn't stay at home…

I hugged myself and kept walking, until…

"Hi Goldilocks."

I turned my head. Oh great. Just great. Universe hates me.

I gulped, the anger inside of me had started to boil again. For no reason, I might add. I didn't know what to do, the only thing I knew was that I didn't want to talk with him. So, I turned around and kept walking, but of course, he caught up with me.

"What do you want?" I said through my teeth. Alright, I had no right to be angry, but still… I couldn't stop myself

"Hmm… feisty. I liked it."

I didn't say anthing and he took a step to stand in front of me

"Damon, please get out of the way."

He looked at me as if he was having so much fun

"You're angry and you say _Please_? What, little birds help you to get dressed in the mornings?"

_Calm down, Amy…_

"Leave me alone Damon."

"Why would I?"

"Because I said so, you- you-!"

He raised his eyebrows "Oh. I assume it's about your walking on me, huh?"

I froze suddenly

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is that so?" he asked, disbelievingly

"Yeah." I said and he chuckled

"You should've seen your face when you saw us, so… shocked."

"Well, forgive me for not being used to see something like that." I sneered, suddenly forgetting that I was playing dumb.

"You're in high school, how can you not be used to see things like that?"

I took a deep breath "Would you please say what you want and go away?"

He looked at me calmly "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were jealous."

_Jealous-_

_Wait, what?_

"You don't know me at all." I said emphasizing every word "And I'm not jea-"

"Oh, come on, it's such a natural feeling." He said, grinning "No one's blaming you."

"Just because I don't look impressed with what you've done, it doesn't mean that I'm jealous." I said, trying to make some sense.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, and even if I was, it wouldn't be about you, I just need some time alone, God damn it!" I exclaimed "What, you expected me to get on my knees and worship you for talking with me?"

He tilted his head to the right "Except worshipping part, my friend did the _getting on the knees_ part last night. But I wouldn't mind you, giving a try."

I could feel the blush heating my cheek and tried not to slap him "You're making me sick Damon."

"No I'm not." He said in a matter of fact tone. "I'm just making you curious."

I bit back the words "Curious?"

"Mm hm." He said, running his fingertips on my arm gently "You can tell yourself what you want, but deep down, you and I both know what you actually crave for …You're actually jealous of her for what you saw last night…"

_Don't faint. Do NOT faint!_

"Really?" I forced my mouth to talk "Deep down I want you? I _desire_ you?"

He didn't answer, he just looked at me, that beautiful smile playing on his lips

"You're wrong." I said "I would never, ever want to be her. Because I actually use my brain, I have some self respect and-"

"And you're still untouched." He finished my sentence for me and I felt like he had just hit me.

_How dare he-_

"You might as well have a tattoo on here, Mary..." he said, tapping my forehead softly.

Oh. After Elizabeth, another virgin- reference. I wondered what would be the next name they would use, Bella?

His voice was silky, a tone that gave me goosebumps, but made my heart beat go faster in the same time"You can act all mature but you're still so…. inexperienced. Everything around you just screams that …"

I gulped and he smiled confidently, looking at me as if I was something delicious to eat.

"We could have so much fun with you." He purred

"In your dreams."

"Or your dreams." He said quickly and I didn't know what to do, could he actually know about them?

Oh no. Of course not. I was being ridiculous. Again.

"Your boyfriend is coming" He said calmly and I looked behind me.

Luke waved at me and I waved back. Then I turned to look at him again.

"The offer still stands…" he said and I narrowed my eyes. But as much as I tried to stop it, my imagination over worked, and his image of kissing me flashed before my eyes. Looking at me hungrily, touching me-

"Watch out what you're saying." I managed to say, I was sure that my face was tomato red, why did I have to blush now? Why?

He looked at me as if he could read my mind, and leaned down to whisper into my ear

"Only if _you_ watch out what you're thinking."


	12. The Game That Plays Us

**AMY'S POV**

My nightmare, a.k.a Julie had returned to the school.

And the first thing she did was… glaring at me and walking away.

Interesting…

While walking with Elena and Bonnie to the class, one of her 'friends' pushed me with her shoulder, but didn't say anything, just leered at me.

"And while she was thinking about God knows what, the new girl suddenly felt a hit." Elena said in a deep funny voice

"Excuse me but when will I lose this 'New' title?"

"Asked the new girl, while trying to ignore Lucas Reese's burning eyes, focused on her." She continued and I turned my head to look at Luke. He was talking with his friends

"The 'still' new girl who was now staring at him with wide brown eyes-"

"Suddenly felt a new urge to tape Elena's mouth.." I finished her sentence for her "Elena!"

She laughed "What?"

"You're sometimes worse than Caroline."

Bonnie gasped fakely and Elena placed her hand on her chest "That, Amy, hurt me physically."

I giggled and we entered our last class. It went pretty well- except maybe when Mr Saltzman gave us some research about Willow Creek War. That time, everyone groaned and said thing under their breath… Except Bonnie, she was too busy with drawing something as if she was in some kind of trance.

When the bell rang, I stood up and Bonnie held her breath, looking at her notebook.

"What happened?" I asked when she tried to hide the sketch, but I snatched it from her hands.

"Is it..me?" I murmured slowly, looking at the sketch, the girl in it had the same necklace with mine. But that wasn't the weird part.

The weird part was that the girl was looking at a stake in her hands, her brows pulled together, as though trying to figure out what it was..

Bonnie snatched it from my hands and gave me a shocked look

"What-" I started but she turned her back and ran away

"Bonnie, wait!-" I tried to say but she was already gone. I gawked behind her, why would she want to draw me as a weird version of Buffy?

I shook my head and put my stuff into my bag, then walked out of the school. Luke had his football practice, so, I was going home alone today.

I looked around and kept walking, and just as I turned a corner-

"Walsh!"

Some day, I will be able to reach my home without seeing Damon. I'm serious, it is in my future plans…

"I have to sleep, I have loads of homework and I don't really want to deal with your sexual thoughts right now."I said, without stopping and he caught up with me

"No, today, I'll try to talk to you like a civilized person."

"Mm hm."

"Really." He said "After all, we're in the same town-"

"Considering the population of this town-"

"And I don't know anything about you." He said "I think we should get to know each other."

"Umm- why?"

"No reason."

Okay then…

"I have loads of homework Damon." I said "I gotta go home."

"You need to get a life." He said, rolling his eyes

I didn't answer that

"Fine, what if I helped you with- what was it what you wanted to do? Your homework, right?" he suggested and I let out a laugh

"Ehm- no offense but you don't look like a straight A student."

He really didn't look like one of them. I wondered if he had gone to university. He seemed more like interested with girls at the highschool more than classes…

He grinned "Thanks for the compliment."

_Patience, patience…._

I eyed him and tried to find a class he would probably know nothing about.

Trigonometry? Nah,

English? I guessed he was good at it too..

History?

Aha! Guys like him would never pay attention to History…

"Battle of Willow Creek." I said, jerking my nose in the air, looking at him with a know-it-all glare "Can you help me with that?"

His grin widened.

_Ah._

_Damn it._

_I'll never trust my instincts again._

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know Mystic Falls had a museum…" I said as we stepped into the building and he looked around

"You can see everything about Mystic Falls history in here. It's hardly a museum though. I've seen so much bigger ones."

I scowled "You travel much?"

"You'd be surprised." He said calmly "Come on."

We walked into the rooms and I turned to him

"If you-"

"Nuh uh." He said, now smiling and shaking his head "In return form e, helping your homework, you'll answer my questions."

I sighed but on the other hand, I was excited. Why would someone like him want to learn things about me?

"Is Amy a nickname for you or is it your full name?"

"My full name." I said "Amy Claire Walsh."

He hmmed and I looked at some bullets left from the War. Then I pulled out my notebook and wrote the information on the card

"My turn. Salvatore is an Italian word, isn't it?"

"Mm hm."

"Have you ever been in Italy?"

"Couple times. And it was two questions."

I shrugged "Ask away."

"Why did you move in here?"

"I told you before." I said "I don't know. It's my brothers, we always move out."

"You never asked them why?"

I glared at him "I'm not that blonde, Damon, of course I asked. But, I gave up after years of trying and getting nothing."

He didn't say anything and I bit my lip

"Why did you and Caroline broke up?" I blurted out and he looked at me, puzzled

"Aw- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that…" I said, feeling the blush on my cheeks "You don't have to answer that-"

"What she wanted and I wanted from the relationship were..different things." He said "Personal questions huh?"

"No- I was just-"

"Your first boyfriend…how old were you?"

Damn it.

I avoided his gaze, trying to decide whether to lie or find an excuse not to answer it

"I-Damon- this question is a little-"

"Hmm, never had one then…" he smirked "First kiss?"

"Damon!" I exclaimed "You brought me to help me, but I can't focus thanks to you, would you please-"

"So, never had one either…"

Great.

"N-no, that's completely besides the point, and- and I'm an expert in kissing- just with the lips and tongue and teeth, crashing together, making odd sounds.. Super. I know all about it."

A laughter rose from his throat and I turned my back to him

"If you never kissed anyone, then how will you-"

"I'm a good reader." I said harshly "And you asked too much, it's my-" I paused when I saw the parchement on the wall

Some guest list to a celebration party.

**The founding families of Mystic Falls Virginia welcome you to the inaugural founders council celebration on this, the twenty fourth of september in the year eighteen hundred and sixty four. **

"Aw, a party list…" I laughed "The surnames are still same.. Forbes.. Hey, it may be Caroline's Grand-grand-grandfather.." I frowned when I saw the other names

**Damon Salvatore **

**Stefan Salvatore.**

I gave him a quizzical look

"Original Salvatore Brothers…" he said calmly "Stefan and I..we got our names from them."

Huh.

"So you're kind of.. Damon Salvatore Jr?" I giggled. He gave me a forced smile and I shut my notebook

"Alright, I think it'll be enough." I said, putting it into my bag again "Let's go."

He nodded and we walked out of the museum

"You said that your family had passed away, right?" he asked as we walked out

"Yeah."

"How old were you again?"

"5" I said

"It must be such a- hard experience, in that age.."

"I guess so.." I shrugged slightly "I can't remember it well. What about your parents?"

"We lost them, it's just Stefan and I now."

A voice inside me told me not to insist on the subject, so I tried to change the topic

"Are we still having this… question-answer thing?"

He shrugged

"Fine then. Your favourite author?"

"Jack London." He said "Yours?"

"Tough question. Loads of them, but Shakespeare is the favourite, I think.." I said "You know what Damon, you can actually.. be nice when you want to."

He smirked "Yeah, I guess I can."

When we got closer to my house, I turned to him "Thanks. Again. For everything."

"Not at all…" he said "But you know what, I could show you so much more… You seem to like learning different things."

"I'd better go back to my home before hearing something else that will make me think you're a pervert." I said and he laughed

"Oh, come on..I'm only saying"

"Goodbye Damon.." I said and walked to my home. I went upstairs and flung myself onto the bed, then got up nibbling my lip, there had to be a Jack London book of mine in here…

I looked at my library and went downstairs. I opened the closets, my old diaries, pictures, some cups of Dan and Mike's…

Where was it…

I went back to upstairs and stepped into Dan's room, looking at the shelf he had over the head of his bed.

You filthy thief..

I had asked him if he had seen my Hamlet weeks ago and he had said no!

I pulled the book- my book- from the shelf but meanwhile caused his watch to fall to the floor. I got on my knees and took the watch, but a box under his bed caught my eye.

I pulled it towards me and opened it "Be my book, don't be porn, be my-" I suddenly froze when I looked into the box. I reached out and touched those-things, then grabbed one and gawked at it, still holding it in my hand. Suddenly Bonnie's sketch flashed before my eyes, a girl, holding a stake in her hands.

The same view

"Oh my-"


	13. It's All Downhill From Here

**Author's Very Happy Note: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE- Ehm Ehm... wait a sec, - okay, I'm calm; YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! All those reviews, woo hoo! =) I know this chapter is a little late, but I was dealing with all those university things... I still am, but I'll be -hopefully- free after these two weeks. Wish me luck;) **

**Some Review Responses ( I just realized I can respond from here, hehe ) **

**Expressionista: Oh, you have no idea how much you helped me! I hardly knew the classes in USA high schools, so it was hard for me to write a school scene, but now, thanks to you, I can! Yayyy: ) thanks so much for the review too, btw ; ) **

**Moodyno1: Heheh, thanks ; ) well, I kinda figured that you meant the last chapter as I didn't have much of a cliffhanger in the 1st chapter:) I hope this update is soon enough for you ; )**

**Egyptian Kiss: I'm glad you liked it! : ) I'm beginning to like writing them together, I hope I can write Damon in his character : ) the banter, yay! : ) **

**TheHellIKnow: Lol, thanks:) If I were her, I'd probably be screaming instead of saying that, but... : ) anyway, here's your update! thanks for the review! **

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: *covering my mouth* I won't give any spoilers, I won't give any spoilers... Argh, it's so hard! :) Gosh, I looove writing fluffy stuff, and more is about to come, promise! Ps: I've just started reading your story, and it looks really great! oh, and before I forget- *scowling and shaking my finger* Don't you be harsh on yourself! : ) **

**X. Black. Black. Heart. X: Yay, my story is someone's favourite! (jumps up and down) I hope you like this chapter! Ps: I know, the words in your username aren't separate but -sigh- it didn't let me type like that =( **

**AMY'S POV**

"Anybody home?" I heard my brother's voice but couldn't move an inch.

A stake. I was holding a damn stake in my hands.

Worse part? I had seen this before. In one of my best friends' sketches.

_Damn it._

"Amy? Guys?"

I threw the stake into the box as if it had burned my hand and pushed the box back under the I heard the footsteps coming from the stairs, I grabbed my book and leaped towards the door, then I opened it and went out of the room

"Amy?" Mike looked at me suspiciously "What were you doing in Dan's room?"

"Well-" I cleared my throat and focused my gaze on the ground, curtaining my face with my hair so that he wouldn't see my blushing "I was looking for my book. Hamlet. He-he took it before."

"Oh." He said and I gulped. It was one of the unwritten rules in our house, don't enter any room without the owner's permission.

"I should put it in my library, so-" I cleared my throat again and walked to my room, opened the door and went in. Just as I closed the door, my legs gave up carrying my weight and I fell on my knees, taking deep breaths. I slapped a hand over my mouth to cover the noise.

It must've been a dream. Of course it was a dream, there was no way Damon could've acted that civilized!

I pinched my arm and winced quietly.

_Alright. Not a dream_.

I could feel the tears of fear brim my eyes, what was going on in here?

"Amy!" my brother's voice came to upstairs "Would you come here for a sec?"

_How could Bonnie-_

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stand up

"Um-Sure!" I yelled and left the room, then I entered the bathroom. I dialed her number and took the phone to my ear with shaking hands

"Hello, it's Bonnie, leave a message!" I heard her voice and the beep after that.

"It's me." I said in a weak voice "We need to talk Bonnie. Right now. Call me when you get this."

I hung up and splashed some water to my face, then looked in the mirror for the last time and slumped down the stairs. When I entered the living room, Mike was opening himself a beer.

"H-hi." I said slowly "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He said "Listen, ummm… I heard that Julie returned the school?"

"Mm hm."

What was a box of stakes doing under my brother's bedroom?

"Did she do anything?"

"No." I said faintly, hardly listening him "Not yet anyway."

"Good…" he said, flashing a glance "You would tell us if anything happened, right?"

I raised my head and looked straight into his eyes

"Sure. When have we ever kept secrets from each other, right?"

He smiled "Cheers to that."

**DAMON'S POV**

"What, now she'll turn into some kind of Buffy?" I asked and Stefan rolled his eyes

"Look at her face." Elena insisted, giving me the sketch "She looks confused."

"Or angry. No offense but the witch isn't exactly Da Vinci."

Elena sighed "Do you think she'll find out?"

"Well, if she doesn't find out after finding those stakes, I'll doubt she has a brain…"

Stefan rolled his eyes again and I glared at him

"Are you having a seizure, brother?"

"If she finds out, do you think they'll-" Elena started but Stefan hugged her.

"We'll be fine."

"Very touching." I said mockingly "Let me get my violin.."

Elena pulled back to look at me. Katherine's eyes. Katherine's lips. Katherine's face.

Reminder of what I'd never have...

"But-"

"Relax, she doesn't know anything. Yet." I added the last part

"How can you know?"

I grinned "Let's say I have a very strong sixth sense."

She paused, biting her lip

"What now?" I sighed

"I thought you wanted to kill her." She said quietly "If she doesn't know anything-"

"Plans changed." I said "I decided that she could be…useful."

_Really?_ I heard a disturbing voice in my brain but ignored it.

"Really?" Stefan who was as disturbing as the voice itself asked, now I was the one who rolled his eyes

"Really, Stefan. Why do you think I'm keeping her around?"

Elena cleared her throat "I thought- maybe you could be..warming up to her."

I tilted my head to the left "No, I'm not. Would you want me to kill her to prove it?"

"No!" they both answered in the same time and I raised my hands, in a mock of surrender gesture

"Just asking."

**AMY'S POV**

I was standing in the middle of a room, -a living room. It was a beautiful one - or I guessed it used to be, before someone knocked over all furnitures, broke all windows and spurted blood everywhere. It felt..familiar for some reason..

A piece of paper flew and stopped on my shoes and I bent down, picked it up.

It was the guest list which I had seen in the museum. As I looked at it, the words on it got blurry and mixed into each other, then it turned into a sketch. The view which it turned into now; was horrible, I was laying on the ground with a stake in my chest.

"You're dreaming again." someone stated and I raised my head to see Damon, sitting on the stairs.

"I-I know…" I said, then looked around. "Damon, what's going on?"

He didn't say anything, he just raised his head to look at ceiling. Someone let out a scream in the upstairs and I made a move to go there but he blocked my way

"You can't help her." He said, as he caught me by my arm

"Who is she?"

He tilted his head to the right "You don't know?"

I heard another voice coming from outside and I yanked my arm back, rushed to the door, then ran to the outside..

I found myself in a green, big garden. I looked around to see who had made the noise, but whoever they were, they were nowhere to be seen, so I walked to the other side of the building slowly.

I stopped when I saw the girl, watching me

"You can't say I didn't warn you." Bonnie smiled and winked at me. When I heard a voice behind me, I turned around

"Dan?"

"Hi sist." He grinned and drove a stake into my chest.

That was when I woke up, panting. I sat up straight in the bed, and checked my watch, I must've been sleeping for at least three hours.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, my heart was stil pounding fastly.

I needed to go outside-I- I needed some air.

I took my phone and called Bonnie again but couldn't reach- again. I took a deep breath and swung my legs over the edge of bed, grabbed my jacket and ran to the downstairs

"Where are you going?"

"Outside." I answered without looking at him and went out. I didn't know where I was going, only thing I knew was that, I was walking. To somewhere. Who cared?

I had almost memorized all the ways in there, so I turned a corner and started to run. I needed a silent place, somewhere I could think. Somewhere no one could find me.

So, I started to run. I ran and ran as fast as I could, until I couldn't anymore. Panting, I stopped at the beginning of the woods, after nearly one hour.

How could she know what would happen? Why was my brother hiding stakes under his bed? What the hell was going on in this town?

I hugged myself and turned around, then started walking slowly. My thoughts felt like trying to explode my brain, and I felt the tears on my cheeks. I started hiccuping and wiped the tears with my sleeve, then-

"Hello little girl."

I stopped immediately and looked behind me. My heart started racing, something inside ordered me to run, run and don't look back.

I gulped and turned to walk away but run into someone else.

"Oh, I'm-" my voice faded away when I saw the woman in front of me. There was something wrong with her posture, something…dangereous.

"You shouldn't walk alone these times." She smiled, looking at the man "Haven't you heard of animal attacks?"

"Y-yeah, I was just- leaving…" I made a move to leave but she grabbed my arm. I thought I would faint, my brain was working nonstop to get me out of there.

I punched her face and ran, but the man grabbed me from my neck and pinned me to the tree.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and the girl chuckled behind her.

"You know what, it's really amusing when they try to run." The man growled and I screamed to the top of my lungs again, tears sliding down my cheek.

"You smell so good…" he whispered into my ear "So pure…"

I whimpered and tried to save myself from his grip

"Wait!" the girl came closer to look at my face, it looked like my punch hadn't hurt her a bit "I think I know this one…" she gave me a look and smiled "You're the girl who hangs out with Damon, am I right?"

I was too scared to answer and tried to push the man's hand away again, I was so stupid, what was I thinking, wandering alone at Mystic Falls?

They were going to-oh, what they were going to do? The thoughts alone gave me goosebumps…

"Oh, we got Salvatore's pet?" the man chuckled "Great.."

_Pet?_

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I tasted you a little…" he whispered and leaned his lips to my throat, I tried to shove him but I couldn't.

"Please don't- please…" I begged and another whimper escaped from my lips, then the girl behind him screamed.

He pulled back to look at her, and I opened my eyes. Before she fell on the ground, I could see the shocked expression on her face as she dropped her gaze to see a stake's tip, coming out of her chest. The darkness and my imagination must've affected my mind because for one second, before she fell, her face seemed so…weird, even in the dark...

I had hardly realized the man's hand left my neck before I fell on my knees. My eyelids were getting heavy and before the darkness surrounded me, I could see my savior's face. His face was familiar, yet the fire in his eyes was so..wild..

And my mouth managed to form one, simple sentence ;

"You've got to be kidding me…"

**Author's Note: Now, go and review! Rawwwrr! Ehm- I mean- please?  
Oh, and by the way; do you think it would be too early for her to find out the truth about vampires? I haven't decided yet...  
Please send me your comments, constructive criticism and opinions people! I need them!**


	14. Where Reality Ends And You Begin

**Author's "I'm so happy that I could pass out as well" Note:**** Would you believe me if I told you I started jumping in the middle of my room when I saw the reviews? And yes, I'm absolutely serious=) Y****ou are the most wonderful readers in the world!=)**

**Review Responses: **

**Bellarase: ****Oh my God, I can't believe you reviewed all chapters! I can't thank you enough! I hope the grammar errors didn't disturbed you too much, if so, I'm really sorry, I'll try to be more careful from now on=) and I'll find a beta, as soon as I figure out how that betaing thing works=)**

**X. Black. Black. Heart. X: Heheh, thanks! I'm really blushing right now =) **

**Moodyno1: Hmm her savior? I hope I can surprise you in this chapter ; ) **

******Egyptian Kiss: Okay then, I trust you!****! Here's your update, and thank you soo much! =)**

******Expressionista: ****Wow, I've never thought it that way.. Thank you so so much btw, I was afraid that it would seem so rushed up, but.. I guess not =) It's my first year in the college too and I'm soo excited about it -and a little afraid- hehe =)**

******DimFishLovesParamore: ****Yayy thanks! I'll try to update much more often, especially after this chapter; )**

**ADMyhre: Hehe, here's your next chapter! : ) I wrote it as soon as I could =)**

**Shilo - Shadow: I absolutely loved that dialogue =) I wrote one like that in this chapter, thank you so much for the suggestion ; ) **

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Oh, come on, your story is awesome! And huh, I really love cliffhangers! Thanks so much for the review Saskai- ehm- I meant Saskia =P **

**TheHellIKnow : Don't kill me don't kill me! If you do, you'll never know what will happen! =P Btw, did you put a camera in my house? because overwatching the 1st season was exactly what I was doing =)**

**alternativecouture: Thank you soo much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**AMY'S POV**

Alright, I know, passing out sounds so… elegant.

I mean, in the movies and stuff, don't you think the thin and beautiful actress seems so delicate, when she faints?

Well, it turned out a lie. In reality, falling on your face doesn't make you feel that…elegant.

Anyway, I meant to say that I could've found a perfect 'before passing out' sentence.

Like, "Oh my God it's you!"

Or maybe something much cooler like "What took you so long?"

Alright, scratch that. First of all he had come there just in time, and second of all-

Okay, back to the point.

Now to think of it, even a "Take that bitch!" scream, directed to the girl could've worked out. I mean, it was not elegant but it could've made a good "I'm such a tough, fearless girl" impression.

But what had I said instead of all of those?

"You've got to be kidding me."

You know what, if someone ever tells you that watching all those movies, reading all those books and owning all seasons of Buffy The Vampire Slayer dvds would help you to be used to see someone, being staked in front of you-

Don't believe them. It doesn't.

Really.

"Amy…" his voice sounded as if it was coming from far far away…

I was floating in the darkness, and I was…weightless..

_Wow…_

The pounding in my head was horrible now, and I slowly opened my eyes to see his worried eyes, looking at me.

Then I did the only thing that made sense

I let out a scream

"Amy- it's okay- you're safe…" he tried to calm me down and I tried to stand up. My knees were still weak and my head was already spinning. My gaze stopped on the girl- the body- laying on the floor on her face. I took one or two steps towards her, but he pulled me back

"Don't look.."

"Did you kill her?" my voice came out as a whisper, I couldn't believe it, it couldn't be happening to me…

He didn't say anything

"Oh my God, you killed her…" I started to sob and he pulled me closer to him

"Shh… Amy, don't- everything's okay-"

"Everything's okay?-" I pushed him away and looked at the body again. It wasn't moving. Nor would it ever again…

"Oh my God, Luke…" I whispered "This can't be happening.. This is not happening.. This-they-"

"They were going to kill you!" he said through his teeth, his hazel eyes were shining dangerously

"And-and you-" I tried to control my breathing "Where is the other one?"

"He ran away. Amy, please trust me, technically, I didn't kill her.."

"Y-you-you didn't?" my whole body was numb

"No, listen to me, alright?" he looked into my eyes and held my arm but I jolted up, yanking my arm back

"Luke-"

"You don't know what they were going to do!" he said and I looked at him, then started to run. I couldn't stand the thought of being there anymore.. I could feel the burning in my throat and I felt like I was going to throw up.

He ran to stand in front of me, and I screamed again, taking a step back. He raised his hands

"I won't hurt you, I promise I won't.." he said in a tone that as if even the thought of it; was painful for him "Look-"

"Please just-just I-" I couldn't even say the rest of the sentence, and passed by him, walking fastly. He walked beside me

"I didn't kill her!"

We turned a corner and he lowered his voice as we were close to the town centre

"Whatever you think you saw is not true.." he whispered, now catching my arm "They are not what you think they are- they're not even human beings!"

I looked at him in confusion

"Wh-?"

"Hey!" someone yelled behind us and came next to us fastly

Will.

"Stay away from her!" He growled and shoved him, then his gaze stopped on me

"Why are you crying, what happened?"

"N-nothing." I said a little too quickly

"Did he do something to you?"

"No..." I had no idea how I managed to calm down, I just did… Or maybe it was a shock, I felt completely…numb.

"Amy, I'm begging you…" Luke whispered to me "Just- let's talk tomorrow, okay? I'll tell you everything, just give me a chance to explain…"

I just blinked dumbly and sidled up to Will "Can we go home now?"

"Of course honey." He grabbed Luke by his collar "We'll talk with you later, kid."

"Will…" I said faintly "It's okay. Really." I pulled him closer and we started walking. I didn't feel like talking, I didn't even feel like breathing, so we walked in a complete silence for minutes.

And then, he decided to talk

"Ehm- was-was he your boyfriend?"

I looked up at him and shook my head "If I had one, wouldn't you guys know?"

"What was that 'explaining things' talk then?"

Silence again

"Has he made you cry? Because if so, I can go back and beat his ass out-"

I couldn't even laugh "No Will, I'm alright. It's- it's a girls thing."

Now we had entered our garden and he sighed, looking at me

"Amy, whatever happens, no matter what problem you have, you can always come to us, you know that right?"

For one second, behind all that shock and fear, I felt horrible. It was like a guilty feeling that made my stomach cramped, and it felt… disgusting. I couldn't say anything, I just reached out and hugged him.

"I know." I whispered "I know. Thank you. It really means a lot."

He pulled back to look at me and smiled, then we both went into house.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. Nor did I go to school, when Dan asked me why, I simply told him that I had a stomachache.

Luke called me at least five times but I didn't answer it.

I too called Bonnie for at least ten times, but she didn't answer it either.

I had seen a human die.

I had caused her to.

What had Luke said earlier? "They're not even human beings!"

What was that supposed to mean?

They had tried to hurt me. Well, more like kill me. And now she was dead.

Luke had killed her.

Suddenly, it felt too much and I felt my stomach leaped. I ran to the bathroom and fell on my knees, grabbing the toilet, then threw up. Well, more like tried to throw up, as I hadn't eaten anything, I could only feel the bile, burning my throat and my mouth.

I stood up and washed my mouth, then brushed my teeth. I washed my face too and went into my room to change. I knew who I wanted to talk.

I went out of the house and started walking, the chilly air felt better as I took deep breaths. I knew where he was- more like guessed, and I was right.

I went into the Grill and looked around, then went next to him with fast steps

"Damon, we need to talk."

He looked at me and turned his head to the girl, sitting on his other side a little too close.

"Go." He said simply and she gave me a dark glare but obeyed. I sat on her spot.

"How can I help you?"

"Someone attacked me last night."

"Go to the Sheriff and report them then." Although his voice sounded bored, his head had turned to me immediately.

I gritted my teeth "You wouldn't know why they called me your 'Pet', would you?"

He sat up straight and looked into my eyes

"What?"

"They called me-"

"I heard that. Who were they?"

"I don't know. I could ask you the same question as they seemed to know _you_."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, the man was tall, dark and had a beard." I stopped "He had this scar on his eyebrow. And the woman-" I took a deep breath "Had curly dark brown hair, big green eyes. Do you know them?"

"No."

I gulped "Then why did they call me your pet?"

"I have weird sexual fantasies." He grinned and I could feel the heat in my cheeks

"I'm not kidding! How do you know them?"

"I don't know them." He said as if he was talking to a child "How did you get away?"

I paused "A-a friend of mine saved me."

"Which one?"

"You don't know him." I said slowly "He said that they weren't h-" I stopped "Damon, what's going on in here?"

He smiled and leaned in "Your family never told you what's out there in the dark?"

My gaze met his "Excuse me?"

He shook his head slightly "You really can't get it, can you? Unbelievable."

"I can't get what?" I could feel the anger, boiling in me "Damon, what's going on?"

His fingers brushed a stray of hair from my face, then slipped down to my neck to caress the sensitive skin, his finger moved up and down so gently that I shivered.

"God, innocence is such a sin…" he whispered and I looked at him, hypnotyzed.

He pulled his hand back and downed his drink in one gulp, then stood up

"Why don't you ask what's really going on to that friend of yours princess?" He cooed "This time, it's your choice to wake up."

I froze in shock- how did he-?

"Damon-" I started but he had already walked out of bar. My shaking hands found my phone and I dialed Luke's number

He answered it quickly "Amy, -"

"I'm at the Grill." I said, without knowing I was making the phone call that would change everything forever"We need to talk." I took a deep breath "Luke, you need to tell me what's going on in this town."

**DAMON'S POV**

I knocked the door and Anna opened it

"Damon."

"Bitch." I greeted "Is Frederick here?"

Pearl appeared in the doorway "Damon. What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you. Invite me in."

They called the house owner and got her to invite me in.

"What happened?" Pearly asked as I sat to the couch

"That bastard over there, is an idiot, that's going on." I glared at Frederick. It wasn't so hard to guess it was him who attacked her.

"What's wrong, have I scared your little pet?" Frederick asked and I jumped on my feet, growling. Pearl came between us in a flash

"Gentlemen." She warned sternly "Calm down."

"You shouldn't have left her alone, someone could've…hmm… hurt her." Frederick grinned and I gritted my teeth

"Pearl, get out of the way."

"No." She said "Both of you, sit down."

We looked at each other and sat down after one minute

_Later…_ I commanded myself _Later._

Pearl sighed "Now. Please tell me what's going on."

"Salvatore has a human toy, I came across her yesterday."

"She's not my human." I growled "And you, came across a ticking bomb yesterday."

"She's only a human." He smiled "Of course, unless you feel something different-"

"I don't care about the girl." I forced myself to talk "But we both care about her last name."

"And why is that?"

Now it was my time to smile "Her last name is Walsh."

Anna gasped behind him and looked at me in complete horror "Are you sure?"

"What? What does it mean?" Pearl asked and I laughed

"Oh, right. You were a little.. occupied for the last 145 years in that tomb. Before their last name changed, in your time, it was Wells. "

Pearl paused and raised her head

"If you hurt her a bit, if she recognize you in the streets, do you think they won't come after you? You wouldn't even make it to the morning. And guess who they'll come after, once they're finished with him…" I looked at Pearl. "He'll lead them to you, directly."

"Compulsion-"

"What part of _'Her last name is Walsh' _you didn't understand? She has vervain. So, either way, you're screwed."

Pearl cleared her throat "If we kill-"

"Oh right. At least 50 more of them will come to Mystic Falls. For all of our sakes, if you're trying to keep a low profile, act like you have no idea about who they are. If you don't know them, nor will they. And that idiot-" I nodded to his way "Should stay away from her sight."

Nobody talked for a while.

"And why are you warning us?" Anna asked "How come she doesn't know what you are? How come you're still alive?"

"Let's say I have an affect on her." I grinned "And just like you, I'm planning to stay here for a while, so I don't want them on my tail either."

Pearl took a deep breath

"Frederick? You will leave this town."

He opened his mouth but Pearl didn't let him

"Before tomorrow. Actually, in this one hour."

I grinned, looking at his shocked expression "Good boy."

* * *

After I left the house, I waited in the forest for him to leave as well. When I saw his walking form, I smiled to myself and walked towards him. Everything was going according to plan.

"Frederick!"

"Salvatore." He growled "What do you want?"

"Oh, to talk to you before you leave." I said "You know what's really interesting? Before today , your absence would be realized in Mystic Falls, but now…" I sighed "You're going away, and no one will know where you are, what you're doing. You might as well.. disappear. Isn't it…" I paused to find the right word "Amusing?"

He gave me a glare "What does it mean?"

I grinned and in a flash, drove the stake in my hand into his chest, right into his heart.

"It means.." I growled as I felt my face changed , fangs bared and veins bulged "I don't like people touching my stuff."

**Note 2 : (Jumping up and down) What do you think, what do you think! Please send me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas and comments! I need them!  
Thank you so much for reading my story! **


	15. Protect Me From What I Want

**Author's Note: I'm super energic today, heheh : ) And I think it's my longest chapter so far, so... enjoy!  
Ps: I only own my OC**

**Review Responses:**

**Moodyno1: For some reason, I absolutely love protective Damon too! =)**

**Bellarase : ****Well, I'm trying really hard to keep him in character, and it's good to know I haven't messed it up heheh =) oh, and btw, I sent you a pm about the beating thing, just to let you know=)**

**levstar13 :**** Yay, thanks! I love OC's so much too, they're really interesting!=)**

**Egyptian Kiss: ****I hope you'll like this ending as well, *looking around whispering* It has Damon's POV again ; )**

******X. Black. Black. Heart. X: You know, I really love my characters to be clueless. but now to think of it, it's probably because I have no idea what to do when they find out everything... erm- anyway, glad you liked! =)**

******Allyh999: ********Heyyy, it sounds like a great idea=) thanks soo much! =) **

******Naida of the Rain: ********Yayyy, thank you! Well, Damon is perfect already on the show, and I think it wouldn't be good if I changed it, whether knowingly or not. So, please warn me if you suddenly realize that someday, I accidently wrote him as a perfectly sensitive, thoughtful good guy *shivers* =P**

******TheHellIKnow: ********Now, first of all, you have no idea how much I would love that .. well, not exactly in my closet but-ehm-I mean, thanks so much for the review! -goes to check the closet for the 100th time- **

**tsukimonse: Well, I think so too, I need to update sooner, but somebody should tell my mother to get herself a computer =) thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Natalie: ****I didn't keep you wait that long, did I? =) And I should be thanking you for making _my _day, seriously=) thanks soo much, and enjoy!**

**AMY'S POV**

"I'm not sure I understand what you want me to say…" he said shifting uncomfortably on his chair and I leaned my elbows to the table

"The truth." I said "You said you would explain me everything. Well…" I made a hand gesture as if saying 'go on' "Here I am."

The waitress brought us our drinks and he cleared his throat

"Amy.."

"What's going on?" I asked impatiently "Luke, you owe me this much! You-" I lowered my voice "You killed someone last night!"

"I didn't-!" he said quickly "Look…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Can't you just…forget it?"

"Forget it!" I exclaimed "Can you even hear yourself? How can I ever forget that!"

"It's better that way!"

"I can decide that myself!" I said stubbornly and he sighed

"Amy, you don't understand-"

"Then make me understand." I retorted "Luke, I know you- at least I think I do, you don't hurt anyone...But last night- " I paused "I have some theories, and they're all.. nonsense, so, you at least owe me this."

He pinched the bridge of his nose "First, you'll tell me what the hell you were thinking when you were wandering all alone at night?"

I gulped "I needed to think-"

"That how you would die?"

I took a deep breath "No, but-"

"Don't you ever watch horror movies Amy?" he sounded angry "Let me give you clue; how did the last blonde girl that was wandering alone in a forest at night end up?"

"I wasn't in the forest!" I defended myself, ignoring the blonde part " I was just.. close to there."

"But it was night. And you were alone."

"And I was blonde, Luke, I got it."

He shook his head slightly "You're like a child, Amy, you know that?"

"I'm not!" I said angrily "And besides, we're getting off the subject! What did you mean when you said that they weren't even humans yesterday? Why were you carrying a stake with you? How did you know I was there? Why did-"

"Will you wait, or do I have to write those down?"

I gritted my teeth "Fine. What did you mean when you said they weren't humans?"

He seemed like fighting with himself in his mind, considering the options, but then, he gave up with a sigh "No one can know what I'm about to say, Amy, do you understand? No one. I'm just telling you this for you to be careful.

I nodded, my heart was pounding against my chest "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

"And you won't go out at nights anymore. Promise me."

"I can't make any promises about that."

"Well, then-"

"No, y-you don't understand…" I stammered "I-I sometimes need to be alone, or else I feel like I can't breath.."

"Go to your room then, why outside?"

"Because I've been doing this since I was a child!" I said "Luke, sometimes everything just.. feels too much. You too must know this feeling, everyone in the world does! And walking helps me to- to distract myself, so.."

He seemed like thinking about it and looked at me "Fine, but don't walk alone, just- call me when you feel like that, and I can accompany you - otherwise I feel so worried about you."

I smiled "Okay. Now, please tell me what happened."

He cleared his throat and took a sip from his drink "Do you believe supernatural stories?"

I frowned slightly "Not exactly."

"Then you'd better start believing them, because you're in one." He said simply and I raised my head

"Supernatural?"

"Yeah."

"Nonsense." I said quickly "Supernatural stories, or- fairy tales, ghost stories, legends are just.. myths. Ancient people used to make them up to have fun, or find an explanation for unknown science facts. Now, science can explain all. "

"Thank God the rest of the world thinks like you do. Or should I say _'unfortunately'_?.."

I locked my arms "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, what does your science think about night creatures?"

I paused "Night creatures as in?"

"Well.." he shrugged "Like werewolves, vampires.. That kind of things."

I sighed "I thought you were going to explain-"

"Just answer the question." He said "Come on. Let's say vampire legends. Explain them."

"Easy." I said quickly, feeling like Scully, talking with Mulder "Those so called vampire stories derived from an illness. Porphyria. That illness caused people who have it to- be extremely sensitive to sunlight, any exposure could burn their skin, so they had to come out at nights. Their gums tightened and it caused their teeth to look like enlarged fangs. And they were ghostly pale, as it was a blood-related illness. Sounds familiar?"

"You're forgetting the main part." He said "Drinking blood?"

"We're talking about Middle Ages, Luke, they may have believed that drinking blood would help to cure it." I said, twisting my straw in my glass "Will you tell me what does it have to do with our subject?"

Actually, a thought had been in my mind since I-

_No. Not possible.._

"Alright…" he said "How about controlling your mind? Inhumanly speed? Explain these?"

"We're talking about folk tales, of course people would add their imagination!" I said impatiently "What, you believe that-" I gave him a disbelieving look "You believe vampires exist?"

He let out a laugh "Well, I think you should start believing it as well, since you met with two of them last night."

It took my 3 seconds to understand what he had just said "Excuse me?"

"Tell me, have you seen the girl's face?"

"Yes?"

"Wasn't there something..weird?"

Just as I opened my mouth, her face flashed before my eyes. So… scary.

"Trick of the moonlight." I said faintly "And I was scared, and it was dark-"

He sighed "Come on Amy, you're more clever than this. I do know it. You're just trying very hard not to see."

My head was spinning "You're kidding…"

"No." He said in with a serious expression "The stake, her face's changing. His lips were on your neck when I came, right?" He looked at me "Let me guess… You tried to run, but they caught you in a flash."

I gulped, my brain was trying to find a reasonable excuse for all these

"It-it can't be true…" I whispered "It's not possible…"

There must've been something else that I couldn't see… Something I was missing, something that would make sense…

"It is.." he said "Welcome to the real world, Amy."

I let out a shaking breath

"_She smells so good."_ He had said. For some reason, I was under the impression that he wasn't talking about my perfume.

I couldn't decide whether to faint again, or scream. What was I supposed to say now? What was I supposed to think? It had seemed so much easier when those people in the books or movies accepted it, realized the so called truth. In the screen, they just… kept living their life.

In the theory, I had always thought I would've done the same thing. When I dreamt myself as a book character, I always would've thought I wouldn't make this a big deal.

But now…

"I scared you." He said and I snapped out of my thoughts, coming back to real world. The familiar voice of the crowd reminded me we were still at the Grill. I looked around, high school students, waiters, other people…

Why did it feel like I was in a dream?

"An-animal attacks?" I could hardly hear my own voice "All those people, drained of blood?"

He nodded slowly "The rest of the town… they don't know anything. The council is trying to keep it that way."

"The council?"

"Yeah.." he took another sip "The founders of this town knew about the vampires. So they decided to gather up and protect the town together. After them, their sons and daughters took over the council,then their children, and here we are. I mean- My family is in the council too."

I nodded dumbly and my phone rang, making us both jump.

My shaking hands found it in my bag and took it to my ear

"Hello?" my voice was inaudible, so I cleared my throat

"Hey, where are you? I thought you would stay at home." I heard Dan's voice and looked outside from the window. It was dark already

"I'm with a friend." How could I sound that calm?

"Oh, alright." He said "Listen, I have this date with a girl, and Mike and Will are busy too, so, could you come home early tonight? You know, otherwise, I'll be worried about whether you reached home and…"

Suddenly, something occured to me and I froze in shock

"Amy? Hello?"

"I'm here." I murmured through my frozen lips

"So, will you?"

"Yeah." I murmured "I'm on my way."

"Great." He said "Thanks so much. Really."

"Of course." I mumbled and hung up.

"Are you alright?"

"No." I answered truthfuly and looked into his eyes "Luke, would you do something for me?"

"Of course, just ask." He said and I sighed

"Can you- make a search for me?"

"About what?"

"Whether any of my relatives been in Mystic Falls before me." I said "Would you check it?"

"Sure." He said as I stood up "You're going?"

"Yeah." I took my purse "Would you-ehm-walk me back?"

He stood up "Of course. Let's go."

We walked in a complete silence to my house. When we reached to the door, I looked up

"Thank you." I whispered "For- telling me the truth."

"No problem." He winked at me "It was my pleasure to freak you out."

I paused "Luke- they can't come to houses without invitation, right? That- that's true, isn't it?"

He nodded "Yeah. But, if you're still-" he searched for the right words "Uncomfortable, I can stay with you."

I tried to smile "No. Thanks, I'll be fine."

He gave me a disbelieving glare "Right.."

"No, seriously-" my sentence was cut off as Dan opened the door

"Great, you're here." He looked at Luke "And you are here too."

"I was just accompanying her to here, Mr Walsh." Luke said in a respectful voice and he raised an eyebrow

"Alright."

"See you later Luke." I smiled at him and went in.

"I'm going to be late.." Dan murmured and turned his head to look at me "Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

I sat to the couch "Yeah, of course."

"Stomachache again?"

"I'm fine." I said "Go to your date. Good luck."

He kissed the top of my head and walked out of the house.

And for half an hour, I sat there, in a complete shock. Could it be true? Could vampires-

I couldn't believe I was thinking that. Those legends were just… legends? Maybe Luke was joking…

But it didn't make any sense.. How could that girl's face change? How could my punch not hurt her a bit?

I had always been realistic in my life.. There were truths, and lies. Known and unknown..Real, and unreal. Nothing supernatural…

Was it possible? The legend creatures could be in our world? I shook my head, unable to stop my thoughts.

I stood up, and started pacing back and forth. Now I could see what was in front of me from the beginning. Now it was all crystal clear… Why we had been moving out ever since I was a child, their changing the subject everytime I asked, why they went out every night…

I sat back again groaning, rubbing my face. I kicked off my shoes and lay on the couch, hugging a pillow over my stomach. My heart was beating like crazy and for a minute, I just listened it. I wondered how it would feel, just to lie there and not being able to hear it anymore…

My brain forced me to focus on the subject again. I might have been stubborn, but I wasn't stupid, a part of me, a little voice in my brain had been whispering me something was wrong ever since I had found the stakes under his bed.

The stakes. Of course.

I couldn't believe they knew about this.

Now, firstly, I had to decide one thing. I could move on, keep living a lie and forget about the things Luke had said to me and-

It wasn't even an option anymore. How could I ignore this? How could I pretend that I was living my apple pie life when I now knew what was out there?

Or, I could dig this subject more. I could do the thing which the main characters of fantasy books and films always did. I could make a research, I could talk with Luke to find more information, then-

_Then what?_

It was a good question.

My one part –the teenager part- wanted to scream at my brothers for hiding this from me, the truth, the scary, bitter truth… But I tried to put myself in their position, surely I would've-

_Unbelievable. The teenager part beat the mature part._

What could I do but to accept this?

_There should be some warnings…_ I thought furiously _Like "don't wear that dress you'll spill coffee on it today". Or like, "don't buy that bagel, you'll have food poisoning". _

_Or like, "Your whole life will change after making this conversation"._

_At least I would be ready for it._

I tried to think what else was in the world that I didn't know… If vampires were real, -even thinking it sounded absurt in my brain- then… were werevolves also? Witches? Wizards?

I let out a sigh and rolled onto my side, pulling my knees to my chest. I didn't even bother to turn on the TV, or go upstairs, all I could do was jus laying there, closing my eyes and listening my heart beat. Until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in my mind, I was sure that I was dreaming.

Why else could I have found myself in that house again?

But now, it wasn't all bloody with knocked down furnitures and stuff. Nothing was creepy and nightmare like this time. If I didn't know it better, I'd say it was a peaceful dream place.

Yet, it wasn't.

I took a slow step towards the door and opened it. A blinding light met my eyes, the sunshine. I narrowed my eyes and shielded them with my one hand, then went out.

That was when I saw the family. They looked like they were having a picnic, the man and woman were eating their food while they watched their children play. Two boys were playing football, and a little girl and another boy were running

"Will can't catch me!" The little girl laughed, swinging her long blonde hair and the boy scowled, quickening his pace

"You'll see!"

The girl giggled and started running faster

"Amy, don't run, you'll fall!"the woman called out and both I and the little girl turned out heads to look at her.

_Wait a minute…_

My breathing caught in my throat and I stepped closer to the little girl. Blond hair. Brown eyes.

The same necklace with mine.

"Oh my.." I murmured and she opened her mouth to answer her mother, the boy caught her from behind

"Gotcha!"

"It doesn't count!" she exclaimed "Mom called me, it doesn't count!"

"Of course it does!"

"Mom!" she cried out, pushing her brother and I turned to her- my mother. Her back was turned to me, and I clumsily took another step.

I was nearly shaking now, desperate to see her. She turned her head to look at the little girl, her face was heart shaped and she had the same eyes with mine. Her hair was a bit darker than mine, and now I could see where Will got his damples from.

Then, she screamed "Amy!"

I cranked my head around to look at the little girl. Her white long dress was now damp from the blood and she was holding a stake in her little hand, which was bloody also.

She lifted the stake and I screamed, without even knowing what she would do "NO!"

I woke up to my own gasping, jolting up in the couch. My heart was pounding in my ears and it took my at least one minute to control my breathing.

_Just a dream…_ I told to myself _Just a dream…_

I took another deep breath, and pushed myself off the couch, headed upstairs. I opened my door and flung myself onto my bed, still trembling. No one was in the house yet, I was sure of that..

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and got up, changed my clothes then went into bed again. Sleeping was not an option for me anymore, and I didn't even have energy to think about the dream, nor the vampires, or what family had got to do with them.

So, I pushed away the thoughts with the only solution I knew.

With the books.

I reached out to grab my book and opened a random page. Then, I propped myself up with pillows and started reading it in a murmuring voice

**DAMON'S POV**

_Out of the night that covers me,_

I was standing in her garden now. Her light was on, and I could hear her little, almost whispering voice, reading a poem.

_Black as the pit from pole to pole,_

"Do it." The voice in my head whispered "It'd only take one second. Do it."

_I thank whatever gods may be,_

Funny, I had killed the guy that tried to hurt her hours ago, and here I was. Trying to find the courage in me to kill her myself.

_For my unconquerable soul_

Really. Talk about irony.

My own actions had started to freak out myself, why did I even bother to kill him just because he attacked her?

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

And now, it was the perfect opportunity. No one was there to save her, hear her scream or hear my footsteps. Except her.

_I have not winced nor cried aloud._

I couldn't understand what was forcing me to do it, it was just so… frustrating that I couldn't do it until now.

I stil had the strength. I was still the wild animal that could kill everything.

But why couldn't I prove it to myself right now?

_Under the bludgeoninga of chance,_

I silently opened her house's door and went in as silent as my own shadow

_My head is bloody, but unbowed_

Her blood's smell filled my nostrils and I took a step forward. I could see her jacket on the couch, still warm..

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

Just one second. And then, there would be no Amy Walsh anymore.

It was so easy that it was almost funny.

_Looms but the horror of shade,_

Just a little, stupid organ that called heart kept her alive. Pumping the blood through her veins.. Pure, untouched, virgin blood..

_And yet, the menace of the years,_

I could feel my face changed, but I couldn't take an another step, as I listened her voice.

One movement.

One second.

And then.. The end of her.

_Finds, and shall find me, unafraid._

I just stood there, in her kitchen, frozen.

"Maybe later." I thought to myself. "Later. Not now, some other time.."

After all, it would be the sensible decision. Just because I tried to prove something to me, it wasn't necessary to cause her brothers- and the others come after me. Right?

I stormed out of the house, but she didn't hear it, as she kept reading.

_It matters not how strait the gate,_

A teenage girl ran past me, listening her ipod. She stopped after taking couple steps and looked at me.

_How charged with punishments the scroll_

I grinned at her and she bit her lip, then came next to me

"Hi.." she said, her voice was breathless

I smiled at the girl, still hearing Amy's voice from her room, I could even smell her scent, just couple steps away.

A vulnerable prey.

"Today is your unlucky day." I looked at the girl and before she could do anything, I covered her mouth, sinking my teeth into her flesh.

_I am the master of my fate;_

Nobody heard her scream, muffled by my hand. I could feel that I tore up her vein, and sucked her blood out of her. Her once very fast hearbeat slowed down, and then, I felt it stop.

I pulled back to look at her now blank expression. It was easy like this. She was dead and her body was laying in my arms.

No life. No heart beat. Nothing.

_I am the captain of my soul._

**Author's note 2 : For those who don't know, the poem is Invictus by William Ernest Henley.  
Anyway, what do you think? Please send me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas and comments! I need them!  
Thank you so much for reading my story!**


	16. I Forgot To Remember To Forget

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not dead, I'm still here! Well, my life has been crazy, I moved into one of those college student house things, - I don't know what you call them- and entered my first classes! Yay for me, right?:) Anyway, I don't own anything, and enjoy, and don't forget to review please!**_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Heheh, thanks, I'm really glad you think so=) But please warn me if something catches your eye=)**_

_**TheHellIKnow: Well, I liked how it sounds actually=) and you're right about one thing, she has a weird past.. at least I think it'll be weird when I write it:P Of course you will read it! =) oh and, this chapter has soo many of brother scenes as you wanted, I actually wasn't aware that I hadn't been writing about them for a long time. Thanks for the warning! **_

_**Shilo Shadow: Yayyy, thank you! I've been wanting to add that poem into the story for a long time, and thought, why not now =) I hope you like this chapter!**_

**AMY'S POV**

_If someone had asked me whether I prefered a lie or the truth before, I would've said truth right away._

_But right now, I'm not that sure. When you wake up in the middle of your lie, everything seems different._

_I want to go, I want to run away and feel safe for once in my life. But I can't. When you know what is waiting for you in the dark, you begin to afraid of your own shadow in the light._

_Should I ask them? I mean, obviously Dan knows something… Even thinking the answer I might get, is scary, I sometimes feel like I don't know my family anymore._

_Alright, it's nonsense. Of course I know my family. They are loving, caring brothers of mine. It won't change, no matter what they know, no matter who they are…_

_I can't help to think, how did Damon know? He was right, now I can see that, my family never did tell me what was there in the dark._

_And I won't ask them. They'd deny everything, the stakes, that they knew about the creatures of night… Even if I find out the answers, I'll pretend like I don't know anything. I'll keep living my life in their eyes…_

_But in the truth…._

_Just like Tennessee Williams once said, "We all live in a house of fire. No fire department to call. No way out. Just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down… with us trapped, locked in it."_

I put my notebook down and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and went down, to see Dan, pacing and waiting for me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said "Would you please- ehm- sit down?"

I frowned and sat on the couch.

_Calm down…_ I told to _myself Calm down, it doesn't mean it is what you think it is…_

Mike came into the room and paused when he saw us

"What happened?"

"I think we should wait until everyone in the kitchen. Did Will wake up?"

Mike shrugged "I don't know, but I think he is in the bathroom "

Dan didn't say anything and Mike sat beside me

"What happened, has he caught you sneaking out of the house last night?"

"When have I ever snuck out of the house?" I whispered and he grinned

"Or when have you ever got caught?"

"Huh. Thanks for trusting me so well, Mike."

Will entered the living room and looked at us "It wasn't me."

I giggled and Dan made a gesture for him to sit down

"Now…" he said slowly "Alright. Guys, I need to tell you something."

"About your sexuality?"

"Are we moving out again?"

"I swear it wasn't me." We all talked in the same time and looked at each other

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait, what sexuality?"

"Amy, you're too young for this conversation, go to your room."

Dan rolled his eyes "Listen to me, idiots and little sister. Tonight, I need you guys to be at home before 7."

"Don't tell me these are the new rules…" I groaned "At seven? Dan, why don't you send me to a boarding school?"

"Good idea, Amy, can I go with you?"

"Why would you- Mike!" I axclaimed

"Hey!" Dan had to shout to get our attention and pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes "A friend of mine is coming tonight and she wants to meet you."

I would have been less surprised if he suddenly had started dancing in the middle of our living room. Judging the way Mike and Will's looking at him, I could say the same thing for them.

"The girl you had a date 2 days ago?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah. And try to act like human beings, you too…" he turned to me "And you, try to keep these two under control."

"You're telling a 17 year old girl to keep us under control? Come on-"

"Wait wait wait!" Mike grinned "We're getting off the subject guys.. Do you know what it means?" he snapped his fingers and we all shouted

"Dan has a girlfriend!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me.." Dan muttered and Will let out a laugh

"I say she had a brain damage in her childhood."

"I say she had been in an all girls boarding school for her whole life, and saw Dan as a guy for the first time." Mike said and I rolled my eyes

"What's with you and boarding schools today?"

"Oh, I found a movie-" he paused, seeing Will's glare "Which you'll never ever watch.. In fact, you'll never watch a movie like that one.."

Will cleared his throat "So, Amy? Your theory?"

I bit my lip "She's blind?"

"Oh, right…" Mike muttered and Dan sighed

"She is not blind."

"Then she is a psychopath who wants to come into our house and kill us all for some reason?"

"Makes sense…"

"No it doesn't- she's not a psychopath!" Dan said and I raised my eyebrows

"How can you be sure?"

"Yeah, Danny, maybe she'll come to our house and kidnap Amy in here?"

"Excuse me? Why am I the one being kidnapped, she could kidnap you as well!"

"She'll kidnap you and want ransom to release you, got it?"

"Well, she could kidnap you and want ransom from us?"

"Do you really think this guy would pay for my freedom?"

"I'd give her money to keep you away from me for the rest of my life. "

He looked like he was struggling with himself not to bang his head against the door

"Whatever, come home at seven, we will eat dinner together."

"We will eat our diner at _seven _o'clock?"

"More importantly, what will we eat? Will she cook?"

"If she is a good cook, marry her alright? I'm tired of eating chinese food."

"I need to get out of here." I heard Dan's muttering under his breath.

"What is her name?" I asked

"Monica." He answered and I hmmed

"Can we call her Moony?"

"No!"

"But it would be like in the Harry Potter, it would be nice…"

"Amy, no nicknames. No talking about any ex girlfriend of mine-""

"Do you have any ex girlfriends?" Mike sounded surprised and I giggled again

"You'd think I'm talking with chimps…" Dan said "Everyone will be at home at 7, that's it!" he stormed out of the house and Will handed me a cup of coffee

"So? What do you think?"

I took a sip "She is blind but Dan hasn't realized it yet."

Mike winked "Do you want to test that theory tonight?"

I raised my cup "Cheers to that."

* * *

"Bonnie!" I called out as soon as I saw her in the hall and walked fastly to her direction "Hey. How are you? I couldn't reach you for the whole weekend!"

She shrugged slightly

"Listen, we need to talk."

"About what?"

I let out a breath "You know what-" I paused "How did you know what would happen?"

"What would happen as in?"

"You don't have to play dumb, I found a box of stakes the same day you draw that, apparently my brother has been hiding something from me. Surprise, surprise now tell me how you knew that would happen."

She nibbled her lip "Amy, do you know what the stakes are used for?"

"Killing vampires." İt slipped out and I covered my mouth, but now it was too late.

Wait a second, why had she just avoided my gaze?

"Great." I said after a second "You know it too. Really great. Am I the only one who missed those brochures, given out in the town's streets?"

"No, listen-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Amy!" she said loudly and I huffed

"What?"

"The bell rang." She said and started walking with me beside her. We entered the classroom and sat down, opened my notebook

_Oh. Unbelievable._

_I forgot the homework in my other notebook._

_The other notebook which I forgot at home._

_Great day._

_

* * *

_

As soon as the schoold ended, I ran next to her

"Bonnie-"

"I have cheerleading exercise." She said quickly and I rolled my eyes

"Bonnie, please talk to me-"

"I will." She said "I will. I promise. But- not today."

I frowned "When?"

She took a deep breath "Some other day." She said and turned, walked fastly to catch the exercise. Elena smiled at me behind her and followed her.

Luke came next to me.

"Hey you."

"Hey.." I said "How is the search going?"

He looked around and steered me to the outside "Want to go to the Grill?"

"Sure." I said and we started walking.

"So?" I said and he cleared his throat

"I haven't found anything yet. And let me tell you, searching your family is a little…hard."

"How so?" I asked

"Well, I could only find very few documents about your surname. But I'm thinking maybe I should ask my father, maybe he knows something."

"Alright…Thanks." I said as we entered the Grill.

_He_ wasn't there.

I licked my dry lips and we took our spots.

"Ehm…" I said "Luke, we couldn't talk about the-"

"Amy wait." He said, then looked into my eyes "I-I want to be able to talk with you about the other things. You know, like…less scary and supernatural things. And it would be really good if we started it right now, because… I missed talking with you about normal things."

I raised my eyebrows "Oh?" I said slowly. Of course, I had been so obsessive about this subject, he must've been noticed it too…

And I needed to forget this also…

_Normal things._

_Okay then._

"Alright.." I said "Let's see how much you've improved in darts.." I grinned and stand up, pulling his arm "Or let's see how fast you'll lose."

He let out a laugh and let me drag him towards the dart.

"This time, you will see Walsh."

"Bring it on, Reese."

After hours, I understood that Luke was a very… passionate opponent. He didn't give up even though I won for numerous times..

"You're cheating." He said after hours and we sat on our chairs

"Sore loser."

"You're absolutely cheating."

"I have a natural gift…" I giggled "All bow before me!"

He bowed his head "As you wish.."

I smacked his arm and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I think you should run and save yourself." I heard Mike's voice and suddenly, felt as if something hit me.

Dan's date.

"Oh my God…" I said "I-I forgot about the dinner! Has Dan lost his mind yet?"

"Nope, but we're about to. Are you coming?"

"I'm-I'm on my way." I said "Is she that bad?"

"Come and see yourself."

"Alright." I said "I'm coming." I hung up and grabbed my purse

"What happened?"

"My brother's girlfriend was coming to meet us, and somehow, I forgot it." I said, as we paid quickly and went out of the Grill fastly

"You can join us in the dinner if you want ?" I offered

"Umm…no thanks.." he said slowly "No offense but your brothers can be really scary when they want to."

"Coward."

"I'd prefer the word 'careful'" he said and five minutes later, we were at the door. Before I could knock, someone opened it

"Oh, you must be the infamous Amy!" the girl exclaimed, she had long, straight light brown hair and big blue eyes, accented with the eyeliner and mascara. Her smile widened as she looked at us

"And you must be Monica?" I managed to say "Hi-"

"I've heard soo much about you!" she exclaimed with a high pitched voice and I gave her a confused smile

"Come in, come in!" she said and pulled us inside rather strongly. I saw that Mike making a neck cutting gesture behind her

She clasped her hands

"Now, please both of you wash your hands and change, we will have our dinner, lovebirds!" she walked away on her heels and I turned to look

"What if I begged you to stay?"

"I'd rather staking myself." He murmured in a shocked tone, then nodded at Mike

"Good evening Mr Walsh."

" Not really, but I can't see a better one in the future.." Mike said, getting some ice from the freezer "It was Luke, right?"

"Yes Mr Walsh."

"Call me Mike." He said "How are you Luke?"

"Fine, you?"

"Been better." He said and gave me a look "You've heard the orders. Come on, go and wash your hands."

"She was kidding, right?"

"Tragically, no." He said and I looked up at Luke

"You should run and save yourself then."

He winked "See you at school tomorrow."

"If I survive."

"You judge people so quickly Amy."

"Being the guy who has been spending the last half hour with Monica, I can say that her first impression is true." Mike said to Luke and he laughed

"Well, good luck then. You will need it. See you later Amy." He smiled sweetly to me and turned to my brother "Mike."

"See you later Luke." He said "Thanks for bringing her home."

"My pleasure." He said and went out, closing the door behind him.

"Where are Dan and Will?"

"At the table." He said and I walked to the back door, opened it and walked to our back garden.

Dan gave me a sharp look "Amy-"

"I was in the library and forgot about the time, sorry." I said quickly and took my place beside Will

"The best decision of your life."he whispered under his breath and I smiled.

"So, Amy?" Monica said, giving me my plate, full with food "Where did your boyfriend go?"

"Oh, he- he's just a friend." I said quickly "He needed to go home, so.."

Monica batted her eyelashes "Right. Just a friend."

"No, really-" I started but she interrupted

"You're 16 years old, am I right?"

"17-"

"So you're a high school student."

"Yeah actually I'm-"

" How wonderful…" she clasped her hands again, under her chin "I feel like I'm looking at a loving family. How sad that you lost your parents."

I gave her a disbelieving look and she focused her attention on Mike, then Will. After long, very long and torturous hours, she got up to leave. We all accompanied her to the door and when she turned to say goodbye, she pecked my cheek

"Please see me as your big sister Amy, not a rival for your brother's attention. Please understand that I'm not trying to take him away from you"

Why was she acting as if she was talking with a 7 year old?

"Oh?" I said "Oh. O-okay."

"See you later, guys!" she said and flung her hair, walked to her car. Dan closed to door and turned to us

"So? What do you think?"

We all looked at each other

"Umm-"

"We liked her." I said quickly and Dan smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah. She-she seems nice."

Mike opened his mouth but I stepped on his foot without attracting Dan's attention

"Anyway, I should go to bed." I said "Goodnight."

"Yeah, I should go to bed too." Mike said "Will?"

"Yeah, me too.." he said "Nice catch Dan."

We went upstairs and I stopped at my door

"I'll come in 5 minutes?"

"Alright, my room." Mike said "Both of you."

I went into my room and changed, brushed my teeth and opened the door silently, walked on my tiptoes and knocked Mike's door. When I went in, Will was throwing the little ball in his hand to air and catching it repeatedly.

I flung myself onto Mike's bed

"First impressions?" Mike asked and I sighed

"I thought you were kidding.."

"She is such a Stepford Wife." Will whispered

"At least she's a good cook." Mike said and I smacked his arm

"By the way, why did you tell him that we liked her? I hated her."

"Have you seen how she treated you? What was that taking your brother away from you thing?"

"Yeah, Amy, you should've said 'You keep him'." Will said and I snorted

"I think she'll be around for a while."

"This guy is crazy, I swear to God…" Mike said "Couldn't he find someone else?"

"Apparently…" I said "Maybe she isn't that bad?"

Will made a gesure as if he was aiming at my head with the ball in his hand.

"Oh come on!" I whispered "I mean..meeting new people is scary. Maybe she was just nervous."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too." I answered silently and Mike raised his head

"But she is a good cook."

This time, the ball hit him right in the forehead.

**_Author's note: What do you think? Please send me your opinions, constructive criticism and ideas!  
Thank you so much for reading!_**


	17. I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey people! Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Review Responses:**

**Shilo-Shadow: Oh my god, I can't believe it! I would start running, screaming if I met someone like that:) Well.. as long as she is a good cook... oh I would scream anyway heheh=) You must be a very patient person if you managed not hitting her:)**

**TheHellIKnow: Lol, actually, protect us all from that kind of girls=) I put a Luke's POV into this chapter, it should be interesting ; ) I hope you like it!**

**DimFishLovesParamore: Hmm more Damon, huh? Well...here you go ; ) This one starts with his POV ; )**

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

Someone knocked my door

"Not now, Stefan.." I called out and my door opened

"I said not now." I repeated, without opening my eyes and someone giggled

"I'm not Stefan." A feminine voice said and I opened my eyes, got up from the bed

"Amy." I said after one minute of looking at her. She looked around in my room

"What are you doing here?" I asked and she locked her arms

"Searching for answers."

"Is that so?" I grinned "What makes you think you can find them in here?"

"Oh, just an instinct." She replied smugly. I raised an eyebrow

"If you're here, you already know some of them, am I right?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice was calm and she took a step towards me "I know about vampires, and I know about you."

I laughed "You don't know a thing about me, honey."

She looked up at me, her face and the look in her eyes were so innocent, yet her voice wasn't so "Alright. Maybe not everything, but I know one thing or two."

"Such as?"

"Such as…" she tapped her chin thoughtfuly "I know you're the big bad vampire in here.."

"Hmm?"

"And I know that big bad vampire has a weakness for me."

I grinned again, and in a flash, I trapped her between the wall and me.

"Say that again?"

She didn't look afraid, instead, she looked like she was having fun "Do you think it's a good idea Damon? After all, if you hurt me a bit, you won't even make it to morning…" She tilted her head up and looked me in the eye , pouting

"I could snap your neck right away."

"No you couldn't." She bit her lip "You had plenty chances, but you couldn't. What makes you think you could right now?" she sighed dramatically "Now.. you have two choices. This weakness can turn into hate, and yes, you can kill me if you force yourself. Or.. you can keep your promise from earlier."

"What promise?" I growled through my teeth

"About teaching me things.." she ran her hand over my shirt and giggled again "Just like in those dreams…"

Before she could blink, we were on my bed and I sunk my teeth into her flesh. She gasped and her fingers grasped the back of my hair while I sucked the warm liquid from her vein. It felt perfect, feeling her body, trembling under me and her skin on my lips, as I tasted her undeniably pure, virgin blood.

After minutes, I pulled back to look at her face to see whether she had fainted. She looked into my eyes and whispered

"It's your turn to wake up now."

With that, I opened my eyes into the darkness. Familiar room.

"Oh fuck!"

**AMY'S POV**

"And then, she told me I shouldn't see her as a rival because apparently, she wasn't going to take _my_ brother away from _me_. What a relief, huh?"

Luke didn't say anything, he just watched me with his eyebrows raised.

"Luke!"

"I'm stil waiting for you to shout "It's a joke!"" he said and I groaned

"I would love to. But unfortunately, it's real."

"You still have the chance to shout?"

"I won't, Luke."

His eyes were full with pity "God.. How can you be still alive?"

"I'm not sure." I said, running a hand through my hair "She's a nightmare! And the worse part? Dan is under the impression that we like her!"

"What made him think so?"

I sighed "Kinda- me."

"Alright, you lost me in there." He said, looking at me puzzled

"Look, apparently he likes her –although I have no idea why- and he brought her home for us to like her as well, what was I supposed to say?"

"That she was a nightmare?"

I groaned again and buried my face into my hands "I'm dead."

"No you're not. Come on, it's not like he will marry her!"

I raised my head "You didn't see how they were like! Let me tell you something she is the perfect future wife! She has this-this aura, saying "Wo hoo, pick me, I can carry your future children!""

"Your brother wants children?"

"I don't know!" I said "We've never talked about it before! Maybe he does!" I paused "Oh Lord… gross, mental images-eww!"

Caroline walked to us and sat beside me "Hey, what's up?"

"Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Talk to who?"

"Her brother." Luke told to Caroline

"The hot one?"

"Caroline, a) please stop defining people whom I share the same DNA with, as hot, b) I'm talking about Dan.."

"Oh, right.." she said "What happened to him?"

"She has a girlfriend who could teach Stepford Wives how to be perfect.." I said "Do you think I'm judging too quick? Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

"Do you want the truth, or what you want to hear?"

I sighed "I'm such a horrible person."

"No you're not!" Caroline said, glaring at Luke who was grinning "You don't have to like everyone, Amy, there will always be some person you dislike in your life."

"You say so?"

"Of course." She said "Besides, if you hated her that much, just ignore her anyway."

"Right…" I said slowly "I-I can do it, right?"

"Sure." She shrugged "It's no big deal."

I smiled "Wow. Thank you, my new shrink."

"You're welcome." She giggled and the bell rang. We all stood up and walked towards the big building.

"Oh, hi Bonnie!" Caroline said "And Elena. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Elena said, eyeing me "Hey you."

"Hi.." I murmured as Bonnie avoided my gaze "Hello Bonnie."

She smiled, but didn't say anything. Elena looked at us and cleared her throat

"So, we have Trigonometry, right?"

Luke groaned "Unfortunately."

"Torture."

"Kill me."

* * *

The school ended very quickly and Luke and I walked out of the building. We had only took couple steps when I saw _him_.

He was talking with Stefan but suddenly, as if he sensed my presence, he turned his head to look at me. I avoided his gaze.

"Is he your friend?" Luke asked beside me, suddenly, his voice was firm. I frowned

"Kind of…" I murmured "I mean…we know each other."

I needed to ask him. What he knew about my family, about me…

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

I raised my head "How does he look at me?"

Luke's expression was unreadable, but he seemed really… disturbed,and angry

"Like…" he sighed "Like a spoilt kid that just saw a new shiny toy. It's almost-"

Before he could say the rest of the sentence, his phone rang

"Hello?" he said "Oh, dad, did you-" he stopped talking and scowled "Now? Is this about-" another pause "Alright, I'm on my way." He hung up

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure…" he muttered "I'd better go. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said and he walked away. I cleared my throat, and feeling my fast heart beat, I slowly walked towards the brothers

"Hi.." I said shyly "Ehm-Damon-can we t-talk?"

"Sure." He said as Stefan said "No."

I raised my eyebrows

"Oh-alright-"

"I think you're forgetting who the older brother is…" Damon growled through his teeth to Stefan, he on the other hand, just looked at me worried

"Stefan?" Elena asked behind him and he turned to her.

"Would you come with me for a second?" she asked and after one moment of silence, they both walked towards Stefan's car.

"So.." Damon said "What do you want to talk about?"

I gulped "About-"

"Amy!" someone called out in a high pitched voice and we both turned our heads

"Oh, for the love of God…" I groaned, looking at Monica. She had really big sunglasses on her really excited face, and she had leaned her back against her car, waving at us both

Damon turned back at me with a really cool, puzzled expression "Is she a-friend of yours?"

"No." I said quickly "No way."

"She looks…happy to see you.."

"You'd be surprised." I murmured under my breath and he grinned

"Who is she?"

"My brother's girlfriend."

He looked at her again and I held my breath

"Is she coming here?"

Although I wished I was dreaming, unfortunately I wasn't, she walked over to us on her high heels

"Hey you!" she hugged me tightly and pulled back to look at Damon through her eyelashes "Is this gentleman your boyfriend, Amy?"

_Shoot me._

_Right now._

I prayed for the ground to open up swallow me, but it didn't work. So, I had to answer her

"Um-no, Monica, what are you doing h-"

"Oh, she forgot to introduce me." She said in a sickly sweet voice and extended her hand "I'm Monica."

"I'm Damon." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. It would've looked funny if someone else had done it, but he made it look really..attractive.

"I think you're a friend of Amy's, Damon?" even I could hear the melting tone in her voice, and I gritted my teeth

_Wait a second-_

_Did I just get jealous over Monica?_

_No. No way._

_Huh._

_Stupid Stepford Wife!_

"Yes." Damon said and Monica smiled

"Excellent. I hope you're treating well to our Amy."

_Our Amy!_

_Who is 'we', excuse me !_

I felt absolutely embarassed and terrible

"Monica!" I said but she kept her gaze on Damon

"How old are you, Damon?"

"Around 22." Damon answered calmly and I raised my head. I had never thought about his age before..

Monica scowled slightly "You do know that Amy is sixteen, don't you?"

"Seventeen!" I corrected but neither of them listened

"She is seventeen, yes" Damon said

"Monica.." I said in a begging voice but she just raised her hand

"Let the adults speak, honey."

_In one minute, I will start a cat fight in here…_

"You know how girls are in her age." She said "They act without thinking, only listening their hearts. We don't want to see them getting hurt of course..."

_She's either schizophrene or called Damon and herself 'we'_

"Absolutely." Damon said keeping his cool façade, I on the other hand just looked at him with apologizing eyes..

"After all, she is a little… unexperienced, being a sixteen-"

"For the last time, I'm seventeen!"

"-year old girl, but I'm sure you are aware of it."

"Of course I am." Damon said, looking straight into her eyes "But I'm sure that you also aware of the fact that she is old enough to make her decisions on her own."

Monica looked at me, then back at Damon "Just reminding you." She smiled "I'm trying to protect her."

"Aren't we all?" Damon asked in the same calm tone and I let out a breath. Monica turned to me

"Anyway, Amy. I was thinking we could go shopping."

I bit my lip

"It'd be great but, I have tons of homework, so-"

"Oh, homeworks can wait." She waved her hand "As long as it's not too long. Come on, get in the car."

I looked at Damon again, mouthing 'help me!' but he just grinned smugly

"See you later Amy."

"Yeah, later." I grumbled and got in the car. I felt so stupid and childish, God knew he was now seeing me as a naive, immature girl.

I felt like crying as Monica drove, humming a song

"Where are we going?" I asked inaudibly and she smiled

"We could sit in a cafe, if you want?"

I didn't answer and she pulled over after five minutes. We got out of the car and walked into a cafe.

I ordered a hot chocolate and after waitress left, she sighed

"Amy, I want you to know that it's completely natural if you feel somehow…attracted to guys like Damon. Everyone feels it towards older and dangerous guys.. "

"By dangerous, you mean-"

"I remember the times I was sixteen-"

"Me too, it was last year."

"I had a boyfriend like him. John. We were so in love, but we kept our relationship secret, my family thought he was too..flighty for me. But you know what? I didn't care. Just like you."

"Monica, you're absolutely wrong-"

"And one night…" she said without listening to me "I stayed at his place, we talked for hours how we would be together for the rest of our lives... Then.. I gave my virginity to him."

_Can't a meteor fall on us righ now? God, please-_

"Long story short, we broke up one month later. Turned out he was cheating on me. My heart was broken, I cried for days.. But then, I thought, it's his lost!"

When waitress brought me my drink, I swallowed a large amount of hot chocolate and felt my throat burning

"Oh honey, I'm not saying it will happen to you too.." she said, apparently taking my watering eyes for emotion at her story "I'm just telling you to be careful. Sometimes, love stories don't end like in the movies. Sometimes, bad guy stays bad."

I tried my hardest, not to bang my head against the table "There is nothing going on between us."

"But it doesn't mean you don't want it to happen?"

I paused for the first time. I focused my eyes on my cup what was happening to me right now?

"No." I said slowly "I've never even thought about it."

"If you say so." She said "Be careful, honey."

"I will.." I said inaudibly and drank the rest of my drink.

* * *

After couple hours, she took me home and I went inside. Will was at home, and watched me flinging myself onto the couch.

"Bad day?"

I groaned into the pillow and he chuckled

"Come again?"

I sat up straight "I and Stepford Wife hang out at a cafe."

He gave me a pitiful look

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She told me about her ex."

"You mean someone other than our nutcase went out with her?"

I shrugged "But you know what? Even she had a boyfriend when she was-" I used air quotes "Sixteen. I think it's time for me to feel terrible."

"Don't be ridiculous you little idiot." He sat beside me and I leaned my head to his shoulder

"Was it that bad?"

I bit my lip and crossed my arms "You know what? It doesn't matter. If Dan's happy, then I'm happy too. And if that Mary Sue makes him happy, fine. I'll learn to live with it."

"Amy, it's like someone pulled that girl straight from a detergent commercial."

"I know." I said tiredly "But Dan deserves to be happy, and I won't mess it up. You'll see."

"So, you will be able to bear it when she wants an another cafe session?"

I sighed hopelessly "Whatever."

**LUKE'S POV**

I looked at the documents in my hand, hypnotized

"You're sure that they're true?" I managed to ask, my voice was throaty.

"Yes." My father said simply and I collapsed to the couch

"What kind of family would do this to-"

"A family that wanted to protect her." He said "Son, I know it might sound unfair to you right now-"

"Unfair?" I asked "It's-it's madness! Amy doesn't even-she doesn't even-"

"Exactly." He said "I don't think you should be the one to tell her the truth."

"She wanted me to make this search." I said "I can't lie to her." I stood up and started pacing.

"It's not lying, it's- everyone has secrets, Luke. You from all people, should know this best."

I stopped, and gritted my teeth "Dad, we're talking about the girl I l-" I paused "How will I be able to look at her face knowing what she actually-"

"Will you be able to watch her in pain then?" my dad asked "Will you be able to bear the fact that you are the one who put her in that pain? She is just a teenage girl, she would lose her mind."

"So she should live in a lie? She already suspects of something!"

"But she doesn't know anything yet as you told me."

I took a deep breath and shook my head again

"Luke, think about it." My father said "Listen your conscious. What does your heart tell you?"

I rubbed my face, looking at the burning woods in the fireplace.

"To protect her." My voice came out as a whisper

My father sighed "I understand how heavy this burden feels. But if you really want to protect her, you know what to do."

I gulped and skimmed the papers again, then before I could change my mind, threw them into the fireplace

"I never saw these." I murmured through my teeth, trying to ignore the guilty feeling inside of me "She will never know about this. She will never know the truth. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

**Author's note: Please please review and tell me what you think! Your opinions are really important to me people! Ideas, comments, constructive criticism...send them to me!:)**


	18. Your Heart Is Pounding In My Head

**Author's Note: Wow, 100 reviews people! You have no idea how much it means to me! You guys are the best readers in the worrrrllldd =)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

**Review Responses:**

**SilverStorm06: Please tell me I'm not too late=) I wrote it as soon as possible=)**

**Shilo-Shadow: Heheh, I think you're asking the wrong question (wink wink =P )**

**TheHellIKnow: Don't shoot me, I had to write it that way=) Ugh, I pity her too, as much as Monica is funny, she tends to be-ehm-annoying =) anyway, about your Damon question... I don't think he knows it either =p**

**JacksTimeLady7: Yayy, I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter, I hope it's soon enough!**

**Natalie: Alright, alright, I'll try to write about her without prejudice =P Heheh, you know what, I added that dream part just before I published that chapter, it just crossed my mind =) and no worries, I'll write more of that ; ) I agree with you about damon and amy action, but please wait a little, it'll turn out good, promise!Thanks soooo much for the review!**

**Hipster819: I'm really bad at keeping secrets, but this time I'll control myself =P I can only tell you that you'll be really surprised when you learn it ; )**

**K . D . Sparrow: The truth about... I'm really struggling with myself right now, you know that? =) **

**JaydaSalvatore: Yayy, thank you so much! Here's your update ;)**

**Cylisu0624: Heheh, I've gotta admit, it's really funny to write about her=) but if I were amy, I would probably lose my mind while talking with monica =)**

**Egyptian Kiss: Yayy, you liked it! It's one of my favourite poems, and I thought it would fit well into the scene, as Damon thinks he is actually invincible =) thank you soo much!**

**

* * *

****AMY'S POV**

I woke up to the knocking on my door.

"Will get out!" I groaned into my pillow, although, he wasn't in my room so it was practically impossible for him to get out of there, but-

My door opened anyway.

"Hey!" I raised my head from the pillow and-

_Great. Another nightmare?_

_Please tell me it is._

"Wakey wakey!" Monica said, clapping her hands together, looking at my now widened eyes

"Monica?"I managed to talk after one minute of silence "What-what are you doing in my room?"

"Waking you up, sleepyhead!" she said excitedly

I fell back onto my bed again as she put her hands to her hips. Then something must have atracted her attention, because she walked towards my bed and bent down, picking something up from the floor

My notebook.

"Is this your diary?"

I jumped out of my bed and snatched it from her hands "It's private." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Alright." She said simply, then smiled again "We are waiting for you downstairs, breakfast is ready!"

She left the room and closed the door behind her.

_I will stay calm… I will stay calm…_

I put my notebook into one of my drawers and shut it rather forcefuly. I went to bathroom, then went back to my room to change. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and headed downstairs, then sat down beside Mike

"I was sure only either of you would go out alive from that room." He murmured under his breath and I snorted.

"Actually, I'm being late for school, so-" I stood up but Monica frowned

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Amy, please sit."

I sat back again with a hopeless sigh.

"Good try." Will whispered and I looked around

"Ehm-excuse me but where is Dan?"

"Oh, he had some things to do.." Monica said "So I thought we could have breakfast together. He'll join us once he finishes his job."

"So he ran away?" I whispered to Mike when Monica went to kitchen to bring pancakes.

"Exactly." He murmured and sniffed the air "But pancakes smell delicious."

"You know what Mike, sometimes I really wonder if your age outnumbers your IQ level."

* * *

"Hey you." I said as I walked over to Luke "What's up? What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing." He said calmly "My dad needed me for something, so…"

I gulped around "Was it about the…you know.. your stake business?"

"Kind of." He said "And umm…Amy, about the search you wanted me to make.. None of your relatives been in Mystic Falls before. I asked my dad about the rest, you know, if we could find more information about them, but he said he didn't know anything. Sorry."

"Oh?" I said in disappointment "Oh. Alright. Thank-thank you."

He nodded "By the way, what did you do yesterday? After I left?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe…" I said "I hang out with Monica. And I'm stil alive." I raised my both arms in a mock celebration

"So.. she wasn't that bad?"

"No, she was much worse!" I exclaimed "I don't know what the hell Dan is thinking!"

"Maybe he sees a part of her we all fail to see."

"Well, honestly, I have some guesses about what part of her he actually likes and I really don't want to see her that part." I grumbled and he laughed. Someone cleared their throat behind Luke and I raised my head

"Elena!" I said "Hi!"

"Hey." She smiled "Amy, listen… I want to talk to you after school, are you free?"

"Yeah, of course." I said

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch our practice again..So that we could hang out after that…" Luke said and I shrugged slightly

"We can talk on the tribunes, right Elena?"

"Sure." She said "I was going to wait for Stefan in there anyway. See you later guys." She turned around and walked away

"What's going on?" Luke asked and I shrugged again

"I don't know. Come on, we should go to class."

We started walking

"Oh, and Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…alright?"

I frowned "Why? Don't I look alright?"

"No, I was just-" he stopped himself "Nevermind."

* * *

I was sitting on the tribunes for five minutes when Elena came.

"I'm so sorry, have I kept you wait?"

I smiled "It's okay."

She sat beside me handed me a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thanks…" I said as I took it from her hands. "So, what's up? I couldn't talk to you for a while…

She cleared her throat "Yeah, I know.. Sorry about that, I was a little busy… But here I am…" she raised her cup up and I giggled.

"How are the things going with Stefan?"

"Great." She smiled, I could see it from her eyes that she was so happy. Then her smile faded a little

"Amy.. I want to talk to you about Damon."

I frowned slightly "What about him?"

"He is a little different." She said and I took a sip from my cup

"Elena, Stefan already did that talk with me." I smiled, praying I wasn't being rude "I-I mean… he- he said that I should stay away from him."

I half expected her to ask "Then why don't you?", but she just nodded.

"Why do you think he is dangerous?" I asked before I could stop myself and she turned her head to look at Stefan on the field.

"We _know_ he is dangerous." She corrected "But… this is not what I wanted to talk about. I want to ask you if you like him."

"L-like him?" I stuttered, what was I supposed to say now? Even I wasn't sure…

_Wait, have I just-_

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said calmly and I gulped

"I-" I paused "He-he would never see me-like-that." Even I was aware of the weird tone in my voice.

"Especially after yesterday." I murmured to myself and she sighed

"But?"

"Look Elena, it's probably a crush… I mean he is really…" I couldn't believe I was talking about this "Attractive, you saw how girls acted like when he stepped into the school yard. And honestly, it's beyond impossible. But…" I shrugged "Like I said, it's probably a silly teenager crush."

She bit her lip "Amy, Damon is…. Let's say he can hurt people when he wants, but as much as I know he is dangerous, I also want to believe he is capable of caring about people."

"And?"

"And…" she paused "Look, his last relationship-"

"The one with Caroline?"

"Oh, that wasn't exactly a relationship." She said "His last serious relationship, was something really… big."

I was all ears now "Oh?"

She ran a hand through her hair "He was with this woman, Katherine… It was –as Stefan told me- really complicated relationship, and… let's say in the end, she broke his heart."

"What did she do?"

"She did a lot of things, actually. Lied, cheated, used… I think he really loved him, in his own way."

I couldn't believe it

"And what did he do when they broke up?"

She shrugged "Turned into the person he is now."

I nodded slowly "Poor him…" I murmured

"I'm telling you this, because I think, no matter how he acts like, he actually cares about you."

My head snapped up "What?"

"I don't think he is aware of it, but… I think I have an idea about what kind of person he is, and it's not normal him right now." She gulped "Amy, you must be careful."

My heart was beating in my throat and my face was blushing "I-I thought you just said-"

"I know, but it's a little complicated." Elena smiled "Damon hurts people without thinking the consequences, and I'm not talking about just a heart break, he ruins them. It became his nature now. He may want to be close to you right now, and believe me, it's something really important, but you should always remember what might happen."

"I get it…" I said, my head was spinning and my heart felt like it would break my rib cage. Was this really happening? Was it an another dream?

_Oh my God…_

"So…" she said after minutes of silence "Halloween is coming."

I raised my head "Yeah, I know."

"They will throw a party at school, will you be there?"

I shrugged slightly, still feeling like I was dreaming "I haven't picked a dress yet."

"Me neither." She said "We can go shopping together some time, if you want."

I nodded dumbly "Y-yeah, it would be great. Thanks Elena."

* * *

"So, what did she want to talk about?" Luke asked on the way to my home

I gulped "A-about shopping."

He grimaced and I elbowed him "Halloween is coming, Luke."

He groaned "Ugh.. great."

"You don't like Halloween?" I asked desbelievingly "It's impossible! Who doesn't like Halloween !"

"Apparently me." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes. I had this feeling as if I was being watched, so I turned my head to look around, but no one was there.

_Great. I'm going crazy now._

"It's actually boring, you know? All you do is wearing silly costumes and pretend to be scared of little children. Ugh.."

I sighed "Come on… At least tell me you will come to the party."

"Umm-no."

Someone was absolutely watching me. I could even feel their eyes, burning holes on my back. I turned my head again and sighed

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I said quickly "Luke- oh, do you want me to beg you? Come to the party." I paused "Or maybe I could try hypnotize. Look into my eyeees…."

"Fine."

"Huh, I didn't think it was that easy." I smirked as we reached my door

"Amy, before I forget, can I take your History notes?"

"Sure." I opened the door "Come in, they're in my room-" I paused in my mid-sentence as smell of something delicious filled my nostrils

"What happened?" Luke asked behind me and I locked my arms

"Either we are in the wrong house or Monica is still in here."

She was nowhere to be seen in downstairs and I frowned slightly

"Interesting… Anyway, come on." We headed upstairs and I stopped on my tracks

"Monica?" I said, looking at her. She was closing my door behind her "What are you doing there?"

She turned her head "Oh, nothing. I just opened your window to let some fresh air into your room." She smiled and I gulped

"Please don't enter my room again without letting me know." My voice had changed suddenly but I couldn't help it, it was such a disrespect!

"Sure honey." She petted my hair, and walked past me.

"Wow." Luke said beside me and we entered my room. I rushed to my drawer and opened it, letting out a relieved breath. My notebook was still in it, in the same place. Apparently she hadn't touched it.

Luke cleared his throat and I turned to him, but before I could say anything, we heard Monica's voice, coming from downstairs

"Oh, and Amy, please leave the door open. We don't want something inappropriate to happen."

I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath.

"Calm down…" I heard Luke's soothing voice "Calm down…"

I nodded and took my notes out of my bag, handed them over to him. He smiled

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said "And sorry about-her."

"Oh, please don't, I'm having so much fun." He chuckled and I pinched his arm

"Ouch!Alright alright!" he said "See you later."

"Yeah, bye." I said and he went out. I turned around to close the window, but there was a crow at there. It looked like it was-watching me.

"I'm definitely losing my mind." I stated out loud, looking at it.

The crow croaked and I flung myself onto the bed

"Yeap, I thought so."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: So, what do you think? I have some plans about halloween chapter (evil laugh=) ) it'll be so much fun! Please send me your opinions, constructive criticism and ideas, I need them!  
Thank you so much for reading my fanfic!**


	19. No Turning Back Now

**Author's Note: Hey people! The new chapter, yay=) I hope everyone likes it, and don't forget to review please!  
pS: I only own my OC!**

**Review Responses:**

**Shilo-Shadow: And you've just invented my new favourite word heheh=) Yeap, I'm planning to do that, though I've only read the first one, but I'll buy the other ones ; )**

**Cwarnic93: Well, now whenever I write about Monica, I'll see the same thing lol=) oh and thank you so much for the constructive criticism, I haven't realized it... I tend to stutter my characters a little too much heheh=) I'll be careful from now on, thanks again!**

**K . D. Sparrow: Well, this chapter has so many Damon scenes in it;) And about Monica... hmmm.. I can only tell you she will be an important character ; )**

**SilverStorm06: Oh, the same thing always happens to me too, I just can't say no to some people=) and I always get into some kind of trouble because of that=) btw, speaking of which, I can't believe there was no episode this week I mean, come on, I need to see Damon =P**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Well, I didn't completely based her on someone, but I know someone who reminds me of her or people like her. Unfortunately =P btw, I doubt Dan can be compelled since he- ehm- I mean- here's the update! =P**

**Egyptian Kiss: I think so too, but I'm under the impression Monica has just started=p I'm waiting for an emotional breakdown of Amy's to write that =)**

**Jay-Boogie: *winking* soon enough? ;) heheh, I hope you like it! **

Someone pulled the covers off of me

"If you're who I think you are, I swear to God-" I opened my eyes to see Caroline, looking down at me, grinning

"And you're still sleeping because?"

"Because an ordinary human being needs sleep at least-"

"We're going to shopping new girl, get up!" she said and I sighed

"Have you seen the Mary Sue, downstairs?"

"Who?"

"Dan's girlfriend- have you seen someone disturbingly perfect in there?"

She frowned slightly "Ehm-no?"

"Awesome." I hopped out of the bed "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to buy a dress for you, for Halloween. And seriously Amy, I can't believe you haven't bought anything yet."

I shrugged

"Have you at least decided what you will be?"

"Yeap. Alice."

"In Wonderland one?"

I tilted my head to right and stretched my body,yawning "How many other Alices do we know?"

She smirked "Alright, onto the next question. Will you be the naughty one or classic one? Because I saw this garter-"

"The classic one." I said quickly "Wipe that smirk off your face."

She sat onto my bed "Maybe we should get you a nun dress."

I stuck my tongue out at her and took my necklace from my drawer, put it on. I went to bathroom, and when I returned to my room, she was texting to someone, laying on my bed.

"Elena will meet us in half an hour."

"Great." I said as I sat beside her. My phone buzzed and before I could reach it, she was already holding it in her hand

"Hmm, Luke." She said, smiling and I took it from her hand, answering

"Hello?"

"Hey you." He said "Were you sleeping?"

"No and special thanks go to Caroline for that." I grumbled

"You should go as the Sleeping Beauty." Caroline retorted and I heard Luke's laugh

"Speaking of which- what will you be?"

"Oh, I'll-" before I could complete my sentence, Caroline, who apparently had been hearing everything, snatched my phone from my hands

"It's a surprise, Reese." She said smugly "But trust me, you will like it."

I started flushing and took my phone back

"Don't mind her, she is a little too excited. You haven't changed your mind, have you? You will come?"

"I will also regret this, but yes." He said "Would you want me to take you there? And Ps, please take into consideration that I'm offering this despite knowing your scary brothers."

I giggled "That would be nice, thank you."

"You're welcome." He chuckled "See you there?"

"Yeap, bye." I hung up and Caroline stood up on her knees, jumping on the bed

"It'll be awesome! Think about it, you're in your Renaissance dress-"

"More likely a mid-victorian era-"

"And Luke whispers lines from-from Romeo and Juliet into your ear and you two start making out-"

I sighed dramatically and took my clothes from my wardrobe "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yeap." She grinned "Oh, and Amy, I will take care of your make up, so you don't need to worry about that.."

"Yay." I said mockingly "I couldn't get any sleep for days, thinking what I would do about my make up."

I dodged the pillow she threw and went into bathroom again to change.

* * *

After 3 hours of searching, we found the perfect 'Alice' dress. It wasn't so typical, it had some differences on it, it was longer and puffier. Of course Caroline was a little disappointed, for it was so –according to her- 'ordinary' but I had loved it right away.

"Oh, I never could ask you, what will you be?" I asked to Caroline as we walked into my house with bags in our hands

"Cat woman." She winked at me and Elena laughed

"And you?"

"An angel." She said and I cocked an eyebrow

"Hmm, nice."

"No, not nice. You guys are so boring. Why didn't Bonnie come anyway?"

Elena's eyes met mine and I knew it was because of me.

"She didn't feel well." Elena said quickly and Caroline huffed

"I hope she gets better before tonight."

"Yeah absolutely." I said, looking at Elena. She was avoiding me, but I would talk to her tonight. I had to.

I just needed a plan.

A plan.

That's all.

"Anyway, I'd better get going." Elena said "Meet you at school?"

"Yeap." I and Caroline said "See you later!"

She closed the door behind her and Caroline turned to me, hands on her hips

"Let's begin then."

* * *

"You're scaring me Caroline."

"Hush." She said as she worked on my hair

"What is this smell- are you burning my hair? !"

"Amy, would you be quiet, I need to concentrate."

"For what, burning my hair?"

"No one is burning your hair."

I huffed and crossed my arms "Fine."

Somebody knocked my door and I frowned

"Come in?"

Will opened my door and peeked his head inside "Nothing too awful is going on in here, is it?"

"Of course not" before I could open my mouth, Caroline had already answered. Will came in, pulled himself my chair and sat.

"You'd better hurry." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and we both looked at him skeptically

"Why?"

"Luke is here and I think Dan is trying his hardest not to attack him."

"Oh my-" I made an attempt to stand up, forgetting a piece of my hair was in that hair curling thing which was in the Caroline's hand

"Ouch!"

"It's almost done" Caroline said patiently and I sighed, Will on the other hand just chuckled.

"You'd think I'm trying to handle with a child." Caroline murmured under her breath and I gritted my teeth

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

I waited couple seconds "What about now?"

"No."

Another silence

"What about now?"

"Oh for God's sake… here you go." She said and I stood up, walked to my mirror.

"Wow, Caroline it's… It looks really nice."

"Translation: She looks great." Will said behind me and I looked at myself in full length mirror. My dress looked good on me, and my hair was now on my shoulders in loose curls. I had a light blue hairband on my head and my make up was in natural colors, somehow making my eyes shine.

"Told you." Caroline said and I giggled.

"I'd better go downstairs, will you-"

"I'll change and be there in a minute." She said and I and Will left the room. I ran downstairs and stopped at the last step

"Wow, you came as-" I paused and looked at him "A pirate?"

"Yeap." He said, and glanced up and down at me. Dan cleared his throat loudly

"You look-ehm-nice." Luke said, and I smiled

"Thanks. We'll wait for Caroline, then we can leave."

"Don't wait for me!" I heard her calling out from upstairs "I'll change my make up, it looks horrible! How can you not say that to me!"

I sighed and Will sat to the couch

"I can take her there, if you two want?"

"It'd be great!" Caroline answered on our behalf and I rolled my eyes

"Alright then. Let's go. Happy Halloween people." I smiled at my brothers and we left the house

"You look great." He said quickly "Phew. No brothers to kill me around. It's nice."

Some children ran past us, screaming and giggling. I smiled and we got into Luke's car, then set off.

"So…" I said "You never told me why you don't like Halloween."

He sighed "It just…seems ridiculous to me."

"But it's fun!"

"To you." He completed my sentence and I crossed my arms

"Then why did you accept to come with me?"

"Because you asked me to." He said, his gaze on the road and suddenly, the car felt so hot.

"Oh?" I gulped. What was I supposed to say now?

The rest of the road was in complete silence and when we reached the school, I nearly jumped out of the car

"Let's go." I said and we started walking to the gym which was transformed into some kind of dance floor. We went in and someone came, hugged me

"Hey you…" I said when I pulled back. Elena.

"You look great!"

"You too." She said, smiling. "Where is Caroline? I thought you three would come together."

"We were going to, but.. She decided to change her make up in the last minute, so she'll be a little late."

"Typical Caroline." Elena said and my eyes found Bonnie, who had just walked to us

"Hi you." I said, hugging her also and she hesitantly responded

"Where is Stefan?" Luke asked to Elena and she looked around

"He went to get us a drink but…"

"Would you want one?" Luke turned to me and I nodded

"Yeah, thanks…"

He walked away and Bonnie shifted her weight uncomfortably. I bit my lip

"I won't ask anything or force you to tell me, just to let you know." I murmured to her and she seemed surprised, then nodded, this time smiling also.

Elena's eyes darted between us and took a deep breath "Okay then. What's going on between you and Luke?"

I paused "We-errmm- nothing."

"Right…" Bonnie said and Elena laughed

"Seriously Amy. Tell it or I'll unleash Caroline."

I giggled and looked around, and something- someone I saw made everything else go blur.

_If I could be more lame, I would start saying "And the stars started falling down on us."_

"Damon is here?" My mouth asked before I could stop it. Elena sighed

"Yes."

"And he came as…Damon?"

"Yeap."

I nodded slowly "Oh. Good."

* * *

Hours later, he hadn't even looked at me for one time. Luke was talking with his friends for minutes and Elena and Stefan were in somewhere else, so I was alone with Bonnie. The music was loud enough to make me go deaf but at least the Dj had picked a good one.

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine_

I sighed and leaned against the wall, my drink in my hand. My eyes searched the room to see Luke, but instead, landed on _him_

_I would cry for you  
I would cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear_

He was still talking with some girl and as I watched them, they headed to the exit.

Outside.

_I will pray for you  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you_

Why did I feel like I knew what they would do in there?

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I could only focus on breathing.

_See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me,  
And I will never be ignored_

Despite the music was still loud and there were people talking everywhere, it sounded so..distant.

I gulped, but it felt like I was swallowing acid.

"AMY!" Bonnie yelled and snapped her fingers, as I gawked at the exit. I managed to turn my head to her.

"Yes?"

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart_

"Are you alright?"

Yes. Of course I was.

There was nothing for me to not to feel alright, was it?

God, what was this burning in my eyes?

_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me_

"I need some fresh air, excuse me…" I murmured and pushed people out of my way and stormed out of the building.

I took a deep breath as I reached outside and ran my hand through my hair. I clenched my teeth together and my hands balled into fists as I paced back and forth, then, I sat to a bench.

_Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored_

One breath.

Two breath.

Three breath.

**DAMON'S POV**

I pulled back from the motionless body in my arms and dropped it to the forest's ground. She was still alive, I could tell that from the slow heartbeat.

I walked through the woods and stopped at the end, watched the boy's walking towards her.

"Are you bored?"

She startled but as if she was trying to hide it, she flung her blonde hair over her shoulder, and held her chin up, looking back at him daringly

"No?"

"But you're sitting on a bench alone, because?"

"I needed fresh air." She said, twisting the layers of her dress between her fingers. Her brows were pulled together and she looked like she was trying hard not to think something.

The boy ran his hand through his hair, his heart beat was a little too fast. I had noticed the same thing when I was at her window that day also, and really, _really_ didn't like it.

"Oh come on, Amy, and you said you loved Halloween!"

She didn't answer

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly and looked around. She wasn't stupid –for a human anyway- her instincts must've been warning her about the danger. That she was being watched.

She merely shook her head and murmured under her breath "I'm losing my mind…"

He hadn't heard it and she tried to distract herself "Why aren't you in there?"

"I'm hiding from Julie." The boy grinned and she smiled fakely.

Right. Julie.

I was still thinking whether I should've killed her.

Anyway. This boy was coming first in the list.

Though I couldn't do anything, his father was in the council.

I took a deep breath in frustration and her scent filled my nostrils.

"Amy, there is a problem, isn't there?"

That attracted my attention and I watched her dropping her gaze to her lap again

"No."

He paused "Is it about your…relatives?"

Oh. The relatives, huh?

His heart beat went faster "Look, I wish I could find anything but.. Like I said..I'm sorry."

Now _that_ was interesting. He was lying. It was so easy to tell.

"It's not about them." Her voice was so small that I was surprised he could hear it.

"Then what is it about?"

She bit her lip "Luke, can I have some time alone? For couple minutes?"

I grinned to myself

_Excellent._

He nodded "Don't stay in here too long."

"I won't." She whispered more to herself and watching him walk away, she leaned to her back, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

**AMY'S POV**

"Good costume."

I raised my head and just when I saw him, my heart beat went crazy.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely and he raised his hands, gesturing surrender

"I'm with no weapon."

"Where is your friend?" I asked before I could stop myself and he arched an eyebrow

"You saw that huh?"

"Kind of hard not to." I scoffed, "What happened, you guys got into a fight?"

He smirked "Something like that. She had to leave."

"Same thing goes for me." I murmured and stood up to leave, but he cleared his throat

"Didn't you want to ask me something the other day?"

I frowned and looked at him skeptically.

"What happened, couldn't your 'friend' give you the answers you've been looking for?"

He was doing it on purpose and I gritted my teeth

"How can I know you will tell me the truth?"

"You can't."he said simply and I crossed my arms

"Fine. What do you know about my family?"

He seemed like considering the answers "Well, I could tell you that, but…" he shrugged slightly "What would be my gain?"

I paused and blinked dumbly "Um- what do you want?"

He eyed me with a smug smile "You said you had never had your first kiss, right?"

I could feel my face turn white but didn't say anything

"Well…" he said, still smiling "In return, I'll kiss you."

I felt like my stomach flipped but also, my brain went numb in anger "I don't know what you think I am, Damon, but I can assure you it will never happen."

He rolled his eyes "Don't make promises you can't keep, Goldilocks."

I tried to control my breathing "I'd better get inside now." I turned to leave but he held my arm

"I'll scream." I said quickly and he chuckled

"It's Halloween, Amy, you're kind of supposed to do that." He said sarcastically and before I could stop myself, my mouth had already formed the words. It happened to me everytime, when I got _really_ mad, I always said things I didn't mean.

"Will you imagine Katherine when you kiss me?"

The smug expression on his face turned into a scary one

"What?"

"N-nothing." I said, trying to yank my arm back

"What did you just say?" he said through his teeth

"Damon, you're hurting my arm" I warned him, my voice was calm yet my heart was still beating in my throat.

He glared at me but let go of my arm. I gulped

"I-I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have." He said coldly and I pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear with shaking hands

"But what you said was so-" I tried to talk but he had already turned around and started walking away into the woods

"Damon wait-" I ran towards his direction, and paused when I reached to the edge of the woods.

He on the other hand, kept walking

"Damon!" I said, now catching up with him but he gritted his teeth

"Amy, if you don't stop, you'll see exactly how I can hurt you."

I opened my mouth but something behind the bushes shook them, and Damon stopped dead in his tracks. I took a step back

"We need to get out of here." I whispered but he just raised his hand, so I shut up immediately. He took a deep breath, and turned to me slowly.

Then, did something I could never imagine. Before I could even blink, he was already behind me and grabbed a man from his throat, pinning him to a tree.

"How did you do that?" I exclaimed but then, gasped since I saw the change in man's face. For the first time in my life, I was seeing this clear, his fangs were bared and his eyes were dark red, and his skin… Almost every vein on his face was visible now

"Amy, go inside and find Stefan." Damon demanded but I just stood there like an idiot. The man turned his scary face to me

"Well, well… Amy Walsh…It's an honour."

A growl rose from Damon's throat and I gawked at him. It was almost.. animalistic-

"I said go!"

"She can't run anywhere." The man laughed "Can't you still understand? They've learned where she is now."

I could see Damon's hand tightening around his neck, but he threw a punch to his face. Damon flew in the air and his body hit a tree. I let out a shriek and ran to him.

But he had already stood up, and I saw his face. Before I could even scream, a sharp pain reached to my neck, and the man held me from behind. This pain was so… burning, so-

One second later he was pinned to the tree again, by Damon. I fell on my knees and my hand touched my neck, when I pulled it back, it was covered in blood.

"Who are they?" Damon growled, but man just chuckled and splashed a liquid in his glowed hand to Damon's face. He yelled in pain and while I watched the man in shock, he winked at me and disappeared.

Damon straightened out, wiping his face and he looked at me

"Please don't do what you're planning to do."

And that was when my lungs got enough oxygen and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: What do you think? Please send me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, anything! They're really important to me!**

**Ps: The song that was playing in the Halloween scene, was "#1 Crush by Garbage, it's an awesome song, and I thought it would be good for that scene;) **

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction, people!**


	20. The Thing That Darkness Fears

_**Author's Note: I have this really really important exam 2 days later, and here I am, writing new chapters. Has anyone seen where I left my "Good and responsible student" side?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC *sobs***_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Kali - WolfChilde : Wow, thank you so so much! heheh, I've just blushed =) I hope you like this chapter=)**_

_**K. D. Sparrow: I can only tell you that you'll see a lot of these vampires around *wink wink* Finally we're getting to the parts I've always wanted to write=)**_

_**SilverStorm06: Aww, thanks=) you know what, when I argue with someone I seriously can't stop myself.. Even if I realise that I'm wrong in the middle of the arguement, I still insist on my opinion, heheh=) **_

_**ashley199935: And 2 words from me: Thank you!=) And I'm really glad you like it! And- well, that was more than 2 words.. huh, my math has never been good anyway =)**_

_**anca. bu : Yayy, thanks=) and I'll absolutely find a beta, actually, I'm working on it =) I hope my grammar mistakes didn't make it hard for you to read, and if so, I'm really sorry=) I'll take care of it=)**_

_**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: First of all, awww, you reviewed my other story too! Thank you so much=) And I take those mumbles as a good sign? =) **_

_**Jay- Boogie: Glad it was soon enough ; ) And about the secret...hmmm... it's very...ehm..secretive =P You'll find out soon ; )**_

_**Egyptian Kiss: Yay, thank you! Damon is always perfect, don't you think? heheh =) I just thought I would give Amy some...how can I say this- human traits, you know=) We all say things we don't mean when we're angry=) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! =)**_

**AMY'S POV**

In a flash, his hand covered my mouth and he pinned me to the tree. I tried to push him away but he didn't move an inch.

"Listen-"

I tried to kick him but it didn't affect him either, and I let out a whimper, muffled by his hand

"Look at me-Amy!" he said sternly "Look at me." Because of the old habit of obeying whenever someone reprimanded me, I looked up at him. His piercing eyes met mine and I could see my reflection from his blue eyes, terrified..

"I will remove my hand, don't scream."

I punched his chest but, with a sigh, he grasped my wrists with his other hand and held them over my head

"You can keep struggling until you get tired, or you can listen to me. Now, I will not hurt you, and you will not scream. Are we clear?"

My whole body was shaking with sobs and I could feel the tears running down to my cheeks. The firm look in his eyes softened a bit as he eyed me

"Shh, calm down…now take a deep breath." He slowly removed his hand "Just like that."

I took a shaking breath. My throat felt scratchy and a bitter taste burned my mouth. My knees felt really weak but I forced my body to stand

"D-Damon…" my voice came out as a whisper "You're one of-them?"

He looked down at me

"You've already chose your side?"

"What side?" I exclaimed, trying to ignore the ringing in my ears. My head was spinning and I stumbled as I took a step

"Come here, you're gonna get yourself killed." He murmured but I jolted up when he reached out

"Don't touch me!"

"You're losing blood, Amy." He said calmly, his gaze fixed on my neck. I touched there and pulled my hand back with a hiss.

He took a step towards me, the light of the moon revealing his features, the wild, hungry flare in his eyes.

The blood.

_Oh God_…

I could now see the predator in him, watching his prey. My body was alarmed, before I could even think sensible about what to do, I had already turned around and started running as fast as I could. I didn't know which way I was going. I just knew that I had to get away. This feeling was beyond everything I had ever felt, so strong, and so clear. The instinct which was in every living creature, no matter what.

The desire to survive.

I turned my head to see my back but in the meantime, I ran into something. I let out a scream and took a step back when I saw him. He grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed my back against a tree again, nearly breaking it in the progress

"Damon-don't!"

He brushed my hair off my neck, revealing the wound.

Oh God..This wasn't happening…This couldn't be happening…

"He didn't damage your vein.." he muttered and I wriggled against his grip

"Amy, stand still for one second!"

"No, don't touch me!" I sobbed "You-you can't be a-you-you can't…"

"Look, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, trust me." he said aggresively "I can heal it-"

"I don't want it-stay away from me!" I said through sobs "Damon, please- please, just let me go!"

He gave me a sharp glare and let me run away. I tripped over multiple rocks, and trees scraped my arms, but nothing could stop me.

Or nothing _did_ stop me, for that matter…

Although they seemed endlessly, I managed to run through the trees and stopped at the edge, looking at the big building standing in front of me. I could still hear the loud music and people drinking, shouting at each other and laughing.

I walked towards the building as if I was in a dream and someone stopped me

"Hey, you're here…" I recognised Luke's voice "Who spilled blood on you?"

"Me."I said faintly "Luke…can you take me to hospital?"

His expression turned into a shocked one and his eyes focused on my neck "Amy-who-what-"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Stefan's head turned to us and he froze. His eyes lowered for a second, stopping on my neck then flicked back up to my face, his expression darkening. I gulped and tripped into Luke, God, why was my head spinning this much?

"Alright, come here…" he reached down, swept me off my feet and carried me to his car. He started the engine and I leaned my head to the window.

_I refuse to faint. I will not faint. Luke will think something's wrong with me if I faint again…_

I could feel my stomach flipping and I tried not to throw up.

Damon was a vampire.

As in a night creature one.

As in someone who drank blood.

_I'm not sure that 'not fainting' theory will work right now…_

"Amy-don't sleep-hey!" he shook me roughly

"I'm not.." I said slowly and he stepped on the accelerator

"Luke, I really don't want to lose any more blood but I definitely will if we have an accident.."

"Who did this?" he growled and I sighed

"I won't die, will I? I have so many things planned to do before I die and I'm really looking forward to do them. Oh, and by the way, if I die, I want you to burn my notebooks. Well, you'll probably don't listen to me anyway. Did you know that Kafka also asked his friend to burn all his unpublished works after his death? And he didn't listen to him either. Eh, at least we now know-"

"Who did this?"

"Someone." I said faintly "I don't know. It attacked from behind. In the woods."

"In the woods- what's with you and being alone in the woods?"

I didn't say anything and he pulled over, parking in the hospital parking lot and I opened my door

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah…" I said and we entered the hospital

* * *

Funny thing was that the doctors had said the same thing with Damon, apparently, and fortunately, my vein wasn't damaged.

They cleaned the wound with some burning_- really really burning and hurting_- stuff and now Luke was filling some papers, which meant that I could go home.

How could I miss this? How could I not see this? Now all the pieces about him clicked into their places, the big picture who had been in front of me from the beginning…

"You ready?"

I nodded slowly and took my purse, and we walked to the car. He cleared his throat

"How did it… pull back? Why didn't just-"

"I don't know." I said as we took off

"You sure you saw no one?"

For some reason, I couldn't say his name, instead, I just shook my head

"Amy…" he started but he stopped himself

"What?"

"Nothing."

I turned my head "What, Luke?"

He kept his gaze on the road "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

He didn't talk for the rest of the road and he stopped the car when we reached my home

"Call me tomorrow."

I nodded and got out of the car, but turned back

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

He nodded, avoiding my gaze for some reason. I gulped and closed the car's door, then walked to home. I hid the wound with my hair and once I was sure it was done, I opened the door.

Mike was sleeping on the couch and I walked to upstairs on my tiptoes. I closed my door behind me and sat to the edge of the bed.

"_You're a child, compared to me, Amy."_

"_You don't look that much older than me."_

"_Appearence can be deceitful"_

How old was he?

"_You look nervous." _

_"M-me? No, I'm not, I- why do you think I'm nervous?"_

_"Your hearbeat is fast"_

I had been alone with him, for thousand times, for heaven's sake! Now even the thought of it raised goosebumps on my arms…

He had his name on that invitation list, from the first founders party.

His and Stefan's…

What had that man said? "_We got Salvatore's pet…"_

And Stefan's words ; _He can be a little.. dangerous for people around him, so be careful. He hurts everyone comes closer, uses them, it's all for his fun…_

Oh God… All those animal attacks… Those people got killed…

Was he a killer?

Suddenly something crossed my mind. Apparently Dan knew about the vampires, I had got that from the stakes..

And Damon knew about my brothers..

He had actually told me countless times.

"_Your family never told you what's there in the dark?"_

He was trying to make me see it. Make me realise it- for-

For what?

For his amusement?

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart pounding violently against my ribs.

It was going to be alright. I didn't know how, but it was going to.

It had to.

**DAMON'S POV**

"You just couldn't stop yourself, could you?" Stefan stormed into the living room, with Elena behind him.

"You'll have to be clearer than that…" I said and he pinched the bridge of his nose

"You attacked her?"

"Again with the clearer part, Stefan."

Elena ran a hand through her hair "Damon, did you attack Amy?"

"Nope." I said, downing my drink "Good costume by the way."

"Damon!"

"What?" I said "No I didn't attack her. In fact, I happened to save her."

They exchanged glares and I sat to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"You saved her?" Elena asked, confused "Since when you save people?"

"It shines through occasionally."

"Damon you do realise you're usually the reason why people need to be saved, right?" Stefan asked and I raised my eyebrows. Fair enough.

"You saved her from whom?" Elena asked "I saw her neck, Damon, she was bitten…"

"Not by me." I said darkly "Some guy. I don't know him."

"But now she knows that-"

"Yeah. She saw my face, freaked out, started screaming and all those cliche horror movie stuff, so I let her go."

Elena looked at Stefan, then to me

"And you're not even worried? Won't she tell anyone?"

"Did you, when you found out?" I asked her and she paused

"Why did he attack her then?" Stefan asked

"Probably a message to her brothers…" I said "He didn't damage her vein. He didn't want to kill her."

"Is he alive right now then?" Elena asked and I tilted my head to the right

"Technically no. But…" I gritted my teeth "He ran away. He had vervain, I couldn't-"

Elena was biting her fingernails now

"He said 'they've learned where she is now'" I murmured, looking at Stefan. He had crossed his arms with a grim expression on his face

"They? Who are they?"

I sighed "And this, is the question of the year."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: So, what do you think? Please send me your opinions, ideas, constructive criticism, what you would like to see, anything! Your reviews are really important to me!**

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction!**


	21. Our Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note: I'm so excited about this chapter ; )  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental : )**

**Review Responses:**

**Jay-Boogie : Well, at first, I really wanted to write him, telling her, but... I managed to control myself lol:) and you're absolutely right, I don't understand people hiding things to protect someone either.. it's kinda silly if you ask me, and completely unfair =)**

**ADMyhre: Yay, thanks! I hope you like it!**

**Shilo-Shadow: Surprise, I'm giving you some hints in this chapter ! ;) or at least...I think so :P and aww, Gahellka fish can't go to hell! :P In fact, I'll ask my mom to get me a Gahellka fish :P I've always wanted a ninja fish as a pet! :p **

**Red red red ribbon: I'm glad you like it! here's your update ;)**

**TheHellIKnow: Alright, I seriously hope I'll be able to solve my own puzzle :P heheh, jk =) I have a plan about this story and I hope it'll turn out well! =)**

**K . D. Sparrow: But hey, at least I updated quickly? Right? :P Lol, I hope you'll like this chapter! **

**Egyptian Kiss: Aww thank you soo much! You know what, now I realized that I keep making them ask questions heheh:)**

**Saskia: Yayy, hopefuly, it'll get more interesting ;) and hopefuly, you'll like it ; )**

**anca . bu : Well, I wrote the end of this chapter like... 5 chapters before or something like that :) I just didn't know where to put it:) so I can assure you it's not rushed lol:) hey, xoxo to Romania ;)**

**Natalie: Omg, thank you! *blushing* Okay, I swear, you will be seeing a lot of Damon and Amy action in the next chapters ;) and about the secret... well, I'm starting to unfold it starting from this chapter:)annndd about Luke... well, I can only tell you that all hell will break loose when Amy finds out about it;) lol, I really like Caroline as well , I think she's so cute :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**AMY'S POV**

There are some times that you feel like the time stopped. Like in those times when no one but you is awake in the house. When even the birds stop tweeting. Like when the air is so chilly, and the sky is still a little dark.

I looked out of the window, the empty streets, silent houses…

I still couldn't believe it. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it was all a dream, the throbbing on my neck and my bloodied, mudded dress proved otherwise.

Unfortunately...

I was sure about one thing. I was going to stay away from him. For once in my life, I was going to do the sensible thing.

Because I knew that if I got closer to him in any way, any time… he would be the death of me. Literally.

I could now understand why I felt like I wanted to run away the first time I saw him. It was the instincts inside of me, a pray's instincts warning me for the dangerous creature in front of me…

But now I thought about it…he could've killed me easily, I had been alone with him for countless times…

But of course, he had told me this, hadn't he_? "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, trust me.."_

Then why was I still alive?

I wondered how it felt like. To see that much, to experience that much…Was it a bliss? Or was it a curse?

He hadn't chosen it, had he? It should've been his fate.

How could it be one's faith, to be a killer?

The word sent a shiver down my spine. A killer. He was a killer. He hurt people, and then…ended their lives when he felt like it…

But then again, what if it wasn't him? All those animal attacks? Someone had attacked me last night, what if it was vampires like him that attacked other people?

But must've been attacked people in some point of his life-or after death-life.

I sighed, maybe what William Blake said in that poem was in fact true

_Some are born to sweet delight_

_Some are born to the endless night.._

I startled when someone knocked my door and I turned my head. I covered the wound with my hair and cleared my throat

"Ehm-Come in?"

Dan opened the door and stepped in "Hey."

"Hey." I tried to smile "You're early."

"So are you." He sat down on the edge of my bed "Listen umm… Monica told me that she had been in your room without asking you the other day.."

"Hm?" I said, it was going to be interesting

"And she is sorry about it."

"And she sent you to deliver the message?" I grinned and he rolled his eyes

"No kiddo, she is at downstairs, making pancakes."

I made sure that my expression didn't change into a grimace "Is she?"

"Yeah. And she'll tell you that also, but I wanted to talk to you first."

I nodded "Dan, do you really…like her?"

He paused "I..I think so. Why?"

"Nothing." I shrugged "Just wanted to ask, that's all.."

"Pancakes are ready!" Monica's voice reached us from downstairs and Dan winked at me

"I'll be right there, I need to change." I said slowly and Dan nodded, then left the room. I walked to my wardrobe and changed, then went to bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning.." Mike and Will grumbled and I eyed them, then pulled myself a chair.

"So, Amy…" Monica said, putting pancakes into my plate "How are you?"

"Fine." I said "What about you?"

"Great." She said, and sat beside Dan "How was your Halloween?"

"Fine, I guess…" I murmured and Mike looked at me

"By the way, when did you come back to home? I didn't hear you.."

"Oh, umm…I'm not sure" I said, chewing my bite "Around 12 midnight."

Monica sighed dramatically and we all turned our heads

"What happened babe?"

"Don't you think that time is a little late for a teenage girl to come home?"

I could feel Will's tensing up beside me and I swallowed my bite.

"I mean, anything could happen, it's a little dangerous outside. You were at some kind of party, right Amy?"

_No, I was at the hospital for half an hour…_

I tried to supress my anger and arched an eyebrow "Yeah? It was Halloween.."

"And who was throwing this party?"

I took a deep breath before answering "The school."

"Hmmm…" she said "Any alcohol?"

Dan's gaze focused on me and I gave him a disbelieving look "Umm-yeah but- I only drank like..one cup or something."

"And we trust her about this." Will said calmly and Monica smiled

"Of course. It's the other people around her that I don't trust.."

_Calm down..Calm down…._

"And why did you come back that late, Amy?" she asked and I shot Mike a begging look

"I-umm…" I stuttered "Forgot about time, I guess… All of my friends were there-and-we were having fun, so…"

_Yes. Absolutely. My favorite part was getting bitten by a crazy vampire in a dark forest, for example…_

"Still I think it was a little late…" she murmured, looking at Dan through her lashes and he cleared his throat

"You know what, Amy, I think she's right… Be careful for the next time."

I felt like he had hit me and everyone in the table fell silent

"Dan, it was a party." Mike said, somehow in a calm tone "Halloween, remember? She had fun, so what?"

"I'm not saying she shouldn't have some fun, but midnight is a little late for that."

I froze in shock, looking at Monica

"Oh, honey, we're thinking your own good…" she smiled at me "We wouldn't want you get harmed. I just think midnight is a little late for a young girl to-"

"Were you thinking the same when you were 16 years old and lost your virginity to John?" I asked before I could stop myself and her eyes widened in surprise

"Amy!"

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore.." I pushed my plate and stood up

"Sit down, Amy." Dan said through his teeth but I forced myself to stay strong

"As much as I would love to, I'm late or school, see you all later."

"Wait, I'll take you to school-" Mike said and I shrugged

"No need, I'll walk." I slammed the door behind me. My eyes were burning with unshed tears and I let out a furious breath

Dan was going to kill me.

This time, he was absolutely going to.

* * *

"Rough night?" Caroline said as she sat beside me and I raised my head from the table

"More like rough morning…"

She giggled "Couldn't see you at the party? Or did you and Lucas throw your own party?" she winked at me and I rolled my eyes

"Something came up, I had to leave the party."

"Hmm…I on the other hand shared a car with your cute brother…" she wiggled her eyebrows and I sighed

"Didn't we talk about it already, Caroline? Seriously. Mental images.."

"Is he seeing someone?"

I groaned "I don't know."

"How can you not know, he is your brother, hello?"

I shrugged "I'm really not in the mood to talk about my brothers' love lives… Especially when one of them has a girlfriend pulled straight from hell."

"That girl again, huh?"

"You have no idea…" I said through my teeth

"What happened, you look like you're about to attack someone?" Luke said as he sat beside us

"Had an arguement with Stepford Wife." I said, all of this was somehow so…absurd. I had just learned that Damon was a vampire, but here I was, angry about Monica.

_Something is definitely wrong with me._

"Ouch."

"Yeah." I said, standing up "Come on, the bell is about to ring"

"Oh, you guys go ahead.." Caroline said "I need to go to bathroom for one second." She rounded the corner and walked away.

"How are you?" Luke asked quietly and I raised my head, smiling at him

"Fine. Really. A little scared, but fine."

"Good…" he murmured and his gaze fixed on the little wound that my hair covered "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head "Thanks for taking me to hospital by the way."

"Don't even mention." He said as we walked into the class. My eyes found Elena and Stefan, he gave me a curt nod but I didn't do anything, just sat to my spot.

Did she know?

_Of course she does…_ I thought to myself _Why_ _else would she warn me about Damon?_

Maybe she too was a-

Vampire.

Alright, this was too much to think in Trigonometry class….

So, I pushed away the thoughts, and focused on the teacher.

Which was a good move, considering I hadn't had any slightest idea what he was talking about for over months..

* * *

I had planned everything while we were walking to my home with Luke. Probably none of them would be at home in this hour, so…

"You're silent." Luke said and I snapped out of my thoughts

"I'm just thinking.." I said slowly

"About what?"

I shrugged "Things."

He ruffled his hair "You've been acting weird today."

I raised my glances and gave him a disbelieving look

"Which can be expectable considering last night.." he murmured

"Oh, thanks, you're so thoughtful." I said sarcastically as we got closer to my house "So…see you later?"

"Yeah." He said "Stay away from dark forests new girl."

"Ha ha." I mimicked "Don't hurt yourself with that stake, Buffy wannabe."

"Ouch." He grinned and I stuck my tongue out at him, then opened the door and went in.

No one was there.

Great.

I went upstairs and slowly, as silent as a shadow, opened Dan's door. As much as I hated myself for doing this, I couldn't stop myself.

I walked to his bed and knelt down, pulling the box under his bed to me. The view was still the same, scary and..mysterious.

There were at least 20 stakes in there. I pushed the stakes aside and found the thing made my heart beat go faster.

A journal.

I pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear and opened the cover of it cautiously, a thin, slanting handwriting meeting my eyes

_**Property Of Alec Charles Walsh**_

I frowned- my dad?

_**We've met one of them today again. It was really scary, as if it was a nightmare**_

_**I can't decide whether to hate my family for showing me this or be grateful for preparing me-**_

The rest of it was about his father and the other things, so I flipped the pages

_**I need to stop this. My destiny or not, I don't care what my dad says.. I can't be this person for the rest of my life..**_

Again, the rest was about some irrelevant things and I paused when my eyes caught a familiar name

_**A new beginning. Rose will be safe. No more running away from the night, attacking every moving shadow.**_

_**It will be over**_

I flipped some other pages

_**Killing is disgusting. Undead or not.**_

The journal fell from my hands and my breath caught in my throat. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, my ears were ringing..

My dad knew.

And Rose-my mom?

I lifted the journal and a piece of paper fell from it and I picked it up with shaking hands. It wasn't my dad's handwriting, it was Dan's..

**7 June**

"What?.." I murmured to myself and jolted up when my phone started ringing. I looked at the name on the screen-

Monica.

I switched it into silent mode, and put it into my pocket, then, putting everything into the box quickly, I pushed the box back under the bed, left the room as if someone was chasing me. I ran to downstairs and stood in the middle of the room for one second, not knowing what to do, then closed the curtains and walked to the counter, filling myself a glass of water.

My phone had started vibrating in my pocket, this time, it was Luke. I slammed the phone down onto coffee table and it kept vibrating there, meanwhile, I downed the water and put my glass on the counter,then picked up a rubber band and pulled my hair into a pony tail, taking deep breaths.

The phone stopped vibrating and I rubbed my face

"Thank God.."

I turned around to take it from the coffee table, but it wasn't there. I frowned slightly, and suddenly, felt a breathing behind my neck, giving me goosebumps and making my heart pound against my chest very fastly. Afraid of what I might see, I slowly turned to my back, the view was just like I had guessed; Damon had leaned his back against the counter, watching me with my phone in his hands

"Hi Goldilocks.." he shot me a half smile"We need to talk."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Need reviews, people! Please send me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading my fanfiction ;)**_


	22. Consumed By The Night

**A.N: I know, it's a little late:) sorry about that:) anyway, enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental : )**

**Review Responses:**

**Twilight06: Heheh, glad I could help with the 'homework' lol:) I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now as well, but.. *sigh* I can't stop myself :p**

**Cylisu0624:You have no idea how much I want to write that right now:) Well, you're not thinking too much but she's..ehm- I should stop before I give a spoiler lol:))**

**Cwarnic93: Yay thank you! Glad you liked it;)**

**ADMyhre: Me too! :) he's so dreamy:) anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter:)**

**K. D. Sparrow : Yay, I kinda tried to write it intense ;) good to know I succeeded:P **

**SimplicitiesRose: Thank you so much for your constructive criticism! And I'm trying to write their realtionship as a slow burner (I'm not sure if it's the right saying:)) but of course it'll change, at least, I planned it to change :) **

**Egyptian Kiss: First of all, I'll seriously try to write longer, promise! :) heheh, yeah Monica is really annoying, I actually tried to write her as irritating as possible for Amy to cause a scene in that chapter:) but I would never be able to cause a scene,unfortunately, I'd probably go to my room and punch pillows or something lol:)**

**Jay-Boogie: Well, they won't do anything...or will they? *wink wink* :) I might have written a small scene where they got closer. Just a little;) **

**TheHellIKnow: Lol yeah she's acting a bit weird:) mood swings, heheh:P anyway, I hope you'll like it as well;) action will come soon;)**

**Shilo-Shadow: Those are..umm..complicated feelings lol:)) but hopefuly, you won't want to kill me after this chapter..now that I think of, you probably will, but.. :P**

**ashley199935: Aww, thank you so much:) believe me, monica was annoying me too:P and about more damon and amy moments (do you know I just accidently wrote 'damon and monica moments' ? what the..) well, as I've said, starting from this chapter you'll see more and more of it;)**

**mahi101: Merci bien! :P I'm really glad you like it, and enjoy;)**

**AMY'S POV**

"You don't want to run away." He stated calmly when I took a step back towards the door

"How-how did you come in?"

He shrugged "It wasn't that hard. Sit down."

I looked around, my heart was pounding against my ribcage "No."

He sighed dramatically "Will you ever do what I want you to do?"

"Probably no to that either…" I said, taking another step to my back, and he rolled his eyes

"Amy-"

Before he could say another word, I opened the door to run away, but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me inside, trapping me between his body and the now closed door.

"Do you want to know how long it would take for me to kill you?" his voice was low, and he snapped his fingers "This. One second. Yet, you're still breathing. Now that we made this clear.." he pulled back, making me room to move "Sit down."

My whole body was trembling but I sat down on the chair slowly. He pulled himself an another one and sat down also

"What do you want from me?" I asked quietly and he crossed his arms

"First of all? Calm down a little, this whole fast heart beat thing is distracting."

"I can't help it…" I murmured, I should've taken a stake with me-

Oh for God's sake, who was I kidding? I would've never been able to even hold a stake!

"Why are you here Damon?" I asked inaudibly

"You're scared." It wasn't a question

"What did you expect me to-" I stopped myself "Why are you here?"

He looked me in the eye "I need to be sure that you won't tell anything to anyone."

I gulped "If I do, will you kill me?"

"Well, if you insist this much…"

I felt the goosebumps raising on my arm

"I'm kidding…" he said and I let out a shaking breath.

"All-all those-animal attacks-?"

"It's one of those questions that you don't want to know the real answer." He said curtly and I thought my heart stopped. I was talking with a killer right now…

Scared of the answer already, I asked the next question

"Were you the one that attacked my brother?"

He shook his head and I licked my lips

"Damon.."

"Hm?"

I gulped "Why didn't you.." I paused "I-I mean..why didn't you-"

"Kill you?" he completed my sentence and I slowly nodded

"I'll let you know when I find out why." He smirked and I hugged myself

"Was it your choice? To be a-a vampire?"

He gave me a weird look "That's your first question? No 'how many people have you killed' or anything like that?"

"I don't know if I want to know the answer of that." I murmured and he chuckled

"Yeah.. It was my choice."

I started biting my nails,

"But… You can go out in sunlight?"

"Yes." I sensed a 'so what?' tone in his voice

"So, it's-burning by sun-is just a myth?"

"No."

_Alright then._

"Garlic?"

"Not exactly my favourite taste, but I didn't like it when I was human either."

"You have a reflection-wait, it was a stupid question."

He looked amused "Why?"

"Well.." I murmured "In ancient times, people believed that mirrors showed the reflections of the soul, so…they believed that any creature who lacked soul was unable to see it's reflection- but it's completely nonsense. It's-you can see a simple object's reflection in the mirror, it has nothing to do with-what?" I asked when I saw his glance on me.

"Nothing." He said "What were you saying?"

I bit my lip "Can you-turn into a bat?"

He snorted "Bat? No."

"Crosses?"

He shook his head

"I know the stake thing is true." I said slowly "I've seen it. And-umm…that night, when that man attacked me, did he splash holy water to your face? Because you looked like you were in pain…"

He shook his head again "Vervain. It's- it burns our skin- the same affect the holy water have in the myths."

So, I was actually discussing it with a vampire. I took a deep breath, my mind was trying to remember the myths

"Preying on virgins?"

A devious simile appared on his lips, as he leant toward me a little

"Right now, yeah."

I had just opened my mouth when the door opened. I jumped from my chair and saw Dan, standing at the entrance

"Dan.." I stammered "H-hi."

His gaze stopped on Damon "Hi."

"Umm…" I said "Dan, it's-it's Damon. A-a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Damon said and Dan coldly nodded

An uncomfortable silence over us

"I should be going.." Damon said, looking at me and I nodded, clearing my throat, then walked out of the door to garden with him. My heart was still pounding in my ears and I brushed my hair off my face impatiently

"Is Stefan-?"

"Mm hm. But no worries, he's harmless…unless you suddenly turn into a rabbit or something."

"And Elena?"

"She's human." He said, then stopped, looking down at me

"Amy, I hope I made myself clear. You won't tell anyone."

I could hear the demanding tone in his voice, it was so… threating. I raised my head, looking back at him daringly.

Well, I hoped I was looking at him daringly, since his expression was more like amused than scared.

Which was no surprise. I mean seriously? I was trying to scare a vampire with my expression?

Unbelievable.

"Why do I feel like there is an 'or else' in that speech?"

He grinned down at me, then leaned closer, I started to feel dizzy, what was he doing?

He pressed his nose to the side of my neck, just where the other vampire had bitten me. Taking a deep breath, his one hand went up to my ponytail, slipping off the band and letting my hair loose, causing it to fall over my shoulders. My heart felt like it was about to come out of my mouth, he wouldn't-

Would he?

I tried not to look scared, and although I was sure that he could hear my fast heart beat, I stood very still.

He ran his fingers through my hair very gently and rested nose against my pulse point, inhaling deeply

"Don't tempt me." He purred into my ear "I can still pull a Dracula and decide to prey on the closest virgin any time."

I let out a shaking breath, and before I could know it, he was already gone. I took an another deep breath, and fixed my hair with shaking hands, then, went into the house.

Dan had leaned against the counter, waiting for me.

"Sit down Amy."

Alright, what was with the people and commanding me to sit down today?

"What-what happened?" my voice had come out weaker than a scared child.

"I want to talk to you about your behaviour this morning."

_My behaviour-?_

_Oh. That one._

I gulped "Ehm-Dan-"

"No, first, listen to me." He said firmly and I stopped talking immediately

"You might feel like we're-or Monica is- invading your private life…" he rubbed his face, looking at me tiredly "But no matter what you think, it's not an excuse for you being rude."

"Dan I didn't-"

"And it may sound so- cliche to you right now, but we're really trying to- protect you. No matter how unfair you think it is."

_Protect me?_

"I can understand that." I said, wringing my hands "But Dan- I want you to-" I bit my lip, trying to form the right sentence "I want you to realize that I'm capable of making my own decisions, I can protect myself as much as you can protect me. I mean, come on-" I breathed "How old were you when mum and dad died? How old were Will and Mike? All of you managed to take care of yourselves on your own-"

"We had uncle to help us, and yet, it was still hard." He said "Really hard, Amy." He gulped "We've made- a lot of mistakes, I can see it right now. I've done things I can never fix, and I will probably regret it for my whole life."

I didn't say anything, my mind was completely..blank.

"And I know that you're capable of protecting yourself, but- sometimes people run towards the danger thinking they're still protecting themselves. And there's nothing I'm more scared of, than seeing you get hurt."

For some reason, I felt the tears brim my eyes, but I blinked them back

"That's why I've been such a jerk." He stated and I let out a laugh

"Nah, you weren't that bad."

"Yeah, look on the bright side, I didn't chain you into our basement."

"Do we even have chains?"

"Well, no…but I'm sure I could find some if I wanted."

I giggled

"Oh, and do me a favor."

"What?"

"Be as mature as you claim you are and apologize to her."

I sighed "Alright, alright…"

He flashed me a smile and I folded my arms

"Alright psycho with chains, I'm going to my room."

He nodded at me and I went upstairs, entered my room and flung myself onto my bed.

Then, I sat up straight, taking my hand to my pocket to take out the little paper

**June 7**

I paused for one second, then got up from the bed and went to my desk to switch on my computer. I sat down on my chair, clicked on the internet icon, then biting my lip, I typed the word

_Vampire_.

Naturally, from TV shows to legends, everything flashed on the screen. I clicked on some sites, almost each of them said the basically same things. Burning in sun, creatures of night, feeding on human blood.

Also, a lot of paintings appeared on the screen

Just looking at those sent a chill down my spine and I rubbed my arms, still forcing myself to see every detail.

Then, typed an another word

_Vervain _

My eyes searched the screen, but nothing about the vampires were written. Only thing I could find about vervain myth, was that it was associated with witches and magic.

Alright then.

_7 June_

I skimmed the lines on the screen, but nothing seemed like it would be important for Dan..

"Okay…" I said loudly "Another one then."

_Vampire hunters_

"Amy?" I heard Will's voice and jolted up in the chair, then quickly closed the all sites

"Ehm-Yeah?"

He opened my door, peeking his head inside

"Hi."

"Hey." I said, trying to look less guilty "When did you come home? I didn't hear you?"

"Just now." He said "I bought pizza, come on."

I nodded slowly, and turned off my computer, left the room. We walked downstairs and entered the living room. Mike was already eating his pizza.

"Hey! I told you to wait us, you jerk!"

"I was hungry!"

"Tell me a time you aren't hungry.." Will mumbled, and I sat next to Mike

"What's up?" he asked and I shrugged

"Nothing much. You?"

"The same." He said and raised his voice "Dan! Get out of the bathroom, we need to eat here!"

* * *

"Hello?" I said, looking around in the room I was in.

It was the same house.

I remembered here.

I opened my door and went to the hallway. No one else was there, which was an awkward thing because this house was too big for just one person to live in.

"Stay where you are." I heard Luke's voice from the other side of the hall and turned to him. He was carrying a crossbow, pointed at me

"Luke?" I said "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you." He and someone else behind me talked in the same time. I turned around to see Damon, but his face was changed, just like in the forest.

"Damon-" I took a step towards him but then, paused. He let out an inhuman growl, glaring at Luke and my breathing got faster, I wanted to warn him-

Or Luke.

Should I warn Luke?

I turned to him, but before I could open my mouth, he pulled the trigger

"NO!"

The view changed and I found myself in an another room. The voices coming from outside sounded like arguing. I lowered the voice of TV

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, the weather will be sunny tomorrow, 7 June-"

"No way!" someone yelled "Are you kidding me? Dan, if you even think that-"

"Uncle also thinks it's for the best."

"I don't give a damn what Uncle says! Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm protecting her!"

"Like this? It's hardly protecting!"

"I don't care, I can't stand it!" Dan shouted "I can't stand seeing her like this-"

"If you do that Dan, I swear to God-"

"Would you listen to me! Think about it!"

"I will not!" Mike's voice raised even more "You can't possibly think it's for her own good, because it's not, and you do know that!"

I ran to open the door but when I did, my vision gone red, as if someone had splashed blood to my face. I opened my eyes, jolted up in my bed, managing to stop the shriek trying to escape from my lips. My hair was drenched with sweat and my whole body was shaking. I covered my mouth to muffle the sobs.

It was just an another dream.

Another very vivid dream.

" _I've done things I can never fix, and I will probably regret it for my whole life."_

"God, Dan…" I whispered into darkness "What did you do?"

* * *

**Author's Note 2: I need reviews, dear readers;) please send me your opinions, ideas about what should happen next, constructive criticism, comments, anything!**

**Thanks so much for reading my fanfiction;)**


	23. Zeus And Semele

**Author's Note: Phew, finally! =) I hope you all like it!**

**AN2: I don't own anything, Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental : )**

**AN3: I also write a Harry Potter story, if you're interested, check it out!:)**

**Review Responses:**

**ashley199935: **Aww, thanks so much! It really means a lot! Wow, I'm someone's favourite author heheh:)

**peygoodwin: **Thank youuu! I hope it's soon enough for you ;)

**sage1993: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much:)

**sam riggs: **Oh, thank you! I hope you'll think the same after this chapter lol;)

**Shilo- Shadow : **Heheh, thanks, that Damon and Amy scene was my favourite part in the chapter:) annd as for what Dan did...the time you'll learn it is coming closer and closer lol:))

**tsukimonse: **I hope it'll get more interesting per chapter :P at least that's what I've been trying to do:)

**Egyptian Kiss: **Well, here it is;) it's longer than the last chapter, I think, and more exciting:)) Anyway, I really hope you'll like it!

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: **Ugh, you and me both:) but hey, good news, she only has one little scene in this chapter;) is it weird for me to dislike a character that I created in the first place? :P

**butterflysmile: **oh, I actually tried to reflect that inability to settle down feeling in the first chapter, at least I tried to:) and it's really good to know that I could show how scared she is, from Damon, because I think everyone would freak out when there's a vampire in their house (no matter how hot he is) lol:)

**SilverStorm06: **Yayyy, thank you:) I hope you'll like this one as well:))

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

_Ever since from our childhood, we are taught one,simple yet absolute truth._

_People are born, they grow old, and then they die._

_It's funny how no one ever talks about how many times we will screw up. How many times we will regret. How many times we will feel trapped._

_They don't talk about it. It's as if knowing that we will die is the only thing that matters._

_But it's not. There are lots of things we will feel until we die. Some horrible things, things that will make us want to cry out and punch the walls, things that will leave us breathless._

_The important things, you know? Like realizing your family isn't as perfect as you thought, or realizing every step you take makes you turn into someone else. Someone you don't even know._

_They never teach us that. They never tell us how hard growing old will be. _

_No, they just choose to summarize it. People are born, they grow old, then they die._

_Maybe we should teach our children to ask questions. They should ask their teachers, their parents, their friend the most important question we all failed to ask:_

"_And the meanwhile?"_

"So what, you'll just stay at home?"

"Mm hm." I said, shutting my notebook and putting it into my drawer

"But you have to come, Amy!" I heard Caroline's whining on the other line

"I don't feel like it.." I sat down on my bed "I just want to have a-"

An ordinary day. No vampire thoughts or searching through the internet.

"A what?"

"A day alone." I said, snapping out of my thoughts

"Fine." She said in a flat tone "But you'll regret it so much. I'm telling you."

"Well, I won't say you didn't warn me, so…" I said "See you later."

"Yeah, later." She muttered and hung up. I fell back on the bed with a sigh. Caroline had been insisting me to go to the football match tonight, but I had no intentions to do so.

It was going to be an ordinary day.

Great.

I got up from the bed and was heading downstairs as my phone started ringing. I answered it, walking into the kitchen

"Hello?"

"Please tell me Caroline was joking."

I smiled to myself "Hi Luke."

"Hi. Now on to the 'Caroline was joking' part…"

I opened the freezer, getting myself a Coke "Well..she wasn't?"

"Oh, come on, Amy, it's our first game in this season!"

"I know, but…I just don't feel like going outside."

I heard his pause "Then what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see it "Well, just…you know, watching some movies, reading,writing… Hanging out at home."

He let out a breath "I sometimes think you're a seventy year old woman."

"Gee, thanks…"

"What movie you'll watch anyway?"

I took a sip, thinking "I haven't decided yet. Any suggestions?"

Before he could answer, someone knocked the door and I got up off the couch, walked to open it. A smile I couldn't stop curved my lips upwards and I hung up the phone, looking at him with my eyebrows raised

"How about Dracula?"

I let out a laugh "Wow. Thanks for calling before you dropped by Luke."

"Oh, don't mention it." He walked inside and I closed the door

"I thought you had your super important match tonight."

"Yeap, I still do." He said, flinging his body onto the couch "But, I thought hanging out with you, would help me to distract my mind from the game."

"Hmm?"

"And there's also the factor that this way, I can beg you to come to the game."

I giggled "Are you serious?"

"Deadly. Now, what are we watching?"

* * *

After spending nearly one hour arguing about what we would watch, we had finally decided to watch 2012. I needed to watch a cliche movie and Luke had told me he would watch it if I came to the game tonight.

So, here we were…

"It's so stupid."

"Luke, shut up."

"I can't believe you actually wanted to watch this."

"Excuse me Mr Die Hard but I happen to-"

"Amy, this guy tried to run away from apocalypse on foot!"

"He was in a helicopter!"

He huffed and took a popcorn from the bowl

"Oh great. Now he goes and-"

"Luke!"

"Alright alright!" he said defensively "But first, enlighten me please. Why didn't we watch Dracula?"

The name itself gave me goosebumps and I unavoidably shivered

"Because.." I said, without taking my eyes off the screen "I don't want to think about any scary creature today."

He shifted beside me and from the corner of my eye, I could see that he was now watching me carefuly. I refused to look at him back and kept my gaze on the screen

"That night, in the forest…" his voice was low "It really scared you, didn't it?"

I clenched my teeth, that night was just a beginning of things that would scare me to death.

"I really wish you didn't have to go through this."

I didn't know what to wish. A part of me wanted to go back in time and stop everything before I could learn all about them. And _him_.

But my other part… It was almost..glad. I had been like that ever since I was a child, no matter how horrible it was, I always wanted to know the truth. Funny, I felt like there was some kind of connection between us now. Knowing what he really was, felt…different.

But of course, without doubt, people tended to think that before they got hurt. Both physically, and emotionally.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to shrug, with my gaze focused on the screaming people on the screen "Yeah well…sometimes your own apocalypse comes and finds you."

He reached out and squeezed my hand as if he was trying to make me remember that I was safe… I turned to him and flashed a unsincere smile, then kept watching the movie.

When it was over, Luke let out a relieved breath "Thank God…"

I snorted "Such a baby, seriously…"

"Yeah yeah…"

I stuck my tongue out and he laughed

"Who is the baby now?"

Someone cleared their throat and I let out a startled scream, then I saw Mike, standing at the door.

"Mike!" I said "For God's sake, make a noise when you're home!"

He rolled his eyes "I did. That's why you just screamed." His gaze stopped on Luke, then turned to me again.

"I should go…" Luke got up from the couch and licked his lips

"Luke, calm down, it'll be just a game. Plus, I'm sure you guys will win."

He smiled "I hope so.. See you tonight?"

"Do I even have any other choice?"

"Nope." He said and walked to the door "See you later Mike."

"Bye Luke." He said as Luke closed the door behind him. I flung my hair over my shoulder and picked up the bowl, walked to the kitchen

"So…" Mike said as I washed the bowl "What's going on?"

"Umm…nothing?"

"You sure?"

I put the bowl on the counter and turned to him

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you have a date tonight?"

I groaned "Mike…"

"What, just asking!"

"No, I don't." I said defensively for some reason "There's this match and… I'll just go and watch it. With the rest of my friends."

"If you say so." He smirked and left the kitchen

"Oh you can't be serious!"

"Don't be late. And don't let him do anything which will make us want to kill him." He called out

"Mike!"

* * *

"Hey, you came!" Caroline hugged me tightly "I see Luke managed to convince you."

I rolled my eyes "I'm going to ignore that tone."

"Whatever you like." She giggled and checked her watch

"I should go and see if the girls are ready." She said "Seriously. Sometimes I think they can't understand how important it is, to be a cheerleader."

"Yeah save you, save the world.."

She gave me a weird glare

"Ehm, forget it. I'll go outside and find myself a seat." I said, hugging her again "Good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks!" she said as I pulled away. She took a deep breath and walked into the changing room.

I started walking in the hall slowly, and suddenly, felt like something moved behind me. I jumped and spun around, my heart beat getting faster and faster by the minute. When I saw that no one was around me, I took a step back. It meant two things.. Either I was being paranoid, or…

Something was moving too fast for me to see it.

I looked around and took a slow, silent step, trying to control my breathing.

_I'm calm…I'm so calm…_

_In and out.._

A clashing of a metal door reached my ears, almost making me freze in fear.

_Almost._

I started running down to the hall as fast as I could. I needed to get ouside. I needed to-

Get away.

I turned a corner and run into someone. A shriek escaped from my lips and a hand covered my mouth. I tried to push it, but I stopped when I saw who it was.

He held up a finger against his lips, signaling me to be silent and I nodded, then he removed his hand

"Why are you running?"

"What are you doing here?" we both asked in same time and another voice came from the other side of the hall, then everything around us fell silent.

"Do you smell that?" he murmured and I gave him a confused look

"Smell what-Damon, we should get out of here!"

But he had already started walking to the other direction and I ran after him

"Damon, don't go there!"

But he didn't listen to me, he just kept walking and stopped suddenly, turning his head to look at a locker.

"It's..mine." I said slowly and he reached out, then opened it's door-well more like ripped it off it's hinges

For one second, he didn't do anything, just stared into the locker. I gulped, and came closer to look at it. I covered my mouth, letting out a breath, then held his arm with my other hand

"Is that-blood?"

He nodded, without saying anything.

He didn't have to anyway. The message which was written with blood, was clear enough for anybody to understand..

_**Surprise**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You need to leave." he said firmly "I don't know who it is, it might be someone still in here."

"Who did this?"

"I don't know." He had already started walking, dragging me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we reached outside

"You should be at home right now." He said "Get in the car."

I got in and we took off

I didn't say anything for minutes, my heart was still beating like crazy, and my hands were shaking…

"Luke will kill me." I stated silently and he turned to look at me

"I don't think he is the one who you should be worried about right now.."

I gulped, looking out of the window into the night, then reached out to my seat belt and fastened it.

"They're after me, aren't they?" I asked inaudibly "Whoever they are.."

He didn't answer

"That guy in the forest…he knew my name." I hugged myself, it suddenly felt so cold. "Someone is coming after me."

I could feel the tears burning my eyes but I bit my tongue and kept them at bay.

"Do you think they want to kill me?"

He sighed "Amy-"

"Or-or do they want something else? Turn me? Torture me? What?"

"I don't know."

I rubbed my face, shaking in fear. I held back a sob and covered my mouth, God, what was I supposed to do now?

"Please don't tell me you're having a fit right now." Damon said sternly and I turned my disbelieving eyes to him

"I'm not."I said after one minute "I'm-I'm not."

"Amy, I know you're scared-"

"You can't possibly know how I feel right now." I whispered "You will never die."

"Nor will you, not anytime soon."

He stopped the car and I saw that we had reached my house. I just sat there, in the car, frozen for minutes

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Saving me." I said, looking him in the eye "I could be just an another prey in a dark corner, but… Why do you care?"

He narrowed his eyes "I don't." He said in a tone that held no emotion "If you stay alive things will be easier for me, that's all."

"And why is that?"

He just shrugged and I looked at my house, the lights were on. They must have been at home.

My family…

I wondered how they would feel.. If someone found me dead in a street, or.. in the forest.. Drained of blood, just like the others. No one but them would know what exactly it meant. The rest of the town would just see it as an another animal attack.

And I would be just a memory.

"I'm just seventeen, Damon.." my voice came out as a weak, pleading whimper "I don't want to die…"

He didn't say anything, so after one minute of silence, I unfastened my seatbelt and taking a deep breath, opened my door

"Thanks. For-everything." I wiped my eyes, trying to sound strong and he nodded, then I walked to my house. I stopped at the door, taking my keys out, but for some reason, turned around to look at him.

He was watching me, with a weird light in his eyes. The moonlight had made him look like a statue, a perfect statue that one couldn't take their eyes off. Too beautiful for mortal eyes.

Suddenly, with a poor timing, Semele and Zeus myth flashed in my mind. The time when Semele, one of the Zeus' many lovers, wanted to see Zeus in his god form.. Zeus, who had promised her anything, couldn't break his word and revealed himself in his god form, causing her to burn up and die, as no mortal could look upon Zeus' true form without dying.

And for some reason, I had this feeling inside me…Like the moment I saw him as a vampire, it would be- he would be the last thing I would see. Alive.

I took another deep breath and opened the door, stepped into the house and closed the door behind me. I heard the roar of the engine and the the sound of pebbles' crushing under the wheels.

"Amy?"

I spun around quickly and looked at Will

"Hi." I said weakly

"Hey." He smiled "We're watching movie-" he lowered his voice "With the Stepford Wife. Wanna join?"

I flashed a forced smile and shook my head, then walked to the living room

"Hi guys.."

"Heyyy!" Mike said "What's up? How was your 'not date' ?"

I felt like the room was spinning around me but managed not to stumble "Fun."

"Come, sit!" Monica patted the empty spot beside her "The movie has just started!"

I shook my head "No thanks..I remembered I have an exam two days later, so… You have fun."

I headed upstairs and just before I opened my door, paused. I checked the stairs and walked towards Dan's room, opened the door silently. I walked over to his bed and got on my knees, pulling the box towards me, and opened it. I took a stake out of there, and pushed the box back under his bed, then holding the stake tightly, left his room. I tiptoed back into my room and closed my door behind me, then put the stake into my drawer beside the bed.

That was when my legs gave up carrying my weight, and I collapsed onto the bed. I buried my face into my arms, my fingers grasping at my hair, and the sobs rocked my whole body. I could feel the tears burning my eyes and I tried to muffle the sobs to not to be heard.. The lump in my throat just kept growing, until I was having difficulty with gulping and I bit my lip, trying to stop the shaking of my body.

But it didn't.

For the whole night.

****

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please send me your comments, ideas, constructive criticism, anything! You'll make me so happy if you do!:)**


	24. Where We're Standing Is The Beginning

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter guys! Sorry if it's late, but my love life gone completely mad, and I have no idea about what I should do... Anyway, I need to distract myself so... here you go! **

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental : )**

**Review Responses:**

**twilight016: **Thank you thank you thank you!=) Here's your update!=)

**layla: **And I can't stop writing! :p glad you liked ;)

**a : **More and more and more will come, don't worry lol:)

**Egyptian Kiss: **Well, I really like Damon's protecting her too:) I don't think this chapter is that long, but I hope you'll like it anyway:)

**Shilo-Shadow: **Heheh thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it! And as for what Dan did... we're getting there slowly ;) What kind of author would I be if I ruined the whole surprise? ;)

**sage1993:** here you go! I hope you'll like it!=)

**K. D. Sparrow : **Aww, thank you sooo much!=) I tried so hard to show the panic she felt, and I really hope that I could=) You'll get answers soon, trust me;)

**RangaJess: **Yayy, thanks! I'm a mythology nerd so you'll see a lot of references in the next chapters :) I added the zeus and semele reference in the last minute before updating lol:) It's great to know that you liked it=)

**butterflysmile: **I had never thought about her, telling her brothers until you wrote that:) thanks so much for the great suggestion! I'll definitely use it;)

**Arianna15: **Heheh thank you! It's great to hear that people had fun while reading the story=)) and heroes rocks! lol =)

**ashley199935: **Heh, I told you you would see more damon amy moments!=) and I keep delaying to write that apologize scene lol:) but sooner or later, she will have to face her heheh:)

**AMY'S POV**

_Fear is something..unbelievable._

_It's pathetic, for sure. At least for me. It hurts, so much, I want to run away, but I don't know where to._

_Or the worst part, I don't know what I'm running from._

_I can't fight this. Not when I don't know what I'm fighting for. _

_For my life? My soul? People I love?_

_What?_

_This fear in me.. It's like- I feel like it sank into my body. Somewhere I can't reach, somewhere really deep._

_I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything but to fear._

_There is nothing I can do. No caution that I can take. No place to hide now._

_They already know my locker. So they know my school, my classes, when I leave the school…_

_And when I come home._

_It must be easy for them to follow me. They can probably smell me right now, my blood._

A teardrop fell onto the page, mussing the last word, _blood _and I sniffed, wiping my eyes quickly.

I was losing my mind.

This time, I was sure of that.

When I heard someone calling my name, I quickly shut my journal and turned my head. Elena hugged me tightly

"I went to your house but your brothers said you had already left, and I tried to reach you but your phone-"

"My battery died last night, I forgot." I said slowly and she looked into my eyes

"Are you okay?"

A cold feeling ran through my body and I suddenly felt terrible even more. I had been avoiding her ever since I had learned about Damon, but now, she was trying to support me.

"Yeah." I whispered "I'm-I'm alright. I think." I took a deep breath "Where's Stefan?"

She bit her lip "He said he wouldn't-umm-make you uncomfortable until you get used to these vampire stuff."

I tried to smile "Well- I'm a bit more comfortable with non-pyschopathic vampires so…" I paused "And-Elena, I want you to know that I'm really sorry. You know, the whole isolating myself thing…"

"Don't even think about it." She waved her hand in the air "Come on, let's go to the class."

We started walking

"So…Damon found out about the blood in the locker, huh?"

"He-smelt it, I think." I said weakly, hugging myself "Elena, what should I do? I-I don't know what to do, and it's just-" I took another deep breath "If they found me, then-"

"We'll stop them." She said in a firm tone "I swear, Amy. Damon and Stefan will take care of them before they even can lay a finger on you."

"We don't even know who they are."

"We'll find out." She merely shrugged "Damon has been tracking them since last night, and-" she was cut off when Caroline came next to us, putting her hands on her hips

"Just one night! I just wanted you to come and watch the game for one night! And you decided to leave before the game could start!"

I gulped "Caroline-"

"I mean, it's fine by me, but you should've seen Luke's face when he couldn't find you after the game!" she turned to Elena "And you! You and your precious boyfriend decided to disappear as soon as the game ended! What is wrong with you people!"

"Luke is upset with me?" I asked, my voice came out like a guilty child's. She crossed her arms

"He looked like it." She said "Just tell me. What in the world did you have, more important than this match?"

I didn't have any answers I could tell her for that, so, I stayed silent.

"I thought so." She said "We had so much fun with the team after the game, and you missed it all!"

"Yeah, we're really sorry about that." Elena said slowly "What did you guys do anyway?"

"Hung out in the forest! It was so much fun-"

"You hung out in the forest?" I exclaimed "Caroline the-" I stopped myself before something could slip out "The animal attacks don't mean something to you at all?"

She shrugged and winked at me mischievously "What's life without a little risk,new girl?"

_You could say that again…_

"Amy is right, Caroline…" Elena said "The forest is really dangerous, especially these times."

"You two, really have a boring life." She said as we started walking again "You know what you need? A little adventure."

We looked at each other with Elena and shook our heads in the same time, then, I saw Luke, locking his locker

"I'll catch up with you later." I murmured to Elena and Caroline, then walked over to him

"Hi.." I said inaudibly, gripping the straps of my bag. He glanced at me, then started to walk

"Luke, wait-" I said, running after him to catch up with him. Damn, he was too fast…

"Luke!"

"What?" he whirled around "For God's sake Amy, was it that hard? To wait for me until the game ended? You knew how important it was for me-"

"Of course I know!" I said quickly "Believe me, I know-"

"But you don't care-"

"I didn't say that!" I had talked a little too loud and some people in the hall started watching us. I bit my lip, blushing under the glares

"Just-can we talk? After school?" I asked pleadingly, trying to ignore the glares. He looked around and let out an annoyed breath, then made his way to the class without saying anything else.

_Way to go, Amy. It went really well…_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair then walked to the class.

* * *

"And then, I went home." I finished my story about last night. I had changed-more like bended the truth a bit, like instead of telling him that Damon had smelled blood and ripped my locker off it's henges, I told him I ran into him.

For obvious reasons, I wanted to keep Luke away from Damon. Or Damon away from Luke. Or more like tried to keep them from hurting each other.

He looked at me with a pure shocked expression on his face, I could see it from the corner of my eye. I kept my gaze on the schoolyard, resting my feet on the tribune seat.

"Amy.." when he talked, his voice was hoarse "I-It can't be true…"

I didn't say anything, because honestly, what was there to say?

"I won't let anything to happen…I won't-" he seemed like he was talking to himself rather than me and he stood up, started pacing

"You have no idea about who they are?"

I shook my head

"Alright…From now on, you're not going anywhere alone. Especially at nights, don't wander around-"

"There's a reason why I told you this." I said,dragging my gaze away from the yard and raising my head to meet his gaze.

"I need you to teach me how to fight with a vampire."

For almost a minute, he was in complete silence and I waited patiently

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like it?"

"Then you've lost your mind."

"Luke…" I sighed "They _will_ come. They will find me, no matter who tries to stop them. I need to know how I can defend myself."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Then he took a deep breath and tried again

"Amy-"

"Luke. Do you want me to die?"

"Wha-NO!"

"Then why are you being such a-" I was cut off when I saw Damon, coming closer. I frowned and he sat next to me as I watched him, confused

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." He said in a tone that said _'even-if-I-do-I-really-couldn't-care-less'_

"N-No, it's okay." I said "What are you doing here?"

He tilted his head right, shooting me a _'Are you stupid?'_ glare "Waiting you to take you home."

My heart started pounding wildly against my ribcage, and he raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

Of course. He could hear it.

_Damn it._

"Since when you take her home?" Luke asked rudely and I gave him a disbelieving look

"Well-"

Damon took a step towards him, towering over him "Since now, _kid_."

I could see that Luke was getting angry as he shot daggers at him "I seriously doubt you understand how serious the condition is right now."

"And I seriously doubt it's the time for you to mark your terrority." Damon snapped "Ask your father, Reese. I'm in the council with him. You can be sure that I _know_ how serious it is."

My eyes widened, he knew about council-

Wait, he _was_ in council?

"Come on Amy." He said sternly and turned around to walk away. I took a deep breath and hugged Luke.

"I'll call you tonight." I said slowly and ran after Damon to keep up with him.

"You didn't have to be that rude!" I said, as I got in the car. He started it and we took off.

"Oh please, that kid is an idiot!"

"He's not a kid, he's the same age as me." I hated when he called him 'kid'. Was that how he saw me as well? A child?

We both fell silent and I crossed my arms

"Elena said you'd been tracking them since the other night." I said slowly and he nodded with a grim expression on his face

"What did you find?"

"Nothing yet."

"Oh."

A beat of silence.

"You're in the council?"

"Yeah."

Why did I feel like he was trying to say I should stop trying to make small talk?

"How did you-"

"Long story. Were you serious about learning how to fight with vampires?"

"You've heard that?" I asked, surprised

He gave me a look

"Right. Vampire also. I forgot." I said inaudibly and he rolled his eyes

"You seriously think you can do that?" his voice was mocking

I looked out of the window, refusing to turn my gaze to him "Well, I'm not going to just wait for them to kill me. If I'm going down, I can at least drag someone down with me."

I could see his reflection from the window, he had turned his head to look at me.

"I never thought you were a fighter, Walsh."

"It shines through occasionally." I murmured and turned to him "Do you-you know...Do you think it's stupid that I think like that?"

"Absolutely." He said simply "You can't fight with a vampire, blondie. You couldn't even fight with a human, remember? And newsflash, vampires are billion times stronger than humans!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?" I asked "What? Should I just wait and-"

"That's exactly what you will do." He said firmly "You'll wait for me to take care of it."

"What if you can't?"

"Then you'll have to ask your brothers' help."

I thought all my blood froze in my body "They-they can't."

"Yeah well, we'll see it together won't we?"

"No- Damon, you don't understand! If-if anything happens to them, I don't know what I would do- I'd die!"

"So it means you'll die either way, you might as well take your chances."

I shook my head fervently and he stopped the car. I looked out of the window again, we had already reached my house.

"Try not to get yourself killed on the way." He smirked and I opened my door, got out of the car, walked to the house. I opened the door then stepped into the house.

"Hey you." Will called out from the couch and I headed to living room

"Hey." I said, flinging my body onto the couch "What's up?"

"Nothing much.." he said "What about you?"

"Same." I said. I had never thought I could lie to my brothers couple months ago but now…

I had to.

And it sucked.

"I have some bad news." He said, with his gaze on the TV and I raised my eyebrows

"Stepford Wife is coming to dinner tonight."

"Is she?" I said in a flat tone and he gave me a weird look

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

I flashed a forced smile and shrugged

"Please don't tell me you started liking her-"

"Oh God no!" I said quickly "No. Impossible. It's just that-I have some things to think, that's all."

"Like what?"

I gulped "Umm…exams and stuff."

He laughed "You make it sound like a life or death situation, drama queen."

I forced myself to laugh as well "Yeah..I know." I checked my watch "I'd better go and study though.." I stood up and walked towards the door, then turned back

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"You guys know that I love you, right?" I couldn't stop myself and he tilted his head to the left

"Amy, is there something wrong?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again and shook my head

"No.." I said slowly "No. Of course not." I made sure that a convincing smile was on my lips when I raised my head and climbed the stairs. I couldn't help to laugh when I heard his calling out

"You're not leaving the house to run away with your boyfriend tonight, right?"

"Will!"

* * *

I could say that the dinner went well, if I could ignore Dan's flashing glares at me, signaling me to apologize to Monica. But there was no way I could do that in front of my brothers, so, I decided I would wait until I was alone with her.

Or maybe I could do it on phone?

Or-hey, what about an e-mail?

Anyway, I was going to do it in another time.

When the dinner was over, I told them –still trying to ignore Dan's glares hopelessly- I had homework to do and went upstairs, into my room. As soon as I closed the door, I took off my phone and dialed Luke's number

I sat down on the bed when he said "Hey you."

"Hey.." I said "How are you?"

"Not bad..You?"

"Been better." I said "Monica is here, came for dinner."

"Ouch."

"Exactly." I said, then got up from the bed to switch on my computer. I sat on my chair, stretching my back

"So…you've thought about what I asked?"

"Amy…" I heard his sigh "It might have escaped your notice but I don't fight with them. I just-"

"Alright then, don't teach me to fight, teach me how to stake them." I said flatly "I don't care Luke, I just- I need to know that I'm capable of defending myself."

"You can do it in other ways, like not going out at nights or-"

"For how long?" I asked "I can't be trapped in my own house and-" I gasped when I turned my head and dropped the phone. Damon was in my room, lying on my bed and watching me with an amused expression on his face.

I narrowed my eyes and took the phone from the floor

"What? What happened?" I heard Luke's voice and took a deep breath

"Umm..Nothing, I thought I forgot my book at school for one second." I said quickly "I've just found it. Listen...Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

He paused "Okay…" he said slowly "See you tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he had hung up already. I gritted my teeth and put the phone on my desk, then locked my door

"What are you doing here?" I whispered angrily and he tutted, shaking his head

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said my nose in the air and he chuckled

"What's with you and going all Van Helsing, Walsh?"

I ignored his question and crossed my arms "What are you doing in my room?"

"I was bored." He shrugged

"And you thought you could come to my room?" I asked "Damon, my brothers are downstairs!"

"I know, can hear them remember?"

I ran my hand through my hair "I seriously can't believe you- Just because you've been invited, it doesn't mean that you can enter my room anytime you want-"

"Actually it does."

I paused and bit my lip not to laugh "I wasn't speaking theorically." I said "Funny, you'd think one would already have learned about manners after almost-" I stopped myself "How old were you again?"

"I've been turned in 1865."

I let out a breath "Wow." I said "Ehm-I mean, after almost 150 years, I think you're supposed to know the etiquette."

He smirked and got on his feet in a blink "Do forgive me my lady, my behaviour was inopportune and it grieves me to think that I caused you discomfort."

I giggled "Were you really talking like this?"

"Pretty much.." he took my hand into his and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Warm.." I said slowly and raised my glances "I-I mean-your hands are warm. I thought they would feel..cold."

A half smile appeared on his lips "You were thinking about how my hands would feel?"

"I-no-it's-no…" I gulped, avoiding his gaze.. My heart started pounding a mile a minute, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks, why had I even opened my mouth?

His smirk widened and he bowed his head, pressing his lips to my hand. My head started spinning and I felt like my heart would break my ribs. I was sure that my face was completely red, and also, sure that he was aware of it.

"I wish you good night my lady." He murmured and before I could breath out, he was already gone. I put a hand over my chest and ran to my window, stumbling on the way. I held onto the sill and leant out of the open window, trying to see him in the darkness.

There was no trace, as if he had never been here. I took a shaking breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Good night Damon."

* * *

**Author's note: I need reviews! ****please send me your opinions, ideas about what should happen next, constructive criticism, comments, anything!**


	25. Somewhere Between The Sun And The Night

**Author's Note: Alright, tomorrow I have an exam (the first one sucked) and here I am. Again. What can I do, I just can't stop myself lol=) By the way, people, your reviews were awesome!**

**I decided to write the review responses in the end of the chapter, so don't worry, I didn't just forget, you'll see it when you finish the chapter;)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental : )**

**AMY'S POV**

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Too late to give up now Luke." I said, turning up the radio. He huffed

"It's so-"

"Sorry, music is too loud!" I said raising my voice and he turned it off

"Hey!"

"It's a bad idea."

"Luke, do I have to beg you again?" I asked without taking my eyes off of the road "Because it's getting tiring after one point."

He stopped the car to look at me and I sighed

"Alright then, here it goes. Luke if you don't want to find me dead in the street-"

"We're here." He said, opening his door to get out of the car. I looked out of the window, no houses, no people just the nature.

_Huh…_

I opened my door and jumped out of the car.

"Where are we?"

"Not in Mystic Falls." He said simply and I looked around

"And I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

He gave me a weird look and I cleared my throat

"Nevermind." I muttered "So…What's our first lesson? Hey, do you want me to call you Mr Reese? Hah, will it be like-" I was cut off when he opened the trunk

"Alright then, maybe I should just call you Mr Winchester…" I murmured, looking at the weapons in the trunk. Countless stakes, some bottles of water, herbs I assumed as vervain, crossbows….

"Where did you get all these?" I asked as he grabbed two crossbows and some stakes

"From my father."

"What did you say to him?"

"That I had a girl to impress?"

I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled "Alright fine, he doesn't know."

I giggled and started walking into the green field. The only things in my sight were rocks and trees. I stopped in the middle of it, turning to Luke.

"So? What will we do now?"

He put the weapons on the ground "I was thinking maybe you should first learn how to punch and stuff."

"Oh, I already know it." I said "Mike and Will taught me. Besides, I don't think punching a vampire would work."

He merely shrugged "You would never know. Come on. Punch me."

"What?" I asked, confused "I-I won't punch you."

"Amy, just try." He said, raising his palms

"Alright…" I murmured and clenched my fists, raising them to protect my face. I took a deep breath, relaxing my body and bending my knees a little. I got the right position, legs shoulder width apart and left feet put forward. With another deep breath, my hand snapped forward into his palm which clenched around my fist

"Very good." He said, his voice was surprised "Who taught you did you say?"

"My brothers." I said "Well, they had taught me when I was little and then, they made me practice it after the Julie accident."

He gave me a sympathetic smile, raising his palms again "Come on. Again."

I threw another punch and pulled my hand back before he could catch it

"I told you, I know these…" I murmured and he nodded

"You do…. Try to do it harder, will you?"

I nodded and tried a little faster this time, with more strength but he shook his head

"Again."

Half an hour later, we were still working on punching and my wrists had started aching for some reason

"When will we use the stakes?" I couldn't help to sound like a whining child and he laughed

"You're bored?"

"A little." I admitted. "When will we take a break?"

"You're a horrible student.." He said jokingly and I poked him. He let out a chuckle and walked to the car

"Where are you going?"

"Fuels." He said when he came back with two cans of Coke. I let out a grunt and crack open the can then took a gulp, leaning my back against a tree.

"Seriously, Luke. Thanks for this." I smiled, looking at him. His brown hair looked a shade lighter when the sunlight fell upon it, and he smiled as well, his eyes shining

"No problem…" he said "So…where do your brothers think you are right now?"

"Oh, umm…in a cafe, with you and the others." I said, feeling a pang of guilt "I really don't like lying to them but…" I took another sip, shrugging. Then I leaned the back of my head against the tree, closing my eyes and enjoying the warm gold rays on my skin.

He cleared his throat "So…What's with you and Salvatore?"

My eyes snapped open "What? What about him-us-hus?"

I could see he was biting inside his cheek and gulped his drink "It's just-I told you, he looks at you weird."

I let out a snort "No he doesn't."

He raised his head to look me in the eye "You think so?"

"Why do you think he looks at me weird?" I insisted "I mean- if it's about the day before-"

"It's not about that." He said "Amy- I can't put my finger on it, but- he just looks like bad news."

I bit my lip, dropping my gaze to my lap. Was there a hunter instinct or something like that?

"Do you-" he paused, his voice was unusually hoarse "You know…do you like him or something?"

I gulped, forcing myself to shake my head "Damon? No I-" I paused "Damon is too…unstable for me, too dark... You never know if he is trying to protect you or-"

_Or kill you_.

"Or not." I finished my sentence "Besides-" I let out a breath "He just sees me as a child so..."

Why had my voice sounded like whining?

He took another sip, then put down the can and got on his feet. He leaned down to offer me a hand and I grinned as he helped me to my feet.

"Come on. Time to learn how to use a crossbow."

"Yay!"

* * *

"You're not sleeping are you?" I snapped out of my daze and opened my eyes. The warmness in the car and the shaking had literally made my eyes close. I sat up straighter, yawning

"Nope."

He chuckled "Right…"

I shook my head slightly, trying to focus "I'm tired, Mr Big Bad Slayer."

"Oh come onn…" he protested "I did go easy on you-"

"4 hours, Luke!"

He just snorted and stopped the car when we reached my home.

"So…" he said "Next Saturday, same time?"

I turned my head "We'll-we'll keep doing that?"

He looked me in the eye, smiling "You didn't think we were finished, right?"

"Well- no but… "

"Because I'm surely not graduating you yet."

I giggled and took off my seat belt "Alright then. Same time." I opened my door and went out, but stopped before I could close the door when he called my name

"Amy!"

"Yeah?" I turned around

"In theoric verse, I'm like your…teacher now, right?"

"More like my Yoda?" I grinned "But you could call yourself a teacher if you want to. Why?"

"Then theorically, you're my student." His voice was serious now and I raised my eyebrows

"Umm…I think so?"

"Great. Is there a chance for me, seeing you in a pleated skirt and knee socks the next time? Because-" I couldn't hear the rest of it as I slammed the door and stuck out my tongue behind the window. He laughed and started the engine, as I walked to the home.

"Hello?" I said, opening the door "Mike? Will? Anyone?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Amy!" Monica chirped, walking into the room in a towel.

"Oh." I said, my eyes widening "Umm…Hi."

_Awkward.._

"So..Dan is home?"

"No, he just left to get some beer." She said, looking at me as if I was the one in a towel. "Umm…Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a leaf in your hair."

My hand went up to take it and I ruffled my hair, to see if there was any left.

"Oh. Thanks." I said quietly and she eyed my clothes.

My dust-covered clothes.

_Uh oh.._

I raised my head and I swore that I could see the wheels turning behind her eyes

"I shold go and…change." I said quickly "And I'll take a nap, so…See you later." I walked towards the door but before I could take another step-

"Amy, stop."

_Oh no…God no please…_

"Where were you today?"

"I-" I tried to make up a lie "We were-me and my friends- were umm…hanging out at the cafe, then we decided to go into woods, so…And I-I fell couple times while wandering in the woods, but I'm alright."

She arched an eyebrow "Really?"

_Patience…Patience…_

"Yeah." I said "And Monica…I'm really tired, so I'll just-I'd better- go to my room." I walked past her and ran to upstairs, my room. I quickly changed, flung myself onto bed, and couple breaths later, I was already asleep.

* * *

Oh boy, was my body hurting or what…

My aching muscles were what woke me up, actually.

Those, and my phone ringing. I reached out and grabbed it, then answered

"Hmm?"

"Amy?" Elena asked hesitantly

"One and only."

"Your voice sounds-"

"Dead? Because I feel like it. And not as in 'dead and still walking on the earth, drinking blood and looking amazing' kind…"

She giggled "Well, get up, because you're coming to my place."

"No way in hell." I said "Elena, you have no idea how tired I am."

"I actually don't care." She said in a matter of fact tone "We decided to have a movie night, so, you're coming."

I groaned "What will we watch?"

"Don't know yet." She said and I slowly got up from the bed,

"Dan is probably too busy to take me there, and I'm so not walking in the streets at night-"

"Already taken care of. Damon is on the way."

I froze in the middle of the room

"Amy? Hello?"

"I'm here." I said quietly "Damon is coming?"

"Yeah, I…begged him actually. Anyway he should be there any minute, so.."

Why did I feel like my whole body was on fire?

"Oh." I said, brushing my hair off my face "So I should-"

"Say hi to Elena for me." Someone spoke behind me and I jolted up

"Damon!" I shrieked, dropping the phone "Stop doing that!"

"You'll break your phone someday, you know that right?"

I rolled my eyes and took the phone into my hand again "Sorry about it Elena."

"No problem." She laughed "So, you're coming?"

"Mm hm."

"Okay! See you!" she said cheerfuly and hung up. I sighed and turned to Damon

Damn it, he looked amazing. Again.

Or still. I wasn't sure.

"So. Had fun playing with pointy sticks today?"

I gawked at him for couple seconds, with my mouth open

"How did you-?"

He smirked "Just a hunch."

I let out a breath "A hunch?" I asked "You're just-just-"

"Amy? Who are you talking with?" Mike knocked my door and opened it just as I lunged to my bed and grabbed the phone. My heart had already started beating in my throat and when I turned my head, I saw Damon had already left the room.

Thank God… I had no idea how I would explain Damon, being in my room to my brothers…

I pointed at the phone I was holding over my ear, mouthed 'Elena' to Mike. He nodded

"We'll have dinner, will you-?"

"Elena, I'll-umm-I'll call you later." I said and pretending like pressing the button, put the phone on my bed again

"Actually, I was going to ask you if I could-go to Elena's place." I said a little breathlessly. He arched a brow

"Now?"

"Yeah, they are having a girls night so…" I said slowly "Would you guys mind?"

"No, of course not…" he said "Need a ride?"

"Ummm…no actually-Damon will take me there." I winced as the words passed my lips.

"Damon?" he sounded a little suspicious

"Yeah, he is Stefan's brother." I said quietly "He is going there too, so.."

He eyed me and I looked at him pleadingly. He sighed

"Call us when you get there."

"Sure." I nodded fervently "Of course. Thanks."

He closed the door behind him and I looked around in the room

"Damon?"

No answer.

I let out an annoyed breath and walked to get my clothes from my wardrobe. I changed, stuffed my pyjamas down into my bag, brushed my hair, and heard the doorbell rang.

Lastly, I put my phone into my pocket and bounced down the stairs. Thump thump-

_Uh oh_.

My heart felt like it had just dropped next to my stomach as I looked at the surrealist view in front of me. Damon was waiting for me in the middle of my living room, his arms crossed.

_I thought he would wait outside!_

I could swear that Will and Mike could see the neon red letters flashing in my brain writing; DANGER! DANGER!

"Damon." I said breathlessly "You're-here."

_Welcome to the 'tonight's news with Amy Walsh'.._

He smirked "Couldn't see you for a while, Amy."

A smile I couldn't supress crept it's way to my lips "Yeah, I know.."

Mike's eyes darted between me and Damon and he cleared his throat. I bit my lip

"We should probably go." I said slowly "Good night guys."

"Yeah goodnight." Mike said and Damon moved aside, leaving me enough room to walk to the door

"It was nice seeing you again Will. " He said "And nice to meet you, Mike."

"Yeah, you too." He said and we left the house. He opened the car's door and I climbed to the passenger seat. He chuckled as he started the engine.

"What?" I asked, putting my seatbelt on

"Your brothers.. Their conversation is quite interesting."

I felt the blush warming my cheeks "Oh?"

He nodded and laughed again

"What-what are they talking about?"

"You." He said simply and I sighed, imagining the conversation. My eyes focused outside, trees whizzing past, lights looking like shaking, blury colors…

"So…" he said, turning his head to look at me "Your aim didn't look that bad."

I groaned

"And your punching- not that it would work against a vampire, but-"

"Damon, keep your eyes on the road!"

He rolled his eyes "I've been driving, for a long long time, Amy, what are the odds of having an accident right now?"

"Pretty high, if you keep driving like that!" I muttered under my breath"Cocky, arrogant vampire-"

"I heard that."

"I really need to stop thinking out loud then." I said, crossing my arms, ignoring my blushing "And besides, if we have an accident, I get it, you'll be just fine but I gotta remind you, there's a human in this car and-"

"Do you really think I'll let anything happen to you in any time?" his voice was serious now and I paused

"I-I don't know." I stuttered and tried to keep myself from banging my head against the window "I-I mean-" I tried to sound like a normal human being "When I'm with you-" I paused again, trying to pick the right words

"When you're with me?" he asked calmly and I bit my lip

"When I'm with you I feel like-"

_I feel like I have my own guardian angel with me. _

"Like, nothing can-hurt me- as long as you don't change your mind about me." I said awkwardly, avoiding his gaze.

He chuckled again, but this time it was insincere

"I'm the most dangerous creature you're ever likely to encounter in your life, Amy." He said, keeping his glances on the road "And you feel _safe_ with me?"

I gulped "I didn't say you weren't dangerous." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking "But being dangerous-" I took a deep breath "Danger doesn't equal cruelty, Damon. Everyone is dangerous, even the most unsignificant person can hurt other people. You can't just turn your back at the danger, because it's always there. But- it's just about choices. You could've killed me if you wanted to, for countless times. Yet-"

"Do you really think I didn't try?" he frowned, closing his eyes for a second "Just why do you think I met you in the first place?"

I could feel the goosebumps rising on the back of my neck.

"And do you really think I still can't?" his voice was deep now, throaty "Just one simple second. Before you can even blink. You would be gone. Forever."

My heart was pounding violently against my chest and one side of me was screaming for me to run away- but the other side-

"But I don't see you attacking me right now." Even I was surprised at my calm tone "See? Choices."

He didn't say anything, and I knew I was pushing too far, but the words had already passed my lips

"Damon, no offense, but I don't really think you'll harm me."

That right there, was my first mistake. A silly, horrible mistake. A really stupid one.

A person shouldn't tell that sentence to another. Ever.

Because it's just deceiving yourself. Everyone hurts each other some time.

And Damon?

Damon would be the only person who could hurt me most. After that point.

He stopped the car and I saw Elena's house. I unfastened my seatbelt and when I raised my head, his piercing eyes bored into mine

"No." He said slowly "I don't think I will." His eyes searched my face "You're probably the only human being who can hear this from me."

Suddenly, a shiver ran through my body and I just looked up at him, feeling dizzy. Somehow, my hands managed to open the door and I hopelessly tried to focus, dragging my gaze away from him

"See you later Damon." I murmured and got out of the car.

"Oh, and Walsh?"

I spun around "Yes?"

He smirked "That kid, Reese? He may be an idiot, but that idea about a pleated skirt and knee socks was a pretty good one."

I could feel my face burning "Damon!"

He just chuckled and I slammed the door, then walked to the Elena's house with fast steps.

* * *

**Author's Note: So? I need reviews, people! Please send me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, anything! I really love them!**

**Review Responses:**

vampirelover14: thanks so much! here's your update;)

sam riggs: heheh, it's always great to hear it=) thanks for the review sooo much!

twilight016: alright, you'll learn about that soon ;) I'm just taking my time and enjoying it :p lol:)

bellaa99: aww, thank you! I hope this update wasn't too late=) I'm really glad you liked ! =)

Egyptian Kiss: Yayy, you liked it! Thanks so so much! the last part was my favourite part lol=)

Shilo-Shadow: Heheh, more wicked to come :P I hope you liked this one as well! =)

Naida of the Rain: Omg, thank you! I'm definitely blushing right now=))

ADMhyre: Yayy, thanks =) I liked Damon in that one too *wink wink* lol:)

Arianna15: Oh my god, you have no idea how happy you made me, because I had really bad grammar mistakes in the previous chapters, but now that you said it, it means I'm improving! Oh thank God! =) and it's great to hear that I could write Damon as entertaining =) thank you soo much!

Raging Raven: Omg, really? Wow, you want to know my favourite authors? Aww, no one ever asked me that before! And I'm really really glad you like the quotes! Alright then, here it goes..(some are them are poets) By far, I used Isidore Lucien Ducasse (aka Comte de Lautréamont) , Octavio Paz, Henry Van Dyke, Shakespeare, William Ernest Henley, Tennessee Williams, William Blake quotes and I'm thinking about using some Charles Dickens, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Aldous Huxley, Oscar Wilde, Nietzsche,E. E. Cummings, Robert Frost, Douglas Adams, Edgar Allan Poe,Walt Whitman,T.S. Eliot quotes annnd...I really suggest you to read their books, they're totally great=)

butterflysmile: heheh, same here=) I was giggling, and blushing while writing that part, can you believe it? lol=)

Jay-Boogie: Aww, thanks soo much! don't worry, they will tell her soon enough;) and you'll see lots of more Damon/Amy action ;)

LLI: Thank you so much! I'm trying to write them as relatable, and I hope I manage to do so lol=) I hope you liked this chapter!

RangaJess: Heheh, you know what, before reading that next line, I was like "Wait, someone wants Damon and monica together?" and then I was all "Aww, you gave them nicknames!" =) I hope I didn't make you wait too long =) and thank you so so much! kisses from Maerddeppart ;)

galadriel097: Omg, finally someone who agrees with me in the Ginny subject=) and it's great to know that I'm not the only one who keeps falling in love with fictional characters lol=) anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! and thanks so much for the review!

K. D. Sparrow: Aww, thank you! actually that's what I'm trying to do, make the reader feel the character's emotions, and it's awesome to hear I could! I hope you liked this one as well;)

kari10: thanks so so much! and...tadaa, the update, lol=) I'm trying to write more and more Damon/Amy scenes, it's just so fun=) oh, and I can assure you she'll learn the secret soon;) and hopefuly, you'll be surprised, lol=)


	26. Help Me Out Of The Shape I'm In

**Author's Note: Wow, guys, we're getting there! We're getting to 200 reviews! You're all awesome, you know that, right? ;) **

** Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental : )**

**AMY'S POV**

The darkness was everywhere.

So was silence.

The only thing I could hear was the birds' tweeting and my fast breathing.

He was somewhere around me. He had to be. If I could just-

Suddenly I felt his breath on my neck

"Boo."

I spun around in a flash and pressed the tip of the stake to his chest.

"Missed. Again."

I let out a huff and took off the blindfold covering my eyes. The sunlight made my eyes ache for one second, and Luke dropped his gaze to see where I had leaned the stake's tip, smirking.

His stomach.

I groaned and dropped the stake to the ground then, slumped down to the ground

"I give up. I quit."

"Amy-"

"I'm hopeless!" I whined like a spoilt child and he chuckled

"I think you're just tired." He said reasonably and I sighed, grabbing a fistful of grass

"Maybe it's enough for today." He said and I just shrugged, pulling up more grasses from the ground, taking my anger out of poor earth.

"Amy…"

"What?" I snapped "Apparently I can't even find where someone's heart is in the dark, just add it to the list of things I can't do."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

I didn't say anything, just continued to violate the ground, until-

I paused when I saw Luke, handing me a daisy with a cute look in his eyes. My lips curled upwards automatically and reached out to take it, but he didn't give it to me. Instead, he placed the flower behind my ear and I took my hand to there, in order to keep it there.

"Your hair looks-blonder." He said with a smile and I giggled

"Yeah, sunlight makes it look like that." I said, brushing my hair off my eyes "And it makes the freckles more visible…" I murmured, unconsciously rubbing my nose. He chuckled, but then his expression turned into serious

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?" he asked "You're-distracted today."

My smile faded away and I took the daisy into my hands, twirling it

"It's probably nothing." I said slowly "But-Monica has been giving me weird glares since last week and today, she just-" I took a deep breath "It's just- nothing really. I'm just being paranoid, but I don't want Dan to suspect of something-" I stopped myself. Luke didn't know my brothers were hunters, right?

He raised his head to look me in the eye "I'm sure you're just being paranoid." He said softly

I sighed again, but didn't say anything

"Come on." He said "It's enough for today. You look really tired." He got on his feet and took the stakes from the ground, then started walking to the car. I stood up as well, but then paused when a thought crossed my mind, turning my gaze into the wood

"Damon?" I whispered "Are you-in there or something?"

Silence.

What had I expected, seriously? Him to walk out of the woods?

I shook my head, then started walking towards the car.

_I'm getting weirder and weirder every day…_

* * *

Just as I opened the door, my phone rang

"Oh, hi Caroline." I answered, waving at Mike who was sitting on the couch, watching TV "What's up?"

"Nothing much. What's Will's favourite color?"

I froze in the middle of my living room

"Ehm-come again?"

"What's Will's favourite colour?"

"Will as in my brother Will?" I asked, and heard her sigh

"Yes, Amy, your brother Will. What is his-"

"Why would you want to know this?" I asked as Will walked into the living room, holding two shirts in his hands

"This one or this one?" he mouthed, showing me the shirts, and I frowned

"Umm…Caroline, can I call you later?"

"Just tell me a freaking color!" I jolted up when I heard her shouting

"Alright, alright! Try blue." I muttered, then hung up. Will looked surprised

"Was that Caroline?"

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?" I asked, but he didn't seem like he heard me

"Why did you say blue, does she like blue?"

"No you like bl-what the hell is going on?"

He ignored me and went upstairs. I turned to Mike

"So?" I demanded "What's happening?"

"Our Will has a date." He said, chuckling

"With-wait, don't tell me it's with Caroline."

"It's with Caroline."

I gulped"Holy mother of- Will!" I shouted, running upstairs. I banged his door and opened it

"Hey!"

"You can't go on a date with Caroline, have you lost your mind?"

"It's not a date." He said patiently, digging through his wardrobe

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"Nothing!" he said "Look, I ran into her today, we talked a little, she said she was wondering this new movie, and I was wondering too, we're just going to the movie together, that's all!"

I sat down on the bed "Oh God, I'm dead"

"Amy-"

"You'll mess this relationship up, and Caroline will stop being friends with me!"

"Optimist, aren't you?"

"Will, don't do this-"

"Oh, you're so-"

"He who dates with his sister's best friend shall be killed by his sister in his sleep. Seriously, it was in my fortune cookie today-"

"Amy-"

"Aphrodite, goddess of love, I summon you-"

He pulled me from my arm, steering me out of the room

"Make this couple uncouple!-"

"See you later, sist!" he said and shut the door to my face. I stomped on my foot and went downstairs

"Didn't work, huh?"

"He is an idiot!" I said, folding my arms and sitting beside him. He turned his head

"At least you know Caroline isn't anything like Monica."

"No one can be anything like Monica." I said "But seriously, what's next, you, dating with Bonnie?"

"Well, we were waiting to announce you this, but-" I poked him and he grinned

"Okay, okay, no need for violence." He laughed "Where were you by the way?"

"With Luke." I shrugged and he gave me a look

"You two are hanging out a lot these days."

I shrugged again

"Aphrodite, goddess of love, I summon you-"

"Shut up."

* * *

Someone knocked my door and I raised my head from the book

"Come in?"

The door opened and Monica stepped in "Hello Amy."

"Umm..hi." I said, combing my hair behind my ear "What's up?"

"Nothing much." She said and sat at the foot of my bed "How was your day?"

"Nice, I guess." I muttered "What about yours?"

"Oh, mine was nice too." She said in a weird tone "I met a friend at the Grill."

I raised my head "Ehm-did you?"

"Yes." She said "In fact, I thought you told me you would be there also, with Luke. But I couldn't see you there."

I let out a shaking breath, my heart beat getting faster a minute

"I-I was-"

"Really? Because we hung out there for like…3 hours, but I'm sure I couldn't see you." Her big blue eyes were looking me in the eye and I frowned

"Monica-"

"Amy, what do you think you're doing?"

I gulped "I'm not doing anything!"

She sighed

"I swear-it's just-I'm not doing anything wrong!" I said quickly "I was with Luke, but-"

"Oh, I'm sure about that." She said coldly and I frowned

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I do believe you were with Luke. _What_ you were doing, is what concerns me."

"Whatever you're thinking, I'm sure it's-"

She held up a hand, signaling me to be quiet.

"I don't know what you were doing…" she said "But if I ever find out you're lying to your brothers again, I will inform them about this."

My hands had started to shake and I bit my tongue

"It's clear that you can't see it right now, but if he makes you lie to us, then apparently, he's doing something wrong. With you."

_Calm down. Control yourself _

"I have my own mind to think about all these, Monica."

"I wasn't saying you didn't, but apparently, he has an affect on you." She said gently "Don't let yourself be used-"

"I'm not a girl like that-"

"Amy." She said warningly and sighed again "You need to understand, I just don't want you to get hurt." She squeezed my hand "It's just that-"

"I'd like to be alone for a couple minutes, if you don't mind." My voice held no emotion, it was just a statement of fact. I tried to control this rage, burning in my veins, but I was sure that I wouldn't be able to if she said one more word.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and got up from the bed, then left the room. I clenched my teeth, taking deep breaths. So, it was what she thought, huh?

I rubbed my face, and got up from the bed swiftly, snatching my phone from the table. I put it into my pocket, and grabbed my bag, stuffing my wallet and a stake into it, then I went downstairs

"Where are you going?" Dan asked and I shrugged

"Girls called. We'll hang out, I'll be back before 10." I slammed the door behind me and started walking. I took another deep breath, closing my eyes, calming myself down.

I was over reacting.

Of course I was. After all, she was just worried about me.

Right?

Right…

I wandered in streets for a while, and then, I found myself looking at the Grill. I gulped, and walked inside, a weird feeling appearing in my stomach.

I walked over and sat down on one of the barstools.

"Lost your way, little red riding hood?"

I turned my head to see Damon, watching me with a smirk"No, big bad wolf."

He sat beside me "What are you doing here?"

I just shrugged and he motioned the bartender to refill his drink, also, get me one.

"I don't-drink whiskey, Damon." I muttered as bartender came closer

"I need to see an I.D first." He said, looking at me and Damon cleared his throat, making the bartender look at him.

"No you don't." He said in a calm voice, and bartender just stared at him, then went to get us our drinks

I looked at him, confused "How did you do that?"

He wiggled his eyebrows "How do you think?"

I gawked at him for one second, then my eyes widened

"Wait a second, you can't-you-can you-?"

He just smirked as the bartender brought us our drinks

"You can hypnotize people!" I whispered in shock, my hands covering my mouth. He took a sip

"Mm hm. Come on, drink up."

"Mm hm ? ! You can hypnotize people, and all you say about it, is 'Mm hm'?" suddenly, a thought hit me "Did you hypnotize me?"

He smirked "Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Damon!"

He let out a breath "Relax, Goldilocks. I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Drink that and I'll tell you."

I grimaced, looking at my glass then reached out and took a sip. The taste burnt my throat, like a liquid fire and I coughed, putting my glass down onto the counter.

"So?"

He had an amused expression on his face and sighed

"Thanks to your brothers, I think." He nodded at my neck "Your necklace."

I dropped my gaze and held my necklace in my hand, twisting it "What about it?"

"It probably has vervain in it. Do you always wear it?"

"Yes, ever since I was a child." I muttered

"You never take it off?"

I bit my lip "I do, at nights. It tangles my hair."

He raised his eyebrows and his eyes sparkled for a second, but it was gone as soon as it came. He took another sip from his drink

"So…Will you tell me what you're doing here?"

I raised my glass, though, didn't take a sip afterwards, I just put it back down onto the counter "Drinking?"

He smirked "Will it not blemish your innocence, hanging out in a bar at night?"

I clenched my teeth. And here I was, wondering how long it would take for him to say something like that.

He was treating me like a child.

Again.

"Maybe I'm not that innocent." I said daringly, although, I couldn't believe I was saying that. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks, God, what was I doing for heaven's sake!

His smile widened, showing me that he didn't believe a word of it "Right.."

I licked my lips, glaring at him, then, took my glass and gulped the rest of my drink. I held back a cough and raised my head again

"Can I have one more?"

It did start with one more. But that one more led to another, and I stopped counting after 5th. The rest of the night was..blurry. The last thing I remembered was him, taking me home and me, knocking over the chair, waking everyone up. I spent half an hour with my head in the toilet –literally- and Mike took me to my bed, then darkness surrounded me

* * *

I woke up with the most terrible headache in the world. My head felt too heavy for my body and I grimaced, burying my face into my pillow.

_Wait a minute…_

I jolted up in the bed, making my head hurt even more. I managed to stand up and stumbled towards the window.

"Damn it…." I muttered when I saw the cars. They were still here.

_I'm so dead. From this moment… Goodbye cruel world! It was nice to know you…_

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer and I tried to jump into the bed to look like I was still sleeping, but of course, misreckoning the distance between the window and bed, I bounced off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

_I would've felt if my skull were cracked, right?_

Someone opened the door

"Good, you're awake." Dan said, ignoring the fact that his only sister was lying on the floor "Come downstairs." He shut the door and left me on the floor.

I held onto the bedspread and got on my feet, then headed to the spending almost 5 minutes in there, washing my face for the 10th time, I slowly went downstairs.

Mike was making himself coffee, Will was sitting on the couch and Dan was standing up behind the kitchen counter. Monica on the other hand had crossed her arms on her chest, staring at me.

I bit my lip and sat down on a chair.

"I should probably leave you guys alone." Monica muttered and gave Dan a peck on the lips, then walked out of the kitchen, closing it behind her

"Please say something." I said inaudibly, wringing my hands in my lap "This silence will blow up my brain, plase."

Mike sighed "I'd never thought we would have to talk to you about it, Amy."

I gulped

"We're not blaming you-"

"Not blaming her?" Dan snapped "Speak for yourself! What the hell were you thinking?" he roared, looking at me

"Dan-"

"No, it's serious, Will!" he said "If she makes a mistake, she should know the consequences!"

I didn't dare to raise my glances "I didn't think I would get drunk-"

"No doubt to that! Do you know how worried we were? Do you know how you looked like when you came home?"

My eyes started burning "I'm sorry-"

"You should be!" he roared again "You're not going outside until I say you can."

My head jolted up "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

That was it. I knocked over the chair when I stood up

"You can't be serious!"

"You'd be surprised." He said calmly "Now go back to your room, you're grounded."

"I'm not a child anymore!"

"Than don't act like one!"

I gritted my teeth, my knees were shaking but I forced myself to stay strong.

"Guys, maybe we should talk about it later, when we're.. calmer." Will suggested but I didn't respond. I just looked at him sharply. I had always obeyed them, but now… I wasn't going to let them do this to me.

"Oh, so now, I'm a child, huh?" I snapped "I wasn't a child when I was expected to start a new life whenever my brothers felt like moving out, but now, I'm a child?"

"Don't talk about things you have no fucking idea about!" he roared

"Or what?" I asked "What, Dan? Come on! What will you do?"

"Amy, shut up." Mike said warningly but I just shook my head

"So I shouldn't talk about things I have no idea about, is that it? How can I even know, you don't even-"

"Oh, now you're talking about hiding things?" he raised his voice again, cutting me off "You're not in position to lecture about keeping secrets, Amy! How about yesterday morning? Huh? What about a week ago? Apparently, you've been lying to us for a long time!"

Monica…

She had told him.

"Dan, I can-"

"I don't even want to hear it!" he shouted "Don't even try to explain!"

I bit my tongue, to keep myself focused

"And now, this!" he shouted "My little sister, coming home drunk! I don't know this girl you've turned into, Amy, but I know it's not my sister that I know."

Tears filled my eyes again

"Dan, it's enough." Will's voice was firm, but he just shook his head

"You have no idea how much I'm disappointed with you."

"Shut the hell up Dan, or God help me-"

_Don't cry. Don't you cry…_

I could feel my throat's tightening, but I clenched my teeth and kept the tears at bay

"Do you really feel that way?" my voice was trembling "You're-disappointed with me?"

"Of course he isn't!" Mike said "Dan, tell her, you idiot-"

"Just because I made one mistake, I _disappointed_ you?"

"Lying more than once, is more than just one mistake." Dan said through his teeth

"Or so your 'perfect' girlfriend says." I growled "You listened to her, but you don't even bother to listen to me?"

He was silent, and I let out a breath, blinking back the tears

"You know what? Just-just forget it." My voice croaked and I stumbled, but regained my balance and walked out of the kitchen. I ran to upstairs, and almost ran into Monica

My whole body was shaking with anger and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down

"Amy, he's just doing this for your own good-"

"Monica…" I growled through my teeth "Now is not the time for this, and I will say things I'll regret, so, just drop it…"

"I know what you think right now, but we're not your enemies!" she said in a sweet voice, as if she was talking with a five year old.

My blood felt like it was boiling, this feeling involved no logic, nothing.. Just pure, burning anger.

A tingling reached to my fingertips, numbing there. My hands balled up into fists, and I could feel that my nails digging into my palms.

"I hope you're happy." I said, letting out a bitter laugh "God, thinking I was going to apologize to you…" I gulped "But let me tell you something Monica, and I'll say it for the first, and the last time; don't you _ever_ try to provoke my brother against me again, because the next time you do that, I will fight back. And you won't like the consequences."

She put a hand over her chest, her baby blue eyes widening "Is this a threat?"

I forced myself to smile sweetly "No." I said "No. Of course not. This, Monica, is a promise."

I turned on my heels and opened my door then slammed it behind me.

And as soon as I did it, I fell on my knees, trying to muffle the sobs erupting from my body.

* * *

**A.N: So, some of you wanted Amy to put Monica into her place, well...you ask, I write my dear readers :P Alright, I know, it wasn't a big fight, but I think the anger that'll trigger the big fight should progress slowly, so... Anyways, what do you think about the chapter? I need reviews, guys! ****Please send me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything! I really love them!**

******Review Responses:**

******Egyptian Kiss: **Heheh, I loved that Damon/Amy scene too, it was really fun to write:) And I can assure you, more Amy and Monica fight to come, lol:) I was actually going to write a big fight in this chapter, but I decided to save it for later ;) so, what did you think about this one?

**Shilo-Shadow: **Well, would you mind coming to my college and tell it to my literature teacher as well?Since, apparently, he thinks I'm terrible, you should see my marks lol:) I'm really glad you like it, and I'm so blaming you if I write a terrible chapter one day. *the reader: "hey, it's sucks!"* *me:" But Shilo-Shadow told me all my chapters would be great! * lol:)

**vampirelover14: **thank you so so much! I really hope you loved it as well:)

**Raging Raven: **Are you kidding, you have no idea how fun it was to write my favourite authors! I was like "I should write this and this and oh, I shouldn't forget this, lalalala" lol:) seriously, I should thank you for asking it;) oh, by the way, I hope you liked this chapter!

**sam riggs: **aww, thank you so much! I hope your christmas was good as well, and happy new year! I hope we all have a wonderful year!

**kari10**: Yayyy, thanks! I hope I didn't make you wait long... and I hope you liked this one as well, oh, and no worries, you'll get more and more chapters lol:)

**Jay-Boogie: **Heheh, I was giggling to myself when I write that Damon's telling her about the following thing lol:D I know there wasn't much Amy/Damon action in this chapter, but you'll see more in the following chapters, pinky promise! Oh, and I liked writing her learning to fight, I think it'll be beneficial to her in the future *wink wink*

**Arianna15: **Yayy, thank you! omg, you should see my first fanfictions, they're just.. let's just say even I can't understand what I tried to write lol:) but as I said, it's great to know I finally learned to write with proper grammar:P and yayy, you caught the supernatural reference! =)

**elohcin: **Supernatural rocks! God, I just need to watch the new episode *grumbling to myself* stupid, stupid christmas break.. So, which one is your favourite, sam or dean? ;)

**Snowberryxoxo: **Thank you so much! here's your update;) I hope you liked it!

**Irene: **Oh my god, thanks sooo much!Wow, one of your favourites? Aww, that's awesome! And you know what, it feels great to hear that someone thinks my fanfiction as 'amazing' ;)

**galadriel097: **Aww, I like Luke too =) I liked writing pleated skirt part, it was fun;) and I so agree with you about the Damon part ;)

**K. D. Sparrow: **Heheh, thank you! here's the more for you;) I think it was my favourite chapter so far, I loooove writing Damon and Amy scenes!;)

**Vipul: **Wow, just wow...I never thought that way before... it was really amazing. though I'm not sure if I can ever control my senses. Anyway, as I said, it was amazing, especially the "Due to this fear we have boundaries" part.. Thank you so much for your review!

**ashley199935: **Yay, that's exactly what I'm trying to do! I've been trying to make it progress slowly, since even though it's a fanfic, I wanted the reader to think it's believable, and it's great to hear that I'm succeeding ;) thank you so so much! oh, and btw, "wanna be stepford mom issues"? I'm so adding it into a dialogue;)

**RoseDew: **I seriously burst into a laughter, reading that=) and hey, is it weird for me to hate a character that I wrote? because I really hate monica=) anyways, I'm really glad you like the story;) and hey, what did you think about the almost fight with monica in this chapter?:D

**anca . bu : **Omg, thank you! the big secret will be revealed soon ;) oh, and I know it wasn't the big Monica-Amy fight you've been looking for, but it'll happen too, I can assure you;)

**aireagle92: **and here you go, the next chapter! I hope you liked it!


	27. What Nightmares Are Made Of

**Author's Note: Whoa, guys, I mean, really! You are awesomeee! Thanks so so much for the reviews=) oh, and btw, my finals are coming next week, so I might not update for a week or so=)I'm scared the hell out, so... wish me luck!**

**Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental**

**AMY'S POV**

"And before you tell me, I know I shouldn't have talked to her like that, but come on, that girl makes Cinderella's step mother look like Bambi!" I whined and Elena supressed a laugh

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

I gave her a stare "You haven't seen her, Elena. She is-she is a nightmare!"

"Maybe you're exaggerating?"

"Whose side are you on?" I asked and she held up her hands, a gesture of surrender

"Your side, but I'm just keeping things in perspective."

I shrugged grumpily and she looked around, then lowered her voice

"By the way…I think it's great that you're learning to-you know- protect yourself."

"You're the only one who thinks this way, besides me." I said, stabbing my salad

"Well, I think you won't even need it, but…it wouldn't hurt to know how to swing a stake, would it?"

I forced a smile "Yeah, well…"

"Caroline and Bonnie are coming." She said warningly and one second later, Caroline sat beside me

"Did you know your brother is a great kisser?"

I wrinkled my nose "There are so many things wrong with that sentence." I suddenly paused when it dawned on me"Wait wait wait…please tell me you were speaking theorically-"

"God it was so…so.." she sighed, smiling

"Cupid hates me in so many ways." I grumbled, burying my face into my hands "What's with my brothers and their hormones for heaven's sake!"

Bonnie laughed "Well, I can't say anything about you, but Cupid seems like he loves our Caroline over here."

"I mean, seriously…." Caroline said, staring into space, apparently not listening any of us "Hey, did he say anything about me?"

I bit my lip "We weren't exactly in mood to make a conversation." I said quietly and she frowned

"Why?"

I shrugged "Nevermind, it's nothing important." I said, and raised my glances, then smiled and waved at Luke, who was watching us. He smiled as well and nodded at me, then went back talking with Matt.

"Looks like Cupid actually likes you after all." Caroline winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Go kiss my brother, Caroline."

"Been there, done that sweetie."

I rolled my eyes "I seriously hate you, you know that right?"

She shrugged, a catty smile appearing on her lips "Your brother on the other hand.."

I let out a groan and buried my face to Bonnie's shoulder

"Make her stop!"

"Oh if only I could…." She murmured and I raised my head when I heard the bell rang

"Great. The bell. Come on, we should get to the class." I jumped out of my seat and started walking as fast as I could.

* * *

"We so should have a slumber party." Caroline announced as we went out of the school and I arched an eyebrow

"Let me guess, at my house?"

She nodded excitedly and Elena giggled

"Good idea."

"No, it's just an excuse for Caroline to make out with my brother and cause me to go through a trauma." I stated and Caroline huffed

"That's just a contributing factor."

"Mm hm." Bonnie and I said in unison and she rolled her eyes

"Seriously. Come on, we haven't had a girls night for ages! How about tonight?"

"I can't come tonight." Bonnie said "I have some stuff to do."

"Killjoy." Caroline said "What about you, Elena?"

"Yeah, okay..I guess." She muttered, looking at me "If it's okay for you? I mean that argument with Dan-"

"He is staying at Monica's place tonight." I smiled "So.. we three, my place?"

"Yayy!" Caroline clapped and I arched an eyebrow

"But if you so much as-"

"I'll behave, I'll behave!" Caroline said "Pinky promise."

* * *

One thing I learned about Caroline?

Don't trust her. At all.

I banged on Will's door when I was passing by and shouted "Just to let you know, I hate you guys!"

Caroline giggled and I heard Will's breathless voice "Love you too sist!"

I let out a huff and opened my door, then sat next to Elena on the bed

"So..what are we watching?"

"Let's see, we have Paranormal Activity-"

"Nah."

"Uh…Saw?"

"Nope."

"My Bloody Valentine-"

"Yay!" I snatched it from her hands and started the movie. Then I put the popcorn bowl between us and we started watching.

After half an hour, our popcorn bowl was totaly empty and I paused the movie, went downstairs to fill it, then headed upstairs again. I entered my room and tied my hair up, then raised my hand to take off my necklace-

Then stopped and turned around, flinging myself onto the bed

"Elena?"

"Yeah?" she said as she started the movie

"How did Damon become a vampire?"

She turned her head to look at me "He didn't tell you?"

"We never talked about it." I paused "In fact, when we talk, all he does is treating me like a child."

She bit her lip "He is like…150 years old."

"I know." I said weakly "So… how did he become a vampire? Only thing I know about it, is that, it was his choice."

She shook her head slowly "He told you so?"

I nodded and she let out an insincere laugh

"It's-do you remember when I told you about Katherine?"

I nodded again "His ex girlfriend?"

She chewed her popcorn "She turned him."

I slammed a hand over my mouth "Oh my- how did she? I-I mean…she was a vampire then?"

She took a deep breath "It's a long story.."

"Tell me." I said "Please?"

She took another popcorn "Katherine…well,before Damon and Stefan was turned, before all these happened, she kind of…dated them both. At the same time."

My eyes widened

"She was- as Stefan told me- compelling them, making them be okay with this and so…"

"Then she turned them?"

"No." She said "She had been making Stefan drink her blood, and making him forget-"

"Can vampires do that?" I interrupted again, confused "Can they-make you forget? Just like that?"

She nodded "They can make you do anything. Anyway, she was compelling Stefan, but as Stefan said, Damon had been drinking willingly. Probably that's the reason he told you it was his choice. And umm…one night, the council went to hunt all the vampires. Including Katherine. Stefan and Damon died when they were trying to rescue her. Well, not died, since Katherine's blood was in their system, they turned into vampires. And.. Katherine was trapped in a tomb underneath the church. At least that was what we all thought."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, let's say- months ago, before you even came here, we found out she wasn't there. Looks like she- she ran away."

"Oh my God…"

"Damon was…I can't even tell you how he was. He had been searching for a way to get her out of there for almost 150 years, and suddenly, he found out she didn't care about him. Not a bit."

For some reason, my throat tightened

"Oh…"

"We have no idea where she is right now. And I really don't want to know."

"What about Damon?"

She shrugged "I don't know."

"Stefan?"

"Stefan doesn't love her anymore. Not after he learned what kind of person she was." She bit her lip "But…"

"But what?"

"Katherine is the reason Stefan met me in the first place. Kind of."

I hugged myself, I couldn't focus anymore…

He loved her for 150 years?

"Why?" I asked, my voice sounded like it was coming from far far away

"I look like her."

I raised my head "What?"

"I look exactly like her. Like we're twins."

I frowned "Wh-how?"

She shook her head "Don't have any idea."

I started biting my nails "Wow…"

"But- he- well he found out I was a completely different person, so…I was so furious when I found out but…now I understand."

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, my door opened and Caroline stepped in, blushing

"Hey.."

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think anything!

How could I compete with a woman he loved for 150 years?

Wait-

I did not just think that.

"What happened, you guys look like you've seen a ghost?" she sat beside us and looked at the screen"Ugh. Too bloody for you?"

I nodded still in shock "Yeah. To bloody for me."

* * *

Mirrors were everywhere.

I frowned slightly and looked around, it was a-

Masquerade?

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned my head

"Luke." I smiled "Hello."

"Hi." He said and reached out "Wanna dance?"

I giggled and took his hand, then he pressed my body against his and we started moving very, very slow…

"You look fantastic, by the way."

I raised my brows "Thanks…"

He twirled me, and pulled me back again, then, a shadow moved just outside, at the door.

I paused and looked up at him

"Do you mind?" I asked and without listening his answer, I paced fastly on my heels, walked out of the door.

I raced down to the hall, looking around, then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the open door. I shyly stepped into the room, looking at the figure whose back was turned to me.

"Damon?"

He turned to me, a sultry smile playing on his lips. He reached out, without saying anything and I took his hand, my heart pounding very very fast… He twirled me and pulled me back, holding my waist tightly. I had no idea how I didn't fall on my face or step on his foot, but we moved in perfect sync, like it was a dream.

He spun me again and dipped me backwards, still holding my waist tightly. He leaned in, his body hovering over mine, and pressed his lips against my pulse. Placing a little kiss there, he sunk his teeth into my skin.

My breath caught in my throat and my vision went blur, but couple seconds later, he pulled back. I saved myself from his grip and took a step, but stopped as if I crashed into an invisible wall.

I stumbled and looked at him, then looked back at the mirror. He was behind me but mirror was showing only..

Me.

As I stared in the mirror, the view changed. This girl in the mirror was so different..

And beautiful.

But not me. It couldn't be me.

The girl's hair was falling on her pale shoulders in gold waves. Her eyes were much brighter brown than mine, and her skin looked so..smooth, like a porcelain doll's, no freckles, nothing, but unnaturally white.. Her lips were full-fuller than mine, her nose was in a great shape and her waist was much thinner than mine.

As I watched her in awe, she gave me a predatory look and then-

Vanished.

According to view in the mirror, the room was empty, but-

I was here. And he was here.

Oh Lord…

"Was it-me?" I asked breathlessly and Damon came closer, wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. He combed my hair over my ear

"You know it'll happen soon." His tone, his breath on my neck gave me goosebumps and I let out a shaking breath. His fingers caressed where he had bitten and he leaned in to whisper in my ear

"And you will see, nothing can happen more beautiful than death."

I jumped in the bed, gasping for air and my book in my hands fell to the floor. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked at Elena and Caroline's sleeping forms.

Taking another deep, shaking breath, I leaned down to pick up my book. The lines on the page caught my eye and I clenched my teeth, so much that it hurt

_**And I will show that there is no imperfection in the present, and  
can be none in the future,  
And I will show that whatever happens to anybody it may be turn'd to  
beautiful results,  
And I will show that nothing can happen more beautiful than death**_

* * *

**Author's Note: So..what do you think? Please review! I really want to hear y********our opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything! I need them people!**

**********Ps: Those amazing lines belong to Walt Whitman, he is a genius! Oh, and I don't own them as you can say=)**

**********Now to the Review Responses!**

**********sam riggs: **I think she's a psychopath lol=))

**ashley199935: **heheh, I liked your inner teen angst=) and ugh, I really hate those acting-like-stupid people!

**Bella S: **Heheh, no Monica in this chapter! finally, I thought we all needed some peace lol=) and umm...well, I don't have a picture of Amy in my mind, but I thought of her as a girl with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and some freckles on her nose=) now to think of it, I really should've found a picture first :) and heyy, happy new year too!well, mine is a little...ehm-hazy, thanks to my best friend who kept refilling my glass=)

**CandieGurl0624: **Hey, it's not weird that you want her to die! Well, it is weird that I want her to die, I think, lol:)

**butterflysmile: **Supernatural is awesome! And I'm a Sam girl through and through..:) what about you? oh and parents can be really...weird, don't let them get on your nerves!

**bellaa99: **I'm really glad you liked it;) heheh=)

**X. Black . Black . Heart . X: **Hmm, nope, don't think so=) but I so would've punched her. I think...=)

**ADMyhre: **And I have so many card up in my sleeve;) so, you can say that she didn't get what she really deserved, not yet=) mwhahah!

**Shilo-Shadow: ***slaps myself in the forehead* God, how couldn't I think of writing that in the first place! Damn! Okay, I'm so pming you next time I add another character!

**Arianna15: **I really like writing Will and Caroline together, they're cute=) and I really would've liked it if she punched her as well, but... patience, my friends, patience...=)

**Snowberryxoxo: **Heheh, yeah, it was fun, writing her like that=) here's the update!

**tsukimonse: **I hate her too!and worse part? I know someone who acts just like her! grrr...

**Neon Knightly: **Aww, thank youu! it's great to hear that you liked it! =))

**RoseDew: **Ugh, she is an evil demon in the heart... and that's where you tell me "It's okay to hate your own characters" because I'm really starting to worry about myself..:P

**TempranceCrepsley1812: **I love him too! hmm...when they're going to kiss... soon, I think (more like I hope:P)

**vampirelover14: **And I would've punched her too...if I ever got the courage...which would be unlikely to happen...lol:)

**EgyptianKiss: **Okay, before I begin, I really want to thank you because I seriously love long reviews! So...umm..yeah, at first I was gonna write him taking her home but then, I thought it wouldn't make a good impression on her brothers about Damon heheh=) it's great that you realized Dan is seeing himself as her father figure as I've been trying to make that impression from the beginning, yay! I think it'll be some kind of breaking point when she finally faces Monica for good and I tried to write Will and Mike as more understanding type of guys, whereas Dan is the more discipline type of guy... And you have no idea how great it is to hear her character progress is good, because I was having some doubts about it, you know, if you guys would like it or hate it so... =) anyway, thank you so much for your review again!

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: **Heheh, that part was one of my favorites=) I love writing Amy as a panicked, blabbering type lol:) Aphrodite does need to be summoned exactly=) especially for me, my love life is so..*sigh* let's say I could use some help lol:)

**elohcin: **Dean is nice but...Sam is so the guy of my dreams=) ugh, I can't wait to see the new episode=) ehm-wait-I'm focused, I'm focused- glad you liked the chapter!=)

**Natalie: **Heheh, talk about Amy's drowning her problems :P and yeah, big brothers can't be always logical and calm lol:) it's great to hear that you like their relationship, yayy! things will get more interesting, I promise you that;) thanks so much for the review, love ya!

**Angelixlight: **Aww, thank you so much!

**redneck16: **heheh, great! more fight to come!=)

**TheHellIKnow: **I'd have wanted to hit her as well=) does that make us bad people?...nah, don't think so=) and umm...tadaaa! the update=)

**FredWeasleyLover1126: **Omg, thank youuu! I didn't keep you wait that long now, did I? *wink wink* =))

**Nelle07: **Yayy thanks! here's the update, I hope you liked it!

**Expressionista: **Lol, that's an interesting perspective=) oh she will continue the training, don't worry;) I think that learning staking should be like...a slow progress, first, staking a vampire who you've seen before, then, learning how to understand their location, their height etc from their breathing, their movements etc...I seriously can't believe I formed this sentence lol:)

**brandibuckeye: **Thank you so so much! It's great to hear that you like the story, and the characters;) annnddd here's your update! thank you so so much for the review!


	28. Death On The Doorstep

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your patience, people! My finals are over, and here's the new chapter! I hope you all will like it!**

**Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental**

******AMY'S POV**

Oscar Wilde once said," Disobedience, in the eyes of anyone who has read history, is man's original virtue. It is through disobedience and rebellion that progress has been made."

Well, I agree.

In fact, I agree so much.

But one thing Oscar Wilde didn't mention?

Disobedience is tiring. Especially when you're doing it with Luke.

"Get up, come on."

I groaned and pushed myself off the ground for what it seemed like millionth time.

"I hate you."

"I know." He said nonchalantely. I guess he stopped taking it serious after fifth time.

He waved his hand in the air, signalling me to make my move again. I took a deep breath and my hand tightened on the stake, the wood felt prickly in my palm.

Remind me again why I agreed to do this?

I mean not only was I lying to my brothers, but I was also being tortured by my so called best friend.

Whom I really dislike right now.

"Can't you just- pretend to be affected, at least?" I asked "Just let me swing one punch to you?"

His lips twitched and he looked like he was struggling not to laugh. His head dropped and he gave me his puppy dog eyes, very picture of innocence.

"I can try?"

"Great. You do that." I said, then taking an another breath, I leaped at him. But of course, before I could even move the stake, his iron like grip grabbed my wrist, twisted my arm and knocked me off my feet.

_Dear world, let me tell you how deeply I hate Luke again…_

"It looks much easier on TV…" I grumbled as I took his hand, getting to my feet again. Why hadn't Xena in me taken control of my body or something?

"You just need to focus more."

"No, I need a hunter gene." I muttered and Luke laughed

"Why didn't you give up on me again?" I asked, and he shrugged

"I'm still hoping that you'll someday decide to follow my skirt and socks advice."

I poked him with stake "Manners, Mr Reese!"

He chuckled "Alright, come on. I think that's enough for today."

"Fine by me…" I muttered, and started walking towards the car. I opened the door, then opened my bag and glanced at Luke, who had come closer

"Turn around."

"What?"

"I'll change, turn around." I said, taking a jean and tshirt out of my bag. He gave me a weird glare, but turned around. I looked at the road, then my gaze turned to the forest.

_Wait, forest-_

_Better safe than say sorry…_

I got in the car, quickly changed, then opened the door again

"Done." I called out and he got in the car as well.

"Why did you change?" he asked as he started the car. I leaned my head against the window

"So that no one will suspect of anything. No dust covered clothes, no leaves, nothing…"

"Ehm-Amy?" he said "I think they will suspect of something when you return to home wearing different clothes."

"And that's where we praise to the guy who invented sweatshirts." I reached out to back seat and grabbed my sweathshirt. "No one saw what I was actually wearing. And, this jean's color is the same with the other one, so…"

He smiled, keeping his gaze on the road "I'll take it as things are still not okay between you and Dan ?"

"True." I sighed "He still refuses to talk with me."

"And you?"

I shrugged

"Didn't he ask where you were going today?"

I shrugged again "What part of 'he still refuses to talk with me' you didn't understand?"

"Well, someone's grumpy today…" he muttered and I turned my head

"Sorry." I said quickly and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, it's just… This whole not talking with Dan thing makes me a little…angry."

"So I've noticed."

I giggled and stared out of the window. Minutes later, when we were finally in Mystic Falls, I unfastened my seatbelt

"So…See you tomorrow?"

He frowned "We have like…15 minutes until we get you home."

"I know but I don't want Monica to see me with you." I pecked him on the cheek when he pulled over and opened the door "Thanks for everything, see you later."

I pulled my hood over my head and put my headphones on, then, thrusting my hands into my pockets, I started walking to home.

I was lost in my thoughts and music until someone grabbed my arm. I let out a shriek and without thinking, my body moved. I turned around, pulled my leg up and thrust it out hard. The guy behind me flew in the air and hit the ground

_Oh my-_

"Oh Lord, I'm so sorry!" I said when I saw my so called attacker. It was a guy in my ages, holding-

My phone.

I rushed to his side, falling onto my knees "Are you alright?"

"You-dropped this-" the guy spoke breathlessly as I took my phone from his hands and helped him to his feet. A lot of people were looking at us right now

"I-I didn't mean to- oh thank you, I mean, but-I'm so sorry, I acted instinctively-"

He took a step back, stumbling, then turned around and ran away, pushing his way out of the crowd

"Wait, I'm-" I let out a breath and watched him turn the closest corner.

Had I really just-?

No..No way…

Still shaking, I dialled the number and took the phone to my ear, taking fast steps

"Hello?"

"Luke! I've just kicked a guy in the chest!"

* * *

Just as I opened the front door, I met a view I would never dream of.

Wait, what were Will and -

I let out a scream, covering my eyes.

"Holy mother of-"

"Amy!" Will said breathlessly

"My eyes! My poor, virgin eyes! They're burning! I've gone blind! My chastity has been-" I turned around to leave the room,but since I was still holding my hand over my eyes, I bumped into the wall with a loud 'thump'

"Jesus Christ Almighty!"

"Amy, would you-"

"Shh, I'm searching for my safe place in my mind. My shrink told me to do that whenever my brothers can't control their hormones-"

"Oh you're so-" Will started but he was cut off by Caroline's giggling. I removed my hand from my eyes and opened them

"Seriously, guys?" I said "That's why we have our own rooms. Not to make out on the couch which is in the living room!"

"Sorry." Caroline said, still smiling and I shook my head

"You know what? Just-I'm going up to my room, putting my headphones on, and ignoring what's happening downstairs." I said, walking past Will.

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Mm hm."

"Oh, by the way, Amy, nice to see you!"

"Yeah, you too Caroline!" I called out as I went upstairs, then entered my room and closed the door behind me. I huffed and sat onto bed, reaching out to take my book.

Hours later, my door opened

"Hey…" Caroline peeked her head from the doorway "We're going to the Grill, wanna come?"

I shook my head "No, thanks… I need to study."

She rolled her eyes and flung herself onto bed "When will you take a break?"

"Not soon, I think.." I sighed "Why, do you need me for something?"

"I will, in this week." She said and I gave her an empty glance

"Founder's Day."

I continued to look at her "What?"

"Founders Day. It'll be a big event, and everyone in the class will help with the decorations and stuff…So, I can use your help also."

I smiled "Yeah, sure.."

"Great!" she clapped her hands and hugged me. I giggled and hugged her back

"Now go, I need to study."

She walked to the door "I'll tell everyone you said Hi!"

"Okay.." I muttered as she closed the door. I heard them leaving the house and I got up off the bed, stretching my legs. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, to find myself some food, then something outside caught my eye

A man had leaned against a wall on the other side of the street and his gaze was focused on-

Here?

I walked towards the window silently, looking at him.

He wasn't moving.

He didn't even look like he was breathing.

He was just…watching.

My heart started beating like crazy and my hands started shaking. My brain was working nonstop, considering the possibilities, the danger, the-

Suddenly, as if he had heard my thoughts, he turned his head and his gaze met mine. I gasped and took a step back, stumbling. I ran to upstairs, grabbed my phone and a pen and paper, then went into bathroom, turning on the tap. I dialled the number, taking deep breaths

"Hello?" Elena's voice came from the other line

"Elena, hi…" I said weakly "Listen, could you please give me Damon's number?"

"Why?" her voice sounded confused

"I'll explain later."

"Amy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly, though, I was having difficulty with controling my voice. I wrote down the number she told me and took another shaking breath

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and hung up. My hands were shaking so bad that I dropped the phone, but took it from the floor and dialled the other number, hearing my fast heart beat in my ears.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four_

_F-_

"Yeah?"

"Damon, it's Amy…" my voice was shaking now "Could you please-come to my place?"

"What's wrong?" his voice was sharp and a sob ripped itself from my throat

"I think someone outside is watching here."

He paused "I'll be right there. Open your window."

And then, the line went dead.

I leaned my hand against the washbasin, trying to control my breathing. I clenched my teeth, and my hands balled up into fists, my nails hurting my palms. I left the bathroom and re entered my room, opened my window, then plopped down on the edge, curling up in a ball.

Everything would be fine.

Of course it would.

They couldn't come in here, right? It was my house, and they weren't invited, and…

One breath.

Two breath.

Three breath…

Just a door. It was the only thing that kept them out.

A thin door.

Four breath.

Five breath.

Six-

"Amy?"

I raised my head as I heard Damon's voice, and he jumped into room through the window.

Literally.

"Hi.." I said weakly "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I just-"

"Where did you see him?"

"From kitchen window." I answered and before I could get on my feet, he was already gone.

I let out a shaking sigh and opened my door, then left the room, running to downstairs as fast as I could. I stepped into kitchen shyly, to see him standing straight behind the window, then I walked over to him and looked out of the window.

The man was gone.

The tears filled my eyes in no time and I had to wait for a couple seconds to regain my calmness.

Or at least to look like that

"Okay…" I took a deep breath "Okay-maybe-I-I must've seen wrong-" another sob took my breath away and I clenched my teeth, rubbing my face.

But something inside me was screaming that I hadn't seen anything wrong. He was out there.

Waiting for-

What?

Oh God, I was losing my mind…

I wiped my eyes furiously and sucked in a huge breath, hugging myself.

_Keep it together!_ I demanded myself. Now wasn't the time to look like a scared child.

"Amy?" his voice held a hint of concern and I turned my head to look at him

"Yes?"

"Stay in the house, don't go out, don't even look out of the window." He demanded firmly "Is that understood?"

I opened my mouth, and closed again, unable to make a voice. It was like my brain had numbed, everything around me felt like it was a nightmare, something unreal…

He made a move towards the door, and as if that triggered me, my hand reached out to hold his arm

"Damon, wait!"

His hand froze on the doorknob, and he turned to give me a weird glare. I pulled my hand back immediately

"You-you can't go there."

His expression was completely blank "What?"

I was having difficulty with forming sentences in my head, so, I just looked up at him

"Amy, I can track him-"

"Don't." My voice was trembling "Just-just-" I took a deep breath, tears filling my eyes again. I didn't know why, but all I knew was he had to stay here. It was probably a stupid thought, but-

Why did the thought of him going there scared me even more than before?

"Is it okay if you stay here?" even I could hear the begging tone in my voice and I gulped, shutting my eyes, then opening them again. He looked absolutely confused

And he wasn't the only one. What was happening to me anyway?

"Okay." He muttered, more to himself "Alright."

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding "Thanks.."

He nodded and I walked to the living room, then sat down on the couch, pulling my knees to my chest. Eyeing me for couple seconds, he sat beside me silently, his elbows on his knees.

And we just stayed like that until I fell asleep hours later.

We didn't talk.

We didn't move.

I just breathed.

And he listened.

* * *

**Author's Note 2 : I have really good plans about the founders day chapterrr! heheh, it's so exciting;)**

**Anyway, what do you think people? I'm dying to know! Please send me your ********opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**********Review Responses:**

**sam riggs: **thank youu! I'm glad you liked it!

**Bella S: **Aww, thanks=) you'll see Monica soon, no worries:P and yay for Will and Caroline!:P I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Expressionista: **Lol, yayyy, you like Luke;) It's awesome to know! I like him too, he's cool;) oh, and being someone who went through that "Am I jealous, wait, why am I jealous?" phase, I really understand Amy lol :)

**Nelle07: **Thank you! More Damon will come *wink wink* =)

**Arianna15: **Thanks so much, it's amazing to hear that I'm not being cliche, because it's really no fun to write or read a cliche story=) and I'm glad that you like the humor in the story, it definitely encourages me! :)

**brandibuckeye: **Yeap, I'm planning a love triangle like that actually=) It'll be fun, don't you think? ;) let's say she'll be a bit confused in the next chapters ;))

**Naida of the Rain: **Yayy, thanks=) well, I think girls deserve some 'normal' time, it makes the things seem more…realistic..I think…more like I hope=) Monica is a complex character, and I have a lot of undecided plans about her in my mind but it's not something Gilbert related, don't worry;) anyways, I hope you liked the chapter!

**Shilo-Shadow: **Alright, I'm so blaming you for me taking calories! As soon as I read that review, I went out and bought some chocolate:) and My Bloody Valentine rocks! :D

**ashley199935: **heheh, here you go, the next one;) what do you think? ;)

**Egyptian Kiss: **Aww, thanks! She'll have a nice 'growing up' progress as the story goes, I hope. =) I'm glad you liked the dream scene, I loved writing that=) heheh, I would've freaked out too if I were the one who saw that dream;)

**butterflysmile** : Heheh, yeap, and he will show her he's got some feelings, really really soon;) argh, I'm so excited about the next chapters!;) heheh, Damon with emotion talk…it'd be an interesting thing to see, but… :)

**TempranceCrepsley1812:**Heheh, Damon with a red big bow :) lol:D and hey, as long as it's just we two..:P

**Nia Scarlet: **Here's your update;)) I hope you liked it!=)

**vampirelover14: **I'm glad you liked it!=) oh, and I think the lines were from Walt Whitman's "Leaves of Grass" :D he's a genius!=)

**RoseDew: **Yayy,it's great to know!=) alright, I'll so think about that ending lol :)

**Dareangel: **Omg, thanks so much! It's great to hear that he's not OOC, because that would just…change everything in the story =) For some reason, I support Elena with Stefan, I don't know why :) so, I love the stories in which Damon is paired with an OC :) oh, and thank you so much for your constructive criticism, I hadn't realized that one…=) I'll be careful about that from now on :)

**Galadriel097: **Yeapp, it was a dream :) and…about your question…yeah, I think she will :) it'll be fun;) glad you liked the chapter!

**Marril96: **OMG, I can't believe you reviewed all chapters! Thank you thank you thank you! And lol, that song was cool :P and thank you so much for your constructive criticism, I'll put dots at the end of sentences=) I'm glad you liked Amy's vampire version, it looks cool, don't you think? ;) Lol:D Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter as well, please let me know what you think;)


	29. Truth Is Just A Rule You Can Bend

**A.N: I'm very excited about this chapter, or more like the reactions from you:) Lol:) I hope you all will like it!**

**Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental!**

******AMY'S POV**

"No no no, don't put it there!" Mrs Lockwood said "Raise it a little higher…higher…"

Watching the workers raising the big banner, I put the balloons in my arms on the table

"So, I'm guessing it's a big event for this town, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe." She said, writing to the notebook on the table "You should see Caroline, she's like a…mini-Mrs Lockwood."

I giggled and jump onto the table, sat there "I'm trying to be out of her radar right now." I said "After seeing her yelling at that poor boy…"

"I'm telling you, she could be a dictatress if she had the chance."

"Talking about Caroline?" Elena said behind me, and come to sit beside me. I smiled at Stefan who was looking at us with his eyebrows raised "I think she just made a girl cry. Poor thing.."

"Hey! Off the table you two." Bonnie poked us with her pencil "We still have some work to do."

"No doubt to that…" I grumbled "Who knew celebrating things would be this tiring?"

Elena shrugged "At least it ends tonight."

"Yeah, halelujah.." I muttered "It's so-oh Lord, Caroline is coming!"

In one swift move, I slipped and hid under the desk. Elena jumped to her feet, but she was too late..

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shh!" I whispered to Bonnie who supressed a laugh

"Elena, we need help with painting the other banner, and Stefan, guys could use some help with the float trailer. And you-" she slammed her hand on the table "Amy, I saw you. Come here."

I let out a huff and crawled out from beneath the table, then stood up

"Caroline, I haven't sat for three hours, show some mercy!"

"No way in hell. You gotta help Elena with the painting, don't even think taking a break before all this is over, new girl. Come on." She clapped her hands and I let out a groan, then walked towards the crowd and grabbed a paint brush.

"I'll so make Will forget their one month anniversary or something when this thing is over." I muttered to Elena and she laughed

"I wouldn't do that, really.."

I shrugged and someone sat beside me

"Hey you." I smiled at Luke "What's up?"

"I hate Caroline."

"Club, we have a new member! Yayy!"

He chuckled "She really needs a distraction, something else to keep her attention.."

I raised my head when the genius idea hit me and grabbed my phone

"What are you doing?"

"Saving us all." I said and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Will! Hi! Are you busy?"

* * *

"And all hail our savior!" Luke shouted in the car and I raised both my arms in mock celebration

"Seriously, if it weren't for you, I would be still polishing that damn float." He said

"Well, don't thank me, thank my brother…" I smirked "She didn't even pay attention to any of us! At all!"

He chuckled "I think we found Caroline's kryptonite."

"Yeap!"

He pulled over when we approached the house

"So, I'll see you at the celebration?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" I said and pecked him on the cheek "Later!"

"Yeah, later.." he said and I went out of the car, headed to the house. I entered through the front door, and smiled at Mike.

"Hey you."

"Heyy…" he said "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just need to get ready for tonight." I said "You're coming to the celebration, right?"

"I don't know." He said "It looks boring."

"Nah, it'll be fun."

"Your fun definition and mine are completely different sist."

"For which, I'm grateful on a daily basis." I said "Where's Dan?"

"With Stepford Wife." He said "Hey, don't you think it's time for you two to-"

I shook my head and walked towards the stairs"I'm so tired, and it's really not the time for this talk." I said "I'll be in my room-"

"Amy-"

"Call if you need anything!" I climbed the stairs and went into my room. I flung myself onto bed and bit my lip, then reached out to open my drawer and took my journal. I opened it and shook it, then a note fell from it. I had memorized every word, every single letter but still, it didn't keep me from reading it for millionth time.

**_I figured you wouldn't want your brothers to see me, so I left when they came home. Don't worry, I was just outside in the garden until morning, but didn't see anyone suspicious._**

**_Damon._**

A smile I couldn't stop warmed my face, but when I caught myself grinning like fool, I shook my head, frowning.

_Sometimes, I really do disgust myself._

_

* * *

_Whoa, people _were_ having fun.

Music blasting from Grill could be heard from miles away, that infamous float of ours was being pulled from side to side, and people were drinking their drinks, dancing in the streets.

Caroline and Will were sitting in a corner, Mike was having a deep conversation with some girl and Elena and Stefan looked like they were in their own world.

Luke was still nowhere to be found, and I sipped my drink, leaning my back against the wall. I called Luke's phone for millionth time, but still…

No answer.

Which wasn't really surprising, I probably wouldn't be able to hear him with a music like that..

The person whom I had been really wonder about wasn't here either.

_Great…_

Suddenly a sharp voice cut through the music and a lot of people "Ooh"ed, then the sky filled with bright lights.

I smiled.

Fireworks.

"Hey you." Someone talked beside me and I jolted up. When I raised my head, my heartbeat went faster.

Oh Lord, he looked amazing… His deep blue eyes were focused on me and he was smiling slightly

"Hi Damon…" I muttered as my fingers grasped the straps of my bag "How are you?"

"Not bad.." he said leaning against the wall as well "You?"

"Fine..I think." I said, taking a deep breath, and he smirked

"Whoa, fireworks do excite you."

For the records, I think it's a great thing that normal people can't hear each other's heartbeats. Amazing, I mean. At least you can't have awkward conversations like this one.

I might as well have a tattoo on my forehead for heaven's sake!

Ugh.

"Yeah, ever since I was a child." I said quickly, turning my gaze to the sky "Amazing."

He chuckled and I bit my lip, looking at him from the corner of my eye

"Damon?"

"Mm?"

I cleared my throat "I could never…thank you, for umm…I mean, thanks. For—you know…coming that night."

"Yeah, don't mention it." He said, his gaze focused on sky "Are you-" he paused "Are you—alright?"

The question held a weird emphasize, like he wasn't used to ask this question. I nodded quickly

"Yeah…Very."

"I gotta tell you, you have nerves of steel" he said "I would expect you to run in the town square, screaming."

"Gee thanks.." I said sarcastically

"No, I mean you're just a human-"

"Your confidence in my kind makes me proud."

_Kind?_

_Tell me I didn't just say 'my kind'_

"What can I do, your kind tends to be stupid and coward sometimes."

"And your kind drinks blood, am I rubbing it in your face?" I asked "And we don't tend to be stupid and coward!"

He raised his brows and I crossed my arms

"Damon I know you've been alive for…very very long-"

"Not that long. Just many years…decades…one century and a h- okay, so?"

"But I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten what it feels like to be human."

He chuckled darkly "You don't know the half of the things I've done, Amy."

I paused "Well…you don't know the half of the things I've done either."

This attracted his attention and he looked at me in the eye "Really?" he asked "Give an example. Come on. A dark secret of yours?"

_Alright, I really need to think before I bluff_

"I—umm—I.." I stuttered "When I was little, I accidently broke Will's favorite action figure, then threw it into bin. He still thinks he lost it."

"Wow.." he said, pretending to sound amazed by it "Looks like I underestimated you, Goldilocks."

I frowned for a second, then burst into a laughter

"Well, you asked so sudden, I'm sure I can find something if I-" my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out

_**One new message**_

_**Sorry, didn't hear the phone. I'm at the Grill's roof, come here, fireworks look awesome from here**_!

My smile faded.

"Umm…" I said, putting my phone into my pocket again "Luke's waiting for me at Grill's roof."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon us

"I'll just-I'll be over here five minutes later.."

His lips curled upwards "Yeah. Okay."

"See you later.." I muttered and made my way to Grill. It was incredibly crowded, and loud…

I climbed the stairs, pushing people and finally reached the roof, pushed the door open. I stepped out, looking around.

"Luke?" I said, taking couple steps "Hello?"

Someone growled behind me and my heart started beating like crazy. I whirled around to see a guy looking at me smirking

Same guy watching my house.

I thought my heart would break my ribcage, and stumbled couple steps back.

"Hello beautiful…" he said, raising his hand to show me the phone "Your friend-hmm- lost his phone."

"Wh-what did you do to him?" my voice cracked and he chuckled

"Nothing, sweets. We just borrowed his phone."

He took a step towards me and I took a step back

"Stay away from me." My fingers slowly and silently opened my bag and I touched the rough wood

"Don't worry honey, I won't be the one who'll kill you…" he said, clicking his tongue and before I could even blink, he was behind me. His hand gripped my hair and tilted my head to the right, exposing my neck.

He sniffed my neck and growled

"Goodnight sweetheart-" before he could say anything, I swung the stake in my hand and heard the sickening sound of it, penetrating the skin.

He gasped, but reached and took it out

Oh God..Oh God…

"Missed."

The next thing I felt was blinding pain in my neck. He sunk his teeth into my neck, and moved his head, deepening the wound even more. I let out a blood curling scream and fell on my knees, the pain was sickening….

It was…unimaginable. I was burning, God, every single nerve in my neck was burning…My vision started to become cloudy, and the stars, the fireworks became blurry lights… I felt the energy leaving my body, slowly..

And slowly..

And then-

…

I was drinking liquid fire.

The pain came back, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was too scared of the possibilities of what I could see…

I whimpered and tried to push the thing covering my lips, but someone grabbed my hands

"Shhhh… Just drink…Just like that..Good…"

Whatever I was drinking,it reduced the burning in my neck. Going with instinct, I tried to suck more of it, I dug my nails into the source, still not opening my eyes and someone moaned. Animalistic, and sharp, and-

It was pulled back and I coughed, rolling onto my side. I blinked and my eyes opened, then my vision became clear

"Am-am I dead?" I asked no one in particular. The surroundings around me were the same, I was still lying on the ground of the roof, there were still fireworks and..

"Not yet." His voice cut through the thoughts in my head and I raised my head

"D-Damon?" I stood up with a great difficulty, watching him wipe his bloody arm "Wh-what— " I looked around "There was a man-"

He glanced behind, and I followed his gaze. The man was laying on the ground, with a stake through his heart

"Oh my…" I covered my mouth "Did-did you-?"

He nodded grimly and my breath caught in my throat, then dragged my gaze away from him

"What did you make me drink?" my hands went up to touch my neck. No wound, no pain, nothing.

"He-he bit me-why-"

"My blood. You drank my blood."

My eyes widened and I took a step "Am I a-?"

"No, you're not a vampire. You're still-" he was cut off when a shadow moved in the dark. Some other ones jumped over the parapet and Damon pushed me behind him, an animalistic growl rising from his chest

"My my…Salvatore is here too…" one of them talked and watched them in shock. There were at least six of them…

Fear crashed down on me and I tried to take my breathing under control

"Give us the girl."

"You'll die the moment you touch her."

My fingers grasped his arm and held it tight enough to hurt.

"You're not the guy who's behind this." Damon said "Who do you work for?"

The man laughed "You don't think I'll tell you this, do you? Give us the girl, or you'll go down with her."

Damon chuckled "I think I'll take my chances."

The man nodded at two guys behind him, and they lunged to us

That was when I felt an unnatural wind in the air. Damon grabbed one by the neck, sent him fly through air and moved faster than I could see, lunged towards another. The other one threw me to the other and he held me by the neck, slamming me against the wall, and I held my breath, waiting for the pain.

But the pain never came. Instead, he took a step back looking down at the stake coming out of her chest. Another stake flew through the air and hit an another vampire who leapt forward

My breath caught in my throat as I turned my head

"Luke?"

He didn't seem like he heard me, he just pulled the trigger of the crossbow, but the vampire caught the stake in the air, smirking at us and taking a step.

But someone drove the stake through his heart behind him before he could touch me.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Damon said from behind and the man fell on his face. Damon's face had changed as well, like that night in the forest…

But somehow, it didn't scare me..

Somewhere behind my all shock and fear, I saw Luke grabbing an another stake

"NO, DON'T!" I grabbed his hand and held the stake. For some reason, I was sobbing now..

"Amy, he's a vampire-"

"He's a good one, just don't!" Sobs were making it hard for me to breath now and I slipped, losing my balance "Don't-"

"Amy…"

"Don't touch her!"

But Damon didn't seem like he heard him, he just came closer

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and looked at Luke, who was staring at Damon in disbelief.

"You're in the council for Pete's sake!"

"Get her out of here." Damon growled "She's in shock, scared so bad. Go."

"Oh, I will go, as soon as-" Luke grabbed his stake but Damon easily caught his wrist, twisting it

"Get. Her. Out. Of. Here."

Luke yanked his wrist back and get me on my feet, but my eyes were still focused on the bodies on the floor. I stumbled, but Luke held my waist tight and threaded me through the crowd. I couldn't figure out how no one seemed to pay attention to us, but again, everyone was so busy with having fun, they probably thought I was just a drunk girl…

We got in the car, and he stepped on the accelerator.

"Are you alright? They didn't do anything to you, right?"

I shook my head, still trying to control my sobs

"Pull over."

"Amy-"

"Pull over!" I said, my hand covering my mouth and he stopped the car. I pushed open the door and rushed out of the door, doubled up. A wave of nausea swept over me, and I gagged, then threw up.

Luke combed my hair back, preventing it from falling over my face and wiped the cold sweat off my forehead, and the back of my neck "It's okay…" he cooed "It's alright, it's over now.."

I gagged again but nothing came out and I started to cough. The ground was hurting my palms, and my knees were aching, but I just focused on my breathing.

In..

And out..

Why did my whole body felt numb?

And why couldn't this shaking just stop, for God's sake?

I raised my head, wiping my mouth, and a cleft formed between Luke's eyebrows

"Can you stand up?"

I nodded slowly and got on my feet, then got into car. He started the car and I opened my window, inhaling the cold air. My whole body was sticky from blood and sweat, and I leant back, watching the road.

Minutes later he stopped the car and I gazed out of window. I was home.

"Call me tomorrow, alright? In fact, I can stay with you-"

I shook my head again, staring at the house. Dan's light was on, so, he was home.

And I was safe.

As long as he didn't see me like that.

"Luke?" my voice sounded scratchy "We'll talk tomorrow, but…what I want from you right now, is that don't tell anything to anyone about Damon."

"Amy-"

"I need you to trust me. For the first time. Please. He's trying to protect me, you've seen it tonight."

He sighed "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and walked towards house, my legs still shaking. I opened the door silently, and headed upstairs, then entered bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the tap, and someone knocked the door

"Hey?"

I took a shaking breath, trying to sound normal

"It's me." I said "I'm tired, I just needed a shower."

"Oh." He said "Oh. Okay…"

I heard footsteps, walking away and sound of his closing the door. When I turned my gaze to the mirror, another sob erupted from my body.

Blood was everywhere. My neck, my clothes, my hands, my hair…

I took off my clothes fastly, so fast that I could swear I ripped some parts of them and stepped into shower.

* * *

The power of human mind is amazing.

Me, not losing it was the greatest proof of it, wasn't it?

Suddenly someone tapped my window and I jumped to my feet, rushing to the door. My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat was the only thing I could hear, but when I looked at the window, I let out a breath.

Damon.

I gulped and walked over to the window, then I opened it and watched him jump into the room. He did it with an amazing grace and his eyes searched my face

"Hi." I whispered slowly. What was there to say right now?

"Hey." He said hoarsely and I walked to my bed, then climbed to it and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them.

"I thought you would be asleep by now."

I shook my head "I tried. I-I can't."

He didn't say anything, just sat to the edge of the bed.

"I feel like there's-there's blood everywhere…" I whispered and unknowingly started rubbing my neck, scratching it with my nails "It's-I had a shower but-I can't wash it away-it just doesn't-go away…"

He let out a breath and reached out, removing my hand which was scratching my neck, then his long fingers caressed the sensitive skin. He pulled his hand back

"There's no blood." He said gently and I nodded, feeling the blush in my cheeks. How could I blush even when I was scared the hell out, can someone please explain?

"Umm…" I said "I-talked to Luke. Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow, but-I don't think he'll tell anyone about your.." I paused "Condition."

He seemed surprised "Alright…" he said and I shut my eyes

"My head hurts.."

"Probably because of the blood." He said and I gulped

"Damon..I won't turn into a-"

"No you won't turn into a vampire." He said "Vampire blood has some..healing power and only if you die when it's in your system, you turn into a vampire. It'll be out of your system by tomorrow, it'll be like you've never drunk it."

I nodded again

"You're shaking."

I shrugged "It's-it's cold." I paused "How did you know I was there?"

"That kid was wandering around, and I heard him asking people if they'd seen you. Then he came and asked me if I saw you, and when I said he had told you to go to Grill, he said no…Probably he understood where you were from that also."

"Oh." I said "Okay."

He looked me in the eye for a second

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Take off your necklace."

I frowned "What?"

He looked at my necklace for a second, then his eyes flicked up to my face "I'll get you to have a nightmare-free, good sleep. Take it off."

"You'll- you'll compel me?" my voice sounded weird and he gulped

"I won't do anything else, I'll just help. I'll put it on when you fall asleep."

Why was my heart beating this fast? I bit my lip, glancing at him

"Um-okay."

My shaking hands went up to my neck and took it off

**DAMON'S POV**

I watched her as she put the necklace on the bed and waited, wringing her hands in her lap. Neither of us said anything at first, then, I talked

"Amy, look at me."

She lifted her gaze and her brown eyes locked into mine.

She trusted me…Didn't she? I was going to compel her to sleep, and then-

But, I had to hear. Just for one time..

To remember..

And to discover…

I looked at her and my mouth spoke.

"Tell me you love me."

I shouldn't have done it…It was wrong, even for me, twisted even.

But just for this time..

"I love you Damon."

I gulped and shut my eyes, replaying the scene over and over in my head. When I opened my eyes, she was still looking at me obediently waiting for my next order.

I raised my hand and touched her hair. It was still a little damp and smelt nice, some kind of flowery scent…

I leaned in, and she raised her head, her breath was fast now..

"Tell me you want me, _only_ me." I commanded, looking into her eyes.

"I want you, only you.." she whispered. Her tone was changed now, instead of that little shy, innocent tone I was used to hear, this tone was more like a confident girl's, ready to fall in love, ready to feel desire…

_Don't lose the control, don't lose the control…_

"Brush your hair off your neck."

She pushed her hair behind her shoulder without hesitation. The scent of her, the temptation felt like it was pulling me, circling me, forcing me to give in..

I nuzzled my nose against her neck and took a deep breath

One bite..

Just one, little, harmless bite..She wouldn't even know it in the morning if I made her drink my blood. No proof, nothing..

I could feel my face's changing and my fangs extending. I ran my fingers through her hair, trailing my fangs down her neck, then I pulled back and looked her in the eye

"You'll forget all these things I made you to say, and what I did after I came into your room tonight. You'll only remember I compelled you into a deep, relaxing sleep."

Her eyes closed in a second and her body relaxed in my arms. I placed her on her bed, then climbed out the window, jumping into night.

* * *

**A.N: So, what do you think? I think I deserved some reviews ;) Please send me your ********opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything! I'm dying to hear them -ehm-more like read them;)**

**ashley199935: **aww thanks!;) yeah, I thought it was sweet too, lol =)

**Shilo-Shadow: **Omg, you'd better tell me everything when you go on that date;) you know what, maybe I should put that review into summary=P

**Snowberryxoxo: **yayy, thanks! I hope you liked this one as well ;)

**vampirelover14**: thank you so much=) and here you go, the next one! =)

**brandibuckeye**: Thank you! That guy watching the house had creeped me out, but…=)so, what do you think of this chapter? ;)

**aireagle92**: and I didn't make you wait that long, did I? Lol : )

**belleslvtr1867**: Heheh, same thing happens to me when I get a review=) In fact, when I got my first reviews I started jumping in the middle of my room and my mum came into room…I'll never forget the way she looked at me lol =) I loooved writing her walking on them, it was fun;)

**mixmatched9**: Aww, thanks! Here's your update!

**Marril96**: Omg, you read my mind! I was gonna add that bit with him petting her head but her not being aware of it completely since she's sleeping, but I deleted it just before I published it=) heheh, our imagination works same=)

**K. D. Sparrow**: More Damon- Amy interaction this chapter;) I think it was nice;) what do you think? =)

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**: Yup, another chapter soon;) glad you liked it! ;) I hope you liked it too!

**Aimz-Hesketh**: Thanks so much! I've always liked the name of Amy ever since I was a child=) She was my favourite character in "Little Women" =)

**Anonymous**: Thank youuu! Heheh, absolutely, Damon tends to be a little too..jealous lol=) yeap, there will be a love-triangle=) it'll be fun;)

**Noix. de. Muscade**: Heheh, I hate Monica too=) of course I'll continue the story, I have soo many plans;)

**asifyouknow**: Thanks! Great to hear you like it!

**JellyBear7**: Thank you so so much! I get happy soo much when someone tells me I portrayed the characters well=) Glad you like it!

**Kassie46**: And there will be more Damon and Amy scenes! Especially after this chapter;)

**TempranceCrepsley1812**: Aww, he's so cuuute! I love him! *puppy barks* I think he likes me too;)

**dragonrain618**: Well, if her brothers find out all hell will break loose, I can promise you that=) Lol=) About Monica…I'm still trying to find ways to do that :P Jk! =) But seriously, I hate monica =)


	30. You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream

**A.N: So, good news is, I'm not dead!=) Sorry this chapter was a bit late, but college stuff is really... complicated=) anyway, here's the next chapter! by the way, your reviews were awesome, thanks soo much!**

**Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental**

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

When I woke up, I didn't get up from the bed for at least half an hour. I couldn't. I just lay there, watching the ceiling.

I rolled to my side to take my phone, then something else on the floor attracted my attention.

My necklace.

I sighed, Damon must've forgotten to put it on after he told me to go asleep. I picked it up, then my phone and sat up straighter.

8 missed calls.

I frowned, looking at the names on the screen. Elena had called 3 times and some unknown number had called 5 times…

I pressed the button and took the phone to my ear

"Amy, finally!"

"Good morning to you too Luke." I muttered, my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat "New number?"

"Yeah-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said "You?"

"Not bad." He said "I called you like-"

"5 times?" I said "I know I've just seen it. Sorry, I didn't hear."

"It's okay." He said "I was just worried about you."

"Thanks…" I murmured "Umm…we said we would meet today, right?"

He let out a long breath "Right.."

I bit my lip "I can be at Grill in..an hour."

"Okay.." he said and I smiled

"Thanks Luke. For…you know..last night."

"Don't even mention.." he said "So..I'll see you at Grill?"

"Yeah, bye." I said and hung up. My headache was over, thank God…

I forced myself to get up and walked to the mirror, putting my necklace on. My reflection looked…normal, as if nothing had happened, as if I wasn't the one who had been attacked by psychopath vampires…

A shiver ran down my spine and I took a deep breath, composing myself and went downstairs. When I stepped into kitchen I almost bumped into Dan who was making himself coffee.

"Good morning.." I muttered, taking myself a cup of coffee as well and sat to the chair

"Good morning."

I looked at him, biting my nails. My thoughts were like a storm in my mind.

I could've died yesterday.

And never see them again.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I raised my head

"Huh-why?"

He shrugged "You came a little early yesterday…I thought you would hang out until midnight."

I gulped "Well…the celebration wasn't that good, .. And I was really tired, so.."

He nodded and I stood up, then walked to him and hugged him tightly

"I hate when we have an argument." I murmured "And…well, sorry."

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me

"And I crossed the line." He said "But really. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that. I'm sorry too.."

I sniffed and pulled back, then Caroline entered the kitchen

"Good morning…" she said, yawning and I blinked dumbly

"Caroline, don't get me wrong, I don't want to be rude but what the hell are you doing in my house?"

She smirked and got herself a cup of coffee

"Ask your brother."

I frowned and looked up at Dan "What the hell is she doing in my house ?"

"Not him, idiot, your other brother."

I wrinkled my nose

"Right, I still couldn't get used to this thing.."

Dan nudged me with his shoulder and Mike came into the kitchen

"Oh, finally.." he said, looking at me and Dan "You two were getting really annoying. Good morning Caroline."

"Morning." She chirped in a happy voice and Mike reached out to take my cup

"Mike, that's mine!"

"Sorry, too late." He laughed, taking a sip then he grimaced

"Gosh, do you really have to put this much sugar in it?"

"Consider it as a precaution against people who want to drink it." I said, taking my cup back and Caroline giggled

"I like your family, you're adorable."

"You like _this_ family?"

"I don't consider myself as a part of this family, I'm just a poor girl who's stuck with these crazy people."

"I'm not adorable." Mike added, "Guys can't be _'adorable'_. We can be just… masculine and cool."

I rolled my eyes "Where's Will?"

"Still asleep." Caroline said "Hey, Mike, was it just me or were you really kissing Summer last night?"

My eyes widened "Oh come on, not you too!"

"Why, who else is kissing Summer?"

"I have no idea who Summer is, but really, am I the only single person in this family?"

Mike turned to Caroline "By the way, her name is Summer? God, thanks so much, I forgot.."

Caroline smiled and turned her head "You won't be single that long, Amy, I promise I'll take care of it soon."

"No no no.." Dan said "Don't even think about it."

"Yeah, I'll be a nun." I muttered under my breath and Mike's phone rang

"Who the…" he murmured and answered "Hello?"

We heard someone talking from other line and Mike covered the bottom of the phone with his hand, so that whoever it was , couldn't hear him.

"Caroline?" he whispered "You said her name was Summer, right?"

"You've got to be kidding.." I whispered and Caroline nodded, then Mike removed his hand

"Hey Summer." He listened her for couple seconds "Of course I didn't forget, how could I?"

I let out a sigh and and stood up

"Where are you going?"

"To my room to change, I'll meet Luke." I said and frowned when I saw her smile "Wipe that smirk off your face!"

I ran upstairs and entered my room, took my clothes out of my wardrobe, but then, I paused

There was a crow on the windowsill.

Again.

"Umm…" I said, looking into his black eyes "Nice to see you again?"

He tilted his head right

"Look buddy, you don't attack me and I don't throw you my book."

He kept looking at me and I shut my eyes, only to open them again

"I think I should name you." I said after a minute of staring contest "I've always wanted a pet when I was little… Well, I did have a cat but..It's kinda long story. " I bit my lip "Let's name you….Sparky?"

He croaked again and flew away.

"I guess you didn't like Sparky much…" I muttered and closed my window.

* * *

I pushed back my hood as I entered the Grill and looked around. Luke waved at me from a table and I smiled then walked to there.

"Hey you…" I pecked him on the cheek and sat down "How are you?"

"Fine…" he said, eyeing me "You?"

I shrugged "Not bad..I think. I mean, I'm scared the hell out, but..Physically, I'm fine.."

His gaze went to my neck but I shook my head

"Really, Luke. I'm alright."

His jaw clenched "God, even the thought of it…" he muttered "By the way, what were you doing at the roof?"

"I thought you called me there." I said slowly "They apparently stole your phone, so…"

A silence fell upon us

"If something happened to you-"

"Well it didn't.." I cut him off "Umm-it would've if you and Damon hadn't shown up-" I realized my mistake as his name passed my lips, but it was too late.

He stiffened and narrowed his eyes. I gulped nervously

"Luke.." I said "I know it's hard to understand-"

"Hard to understand?" He snapped "Try impossible, Amy! The guy is a-"

"Shh!"

He looked around and lowered his voice "The guy is a vampire and you didn't tell me!"

I dropped my gaze to the table "I know you're angry but…Try to understand-"

"Well, you try to explain!" he said "How about first explaining why you're still around him?"

I heaved a deep sigh

"He-Luke he won't do anything to me, you saw it last night-"

"How can you trust him?"he cut me off this time "He's a freaking vampire! Who knows what he is up to!"

Well, I'll be damned if it wasn't a great statement….

It was true that I had no idea what he was up to..I didn't have any idea why he was even protecting me, for Heaven's sake!

I shook my head, trying to shake off the thoughts

"He won't hurt me."

"Oh, he won't hurt you…" he said mockingly "Guess what, Amy; you're a human, he's a vampire, he exists to hurt you!"

"It's not like that and you do know that, Luke!" I said, my patience was wearing thin "If he wanted, he could've killed me milllion times, but-he just-" I took a deep breath "He is trying to protect me. You saw it last night."

He gritted his teeth "How will I know he's not working his vampire mojo-thing on you?"

I took my necklace into my hand and showed it to him "It has vervain in it, he can't compell me."

I could almost see the wheels turning in his head and I rubbed my face

"Look, I know you feel…betrayed, but it wasn't something I could just tell you, it wasn't even my secret to tell! And- I don't expect you to just accept it, but…what I ask of you is that you don't tell anything to anyone."

He didn't say anything

"Luke, I can't fight those vampires alone.." I said slowly "You can't either. I need help, and Damon is-" I paused "He's helping me."

He just sipped his drink and I reached out and held his hand

"It's my _life_ we're talking about." I murmured, looking into his warm, hazel eyes "Luke, please. You'll be the first one to know if he ever tries something bad, but…I want you to trust me right now."

He shut his eyes for a second, throwing his head back

"The moment I suspect of something-"

I let out a relieved breath, smiling

"Absolutely."

"I'm not kidding, Amy."

"Neither am I!" I said quickly "But thank you. For everything."

He nodded slowly and I bit my lip

"Come on, get up."

"What? Why?"

I started to tug at his sleeve "Darts. We haven't played forever!"

* * *

"Elena, I swear to God I'm alright…" I said for the millionth time as I pinned the phone between my ear and shoulder as I opened the door "Why on earth would I be lying?"

"I don't know!" she said "Why on earth would a gang of psychopath vampires attack you?"

"I'll definitely let you know when I find out!" I said and heard her sigh

"So…Luke now knows-"

"Yeap."

"But he won't-"

"Tell anyone." I finished her sentence for her. "Not a word."

She let out a breath "Thanks, Amy..Really."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, he would've never found out." I said slowly, placing my bag on the counter "Consider it as my apology."

"You have nothing to apologize for." She said "Don't even think that. Anyway, I was going to ask you if you could come to my place tonight?"

I paused "Umm…sure, I guess."

"Great!" she said "See you tonight then."

"Yeah, see you." I said and hung up. I walked to the freezer, opened it and got myself a can of Coke, then turned around

"For God's sake, Damon!" I squeaked, pressing my hand to my chest "Just make a noise or something!"

He leant his back against the wall and crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his lips. I gulped, my heart beat going faster as always.

He looked amazing.

Again, as always. You'd think I'd have got used to it till now, but nope..Not at all.

"Seriously, Goldilocks? Sparky?"

I frowned "How do you know Sparky?"

"Who would ever name a crow Sparky?"

_Alright, this day is getting weirder and weirder._

"I had a kitten named Sparky when I was a child." I said, my face growing hotter per second "How do you know about my crow?"

He just shook his head "Sparky? Seriously? _Sparky_?"

"I thought it-alright, you know what, this conversation has started to circle." I said, brushing past him and sat to the chair "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by." He shrugged "Where's A Positive?"

I raised my head "What?"

"A Positive. That guy? Van Helsing wanna be kid?"

I blinked dumbly "Damon, you did _not_ just call Luke by his blood type."

He smirked but then, it faded away "How are you?"

I knew what he actually meant to ask, so, I drummed my nails on the can "Fine. Haven't been attacked by far." I paused "I should probably shut up before universe takes that last statement as a challenge."

He chuckled

"Do we know who they were?" I asked but he shook his head

"I'm..working on it."

I bit my lip, dropping my gaze to my lap

"Your brothers didn't see you last night, right?"

I shook my head, without lifting my gaze "Dan almost caught me but…no. I went to bathroom quickly, so he didn't see me."

"He didn't suspect of anything?"

"I don't think so." I muttered inaudibly "I'm lying to him-I mean, I lied to him." I let out a bitter laugh "Did, am, and will."

He paused "You have to." He stated "If you tell them the truth-"

"I know." I murmured "I just-I know. We'd move to somewhere miles away from here in that very second. But…I wish I could tell someone. I need it, you know? I wish someone could understand."

"Understand what?"

"How scared I am." I muttered, raising my head to look him in the eye "I can act like I'm not worried at all with Luke, I can act like nothing's wrong when I'm with my brothers but.." I let out a shaking breath, running a hand through my hair "I don't know, Damon, I-"

"May I reiterate my point about you being a human, Goldilocks?" he cut me off, rather firmly "You're supposed to feel scared. People tend to be scared when something threatens their lives. It's called instincts."

I shrugged "Doesn't matter. I just-don't like lying to people. Especially to my brothers."

"You're not lying to them, you just-don't tell them everything."

"Which is as bad as lying." I said "Maybe even worse. Hiding things from people…It just doesn't turn out good. Sooner or later, somehow, they find out and you just lose their trust. Forever."

He suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if my words had caught him off guard. My eyebrows went up

"What?"

He turned his head to face me "Nothing." He said a little hoarsely and that weird, surprised expression was once again replaced with his usual smug smirk

"Damon-" my words were cut off as someone knocked the door. I frowned and walked to the door, then opened it.

Great.

Monica.

"Hi you!" she chirped, entering the house "What's up?"

"Umm…" I looked around, Damon was nowhere to be found "Fine. You?"

"Fine." She smiled "Honey, what happened, your face is all red!"

Damn. It.

"Nothing." I said quickly "Just-nothing."

Her smile widened "Guess what? I've been thinking about how we couldn't have a girl to girl talk forever, so, I thought we could spend some time today if I came early!" she rolled up her sleeves "I'll make a pie, come on, help me! It'll be fun!"

Shoot me. Now.

"Waheey."

* * *

**Author's Note2 : So..what do you think? Please review! I really want to hear y********our opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything! I need them!**

**********Review Responses: **

**stAnd out – SHOUT OUT**: Omg, thanks! Mine too=)

**Snowberryxoxo**: Well, this update was a bit late…Sorry? =) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!=)

**Egyptian Kiss**: That part was my favourite too =) Great to hear that you loved it;)

**ashley199935**: Yayy, thanks! Well, I think both.. for now;)

**mixmatched9**: Omg, thank you so sooo much! You're so kind, and I'm definitely blushing=) These reactions are what makes me keep writing, it feels amazing!=) I hope you liked this chapter too=))

**Shilo-Shadow**: You know what, I'm so gonna give a speech in your wedding lol:P and I can't believe he likes supernatural! I didn't even know those kind of guys existed! =) Lol =) and yayy, you caught my references;)

**twiligh016**: Heheh, thanks so much!

**dragonrain618**: Aww, thanks, it's awesome that you think they're cute!=) Well, I'll probably kill one of the main OC's in the story but I'm not sure which one yet =)

**ADMhyre**: Me too, me too!=) Damon is awesomee!

**Arianna15**: Oh, great, I was actually worried that chapter was too long=) but I guess not;) oh, and no worries, I don't think she'll be turned any time soon…I guess :P heheh =)

**K.D. Sparrow**: Heheh, thank youu;) I loved writing them like that, it was fun;)

**brandibuckeye**: Well, you'll learn what they want from her soon *wink wink* heheh, Damon always rescues her, don't you think ? :P

**Expressionista**: I think it was my favourite chapter too =) but gosh, I think I suck at writing action scenes, I deleted that roof part at least 3 times =) and yay, I love writing Damon's pov ;) so mysterious :P

**kari10**: Aww, thank you;) let's say things will get really complicated with her and Damon, and the other vampires;) should be fun lol=)

**cbf signing in rj**: Heheh, that review definitely made me laugh lol =)Damon tends to be a bit..well…unstable lol =) and I second that, I love him anyway :P

**TheHellIKnow**: oh God, you're telling me?... *sigh* literature just messed up my mind and my possible relationships lol =)

**Marril96**: Hehe, thanks =) I think it was romantic too =) well, I have some plans about Amy, but I'm not sure if she'll turn into a vampire anytime soon;)

**Nia Scarlett**: Yayy, thank youuu=) it's great to hear that you liked it;))

**shaybay55**: Thanks so much=) well, the reason why she didn't ask Dan about the stakes was that the things will be easier if she pretends like she doesn't know anything. Plus, she thinks they'll just lie to her anyway, so, she just adopts that 'ignorance is a bliss' motto about the situationJ I hope it made sense lol=)

**Kat500**: Aww, thanks;) the chemistry between them is really important in the story, and it's great to hear that it's good=) you should've seen me when I was writing that part, I was smiling to myself as I wrote that lol=)

**Belleslvtr1867**: Now that you mentioned, it really must've seemed a little…well..scary.. lol=) anyways, definitely, I tried to reflect that emotion! That he just wanted to hear those words in a normal way=) well, as normal as it could get, under compulsion lol =)

**butterflysmile**: I really wanted to write it that way but..*sigh* what can I say, he did make her take off the only thing prevented the compulsion, so… but, I have some other plans, no worries;) I would've freaked out too if someone killed a vampire in front of me lol=)

**vampirelover14**: Yayy, thanks!=) I liked writing that part too ;) glad that you liked it!;)

**jasmine**: Aww, thank youuu!=) their relationship will develop more, don't worry=) and whoa, you were up all night?=)

**ireneisAMAZING**: hehe, thanks;) that part was probably my favourite one by far, it's great that you liked it!;)

**bellaa99**: omg, my story make people suffocate:P lol =)

**DareAngel**: Omg, thank you! It's amazing to hear that I improved, you made me soo happy!=) I was waiting for the right time for that scene, and i think it just fit, and it's great that you guys felt that way too=) you'll see loads of scenes like that, I promise!

**annie**: Thank youu! I hope you liked this one too!=)

**HolyCola**: Omg, thanks=) is it wrong that I feel happy everytime someone tells they didn't sleep whole night to read the whole story? =) I mean- it happens to me when I find a really good story, and it's awesome that my story provides that to you! Thank youuu!=)

**lucyy**: thank you so much! I like it when Damon is bad too, it's just..*sigh* :P things will get interesting between Luke, Amy and Damon soon;)

**LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale**: Thanks, here's the more ;) lol=) I hope you liked it!

**meg94**: Thank you! This update was a bit late, soo sorry! =)

**Natalie**: Aww, thanks so much! I'd been looking forward to write some action, but the bad thing is, turned out it wasn't that easy to write an action scene. You should've seen my first attempt of that scene, it was horrible lol =) oh, and, Damon just compelled her to say that she loved him, not the truth or anything…looks like he didn't want to take the risk it..you know, hearing something he didn't want to hear;) and Luke…hmm…he'll hate Damon more than ever lol=) thanks for the review, love ya!

**cassie-kyouya**: Thank youuu! I'm really glad that you liked it! What do you think of this one? ;)

**TempranceCrepsley1812**: Wow, I hope there wasn't an emergency going on in there lol =) and you didn't hear it ring THREE times? Heheh, I'll take it as a compliment:P

**BritanyJean**: Thanks so soo much!=) wow, you've been reading it nonstop? It's awesome to hear that! It's a good sign, -i think- lol=) well, here's the update!

**Jmlb**: Thank you very much! Oh , and you'll see loads of poems =) I'm kind of a literature freak lol=) awesome to hear that you liked it;)

**hsshhss**: I know it's been weeks, but I'm really sorry! I'll try to update faster!=)


	31. Find Somewhere To Hide

**A.N: Here you go, the next chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

**Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own any of those poems in this chapter...**

* * *

******AMY'S POV**

"We're so not doing that again." I grumbled, looking at Elena and Stefan "I really don't need a guardian with me!"

"We're not saying you do, we're just saying you need to be careful."

"And not to be alone in any time." Elena added and I rolled my eyes

"Look-" my words were cut off when Caroline came into my sight and I gulped

"And in four, three, two, one-"

"Amy!"

"Then we have liftoff ." I muttered as she walked towards us.

"So, spill out."

Elena gave me a questioning glare and I grimaced

"What did you and Luke do yesterday?" Caroline winked at me and I heaved a deep sigh.

"Umm, we drove off to Vegas and got married. And there's a possibility that I might be pregnant, wanna be the godmother?"

She arched an eyebrow as Stefan chuckled

"No seriously, out of nowhere we realized we were made for each other and started making out and-"

"Amy-"

"Then the strong young man threw the young woman onto the table and covered her lips with- oh wait, that was something else." I smirked and she huffed

"Adorable." She said sarcastically

"Aren't I?" I smiled sweetly "Seriously Caroline, will you ever give up?"

"Nope." She grinned as we entered the class. I smiled at Luke and took my seat.

Then, my phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket

**One new message**

**Aww, he is giving you pupy dog eyes..**

I let out a sigh and turned my head to look at Caroline. She winked and wiggled her eyebrow creepily.

**I'm so telling Will that you're trying to corrupt his sister.**

I sent the message, and after seconds later, the reply came

**Yeah, maybe he'll punish me ;)**

Suddenly, my breath caught in my throat, and I started coughing, trying to wipe that image out of my brain.

"Miss Walsh, are you alright?"

I looked up, still coughing

"Yeah, ehm- sure." I said few coughs later, and pushed the phone into the depths of my bag, not looking at Caroline for the rest of the class again.

* * *

"Hey.." Luke walked over to me "What's up?"

"I hate Caroline."

"What a deja vu…" he muttered and I raised my head

"Right.." I said after couple seconds of thinking "So.." I shook my head slightly "How are you?"

"Fine…" he said as we walked out of the school "So..poetry homework, huh?"

I nodded "Which poem will you choose?"

"Oh, I've already chosen." He said and I raised my brows

"Really?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" he laughed and I bit my lip, lowering my glances

"Oh, just…you know..you don't look like a…poem reading type."

He chuckled "And what type do I look like?"

I giggled and took a step, now standing in front of him

"I don't know, a type that would..copy my homework?"

His lips curled upwards and he hung his head, looking at me through his lashes "Well, seems like you're wrong, new girl."

I crossed my arms "Fine. Come on. I see your bluff. Which poet did you choose?"

"William Blake" He said and I arched a brow

"Really?"

"Mm hm."

"I bet you just heard him from someone else." I insisted, trying to provoke him but he just smiled, looking into my eyes

"Never pain to tell thy love.." he muttered, now his voice was hoarse "Love that never told can be; for the gentle wind doth move , silently, invisibly.."

My smile was wiped off my face immediately and I gulped, suddenly feeling hot.

Alright, I was wrong.

That was the only reason I was blushing, right?

_Right. Sure._

"Well…" I stuttered "It wasn't a bluff then. Fine."

He chuckled and I took a deep breath

"There's something we should talk." I mumbled "My-lessons with you."

His grin faded "Yeah?"

"I know I…you know, I kinda screwed up that night, at the roof but…I was wondering if we could-"

"Sure." He said quickly, nodding "I was going to tell you that. I think we should keep doing it."

I stared at him "Really? I thought I was going to have to beg you again!"

He shook his head "No, it's important for you. I can see it now."

I let out a breath "Great! Thanks so much!"

He opened his mouth, but suddenly, looked at something over my shoulder and his lips pressed into a line

"What is he doing here?"

"Who?" before I could look over my shoulder, Luke had already started walking.

_Uh oh…_

_This is bad.._

_Really, really bad._

"Luke, don't!" I hissed and ran after him, trying to catch up with him but of course, he was too fast for me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed at Damon, who had crossed his arms and was giving him an amused look. Damon, on the other hand, completely ignored him and turned to me

"Hi Goldilocks."

"Hi Damon." I said breathlessly, tugging at Luke's sleeve "Luke-"

"I asked you a question." He said through his teeth and Damon sighed

"I'm taking her home, poet boy. Not that it's any of your business."

"Shouldn't you be hunting innocent humans right now?"

Damon turned his head, now straightening his back and towering over Luke

"Are you suggesting?"

"No, he isn't- Luke, stop it!" I stepped between them, pushing them apart "Seriously, enough with this hunter-vampire thing!"

"Oh come on, are you calling yourself a _'hunter',_ kid?"

"Damon, weren't you supposed to take me home?" I said before Luke could answer "Luke, I'll call you when I get home, and Damon, come on, let's go."

I tugged at his sleeve and got in the car, buckling my seatbelt. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose, somehow looking…furious.

"Damon?" I muttered, watching him and he opened his eyes

"Hm?"

I gulped "If I tell you something, do you promise not to bite me?"

He snorted a laugh "What?"

"I'm-sorry about Luke's behaviour." I mumbled "He-he shouldn't have done it."

He didn't answer, nor did he look at me. I cleared my throat

"By the way you didn't have to-you know-take me home…"

Silence again.

Well, there goes the hope of small talk.

"I mean, it's not like I don't li-"

"What was with the poem?" he cut me off rather firmly and I turned my head

"Poem-oh, that…" I muttered "It was just-well, we have this homework, everyone picks a poem and analyzes it, and umm… Luke was reading me his."

He arched a brow "Was he…"he muttered "Seemed much more than just a homework."

I frowned "Wh-what do you mean?"

He glared at me, then his lips curled upwards "You really don't have any idea, do you?"

Actually, an idea had begun forming in my brain, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I just crossed my arms, and looked out of the window. Dark clouds had begun to gather, blocking the sunshine.

"You picked your poem?"

I merely shrugged and started playing with my necklace "I couldn't decide it yet. I mean… I have some ideas, but.. I don't know. I have more important things to think."

He gave me a sideways look "Like surviving?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah…" I muttered "Like surviving."

A silence fell upon us for a minute.

"You'll still continue that so called 'training' with him?"

I nodded again "That night, at the roof. I messed up. Which basically means that I hadn't been training hard enough. I don't want to take any chances with it, not again."

He pulled over when we reached my home and I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Goldilocks?"

"Hm?" I turned my head, to see his piercing eyes on me. And like always, my heart beat went crazy

"Try 'I Arise From Dreams of Thee.' For your homework. It's a good one."

I tried my hardest to remember that poem, but my mind was totally blank.

"I'm not sure I know what it is…" I muttered "How is it?"

He smiled slightly, and leant towards me a little. Now I could feel his breath and hear my own fast one.

"I arise from dreams of thee

In the first sweet sleep of night,

When the winds are breathing low,

And the stars are shining bright

I arise from dreams of thee,

And a spirit in my feet

Has led me -who knows how?

To thy chamber-window, sweet…"

His voice was low, and gentle, almost like a whisper, a voice one could only hear from a lover in a special moment. I started to feel dizzy, and somehow, suddenly felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the car. Or in the world, for that matter.

_Breathe…Just breathe…_

"Oh…" I said breathlessly, I was pretty sure I looked like a moron. I mean, who would've said 'oh' after a poem like this!

Except that he was just reading it to me to help me with my homework. Of course. Just…some kind of stupid, high school homework. Not because it was a special moment or whatsoever.

"You-you' re right, it's a good one." I stuttered "I should probably-ehm-I-"

_Make a full sentence, you idiot!_

"I go." I blurted out

_Good Lord, I'll analyze a poem with this English?_

"I mean I _should_ go before Monica sees me here, so.." I gulped "See you later, thanks for the poem advise!"

I pushed the door open and got out, then walked-more like stumbled towards it- and went into house. I closed the door behind me and shut my eyes, leaning back against the door, trying to catch my breath.

Damon had just read a poem to me.

And I had said 'I go.'

"God…" I whimpered "Why did I have to talk? _Why_?"

* * *

Someone knocked my door and I looked up from my notebook

"Come in?"

My door opened and Monica peeked her head into the room "Hey you."

"Hi.." I said, returning to my notebook and scribbling more on to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework." I said, looking at the laptop screen, and then to my notebook again

"What's it about?"

I tried not to sigh "Poems."

Monica smiled and sat down on my bed "Really? I love poems!"

"Do you.." I muttered "We'll we're supposed to analyze a poem, and.. I finally found one, so..."

"Who is the poet of it?"

"Pablo Neruda." I mumbled "And I should probably-"

"Come on, read it to me." She said excitedly and I raised my brows

"I don't think it's such a good idea.." I said "You know, I don't think I'm that good with the emphasise, and-"

"Oh nonsense, come on!" she clapped her hand under her chin, looking at me with wide blue eyes. I sighed

"Fine…" I muttered "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I cleared my throat, brushing my hair off my face and taking my notebook into my lap.

"I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,

or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.

I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,

in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that never blooms

but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;

thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,

risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.

I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;

so I love you because I know no other way

in which there is no I or you

so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand

so intimate that when you fall asleep it is my eyes that close.."

There was a silence, then she let out a breath "Wow. I didn't know about this one."

I nodded, and opened my mouth to answer, but-

Someone out there let out a blood curling scream.

I whirled my head to the window and lunged at there, opening the window. Monica was already on her feet and ran towards the door

"You stay here." She said and went downstairs with fast steps, than I heard the front door closed. I leaned out of the window, and looked into the darkness, my heart beat getting faster and faster. I could already see the blue-red lights of an ambulance and stepped back, then grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. I pushed my keys into my pocket, then went out of the house, my legs shaking with each step I took.

I walked towards the crowd which wasn't so far away from our house, made my way through the crowd and stopped dead on my tracks when I saw the girl lying on the ground. I immediately covered my mouth, trying to take deep breaths through my nose.

Her neck and her shoulder was covered with blood, dripping to the ground. The wounds were so deep that it looked like something-someone had tried to rip her neck apart.

I dragged my gaze away from her, blinking back the tears, trying to hold back the sobs. My eyes met Luke's eyes in the crowd. He looked so-panicked, so scared when he looked at me, then looked back at the girl. I returned my gaze to the ground

She was in the same age with me. Her hair- the little part of it which wasn't wet from her blood- had the same color with mine, same dirty blonde color. She was wearing a plain black rain coat, almost everyone in the school had these kind of coats, including me.

Somewhere through the clouds of my shock and fear, my mind managed to put the pieces together, even if I didn't mean to. The wounds were especially deep on the spot where her neck and shoulder met, like that someone had attacked her behind. My hand unawaringly went up to where that vampire had bitten me that night in the forest.

Someone could easily mistaken her for me from behind.

Oh God..

I held back another sob and a wave of nausea swept over me, almost making me stumble when I took a step back. The scar on my neck felt like it was aching, and I scratched there again, as they put her into the ambulance.

My body shook with sobs and I hugged myself, taking deep breaths. A girl I hadn't even known had been killed not far from my house. I didn't know, nor care whether it was an accident or message, all I knew was that she was dead.

And that was probably just a beginning.

* * *

**A.N: So, if you're wondering, the poem Luke read was "Never Pain To Tell Thy Love" by William Blake, the poem Damon read was "I Arise From Dreams Of Thee" by Percy Bysshe Shelley and sonnet Amy read was "Sonnet 17" by Pablo Neruda. I own none of those poems, as you can say=) they're just the poems I really really adore! (read their full version if you like, only a part of I Arise From Dreams of Thee and Never Pain to Tell Thy Love is written in this chapter!)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

**brandibuckeye**: Yay, thanks! I think it's cute too;) mysteries will be revealed soon enough, promise! ;)

**ashley199935**: Heheh, now that you mentioned, she really is ruining everything :p And dropping her into a hole? Lol, even the image makes me giggle :p

**bellaa99**: Yay, great to know! I would've felt guilty if you suffocated badly lol=)

**K. D. Sparrow**: I don't know why, but the word 'wahey' just sounds funny to me lol=) more action will come soon, don't worry:P

**kari10**: Aww, thanks! It's great to hear that you love the pairing;) like a kiss…hmmm…I might suprise you soon;)

**mixmatched9**: I know there wasn't that much of Damon and Amy scenes in this chapter, but I like to think that poem scene was nice;) and they'll have more scenes in the next chapters, I swear!=)

**shaybay55**: You'll see them love soon, no panic :P lol=) and about Katherine…yeah, I kinda plan her to come back *wink wink*

**Shilo-Shadow**: Yay I love weddings! *goes to write a speech* lol=) great to hear you liked it;)

**Natalie**: Heheh, that new hot scene will be soon;) and yay, you loved it! So, what do you think of this one? =)

**Anghel Ni Kamatayan**: I'll take it as a good sign? Right? Not? Lol, I hope you liked this one=)

**Snowberryxoxo:** Yayy, thanks;) Argh, I really really want to write a monica amy fight right noww! Lol=)

**TheHellIKnow**: I really giggled at the fluffy resemblance lol;) and Luke…hmm..of course he won't let that 'damon is a vampire' thing like that , don't worry;) the tension between them will be…interesting lol=)

** Saskia**: First of all, aww, you reviewed my one shot too! Thanks so much!;) I hope this update wasn't that late… more like I hope you won't hunt me down? Lol=) and the love triangle… let's say drama will be involved heheh;)

**Belleslvtr1867**: Omg, thanks! My V day was..*sigh* lonely.. But I'm planning to change that situation soon lol=) seriously college is…harrrrrddd =) oh and by the way, I hope you liked the poems in this chapter;) I really like them;)

**Marril96**: Heheh, I had really fun with writing that Sparky parts=)and yeah Monica is so…annoying:P

**Twilight016**: No no, it wouldn't be horrible, seeing that I want the same thing too lol=) it's not horrible, Monica is horrible if you ask me :P

**Nia Scarlet**: And to think I know someone resembles Monica in the real life… Gosh… =) I didn't threw a fit, but I kept mumbling things under my breath for the whole day lol=)

**Egyptian Kiss**: Lol, me too! Monica is more evil than vampires lol=) And Luke… well, he didn't do anything yet, but doesn't mean he won't *wink wink* :P

**vampirelover14**: No of course it's not stupid! And yeah, he remembered the compulsion and he doesn't want to lose her trust, especially not now=)

**butterflysmile**: Lol, that definitely made me laugh=) bitchslap to Monica lol=) I had forgotten about her too, and then suddenly, I was like "hey where's the stepford mom character" lol=) And Damon's opening up to Amy…might be sooon;)

**Kassie46**: She's evil in the heart:P and she's definitely annoying, I have to agree=) and some people are just too blind to see the real faces of some people, you know? Maybe Dan is one of them :P

**chase83**: Omg, thanks soo much! Hearing her not being a mary sue is so awesome, and relieving always=) And I'm glad you like her relationship with her brothers, I really enjoy writing their interactions! ;)


	32. It's Not Gonna Be Okay, Not This Time

**A.N: Soo, I guess it's a bit late...but here it is! I hope you like it!**

**Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental**

**

* * *

**

**AMY'S POV**

_I think something is wrong with the way the things they are in this world. I mean, ever since we were children, we have been raised with fairy tales, where the good people won and bad people were defeated. _

_But it's not like that. They shouldn't teach us that. This idea of good things happening to good people, and the bad people's losing, it's just so wrong. There are so many good people suffering, and being in pain, for reasons that they don't even know. _

_Each and every day, we hopelessly try to ignore how unfair and wrong this world is. And every day, we keep telling to ourselves it'll all be alright. We'll be alright, it'll be okay…_

_But it won't. It's not going to be okay._

_Not now, not ever. _

_I can see that now._

"Good morning." someone sat beside me and I shut my notebook, raising my head. Mike was looking at me with a hint of worry in his eyes

"Good morning."

"You're early?" he said, yawning and turning his gaze to the front yard"Or you didn't sleep at all?"

"Second one." I answered, shifting uncomfortably in my patio chair"I couldn't sleep…Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw-" my voice cracked and I couldn't finish my sentence

He avoided my gaze and leant back "I'm sorry.."

"Me too." I let out a breath, he couldn't even begin to imagine how sorry I was…

"Did you know her?" he asked "Were you in the same school?"

"I don't know, but I guess so." I said "I hadn't seen her before."

No I hadn't, but it didn't change the fact that they had killed her. Probably because of me.

It was all because of me. If it weren't for me, if I hadn't come here..

How had I caused someone's death when I didn't even know her?

I could feel the tears filling my eyes but I blinked them back, sniffing. This weight in my heart felt like it would kill me, and I put my hand over my chest unawaringly.

"Won't you go to school today?"

I shook my head "No."

"Amy-"

"I don't want to." I said quickly and he hung his head, taking a deep breath

"Alright... What will you do?"

I shrugged "I don't know." I said inaudibly. He turned his head to look me in the eye

"Amy, are you sure you're okay?"

I gave him a short side glance and crossed my arms, fixing my gaze on the front yard

"I've been having these crazy dreams lately again." I spoke quietly. I didn't know why I had brung it up, I just…did.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Nightmares." I corrected "There's this…really big house, and the walls are covered in blood.. And I think I'm…trapped in it."

He didn't say anything at first, but it seemed like he held his breath for a second. He scratched his forehead, looking thoughtful.

"Sounds scary."

"It _is_ scary." I said "You can't even begin to imagine. Do you have any idea why I keep having them?"

He paused for a second then shook his head "Probably a subconscious thingy. And after seeing that girl like that, who could blame you?"

"They started way before than that."

He shrugged, giving me a weird glare "I have no idea, Amy..We all have nightmares."

I blinked for a second, then shook my head slightly "Yeah.." I said slowly "Yeah, it's-probably the lack of sleep talking.." I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus "I should probably get inside, it's getting cold." I grabbed my notebook and stood up ,then opened the door, stepping into my warm house.

I headed upstairs, then entered my room and closed the door behind me. The bold lines on newspaper on the desk could be seen even from here, _Young Girl Was Attacked In The Street _

Walking over to desk, I reached out and my eyes scanned the newspaper for maybe 50th time, _student in Mystic Falls High, Tracy Burton, died from blood loss…_

I threw the newspaper onto desk as if it burnt my hand and took a step back, my heart beating in my throat. I shut my eyes and let out a breath through my clenched teeth, then walked over to my drawer, pushed the notebook into it forcefuly. I turned around and picked up my clothes from the chair, taking my pyjamas off.

I needed to get out, I needed to go, just-anywhere but there.

When I finished changing, I went down the stairs with slow steps and stepped into living room.

"I thought you said you wouldn't go to school?"

"I'm not." I said "I'm going out."

"Oh, alright." Mike said, pouring some coffee into his cup and I walked to the door

"Amy?"

"Hm?" I turned my head to see his eyes fixed on me

"We should talk about these nightmares and lack of sleeping." He said "Maybe you should get some professional help."

I frowned "What, like a psychiatrist?"

He shrugged "Maybe."

"Mike-"

"Let's talk about it when you get home, okay? You know, with Dan and Will being here…"

I nodded slowly, chewing my lip "Yeah. Okay. See you later."

I closed the door behind me and started walking, my fingers grasping the straps of my bag tightly.

I didn't know it at the time, but me and my brothers would never get to have that talk.

In fact, I wouldn't be seeing them for quite a while.

* * *

As I walked through the graveyard, I could hear the soft wind's rustling the leaves. There was no other sound but that, that and my footsteps on the ground. My hair blew around my face, but I pushed it back with shaking hands. This place looked like an another world, some quiet, peaceful world..

I looked around to peer at the words on headstones, suddenly feeling cold. I rubbed my arms, hugging myself and after looking at several tombstones, I found hers.

It was a new, white marble, and I didn't even need to kneel to see the words engraved upon it.

**In Memory Of**

**Tracy Burton**

**Always loving, always loved.**

A sob erupted from my body as I knelt and reached out, my fingertips following every letter. Seeing it made it much more…real.

She was lying in her coffin because of me. I wiped my eyes, focusing on the date. She was a year older than me.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and opened my bag, placing the flowers on the grave "I'm so, so sorry, it's all my fault, oh God, I'm sorry…"

I sniffed wiping my cheeks again

"You probably don't know me." I said slowly "I-I don't know you either, but…" I gulped "I didn't mean it to happen, I-if I had known- I swear to God-"

Another fit of sobbing rocked my body and I had to wait for a minute before I could talk again

"I caused you to die." The confession past my lips so easily "If it weren't for me- they wouldn't do anything to you. Or anyone else." I let out a shaking breath

"And I want you to know that I'll make sure it'll never happen again. Not to another. Not because of me." I said, now in a stronger tone "I'm not asking for forgiveness, or anything like that, I just-" I paused and sniffed again, then ran my hand over the stone

"Goodbye Tracy."

I stood up and when I turned around I held my breath, taking a step back

"Damon." I said, breathlessly "What are you doing here?"

He just shrugged, his gaze stopping on tombstone

"Was she your friend?"

I shook my head, trying to compose myself and wiped my eyes once again "I didn't know her."

He looked confused and tilted his head right "Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying, I was just-" I paused in my mid sentence, and walked past him

"Is this how you spend your time, visiting people's graves?"

"You don't understand." I muttered when we walked out of the graveyard

"I mean seriously, Goldilocks, if you're this melancholic-"

I stopped and whirled around, to look him in the eye

"She looked like me." My voice came out as a whisper and that made him stop, his expression turning into a confused one

"What?"

"She looked like me." I repeated, emphasizing every word "Do you understand? Her hair, her jacket, her height- it was all same to mine! They killed her, either mistaking her for me, or to give me a message! She is dead because of me!"

Damn it, why couldn't these tears just stop already? I wiped them furiously again, and started walking

"Wait wait wait-" he held my arm "When-how?"

"Didn't you see the newspapers?" I asked him and he shut his eyes, sighing as it dawned on him

"Fuck.." he cussed under his breath "Did you see anyone around your house? Or-"

I shook my head, taking a step again "No, and it doesn't matter. It will stop now."

When he talked, his voice was firm

"Don't be thinking what I think you're thinking, Amy."

"Why not?" I cried out "Huh? Why? Everyone else got hurt because of me! Why not stop it now? After all, all I need to do is to walk into woods at night. They will probably be waiting for me-" I was cut off when he grabbed my arm again, making me stumble back

"I didn't decide not to kill you so that you could kill yourself!"

"Be careful Damon, you're starting to sound _human_." I said through my teeth and his eyes narrowed, a dangerous light flashing in them.

"And you sound like a stupid suicidal, we all have issues."

I had to try my hardest, not to break down crying on the ground. So I took a deep breath, pulling myself together and suddenly, my phone rang.

I didn't pick it up for a minute, just glaring at Damon, but then, I gave up and answered it

"Hello?"

"Amy, hi…" I heard Luke's voice and Damon grimaced "You didn't come to school?"

"I didn't feel well." I said and heard his pause

"Oh.." he said "I was wondering if we could meet, but if you don't feel well-"

"No, wait." I said quickly "Sure, I'll-umm-I'll meet you at the Grill? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes." He said and hung up. I put the phone into my pocket.

"Are we thinking clear again?" Damon asked and I gritted my teeth

"Damon, listen-"

"No, you listen." His demand came out as a growl and he took a step towards me, towering over me "I'm not letting you die, do you hear me? So stop acting like a scared, idiot child, and try to act more sensible. I don't care if you're seeing it as being a martyr or not, but trust me when I say that _you are not dying anytime soon_." he emphasized the last words in a tone that gave me goosebumps "Understood?"

I gulped, and nodded slowly, my heart pounding against my chest

"Good." He said throatly, and my phone beeped. I frowned, taking it out of my pocket again, and checking the message from Caroline. Then I raised my head, and looked around

Damon was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed, shaking my head

"I'm starting to think I'm delusional." I muttered to myself and started walking.

* * *

"And you're sure you're alright?" Luke asked for the fifth time, and I shrugged

"I'm…fine." I said inaudibly. We had been hanging out in the Grill for almost an hour, and all that Luke had done was giving me worried glances and asking me questions.

"Look, I know you're worried, but.." I shrugged again "I'll be fine." I looked around "Can we go out? I think I need some fresh air."

He nodded quickly, and we paid the check, then walked out of the Grill. I closed my eyes, inhaling the fresh air.

"I visited her grave today." I muttered when I opened my eyes and Luke's head turned to me

"Her gr-oh." He said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Amy, I know you feel like it's your fault-"

"Isn't it?" I looked up at him and he brought his eyebrows together

"Of course not-Amy, there was nothing you could do!"

I snorted, crossing my arms "Yeah. Right."

"And how can we know, maybe-maybe it was just a coincidence-"

"Oh please, Luke, don't tell me you actually believe it…" I said, massaging to my temples "You and I both know it was because of me."

"I know you can't think sensible now, but-"

"What's with people and telling me to be sensible today?" I burst out "First Damon, now y-" I paused in my mid-sentence when I saw his expression

"Damon?" he asked incredously "You're still seeing him?"

I blinked dumbly "Why wouldn't I?"

He raised his brows, as if expecting me to say "It's a joke!"

"After all that happened, you're still asking me that?"

"That's different." I said defensively "Damon wasn't the one who was responsible from it-"

"How do you know?" he asked angrily and I tried not to stomp on my foot

"I just do!"

"Amy, he's dangerous." Luke said in a patient tone, as if he was talking to a stubborn child "Why can't you see that?"

"And he will not hurt me, Luke, why can't _you_ see that?" I asked pleadingly "Look, I know you were raised like a hunter, that's why-"

"It has nothing to do with me, being raised like a hunter!" he snarled "It's all about having a brain, Amy."

My eyes narrowed "Just because you're so narrow minded, it doesn't mean that the rest of the world is like that also."

"Narrow minded? Can you even hear yourself?"

"Just because there are evil vampires out there, it doesn't mean that he's one of them!"

"Do your brothers think like that too?" he snapped and for one second, neither of us talked. I gulped, looking at him disbelievingly

"I never told you anything about my brothers." I said slowly and he avoided my gaze

"You did find something…" I said quietly, more to myself "Right? When I told you to do that research? Luke, what do you know?"

"I know you're defending someone whose kind is the same with your parents' killers." He said coldly "Is it enough for you?"

I gawked at him.

No.

It was a lie-

"What?" I asked hoarsely and he crossed his arms over his chest

"Why don't you go and ask him, Amy, I bet he knows much more than me."

"What are you talking about-my parents weren't killed by vampires-"

He shook his head "You don't know anything, do you?" he muttered "Unbelievable… But of course, expectable. After what happened…"

My brain was working non stop, and I took a step back

"Go on, keep defending him to me. You'll be defending a killer, and you do know that." He said daringly and I just gulped, looking at him with wide eyes. The shock hadn't hit with it's full force yet,and I turned around, started walking as if I was in a dream. He was wrong… Of course he was. There was-I would've-

I turned a corner, and my brain stopped looking for an explanation.

After what happened?

_What had happened?_

As if something had hit me, I stopped dead on my tracks. I could feel my head's spinning, and my heart's pounding against my chest.

For one minute, I just stood there.

And then I started running like hell.

* * *

**A.N: So, secrets are starting to be unfold;) I hope you liked it! **

**Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

**ashley199935**: Heheh, same thing happens to me when I'm around the guy I like, I just can't stop blathering:P lol=)

**vampirelover14**: thank you so much, oh, and yeah, I kinda felt guilty about that girl… but *sigh* what can I do, I had to! :P

**Snowberryxoxo**: Yay, you liked it! Thank you! It almost took my two hours to decide on the poem, I was going to have him read another one at first, but then, the poem just fit in =) at least I think so, lol=)

**Mixmatched9**: Aww, thank you so much! Hehe, his reaction was funny, I think=) I like writing their conflict=)

**kari10**: Yayy, thanks! Hmm…future kiss… I might just surprise you:P

**damonXelenaXforever**: Whoa, you read it all at once? Wow, I feel special:P I'm really glad you liked it!

**Egyptian Kiss**: Yeap, all poems were the reflections of their emotions, including Amy's;) it's great to hear that you liked it! And absolutely, my room is so private to me too, but some people just can't understand it=( anyways, thanks so much;)

**Lauraxo13**: Thank you so much! I hope I didn't make you wait too long=)

**Arianna15:** Annd, you'll find out about that one soon;) secrets are being revealed slowly;)

**Nelle07**: Aww, thanks so much=) and me too, me too!=)

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**: Here you go!=) and I know it was a bit late, umm…are you on your way to kill me yet? :P

**shaybay55**: Okay, I'm pretty sure you hated that I ended this chapter like that lol=) :P and yeapp, his poem was for her, it was pretty romantic, I think;)

**Marril96**: You'll get those answers really soon;) especially what Dan did part;) I hope you liked this chapter!

**WillowSuzzaGlee**: Aww, thank you! I can't wait to read your story when you publish it ;) It's awesome to hear that you like the story=)

**chase83**: Hehe, thank you! Yeah, I really tried to write that scene intense;) great to hear that I succeeded;)

**brandibuckeye**: Yeap, that one is a bit scary, I think=) I mean I definitely would've freaked out if something like that happened to me!=) anyways, thank youuu!

**Belleslvtr1867**: literature, but my true interest is journalism, and I'm trying to develop myself in that too=) Aww, thanks, it's amazing to hear that you loved them! I love them too=)

**Natalie**: That was indeed hot:P at least I think so=) so, what do you think of this one?

**TempranceCrepsley1812:** Hey, that's a great idea, woo hoo! =P *goes to dress up* :P

**dragonrain618:** Their competing with each other will be fun, don't you think:P I hope you liked this chapter too!

**butterflysmile**: Yayy, thanks so so much! Mm hm, that poem was definitely for Damon;) glad you liked the poems!


	33. How To Disappear Completely

**A.N: So..umm..surprise? :P Okay, I confess, I had written some parts of this chapter about...two months ago or something? =) A big part of mystery is being solved in this chapter, but...I still have some tricks up my sleeve;)A****nyway, I hope you like it!**

**Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental! I also don't own 'How to Disappear Completely' title, it's a great song of Radiohead=)**

**AMY'S POV**

I had no idea for how long I had been running.

I just..didn't stop. I couldn't.

Because I would start thinking, when I stopped. So, instead of thinking, I focused on the anger burning inside of me. My legs hurt, my chest burned, and the drops falling from the sky made my sight blurry, but I didn't stop, until I reached there.

My fast steps got slower and slower, then I stopped, trying to catch my breath. Still panting, I walked towards the big house and started banging on the door

"Damon, open the freaking door!"

I decided my fists weren't enough, so I also began kicking the door furiously

"Damon! Open it, or God help me-" my threat was cut off when the door opened and I saw him

"Amy? What the-"

"What are you not telling me?" my voice sounded outraged and he arched a brow

"What?"

"About my past. You told me you knew something about my family and for some reason you decided to hide the fact that they were killed by vampires? What are the other fucking things you're not telling me?"

A shocked look swept over his perfect face, but just for a second. Then, he was the old Damon again

"It's raining, come in."

For just one little second, I wanted to say no and demand him to tell me everything in there, but then pushed past him, making my way into the house. I walked into the living room- more like a ball room, when you set aside the furnitures- and leant on my hip, still breathing fastly. Even when I was so frustrated, this house managed to awe me, but I tried to keep myself from looking around.

"Damon-"

"Who told you?" his voice was stern and I gulped, but ignored his question

"Damon. If you care about me at all you will tell me everything. Right now. No more lies, no more hiding."

He heaved a sigh "Have you ever thought there's a good reason why you don't know some things?"

I clenched my teeth and blinked back the tears "Tell. Me. Everything. Or I'll leave, and swear to God never come back"

For a minute of silence, I thought he was going to say no. He was going to tell me to leave and forget about all of it-

But instead, he poured himself a drink and sat down on to armchair, motioning me to sat down on to couch.I paused, but then sat down.

"Amy-" he paused and I gawked at him. It was the first time I was seeing him this hesitating.

He cleared his throat and tried again "Amy, tell me the oldest memory you have about your parents."

I blinked, frowning "They're-dead, I don't remember them much."

He looked into my eyes "Just try. Any memory, when did they die, how did you hear the news,what did you feel, who attended the funeral? Tell me."

I tried to focus, forcing an image to flash in my brain, but it was all empty. "Damon, I really don't-"

"Remember them much?" he finished my sentence for me "Have you ever realized that you say this everytime someone asks you about your parents?"

"But I don't remember them!" I emphasized every word "And-what does it have anything to do with our subject?"

He swirled the scotch in his glass around in circular motions, and raised it to his lips, taking a sip "Alright.." he muttered to himself and raised his glances "A while ago, I made a research. About you, and-your family. Your surname has a reputation."

I pulled my sleeve down over my palm and started twisting it "How so?"

He cleared his throat again "Your family.. Well, this hunting thing goes way back before your brothers."

"I found my dad's journal at home." I said "I know."

"Right. So, before your father, your grandfather- killed an important vampire. The girlfriend of one of the originals."

"Originals?"

"Very hard to kill, the first vampires."

I frowned again "Then how did my grandfather-"

"She wasn't an original." He said grimly "Only her lover was. As you can tell, the age difference is-not so important to some vampires. Anyway, as you can guess, they got really pissed off. They tried to track down your family, but your family is really good at covering their tracks, in every generation. They never stayed more than two years at any place, using different names, having different jobs, everything."

I nodded slowly, it somehow felt familiar.

"Your grandfather raised your father and uncle like warriors, trained them for anything but a while later, your father…He wanted to leave this life style. A new life, new names, it was something that he had mastered. He met your mother, and they got married."

"And he never told her anything." I said quietly "It was written on his journal_. 'Rose will be safe. No more running from shadows'"_

Damon nodded "His first mistake. Hiding it from your mother. She didn't know anything about vampires, about hunters.. They got married, and had this Suburban life."

I didn't make any noise. The dream was familiar too.

"Your brothers were born, and you were born, ecsectra..An all american dream. And then, when you were about six or seven, everything changed."

My heart was beating in my ears "Changed how?"

"I'm not sure about the exact date, but I think your parents and you went to the your aunt's place for a couple days. A big house, with a big green garden.."

Suddenly, I got goosebumps on my arms

"The vampires found you." Damon said, not beating around the bush "Well, your brothers were staying at your uncles that night, and you and your parents were alone at the house. They killed your aunt first, on the door, so that they could enter. And then-"

He paused and I looked at him, my body stiffening

"Then?"

"Then-they went in, and killed your father."

The tears started falling from my eyes

"He actually fought pretty well, killed some of them, but even he couldn't stand a chance against an army of vampires." His eyes found mine "Are you alright?"

"Keep going."

"Amy, if it's too-"

"I said keep going, Damon." My lips felt frozen but my voice was controlled. He took another sip

"Then they killed your mother. Before your eyes."

I covered my mouth with my shaking hands

"Before my eyes?" I whispered "They killed her and made me watch?"

He nodded grimly "And when she was dead, they- they enjoyed their hunt." He said those words in a way as if they were burning his mouth "I don't know what they'd done, and I don't think you want to know either.. But after a while, you ran upstairs, and locked yourself into a room." He gulped "When they went upstairs and broke the door, you jumped out of the window."

The images began flashing in my mind. The memories…

My hands covered in blood.

The knocked down furnitors.

The window..

"Apparently, you were still breathing, but they left you there to die , after drinking your blood. They were sure that you would die, your heart beats were slow..Really slow."

My head was spinning, it couldn't have been…I couldn't have-

I would've remembered!

"And somehow you were found –it must've been your neighbours or something and taken to the hospital, and by some miracle, you made it. But- "

He paused again "Amy, you don't want to hear the rest of it, trust me."

Rest of it?

How could rest of it be worse?

"I don't remember." I whispered, my fingers grasping my hair "This-any of it..I don't remember."

He looked at me and I sniffed

"Damon, please." I whispered "I'm begging you, please."

He let out a breath "You were traumatized, obviously." He said slowly"You were in a-really bad condition, so bad that they-had to place you into a mental hospital."

I raised my head, my eyes widening. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even feel anything, I just-stared at him

"In the mean time, your brothers stayed at your uncle's. After a while, the doctors thought that spending some time at home, in weekends, would do some good to your-condition. Your uncle, in the mean time, raised your brothers the way his father had raised him. Then, one weekend, when they caught a vampire, they didn't kill it. They brought him to home, filled his system with vervain so that he couldn't do anything, and brought him to you. So... he made you forget." he snickered "Apparently he didn't do a good job, your mind is not so empty. You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

I needed to breath. Just-breathe.

In

Out.

"Then you went to hospital fully recovered. The doctors held you there for a while, then let you go. According to records, the exact date you stopped talking about vampires and hurting yourself was June 7...And when you got out of the hospital, they made you forget once again, since you don't remember there…"

"For how long?" my voice was hoarse and hurt my throat

So I was this person.

Just a girl who lost her mind.

"What?"

"For how long I stayed in that hospital?"

"Couple years." He said gently and my stomach cramped.

It was too much.

There-there had to be an explanation. Other than this..

"And then, they changed records, the schools you went…I think when they changed your memories, you were also compelled to be used to this- changing towns thing."

"It's not real…" I whispered "None of it…Every memory I have, is fake."

"Some of them are real." He said "Just-they ripped bad ones out of your memory. Bad ones, and the ones that involved your parents." He let out a dark chuckle "They must've said that while they're changing your memory_. 'Your parents are dead, you don't remember them much_.'"

I couldn't stand up. My brain stopped working.

So did my body.

I just..stopped.

It wasn't real. None of it, was real. They had ripped my parents out of my memory. I had stayed in a mental hospital for years.

I didn't remember any of these.

Nor would I ever.

"I need to go." I whispered, but as soon as I stood up, my head started spinning even worse. Before I could grab the arm of the couch, Damon was in front of me in a blink and held me, preventing me from falling down.

I stepped back as if his touch had burned me and shook my head, stumbling towards the exit.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while."

A chuckle I couldn't stop escaped from my lips, a crazy, throaty sound. I tried to push him away to go to door but his iron like grip didn't let me.

"I'm going." I repeated slowly, as if I was talking to a child and he sighed

"Come on, let's get you in the car, okay?"

I was crazy. I had seen my mother die, and the vampires who did that also did some things to me.

And that led to me, losing my mind.

Huh…

I faintly felt Damon's pushing me into car gently and stepping on the accelerator.

They all knew it. My brothers knew it, Damon knew it, Luke knew it…

But they hadn't told me anything. And my brothers had decided to turn me into a robot.

_My parents are dead, I don't remember them much._

I didn't remember them at all.

My brain, my memory, none of these belonged to me.. It was all others' thoughts, others' ideas…

It wasn't mine. It wasn't me. This girl wasn't me. This girl was just a reflection, a machine, something that wasn't even real.

I wasn't this girl.

I wasn't anyone, anymore.

"It's them that have been trying to get me, right?" my voice sounded deadpanned, so calm that it scared me. "They found me again."

He didn't say anything

"Why now, then?" I asked calmly "After all those years? Why now?"

"We're predators, Amy." He said quietly "Once we start hunting, we don't stop, until the last of our victim is.." he didn't say the word, but I let out another chuckle

"Dead."I finished it for him

"It's not the originals that have been trying to get to you." He said quickly "At least I don't think so. I think they closed that case with your parents' death. The vampires after you must be the same vampires that were sent to kill your parents. They're trying to finish the hunt."

"The hunt.." I repeated, nodding "Yeah. The hunt. They're enjoying their hunt. Again."

His gaze turned to me and he gave me a worried look. I on the other hand just focused on my breathing.

My mind was empty. And it was my brothers' fault.

Just this morning, they were trying to send me a shrink, as if my nightmares were nothing. As if those nightmares weren't little pieces of the memories I had left.

The car stopped and I reached out, pushing the door open

"Amy.." he muttered and I turned my head

"Yes?"

He seemed like he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again.

"Be careful." Was what he said, after a minute of silence and I flashed a fake smile, then got out of the car. I walked towards the house, opened the door and went in.

It was empty.

Well, good. I didn't think I could stand seeing them right now.

I went upstairs, and entered the bathroom, and that was when the crying fit hit me.

First came the tears. Then the sobs, and then, I fell onto my knees, hugging myself. Even the air felt too heavy, so much that I thought it would break my bones. I struggled to breathe, and tried to gulp, but there was a huge lump in my throat, and it felt like I was trying to swallow acid. My whole body was shaking, how could they do this to me?

Everything I knew, everything I felt… It was all gone.

How was I supposed to cope with it?

It had always been us vs the world. No matter what I had done, I'd always known my brothers would protect me. But now…How was I going to look at them?

It was like the world had stopped spinning. What I felt was..

Nothing.

I was all numb

And I was nothing.

After a while, sobs turned into fast breaths, and they turned into slow, deep sighs. I didn't know how much time I spent in there, I just leant the back of my head against the wall, staring into space and listening my breathing.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours.. And as if someone pinched me, suddenly I stood up, walking to my room with fast steps.

It was just too much. Too much to handle, too much to think..

Then it meant that I wouldn't think.

What had Damon said? Something along the lines of changing locations was something they had mastered?

Well, it ran in the family.

I entered my room and grabbed my biggest bag, stashed my cellphone, notebook, wallet and a jacket and hairband into it. I pulled the zipper, shouldered my bag and went downstairs.

I picked up a paper and pencil, placed it onto counter and paused. What was I going to write? What was left to say?

I gulped, and gripped the pencil tighter

**I know what happened to my memory. I need some time. Please try to understand.**

**Amy.**

I put the pencil onto table, and walked outside, closing the door behind me. My heart was still pounding in my ears, and I walked as fast as I could, praying no one would see me on my way to the only permanent home I ever knew.

And by some miracle, no one did.

After fifteen minutes, I entered the big building and looked around, then approached to the closest box Office

"Hello." The woman smiled at me and I tried to force a smile back

"Hi, I'd like to buy a one way ticket to Michigan please?"

* * *

**A.N.2: So,what do you think? I think I deserved some reviews?:P Please send me ****your ********opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything! **

**************Review Responses:**

**aireagle92:** And here it is! I hope you liked it;)

**WillowSuzzaGleeee:** Their relationship will build up, no worries;) and you're definitely right, Damon does freak and awe everyone;) part of his charm, if you ask me;)

**Twilight016:** Here you go, the mystery has been solved…okay, maybe not that much, I still have some cards up in my sleeve;)

**mixmatched09**: Yay, thank you, I liked that scene too=) And it's great that you remember that 'I wouldn't be seeing them' bit, because I was kind of worried people would forget that part when they reached the end, as one of the important secrets was revealed=) Kidnapped? Not exactly=P Thanks so so much for your review!

**K. D. Sparrow**: Here's more, my friend;) so, you liked it? :P

**brandibuckeye**: I second that, she really needs to have a long chat with her brothers, but…For some reason, I don't think it will happen;)

**shaybay55**: Definitely! Protective Damon is hot as hell;)

**damonXelenaXforever**: Aww, thanks;) I hope you liked it too!=)

**ashley199935**: Heheh, thanks so much!=) and I agree, the way Damon literally forcing her to stay alive, is adorable;) I can't believe I just used the word 'adorable' for Damon…=P and for guys finding my blathering endearing…Well, I seriously hope so!=)

**kari10:** Omg, this chapter ended with a cliff too, didn't it? :P soo…you don't hate me do you:P

**Snowberryxoxo**: Aww, thanks so much, you're soo kind;) hmm, maybe I might've sent Damon to compell you :P

**chase83**: Hehe, exactly! But Luke can be a little overprotective about her, especially when she's with Damon=) I'm glad you liked the chapter!;)

**butterflysmile**: Hey, you want it, I update it;) I soo hope you liked it;)

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**: Well, I didn't make you wait that long this time, right?:P oh, and about that request….I know, and I'm really so sorry, but no worries, I'm planning to take care of that lack very,very soon;) trust me;)

**floraa**: Me too, but Luke just…really hates Damon lol=) and more Damon and Amy scenes…you'll get them soon, promise;)

**Nelle07**: Yeap, but he did have his own reasons…or atleast that what he says to himself:P

**Marril96**: Me too, I hate it when people keeps secret from me! But now Amy knows the truth…kind of:P

**Egyptian Kiss**: First of all, yay, you sent me a long review! I loved it, thanks so much! And yeah, what Luke did was really…thoughtless, but from his point of view, he was trying to protect her..at least that was what he believed. =) And definitely, playing mysterious figure might look really charming at the beginning, but that's so not what Amy needs, not right now=) her brothers…well, I think they've been having some guilty feelings, about what they'd done and they don't want to face that. They just want to forget it- and they want Amy to forget it as well- at least that's what I think=P I really hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think;)

**dragonrain618**: Yay, thank you! And now, she knows much, much more ;) more than she could ever imagine;)


	34. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**A.N: I was so totally gonna update sooner! I swear=) But my internet was being crazy...actually, I still don't know if it's fixed completely...Anyways, you people are great, reviews were awesome! Thanks so much!=)**

**Again, the review responses are at the end =)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental! I also don't own 'Somewhere a clock is ticking' title, it's a great song of Snow Patrol=)**

**AMY'S POV**

When I got out of the bus, it was really, really dark. I took a deep breath, and shouldered my bag, than raised my hand to stop a cab. I told the driver the address and leant my head to the window, watching the lights in the street.

My phone started ringing, and I took it out of my pocket. It was the fifteenth time they were calling and I heaved a deep sigh, then still hesitating, I pressed the button.

"Hi Mike."

"Amy? Thank God, look, whatever you think you know-"

"I know about the stakes." I said quietly "And I know what you did to my memory."

He paused and heard his gulping

"We can-explain-"

"No, not now." I said slowly "It's too early."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere." I said "Look, I gotta go. I just answered the phone so that you know I'm alright. If you guys still care, that is."

"Amy, just come home and we can talk-"

"I can't." I said pleadingly "I need to escape, Mike..From everything. It's just-it's too much.."

"Please Amy, just let me explain, you don't know what it was like to see you like that-"

"Do you have any idea how it's like to be betrayed by the people I trusted most?" My voice cracked "I can't-I can't believe you…For God's sake, I trusted you!" My voice rose involuntarily but then I shut my eyes, composing myself "Look, Mike, please..I need to be alone right now-"

"For how long?"

I shrugged "Goodbye, Mike."

I pressed the button and pushed the phone into my pocket. I leant my head to the window again, and fifteen minutes later, I sat up straight.

"Here." I said to the driver and he stopped the car, I took out my cash and handed to him, then pushed open the door and looked at the big, white house standing proudly in front of me.

It always felt…nice, looking at it. I mean, as much as I remembered, when I was a child, I would always-

As much as I remembered? Right.

Suddenly my eyes recognized the flowers in the garden and a sick laughter I couldn't stop escaped from my lips. The garden was filled with vervain, swaying with the wind.

I pushed open the garden door, and stepped in as it's hinges squeaked, giving me goosebumps. I rubbed my arms and walked towards the door, then paused and picked a flower, twirling it in my hand. I walked to the doorstep and took a deep breath, then raised my fist and knocked the door.

Seconds later I heard the footsteps coming closer from the other side, and the door opened. I raised my head to see the shocked expression on his face. His blueish eyes had widened then someone else came closer

"Honey? Who is-" the woman stopped dead on her tracks when she saw me and I tried to force a smile, turning my gaze

"Hi Uncle." I said faintly, looking at him "Can I come in?"

* * *

"Here you go sweetie." My aunt put a bowl of hot soup on the table and pulled herself a chair. My uncle drummed his fingers on the table, as he observed my movements. I dipped the spoon into the soup and brought it to my mouth, savoring the delicious taste.

"Amy, Dan probably lost his mind." My uncle said "What do you mean you left without telling them?"

I didn't give any answer, I just shrugged, feeling the tears filling my eyes. I raised my brows and blinked the tears back

"If you-"

"No." I put my spoon down, shaking my head. "No. I don't want you to tell them. Just-don't."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed "Look, Amy, I know you're not a girl to just…leave like that. Tell me what hap-"

"I know about the mental hospital." I cut him off, in a dead-pan voice. His head shot up and he blinked, as if trying to understand

"And I know about the other things."

His eyes went to my other hand which was still twirling the flower and I dropped my gaze, then let out a dark chuckle

"No worries, I'm still…alive."

He gulped and his hand went to his forehead, elbows propped on the table and I arched an eyebrow

"You won't even try to deny it? Well, that's a first…"

I heard my aunt clearing her throat. When I turned my head I saw that her eyes were filled with tears and she shook her head slightly, looking at my uncle

"I should…leave you alone." She said and walked out of the kitchen. I set my spoon down, pushing the bowl away and placing my arms onto table.

He gulped and leant closer "How?"

"I've been having these dreams." I said "And I found a box under Dan's bed, so I told a friend of mine to do a research and..." I made a hand gesture as if saying 'here we are'

"Look, Amy, I know you're upset-"

"Upset? Try furious!" I snapped "You took away my everything, Uncle! My past, my personality…everything!"

He rubbed his face, sighing. "Amy, you're like a daughter to me..More than like, after your parents were dead-"

"Killed."

"Killed…" he repeated "I've always seen you more than just my niece. What we did was to protect you. From yourself. You weren't supposed to know."

I shook my head "No…that's what you're trying to make yourself believe. What you've done, was everything but protecting me."

"You were in a horrible condition, Amy." He said slowly "You were…I'd never seen a child like that."

"And you decided to turn me into a robot."

"No, we've decide to turn you into a normal child."

The aching in my head was getting stronger and stronger, and I massaged my temples, trying to focus.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked "My mind, is empty. I don't remember anything about my parents! Your brother, my father, remember? I don't have any memory about them, it's-just-empty!"

He opened his mouth but someone else talked from the kitchen door

"Amy?"

I whipped my head and after a pause, forced a smile. My 8 year old cousin looked at me with wide greenish eyes for a second, then she let out a happy shriek and launched herself at me.

"Yayy, you're here!"

I let out a breath and hugged her. God, did she grow up or what…

"Where is Will and Dan and Mike!" she started jumping up and down, her teddy bear clutched in her hand. Before I could even answer, she brushed her blonde hair back from her face impatiently and started bombarding me with questions "When did you come? Did you bring me a present? Can you take me to school tomorrow? How long will you stay? Did you-"

"Rachel." My uncle cut her off "Sweetie, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I heard voices." She said happily, tugging at my hand, pulling me towards the door "Come on Amy, daddy bought me a new huge doll, I named her Mia, come on!"

A smile I could repress made it's way to my lips as I watched her. She was so…real, so pure.

Suddenly Damon's voice rang in my head, when he talked about my 'innocence'. I wondered, did he see me like that?

"Rach, Amy is tired right now." My uncle said "You can talk to her tomorrow-" his gaze found mine and he tried to smile And we can talk tomorrow also."

I nodded and knelt to Rachel's level "Why don't you go to bed, and I can come and see that new doll of yours in..five minutes?"

She nodded and giggled, then ran upstairs. I took a deep breath and turned to my uncle

"She grew up."

"Yeah, it's unbelievable. Watching her grow before my eyes…" he paused "She reminds me of you sometimes..When you came back from-"he paused in his mid sentence and I clenched my teeth

He saw my expression and looked at me tiredly "Amy, if you talked with Dan or-"

"I don't want to talk with him. Or any of them for that matter."

"You're not only punishing them, but also yourself." He said "Let them know you're safe. If you just run away-"

I gulped "I don't-I just need to heal."I said pleadingly "I-I need to be alone. With myself. Please don't make me talk with them."

He seemed like he would argue, but then gave up

"Okay." He said quietly "Alright.

"Amy! Come on!" Rachel's voice came from upstairs and I turned my head, then left the kitchen.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I grimaced and opened my eyes, and the first thought that hit me was "It's a different ceiling."

Then, the other thoughts rushed into my brain and I just..lay there, ignoring the sound. The ringing stopped after a minute, and I fixed my eyes on the ceiling,not ready at all to get up from the bed.

Because as long as I was in the bed, there was this possibility of yesterday, being a nightmare. Maybe I would wake up soon, in my bed, completely normal and-

Safe.

But even hope of it was stupid. I was aware of it.

I took a deep breath and let the feelings circle my body, pulling me into a deepless misery. A dark hole, swallowing me.

Then there was nothingness again. No hope, no thought, no dream, no reality. Nothing.

Someone knocked my door and opened it, then my aunt peeked her head from the doorway

"Amy?"

I couldn't open my mouth, so I just sat up straighter, leaning my back against the bedpost.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded, without making a sound. Hearing her coming closer and sitting on the edge of bed, I bit inside of my cheek, dropping my gaze and letting my fingers play with a loose thread on the bedspread.

She heaved a deep sigh and reached out, held my hand

"I'm not going to ask you if you're alright." She said gently "You probably don't want to talk, am I right?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Look, Amy…" she said "I can't say I know how you feel, but..I know how it feels like to feel betrayed. I just want you to understand this…What they've done, was wrong. They know that also. But…" she gulped "When people love someone, they can be…selfish. It can be because they're afraid, or worried, it doesn't matter. And your brothers…they had already lost their parents, and they couldn't bear losing you too."

I tried to swallow the big lump in my throat and shook my head, unable to make any noise

"I know it'll take time to be able to forgive them.." she said "But when you decide that you're ready, listen to them. Because even among those lies, there are some truths in your life. Some reality. You just need to find where they are."

I raised my head and looked at her, then my phone started ringing again. She reached out and cupped my chin, smiling in a way that I could only described as 'motherly'. She grasped my phone and put it on the bedspread

"I'll be downstairs, come down there when you feel like it." She said quietly and left the room, closing the door behind her. I took a very deep breath, and looked at the screen. The only name that could make my heart beat go faster, even when I was...numb.

I hesitated for a second, then clenching my teeth, I pressed the button and took the phone to my ear.

"Hi-" when my voice sounded so hoarse, I cleared my throat and tried again "Hi Damon."

"Please tell me you're kidding." His voice was deadpan and I kicked the covers off me, trying to stand up. After getting up, I started pacing in the room nervously

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere." I answered quietly

"Where, Amy?" his voice sounded really angry and I shut my eyes, only to open them again and sniff

"Damon,don't.."

"So, you did leave?" he asked increduously "Like that? You just left? That's your solution?"

"For now, yes." I said, trying to keep my voice steady and heard his breathing out furiously

"Do you really think it'll help you to remember?"

"I'm not doing this to remember." I said, sitting to the edge of the bed again and running a hand through my hair. He paused for a second, and when he talked, his voice was different. He didn't sound angry, he sounded like he actually..cared.

"Amy, don't."

I tried to blink back the tears for what it seemed like 50th time but stayed quiet.

"I know you feel angry, and confused, but..Don't leave like that." He took a deep breath "Look, ever since you came here, ever since you _trusted_ me…" there was a beat of silence "Just don't do this."

My throat tightened and started to burn, I was having difficulty with gulping now.

"I will come back." I said quietly "Just..not now. I can't, it's too early now.I need-"

"Amy, I don't think you understand.." he cut me off hoarsely "I _want_ you to be here."

Suddenly my head shot up and my breath caught in my throat. A voice from the back of my brain was telling me it was the closest things I could ever hear, about Damon's feelings and the fact that he had said that to me.. In that very moment, I just wanted to go home. Or go to him even. I wanted to forget everything, every lie, every trick and-

But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. There was so many things to think, so many things to find out. I needed to find real Amy inside of me. My real personality, real mind, real emotions. Before I went back, I needed to get to know the girl in the mirror.

But still, it didn't stop the voice screaming inside my head _;"Go back! You don't belong here, go back!"_

Then where did I belong?

Through the misty disbelief, I could practically hear the words I wanted to say to him. No matter how hard I tried to ignore them, no matter how hard I tried to push them, they were crystal clear in my head. I felt something for Damon, and even if I knew how desperate and hopeless these feelings were, it didn't change the fact that they were real. Unfortunately.

I took a deep breath and tried to talk. To explain why I was doing this. To make him understand. To make _me_ understand.

But in the end, the words fell from my mouth were pretty simple.

"I'm sorry." The words came out as a whisper and I pushed the button, ending the call. I threw the phone onto the bed as if it burnt my hand and wiped my eyes, then walked out of the room.

* * *

**A.N: Soo...what do you think? **

** I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

**Snowberryxoxo**: Omg, you lucky thing :P btw, thanks so much!:D

**Twilight016**: Yayyyy thank you:D

**elohcin:** heheh, thank you sooo much=) it's great to hear it was unexpected :P

**Hailey-Stone**: Lol, hilarious reaction:D I definitely laughed out loud heheh=) so umm…you okay in there? :P

**bellaa99**: Annnd, here you go ;) hope you liked it!

**KissWithAFistx**: Omg, thanks! And you're right, Damon will definitely freak out…who knows what he will do…. *wink wink*

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**: Holy shit, nooo, don't have a heart attack! I need your reviews, hello! o_O And I just realized how selfish I am, seriously… Okay, how about don't have a heart attack at all, the world needs you hun ;)

**Expressionista**: Yay, that was what I was trying to do!=) he can be pretty brutally honest=) and she won't be having place and money problems while she's there, thanks to her uncle, no worries;) And who will find her…well… you'll see it really soon;)

**Arianna15**: Aww, thank youu! Annnd here you go! The new one;)

**ashley199935**: Thanks! And soo sorry, she had to go actually go Michigan, for the sake of the story…=). But no worries, things will change again soon;)

**aireagle**: Here it is! Or…was. :P what do you think? ;)

**floraa**:Heyy, thanks=) Yeah, even from the beginning, I had planned him to tell her ;) makes their relationship go..intense, I hope;)

**brandibuckeye**:Heheh, if it were me, I would've lost my mind…well,again:P great to hear you liked it!

**kari10**: I meant to update sooner, but my internet was being crazy…:D Anyways, hmmm…will Damon go after her…question of the year:P

**TempranceCrepsley1812**: Does that phone scene counts as more Damon scene? :P Heheh=)

**Iluvenis:** Yay! Thank you for the review;) I'm glad you think so, and a lot of things will happen with Damon lol=) I hope you liked this chapter!

**ADMyhre**: Aww, thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it! ;)

**butterflysmile:** Absolutely, but she doesn't want to disappear actually, she wants something real right now..And about her brothers' finding her... Well, that one will be answered ;) And wow, it's great that you can find out and understand that kind of things, the important details in the story and her psychology, you know=) thank you so so much!

**Marril96**: Omg, where I'm from, we can buy tickets before we're 18 on our own and for some reason, I thought it was the same in America! Isn't it? If it's not, so sorry for the mistake, I'm actually trying to be careful with that kind of things, but…. So sorry again!

**mixmatched09**: How come all your reviews make me blush? :P Thank you sooo much, with reviews like that, you keep encouraging me to write more! ;)

**WillowSuzzaGlee**: Heheh, that was kind of the point=) I want him to keep his dangerous but attractive charm;)

**EgyptianKiss**: OMG, first of all, please know that when I first saw that review, I put aside the laptop and jumped in my room for like…a minute lol=) Definitely, her brothers did take it too far, but I really want my characters to mess up, to make mistakes that they can't take back, because I think –or I hope- it makes story more..real:D And yeah, our past is what shapes us, so Amy will now try to find out and shape her real character, even if it's without a past. Heheh, I would've written a really really long letter too, but I guess that's what happens when you're too scared and in shock. Because even in a situation like that, Amy can't show her real anger, at least not to them, mostly because of the way she was raised. I think that's what happens with our parents too, because sometimes, even when we know we're right, they tend to hold a..weird power on us to make us more obedient. =) Anyways, thank you so sooooo much for your long and awesome review, can't wait to hear your opinions about this one;)

**K. D. Sparrow**: Aww, thanx! Well, it's kind of late for him to not let her go, since she's already gone, but about the other, following part…let's say we all know how stubborn and obsessive he can be=)

**Nelle07**: Yay, thank you! Yeap, she's getting stronger and stronger..at least that's what I'm trying to show lol=)

**belleslvtr1867**: Lol, definitely=) Well she can be a bit…thoughtless sometimes, and not the sharpest tool in the shed heheh=) Well, now that you asked, I kind of have this super important exam right now… But I didn't even glance on anything at all lol=) but other than that, it's great! Oh, and you should definitely try writing! Reading is definitely a passion of mine, but I can't even decide which one I love most, writing or reading…=)

**dragonrain618**: Let's say she'll have some peaceful days in following chapters…umm, mostly…kind of? :P lol=)

**NeverEndingStories**: Yay, thanks so much! =) Yeah, my A.N's are really long…what can I say, I can't stop talking…or writing heheh=) here's the update, I hope you liked it!

**Dareangel**: Aww, thank you! And it will definitely develop into something more intense, really, really soon=) They're taking steps slowly;) and Amy definitely have some feelings for him;) annnd she'll be starting to realize it;)

**Natalie**: Well, I think that phone part was important, to show Damon's emotions and how he can't put it into words but…I don't know what you think…So, what do you think? :P

**cassie**: Real, real soon! I promise! And thank you so so much, I seriously hope you liked this chapter too=)


	35. Lock Yourself Out

**A.N: **_Here you go! The next one! I hope everyone will like it, and thanks so so much for the reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental! ** _

**AMY'S POV**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I was almost sure that it was what a vampire felt.

I mean, during my stay in Michigan..Time flew, and I watched. Hours turned into days, days into weeks….

It was like everything around me changed while I stood still. On the outside, I was still the same, but inside…I could practically feel the changing as days went by. My uncle and aunt had left me alone with myself –as I wanted them to- and I tried to enjoy the peace I was in.

But of course, with each step I took, I could still feel the urge in me to go back. Ever since I had that phone call, _he_ was in my mind every hour, every minute of the day. The tone of his voice, his words… I knew I wanted to go back, but I also knew I couldn't.. No matter how much I wanted to.

"Ehm-excuse me?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the hesitating voice and turned my head to look at the waitress

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a refill?" she asked and I tried to smile

"Yes please."

She poured coffee into my cup and walked away, her heels clicking on the floor and maybe for the fifteenth time, I checked my watch. If I were in Mystic Falls now, I would've been-

_Stop thinking that! _I commanded to myself and sipped my coffee. My phone vibrated on the table, but I ignored it when I saw the name. Luke.

He hadn't given up calling. Not even after a month of not getting an answer.

I tried to ignore the guilty, uncomfortable feeling appeared in my stomach and sighed, dropping my gaze to the notebook which was open on the table. I tapped the pencil against my lips, then bit the inside of my lip and started to write.

_I couldn't even face them._

_None of them. Not Damon not my brothers, not Luke…_

_I didn't even say 'Goodbye.' Just two phone calls, that's it. _

_Maybe this is that infamous threshold. When you take one step, that's it. You're a grown up. Congratulations._

_And everyone has someone or something to push them through that threshold. Something to pull that trigger. Something to force them into that different world._

_And once you take that step, everything changes. No looking back. Nowhere to hide. Even when you're hurt, you know you're really on your own. All alone. With no one there to help you._

_And it's alright. After all, I wanted it. I wanted those answers. I wanted to take that step. _

_Or at least so I thought._

_But you know what? What they say is true. __We run away all the time to avoid coming face to face with ourselves. _

_I'm-_

My phone beeped again and I jolted up, then saw the alarm, reminding me to take Rachel from the school. I shut my notebook, stuffed it into my bag and paid for the coffee, then walked out of the cafe. I gripped the straps of my bag and approached the big building that wasn't far from there. The children were already running and squealing happily,some trying to catch each other and some telling their parents what they'd done today. Rachel looked around and smiled, marching towards me.

"Hey Amy.." she chirped happily and I flashed a smile

"Hey you. How was the school?"

She shrugged and we started walking

"I don't think I like math."

"Welcome to the club." I said and she looked up at me

"You don't like it either?"

"Let's say the feeling is mutual between me and math."

She giggled and suddenly I stopped dead on my tracks when that alarming panic crashed down on me, pulling me inside of a deepless, blinding hole of fear.

I felt it.

Who the hell was watching me?

A car pulled over and honked the horn

"Mommy!" Rachel ran towards the car and my aunt rolled down the window

"Hey girls." She smiled as Rachel climbed into the car "I was thinking we could go shopping or something."

My eyes searched through the crowd as my heart started pounding against my chest, and my fingernails dug into my palms, my hands balling up into fists

"Amy?" I heard my aunt's voice and turned my head

"Oh..um…" I stuttered, trying to look normal "I think I forgot my notebook in somewhere. Can I join you later?"

She looked confused but I tried to smile assuringly and she nodded

"Call me when you find it, and I can tell you where to meet us."

"Yeah, sure."

_Just go!_

She started the engine and drove off. I watched them going away, then turned around, unzipping my bag. My hand went inside and found the little bottle I was searching for. I pulled my hand back and put the bottle filled with vervain into my pocket, then touched the stake in my bag, ready to pull it. I made my way through the crowd and turned a corner, looking around.

Goosebumps rose on my skin and I clenched my teeth, holding the stake in my bag tighter, forcing myself to take another step and turn another corner.

Dead end.

I shut my eyes, letting out a long breath.

_Calm down, it doesn't mean it is what you think it is…_

I brushed my hair off my face and turned around, walking out of the street with fast steps.

* * *

I knocked my uncle's door and waited. When I heard his saying come in, I opened the door a little

"Hey, are you busy?"

He took a one last glance at the papers in his hand and put them on the big wooden table, leaning back in his chair

"Of course not, come in." He said and I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. I sat down on the lather couch, smiling at him.

"Auntie told me you two were going to dinner tonight?"

He flashed a smile "It's okay if Rachel stays with you, right?"

"Sure.." I said and cleared my throat

"Uncle, there's something I want to talk with you.."

He gave me a questioning glare and I bit my lip, clearing my throat again

"I want to see the records."

He frowned slightly "Records, Amy?"

"My hospital records." I said calmly, crossing my arms over my stomach. His expression went from puzzled to tired.

"Amy.."

"Do you have them?"

He sighed "No, they keep it in the hospital."

"Speaking of which, what's the name of the hospital?"

He shook his head, shutting his eyes for a second. For that second he looked old, much older than he actually was and I felt a pang of guilt, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"What do you think it's going to achieve?"

"Nothing." I shrugged "I know I will never be able to remember. I just want to know."

He shook his head again "Give up, Amy, that road will lead you to nowhere."

"You don't get it." I said "Look, no matter how hard you try to hide it, I'll find out. Just like last time."

He looked me in the eye "Why can't you forget it?"

I let out a dark chuckle "I did, remember? You made sure of it."

I managed to hold back an apology trying to escape from my lips and clenched my teeth, then forced myself to form the next sentence

"You owe me at least this much, Uncle." I said "You know that I won't be able to remember. I just want to see the records."

"They won't show them to you." He said and I shrugged again

"You might as well tell me where the hospital is, then." I said "After all, it won't even help me."

There was a silence and I took a deep breath

"If it were Rachel, I would've helped her, and you do know that."

He rubbed his face tiredly and rose from his chair, walking towards the safe on the wall. He opened it and took out a brochure, handed it to me. I dropped my gaze, my eyes searching the lines.

"Missouri?"

He nodded "Your files in the hospital are under a fake surname. Parker."

The name didn't ring any bells and I bit inside of my cheek, sighing, and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Thank you."

"Consider it as my apology, Amy." He muttered "What we did-"

"I know." I said, pulling back "I know." I pushed the brochure into my pocket and gulped, than tried to flash a smile.

"Thanks." I said quietly "I won't forget this."

With that, I left the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

That night, after spending half an hour to convince Rachel to go to sleep, I was finally alone. As I lay on my stomach on the soft carpet, my eyes focused on the screen of my lap top, I tried my hardest. To remember something. Anything. A face, a scent, an image..

Missouri…

I looked at the brochure lay on the floor beside my arm and rested my chin on my arm, still glancing through the pages, and pictures of the hospital. The wind outside was making whistle sounds, and shaking the trees. The heat coming from the fireplace felt like it warmed me to my core, making me close my eyes, and open them again.

_Don't fall asleep…_ I remember telling to myself _Don't fall asleep, you still have to do the research.._

My eyes closed and opened again. And again..

And then-

"Do you know why you're here, Amy?"

I nodded slowly, pulling my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth.

White.

Every where was white.

"Can you tell me why you're here?"

I shook my head this time, whimpering. The doctor sighed, and cleared his throat

"It's safe, Amy…It's all safe here."

I shook my head again "No…" I whispered "No..it's not. They'll come here."

"Who?"

"Them!" I screeched "The vampires! They'll come, and take me, and there's nothing you can do!"

"Why are they after you?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed, scratching at my wrists "They just are…"

"Can you tell me what they look like?"

Silence.

"Amy?"

"GO AWAY!"

I jolted up out of sleep and my eyes opened, my body giving a jerk of shock and I sat up straight, panting. My shaking hands rubbed my eyes, and I wiped the tears, trying to control my breathing.

Was it just a dream? Or was it a memory?

How couldn't I tell one from another anymore?

"Okay…" I whispered to myself "Okay…Calm down.."

I stood up and licked my dry lips, then went to the kitchen to fill myself a glass of water. I drank it in one gulp and took a deep breath, trying to stop my legs' shaking.

That was when someone knocked the door.

I frowned and walked towards the door, then stopped, reaching out to hold the doorknob. My heart started racing in my chest again, but I tried to think clear. I mean, if it were vampires, they probably wouldn't have bothered to knock the door... But still, my hands went to my pocket and I took the little bottle into my hand, uncapped it and ready for anything, I swung open the door.

And in that moment, I realized I actually wasn't ready for _anything_. The little bottle slipped from my hands and crashed to the ground, glass smashing to smithereens and liquid spilling to the floor, causing the nice scent hang on the air.

The face was almost as familiar as my own face to me, familiar, but still…different. My breath caught in my throat and I blinked dumbly, trying to fully grasp the sight before my eyes. I wasn't sure if I could move, and I definitely had no idea what I would do if I could move. Step back, or step forward?

He sneered at me when he saw my expression, mouth half open in awe and eyes wide. Was I still dreaming? What the hell was he doing here?

"D-Damon?"

"Hi Amy." he greeted me calmly, that beautiful smile playing on his lips "It's been a while."

* * *

**A.N: So, what do you think? **

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

**Snowberryxoxo: I have a feeling that Damon can convince her to go back *wink wink* :D**

**brandibuckeye: In fact, I had written something like that, having Amy tell her feelings to Damon, but then I deleted it=) because I have a better idea;) lol=)**

**belleslvtr1867: Oh, come onn, you can't let them discourage you! I mean that's the reason they're teachers, not authors, right?;) I say you try to write something, who cares what teachers think! =) And I did like your personal 'rant' as you call it, lol=)**

**KissWithAFistx: Omg, I definitely loved that damon/elena scene heheh=) yeah, she didn't talk with her brothers, and I also think she shouldn't, at least not yet=) and Damon…hmm…well, he has some practice with searching for the girls who don't want to be found, right? Lol=)**

**damonXelenaXforever: heheh, considering he had done it a lot of times…=) it could be fun, actually=)**

**BritanyJean: Yay, thanks! Now all we need to do is to get her open up to him=P lol=)**

**floraa: heheh, and it'll get more and more intense;) that's a promise:P**

**bellaa99: Aww, me too:D I wanted to hug him or something lol=)**

**chase83: And they'll get together soon;) heheh=) great to hear you liked the chapter!;)**

**Shilo-Shadow: Yayy, you're back!=) aww, come onnn, don't call yourself that, hun! *frowning and shaking my finger*lol =)**

**Egyptian Kiss:Yayyy, another long review! *starts dancing* =) Okay, I know that chapter was a bit short, but I tried to make this one a little longer=) Yeah, she slowly starts to raise her voice, you know, and she definitely won't forgive them easily. And what her uncle and aunt can't see is that she needed to cope with it herself, but they had given up on her a bit early, seeing her as a weak child. Glad you liked Rachel, I liked her too;) And Damon…well, he did follow Katherine with even less encouragement, so… and if there's one thing Damon can understand , it's being lied to, and being cheated so, we could say he didn't give up on her=) I definitely aggree with you on holding tongue thing, I was sent to the discipline committee in high school for something like that –thank god it didn't go down om my perminant record- =) thanks so so much for your awesome review again!**

**mixmatched9: Heheh, thanks so much! I'm really glad to hear that;) I hope you liked this one too!**

**aireagle92: here you go hun! ;)**

**kari10: Even I can't believe I ended this one like that lol=) They'll definitely spend some time together, if you know what I mean *wink wink* ;)**

**vampirelover14: And I'm torn between getting happy and feeling guilty=) lol=)**

**shaybay55: Okay, okay, I definitely have a reason for it=) kind of…sort of…anyways, on the bright side, Damon did waltz over there, right? Lol=)**

**Twilight016: I don't think it's too late ;) I have some plans, actually;)**

**Sage1993: Annnd here you go;) you ask, I write;)**

**Hailey-Stone: Okay then, now I'm feeling guilty… :P but, but come on, Damon is here, let's be happy again :P lol=)**

**ashley199935: very, very soon;) lol=) glad you liked the conversation ;)**

**TempranceCrepsley1812: Welcome to the club:p lol=)**

**LittleRock'n'Roll Queen167: Aww, those are great reactions=) And I'll make it happen really really soon;) Like…okay, no spoilers:P**

**Arianna15: Omg, thank you so so much=) it's amazing to hear you like that character progress =) Yeah, actually, in twilight, that disturbed me too, and it's great to hear that Amy is getting stronger=) Thank you so so much for the great review!**

**Marril96: Definitely, and what they did was really really wrong=) And yeah, he has feelings for her;) it's really awesome to hear that you can imagine it as a episode, it makes me feel really good!=)**

** tsukimonse: Yeap, Damon did go for her ;) lol;) I hope you liked this one too!=)**

**BrielleHalliwell1018: that coughing was really funny lol=) I'm really happy that you liked the line;) I actually planned to write something else, than decided on that, and it's great to hear it ended up good;) and they'll be together, no worries ;)**

**DJDvampgirlp227: What, so you're saying there are some people that think Damon doesn't have a heart? Omg! =) I'm really glad you liked it;)**

**VaMpiiRe. DiiAriiEs: here's your update;) hope you liked it=)**

**Nelle07: Aww,thank you hun! =) glad to hear that;)**

**en-elin: Hey! I happen to like your reviews, so don't you ever call yourself a bad reviewer! =) heheh, it's amazing to hear I could reflect those emotions;) and omg, you liked my music taste! Yayy! Maybe I should start doing that playlist thing again….anyways, thanks sooo much, and I updated as soon as I could..soo, you don't hate me, right? :P**

**dragonrain618: Yeapp, he does care for her;) Oh, I wanted to yell at her too, if it were me…*sigh***

**mandi575: Aww,thank you so so much! Yay, someone is obsessed with my story, you have no idea how good it feels! I hope you liked this chapter too!=)**

**Nia Scarlet**: **Thank soooo much! I liked writing her leave, it really felt good;) you'll see more and more twists soon;)**


	36. Make This Go On Forever

**A.N: **_Here's the next one! I'm kinda excited, lol=) and umm..I know how you all got a mail saying that I updated, but you couldn't read the next chapter? Yeah, that kinda wasn't my fault, something was wrong with the site, but hopefully, it's fixed now! Yay! Nevertheless I'm sorry for the inconvenience=)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental**__ . __**I also don't own Make This Go On Forever, it's a Snow Patrol song, and neither do I own Red Morning, which is a Devics song, nor do I own a Ferrari! So please, no suing! Phew. =)**_

**AMY'S POV**

For seconds, I just heard my breathing.

"You're-here." I stated slowly, still trying to figure out what was happening. He tilted his head to the right, giving me a 'are you stupid?' glare.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered and and he raised his head, glancing at the house

"I could ask you the same question. What is it, your clean slate?"

I gulped, trying to slow down my heart beat. My head was spinning and reached out to hold doorknob again, to support myself. His stuck his hands into his pockets, then looked around

Right. Vervain filled garden.

"Damon…" I paused, not knowing what to say "I-what-how did you find me?"

He shrugged "Your scent. Won't you invite me in?"

I bit inside of my cheek "I-I can't..It's not my house, so…Why are you here?"

A growl rose from his chest and I stepped back .

"You're angry." I said slowly, after taking a breath and he rolled his eyes

"I'm angry? Well, I gotta tell you Goldilocks, you must be more clever than you look."

I blinked dumbly "Excuse me?"

He opened his mouth to talk, but then, I heard a car, parking to the back yard.

"Damn it…" I muttered under my breath "Damon-"

"Five minutes, backyard." He said and before I could look at him, an unnatural wind blew my hair, and I was looking at the spot where he was a second ago.

"Amy?" my auntie said when she saw me "What-"

"I heard you coming and came to open the door." I tried to smile and dropped my gaze to see glass pieces on the floor "Oh…Sorry about that, I'll clean it up."

"Oh, no honey, I can do it in a minute." She said as they walked into the house "Rachel's asleep?"

"Mm hm." I said quietly "Umm…listen, I'll-I'll be in the backyard for a while, I need some fresh air."

I rubbed my arms and shivered, walking into the back yard. I looked behind and made sure no one was looking out of any window, then I turned my head and gasped, putting a hand over my chest

"Hi." I managed to say breathlessly but he just glared at me. And just when silence became unbearable, I probably said the worst thing I could ever say

"I was going to come back." I blurted out, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. How was it, one side of me was scared as hell but the other side was urging me to run into his arms?

He crossed his arms over his chest "You were going to come back?"

His voice was too low, too calm.

And too shuddery.

I unawaringly took a step back "Maybe we should talk about it in the morning-?"But before I could know it, he had backed me up against the garage door. I clenched my teeth and crossed my arms, forcing myself to look up at him daringly

"You don't scare me, Damon."

_Bullshit._

He smirked "Your heartbeat begs to differ."

_And that's where I hate being a human, ladies and gentlemen_.

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath and opening my eyes again

"Why are you here, Damon?"

"Why do you think?" he asked dead panned and I bit inside of my cheek. The thought in my head was flashing with neon lights, but I didn't dare to think it was true. I couldn't.

"B-because of..me?" I asked quietly and he rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything to disagree.

"Amy, what do you think you're doing?" he said after a minute, his voice wasn't so sharp now and I licked my dry lips

That was the question that had been in my mind for a month.

What was I doing?

"I needed some time-"

"And you had it." He cut me off "For a month. Isn't it enough for you?"

I opened my mouth, and closed it again, trying to focus "I-I need to find myself." I said inaudibly and he let out a breath

"You needed to find yourself?" he said incredulously "In a town where no one knows you? It's not finding yourself, Goldilocks, it's creating a new you!"

"Maybe it's what I need!" I said fervently "After all, there's no 'old' me or something! There's just some girl that I don't even recognize!"

He stared at me for a second, as if he was trying to solve a difficult problem

"You're a coward."

My brows knitted together "I beg your pardon?"

"You're a coward." He repeated in a matter of fact tone "I was wrong. You're not a fighter, or anything like that. You don't defend your life, you don't face your problems, you just choose to run away from them and pray they'll be solved by some kind of miracle! Open your eyes, Amy, unless you fight for yourself, no one else will fight for you!"

"Well- maybe I'm not ready to face them yet-"

"Oh for heaven's sake woman-!" he said furiously, another growl rising from his chest and he shut his eyes, only to open them again and look me in the eye. His jaw clenched, and I could practically see the animal in him, behind his eyes.

"You want to stay here and live this fake life? Alright." He said, his voice held no emotion "Go on. Create this new girl that you want. But just to let you know, if you really do this, you'll only prove that you're just an another stupid and coward human. Fine. Whatever." He eyed me coldly and shrugged "After all, you're really good at starting a new life..Well, good luck. Again."

His words made me shiver inside, as if my stomach was filled with ice and I gulped, sniffling. I wasn't a coward.

And I surely didn't want an another new beginning. I was tired of the beginnings.

But could I do this? Could I fight for myself again? After all those things that happened, did I have the guts to fight for myself?

"Wait." My mouth talked before my brain could even think and he stopped before he could take a step.

For a minute, we just stood like that. I was scared to talk, and he just-

He didn't even move.

"I need to go to Missouri first." I said quietly, but of course he heard me.

Then he heaved a deep sigh

"Missouri?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Damon." I said "Before I go back to Mystic Falls..There's one thing left. I need to visit there."

He crossed his arms and and turned around to face me

"You want your files." He stated and I nodded

"Can you help me?"

He muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes

"Isn't it possible for you to just leave it?"

"No." I said quickly and his lips curled upwards

"Fine. We can go tomorrow."

I nodded, still feeling like I was in a dream. I was going home?

Was it even my home?

"I'll see you tomorrow then." A smile I couldn't stop crept it's way onto my face and he smirked

"Yeah." He said and I pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear

"Good night Goldilocks." He said and I bit my lip, stepping back towards the door

"Good night Damon."

* * *

"But Amy, I don't want you to go!" Rachel said, her big eyes filled with tears and I knelt to her level, cupping her cheek

"Aw, come on Rach.." I murmured softly "You know I have to…"

She sighed "But- I'll miss you!"

I smiled and pulled her to me, hugging her tightly "I know sweetheart. How about this, I'll come here in the next holiday, or…you can come to Mystic Falls? Hm?"

She bit her lip "Can I?"

"Sure. You can meet my friends, and I can show you around, and we can have some cousin time" I winked at her and someone cleared their throat from the doorway

"Daddy, can I? Can I? Please?" Rachel asked excitedly, running to him and my uncle lifted her up

"We'll see honey." He said "You're all set, Amy?"

"Mm hm." I said, pushing my notebook into my bag and zipping it "Phew. Okay. I'm ready now."

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Uncle, I'll be alright." I smiled "I could find my way to here, I can find my way to the station, thank you."

"Just saying." He said and put Rachel to the ground "Rach, why don't you wait us in downstairs?"

"Okay." She said and made her way to the downstairs. I brushed my hair from my face and gulped

"Thank you." I said slowly "For everything. I couldn't-I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's what the family for." He said as I hugged him. I pulled back and he cleared his throat

"Amy-"

"Mm?"

"About your brothers…Try to listen them, okay?"

"Uncle-"

"Promise me." He said and I heaved a deep sigh, shrugging

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll try." I paused when a thought hit me.

_Better be safe than sorry…_

"Uncle, don't tell them I'm going back, alright? I-I want it to be a surprise."

Something inside of me was warning me that he would tell them. The moment I stepped outside…

But I didn't know how long I would stay at Missouri, so…

I shouldered my bag and we both headed downstairs. I checked my watch nervously, we had talked with Damon on the phone this morning and decided to meet in station, so that no one would suspect of anything.

Taxi honked it's horn as I stepped into the kitchen and something uncomfortable appeared in my stomach. Maybe I wasn't ready. Maybe I was making a mistake. Maybe I needed some more time-

My thoughts were cut off when my aunt hugged me tightly.

"You're doing the right thing sweetheart." She whispered as if she could read my thoughts "Trust me."

I nodded slowly, whispering 'Thanks..' and I pulled back, hugged Rachel again.

"See you this holiday then." I said, trying to keep my voice happy, and she nodded, then I turned around and walked out of the door. I got in the taxi and took a deep breath. That was it.

I was going home.

"To the bus station, please."

* * *

I handed the driver the cash and got out of the car, looking around. Where was he?

I took my phone into my hand and just as I was dialling the number, someone giggled behind me and two girls walked past me, whispering and elbowing each other. I frowned, and shook my head, then putting my phone into my pocket, I started walking to the direction they had come. I held onto my bag's straps, and took a turn, and then-

"You've got to be kidding me." My voice came out as a whisper, but apparently, it was loud enough for him since he turned his head and looked at me.

_This view should be forbidden to young girls, and people who has heart disease, blood pressure and-_

I stood there, gawking at him. Damon had leaned his back against a black Ferrari, with his sunglasses on and arms crossed over his chest, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

I gulped loudly and walked towards him, eyes wide.

"Tell me you're joking." I said breathlessly and he arched a brow

"About what?"

I let out a breath "Damon-is this your car?"

"Yeap. Hop in." He took my bag from me and tossed it to back seat, then opened my door. I climbed into the seat and looked around as he got in.

"You own a Ferrari." I stated in shock and he chuckled, stepping on the accelerator.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Because I'm sitting in a Ferrari!" I said "For how long do you-"

"Bought it two days ago." He said as if he was talking about buying a bottle of Coke. "I figured you would need a car to go back to Mystic Falls."

I blinked dumbly "You didn't know I would come back two days ago-"

He smirked to himself, and I shut up immediately, leaning back. A soothing music filled the car, and I rested my head against the window, looking out.

"Damon?" I muttered, this question have been in my mind since last night

"Hm?"

"Why am I having a hard time to believe that it took you a month to find me?"

He chuckled, but kept his eyes on the road.

"And I'm having hard time to believe that you actually left without telling anyone, but…"

I rolled my eyes, shifting in my seat

"Damon. Seriously." I said "How long have you been in Michigan?"

He didn't look at me "Two weeks."

I blinked a few times and my eyebrows went up "What? You're- you're not serious?"

"I could've found you a bit sooner, if you hadn't scattered your belongings everywhere." He said mockingly "Your jacket in a dumpster, your hairband in somewhere else. And in a gas station's toilet-"

"Yeah, I cut a piece of my hair." I said "It was one of the stops, and I thought-well, you know, there are vampires after me and it would- help me not to be found. Or at least, slow them down."

"It did slow me down." He stated slowly and I bit inside of my cheek nervously

"If you were there, then why did you wait two weeks?"

He snorted under his breath and turned his head "I was observing."

"Observing what?"

"You." He said "How your life was in there. And I didn't know if you would somehow decide to go back, but…" he trailed off and I tried to think of something to say, but my mind was totally empty. So I leant my head to the window again, crossing my arms and closing my eyes, letting the music wash over me.

_You've found places to stimulate you  
But you know they'll never change you  
You could run forever  
And find that the heart  
Still beats over your head…_

* * *

"Amy, wake up." My eyes opened when I felt someone shaking me. I sat up straighter and repressed a yawn, realizing we were still in the car.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes

"We're almost there, and you can't sleep in the car. Come on." He said and I narrowed my eyes, trying to see outside through the heavy rain.

"Hotel-?" I mumbled and turned to look at Damon, still trying to understand. He rolled his eyes

"I don't want you to whine about your back or your neck tomorrow. You need to sleep in a bed."

Suddenly my stomach flipped and a blush burned my cheeks. Me and Damon? In a hotel?

"I-I think we should-"

"What are you gonna do, Goldilocks, break into hospital at night?" he asked and I gulped, then grabbed my bag and opened the door. I ran to the hotel, and stepped in shyly, ruffling my hair. Damon walked past me and approached the hotel receptionist. The receptionist's eyes narrowed when he saw me but when he looked back at Damon, a blank expression appeared on his face and he handed him a key. I tilted my head to the right, and then the truth hit me with it's all power.

Right. Dracula powers.

He walked towards me, toying with the key in his hand

"You just used that mojo thing on him, didn't you?"

"What did you expect, jailbait, I didn't have any other choice." He said, putting a hand on my waist and steering me towards the room. I felt my face burning again, the idea of him thinking me as a jailbait -

Just as I stopped on the door, another door opened and a young woman stepped out of her room. When she saw Damon, her lips pulled into a provocative smile and she leant on her hip, her eyes stopping on me. I avoided her gaze, now feeling terrible and grasped the straps of my bag tighter, uncomfortably shifting my weight.

She looked really attractive. And she had this look of confidence, something I was sure that I didn't have.

Damon opened the door and I stumbled into there, then when I saw the view before my eyes, I froze, my heart pounding in my throat.

"D-Damon?"

"What again?"

Suddenly, my throat felt really dry and I nodded towards the bed. A bed. One. Singular.

"Oh." He turned his head and shot me his smug smile "Oops. I must've forgotten to ask."

I shook my head disbelievingly, looking around "Isn't there a couch or-"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me into the room by my wrist "If I wanted to jump on you, I already would've, Goldilocks."

.I walked towards the bed, my knees shaking and I put my bag onto bed. I was being ridiculous. Of course, I was. It wasn't as if he would- I mean-

Suddenly my dreams flashed before my eyes and I started having difficulty with gulping. My head was spinning so bad, Oh Lord…

"But if you don't slow down your heart beat, I might just jump on you."

I whirled around and glared at him "I'm a human, Damon, I can't do anything about my heart beat." I paused "And-and aren't you a vampire? Why would you need a bed to sleep?"

He shrugged and I grabbed my bag, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, locking it. I took a deep breath through clenched teeth and put a hand over my chest, trying to calm down. I glanced at the mirror and-

Oh, great.

My hair was a mess, damp strands had stuck onto my face and I repressed a groan, brushing them off my face. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to fix the strangled strands. Then I tried to took off my tshirt but my necklace was tangled in my hair so when I tried to pull the tshirt over my head, I pulled a piece of my hair too. I hissed and my fingers unclasped the necklace, putting it on the wash basin and finally, before I suffocated, I managed to take off my tshirt.

And my hair looked even worse than it was before.

I huffed and ran my fingers through it again,trying to smooth it down hopelessly. I brushed my teeth quickly and looked in the mirror, then stuffed everything into my bag and unlocked the door, opened it and stepped out. Damon had tucked an arm under his head, and leant his back against the headboard, surfing through the channels. When he heard the door opening, he turned his head, then smirked.

"I was hoping you would come out wearing a garter or something.."

I gulped again and tried to glare at him, but it didn't look like it worked, probably my 'turtles will rule the world' pyjamas didn't help me to look threatening. I sat down onto the edge of the bed, and pulled myself up, leaning my back against the headboard and pulling my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my knees, to hide the fact that my hands were shaking.

"Can I ask you something?" my voice was weak and he hmmed

"Why did you find me?"

"Why did you leave in the first place?" he questioned back and I shut my eyes, only to open them back with a sigh

"Damon-"

"I mean, you have an army of psychopathic vampires after you, and you decided to leave? Do you have any idea what I-" he stopped himself before he could say anything else and I shifted in the bed uncomfortably.

"I found out that everyone around me was lying to me." My voice came out as a murmur "I needed to get away."

"Everyone around you, was trying to protect you, Amy." His voice was sharp

"I don't need protection!"

_Okay, that was so not true._

"I can take care of myself." I corrected my sentence "Just because you think I'm a child, doesn't mean that it's true."

He blinked, frowning slightly

"I don't see you as a child."

I let out a snort "Yeah. Sure."

"Why do you think that?" his voice was now curious, rather than angry and I shrugged

"Well... You just..act like it."

His smile was reprovaling, as if he was trying to make me see an undeniable truth "Amy, you can be sure that I don't see you as a child." He paused "Yeah, you can be immature, and never think ahead, but…not a child."

His gaze was intense on me, making my spine tingle. I didn't dare to look him in the eye, because he was..well, there and I-

I was so scared of doing something wrong.

Suddenly a shudder ran down my spine and he of course realized it

"Are you cold?"

My mind was totally blank again, -something happened a lot when he was around- and I reached out, pulling the blankets over me, suddenly feeling naked under his glances, but unable to drag my gaze away.

"A-a little." I whispered, not trusting my voice. Not trusting myself. I was going to do something wrong. I was sure that I would-

He was close. Too close, even. His breath on my lips was cool, and his hand tilted my head up a little. My heart felt like it would explode, I had never- I didn't know how-

My whole body was shaking, but it didn't stop me from leaning a little closer. His fingers grazed over my cheekbone, and his hand went to the back of my neck, pulling me even more closer. But it didn't feel like it was enough, somehow, I had this intense need in me to be close to him.

"You're scared." He whispered as he rested his hand on my neck, where my pulse was fluttering. Couldn't he understand? My shaking wasn't just because of fear. Yes, I was scared, but also, there was this feeling in my stomach, so new, so…overwhelming.

"Don't be." He said softly, leaning in and I closed my eyes.

Then, everything stopped. His lips were cold, and soft, reminding me of silk, the sensation felt like it was blinding me, and I felt myself melt into his touch. My heart felt like it was pounding in my head, and he pulled me into his lap, one hand supporting my back while the other massaged the back of my neck. My knees were shaking as I moved my lips, trying to copy his actions, holding onto him with trembling hands, a warmth crawling under my skin.

_I'm not doing it right. _A little voice found it's way into my brain, making me freeze in fear. My whole body cramped in panic and he pulled back when he felt my hesitation.

I had messed it up. I was sure of it. I wanted to cry for not knowing what to do, for not being one of those girls who knew how to do that…

_I probably should've done it more-_

"Amy?"

But his voice was still gentle, not disappointed, or angry, or anything else that I had feared. I looked up at him, praying that he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Y-Yes?"

"Breathe."

I wasn't aware that I was holding my breath, but I let it out, gulping. The look in his eyes was so..undescribable, I had never seen him- seen anyone, look at me like that.

Maybe that was what triggered me, and I leaned in again, this time touching his lips with mine, pushing all the fears to the back of my brain.

That was when I started burning. A fire spread from my chest to my fingertips as his hands stroked my hair, went down to my neck, then went to the small of my back, under my tank top. His touch was cold, it made an amazing contrast to the burning I was feeling inside now, almost like soothing it, preventing it from setting me on fire. Unable to resist this new urge, my hands found the back of his neck as his tongue touched mine. I didn't feel like this inexperienced clumsy girl anymore, his touches didn't let me, and I let my instincts take over and guide me. The desire pounded through me, in my blood, so hot and sharp that it was mind numbing and just when his fingertips were dragged up my sides-

Suddenly a sharp thing touched my lips and he pulled back. I tried to catch my breath, looking at him questioningly

"W-what- happened?"

He had hung his head, taking fast breaths that I knew he didn't need. I furrowed my brows, and tried to make a sensible sentence, although it felt really hard.

"Damon?"

He took another deep breath and raised his head, and I held my breath.

"Oh." I said slowly after a second, looking at his now changed face. The predator in him was visible now, fangs bared , veins bulged, and eyes blood red. I tentatively reached out and touched the long fangs, then my fingertips traced the veins in his face, feeling them going back to normal under my touch. I tried to smile, still breathing fast. He brushed my hair over my shoulder, but then eyes went to my neck and he frowned

"Where's your necklace?"

I touched my neck, trying to focus, but my head was spinning really bad, and my heart was practically hurting my chest, beating very fast.

"In the bathroom." I said inaudibly and suddenly, a horrible thought hit me -thanks to my insecurities- and my eyes flicked up to his face

"You-you wouldn't-?" I couldn't finish the sentence but he looked like he understood what I meant and shook his head quickly

"No." His voice was husky and I let out a shaky breath when he leaned to whisper into my ear, making my head spin even worse.

"I want you to remember this."

* * *

**A.N.2: **_So, I think I deserved some reviews? What do you think? ;) Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!_

_ps: The song that was written in this chapter, that Amy was listening in the car was "Red Morning". I don't own that,as you can tell=)_

**Review Responses:**

**vampirelover14: Yay, thank you;)**

**Snowberryxoxo: Heheh, here you go;) Damon's taking her home, yay;)**

**shaybay55: I hope it was soon enough;) Yay, let's digest it! Well, I'll explain that whole brothers trying to reach her thing very soon, but they did try to reach her;) heheh, thanks, I really like rachel too;) the dream..hmm… I guess you could say that it was a memory, a little one, but still..=) and if I remember right, vampires can't bring the memories back, it's kind of impossible for them to do that, but I have other plans about those memories=) and yeah, there'll be definitely some amy/damon now heheh=)**

**ashley199935: Well, they do look..comfy around each other now, lol=) he found her by her scent, after all, he's a good hunter heheh=)**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: So, you liked it then? :P**

**brandibuckeye: Their actions were quite entertaining, don't you think ;) I hope you liked it!**

**Twilight016: Yay, I'm glad you're happy! And umm, I didn't try to post anything about third week of march, so I wouldn't know..But as much as I know, some things like that happen sometimes =)**

**KissWithAFistx: Yay! Well, at least he could control his anger. Kind of:D And yeah, that was what I was trying to write, she is being more careful and well…hunter like :P**

**Dragonrain618: Hell yeah:D but hey, at least I didn't keep you waiting too long=)**

**mixmatched9: Thanks so much! Yeah, he's definitely not the type to negotiate, but we love him anyway lol =)**

**TheGhostOfRockschool: Aww, thank you so so much for reviewing hun! It's really great to hear that you like the story, and the characters, and I definitely agree with you there, Supernatural is the best show ever! I'm kinda thinking about writing a supernatural fic, actually, but I'm not sure..=) So, who is your favourite? I'm such a Samgirl! =) and yay, it's definitely nice to hear that I can keep Damon in character, because that's what I'm trying to do, and hearing that I succeed…yay! =) annnd more quotes to come, I'm glad you like them! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**BrielleHalliwell1018: Well, you gotta admit, there was plenty of him in this chapter lol=) and when she remembers everything…well, let's say things will get really complicated, and bad=)**

**chase83: Still think I'm evil? *wink wink* ;)**

**kari10: Definitely! I'd been planning this trip thing ever since I decided her to leave Mystic Falls, and when I read your review, I was like "Oh Lord, someone reads my mind!" lol=) So, her and Damon are together=) I hope you liked;)**

**Nia Scarlet: Yeah, he was really pissed off lol=) but he was sweet in the end, I think ;)**

**Arianna15: Aww, thank youuu! I'm glad I can still have humor in the story, since I love it in the other stories, heheh=) and it's great to hear that you liked the journal entry, and the memories=) well, everything will change between them now=)**

**TempranceCrepsley1812: Hell yeah, party! lol:P and heey, don't smuggle him away! My muse needs him! :P**

**Naida of the Rain: Well, it did bode well in the end, at least I think so:P lol=)**

**en-elin: Yay, thanks! She will stand up to her brothers, no worries, heheh=) ugh, I soo want their meeting right now lol=) And I definitely agree, as much as she feels betrayed, it would be impossible for her tol ive a normal life if she knew and remembered all those things… and I was listening "Red Morning" by Devics while writing this chapter, as you can see a part of the lyrics in this chapter=) I hope you liked!**

**Marril96: Yeah, his smile is really hot heheh=) Well, nothing will ever happen like before between her and her brothers, and things'll get weird, and she won't be forgiving them fully anytime soon, I think lol =)**

**Natalie: Okay, now I can definitely assure you that more and more of their scenes will come;) heheh;) I was smiling too while I was writing that, lol=)**

**cassie: You can so see the future lol=) And yay, it's great that you like she's getting strong! =)**

**floraa: But, hey, I did make it up to you in this chapter, didn't I? Lol=)**

**butterflysmile: I definitely laughed at that "Dear Gods woman!" part, heheh=) and he found her by her scent, although it took some time, thanks to her precautions against it=)**

**EgyptianKiss: Me loves long reviews! =) Yeah, but when her and Luke meet again..well, let's say things will get awkward=) it's really nice to know that part was realistic, and I'd probably faint if he showed up at my door=) and aww, I'm glad you liked the things I wrote about adulthood, because that's definitely how I feel about growing up and it's great to hear that it's good=) and yeah, she is changing into a different person, even if she can't see this progress, and it's awesome to hear that I could reflect that=) thank you so so much for your amazing review! =)**

**HarryPotterRocks09: Yayy, you should've seen me while I was writing this chapter, I was stopping in the middle of a paragraph and go drink a water or something, to calm myself down lol=) And wow, one of the best you've ever read? Awww, thank you so much!**

**mrs0cullen: Whoa, really? Omg, thank you so much! I'm really glad that you loved it that much to keep yourself sleepless!=) I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**mandi575: Aww thanks so so much! I was so gonna update sooner, but...*sigh* =)**


	37. I Was Born To Destroy You

**A.N: **_Okay, I know it's a bit late, and I'm sorry=) But I'm working on this Supernatural fic I'm planning to publish, and I had some college stuff... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! _

_____**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental**_

**AMY'S POV**

I was pulled from my sleep as someone closed the door silently. Laying in the bed with my eyes closed, I took a deep breath and hugged my pillow tighter-

Then suddenly my eyes popped open and my heart beat got faster, the memory of what had happened last night filling into my brain.

Damon had kissed me.

Not another dream, or anything. He had kissed me.

"Holy-"

I sat up so fast that my head started spinning again, and I fell back onto the pillows with a groan, then heard his chuckle from the corner of the room.

"Good morning." He said as I rubbed my eyes, looking at the ceiling. What was I supposed to do now? I mean, what would girls say to guys that they kissed in the next day? Was I supposed to get up from the bed? What was I going to do when I get up anyway? Normally, I would brush my teeth, which sounded like a good idea in case-

Just thinking of the possibility made my heart go crazy and I gulped, trying to calm down. If I didn't slow down my heartbeat soon, he would-

"Amy." He said in a tone that sounded like warning and I sighed. Too late now.

"Heartbeat. Right." I whispered groggily, still not moving in the bed. I blinked, trying to make the black spots flying before my eyes go away and when I felt better, I sat up slowly again.

"Good morning." I said in a raspy voice, turning my head to see him coming closer,then he sat down onto bed with a cup in his hand.

"I wasn't sure when you would wake up." He said, sipping his coffee "Want me to grab you one?"

I shook my head, checking my watch "No thanks." I paused when I saw what time it was "Whoa. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you could use some sleep." He shrugged "You still have dark shadows under your eyes."

I rubbed my eyes again "Wait a second, I'll be right back." I jumped from the bed and went to the toilet. I quickly brushed my teeth, splashed some water to my face and sighed when I saw my reflection. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and left the bathroom, walking towards the bed shyly.

"I didn't know you liked coffee." I mumbled slowly as I sat next to him. He shrugged

"I told you. Caffein. And you shivered in your sleep whenever I touched you last night, so I figured I was too cold for you."

Why did his tone hold a-almost seducing tone?

Wait, he touched me when I was asleep?

I gulped, feeling the burning in my cheeks and he held up his hands, almost in a defensive gesture but the smirk on his lips made it look mocking, rather than surrending.

"You were the one who cuddled up to me."

_Oh God..Kill me._

_Right now would be good, actually._

I brushed a stray of my hair off my face and avoided his glances, looking anywhere but him. I cleared my throat, but before I could say anything, my phone vibrated on the night stand. I turned my head and reached out, taking it into my hand and looked at the screen. Luke.

"He called 3 times while you were sleeping." Damon said nonchalantly and I bit my lip, then put the phone on the bed. It stopped vibrating after a while but of course, now I was left with knots in my stomach, feeling pangs of my conscience.

I took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time for this. Now I had a work to do.

I got up from the bed, grabbing my bag and pawed through it.

"I think we should go to the hospital now." I said, taking my jeans and blouse out of my bag "After all, we got the address, we got the visiting hours, and you can go and work your mojo on-" I turned around to walk to the bathroom but I was cut off when Damon's lips crashed onto mine. I gasped and a second later, stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me rather tightly and I felt myself melting again, that fire roaring inside me. How could he make my brain stop with just one kiss?

When he pulled back, I needed to hold onto his arm to regain my breath. He grinned and ran his fingers down my neck, feeling the pulse getting faster.

"I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose." He said, referring to my fast heartbeat once again, and I arched a brow

"Yeah, well…Welcome to the club." I muttered weakly, picking up the clothes that had slipped from my grasp when he kissed me. He chuckled and I walked past him, entered the bathroom. I quickly changed, put some mascara on, wore my necklace and left the bathroom.

"So.." he said, leaning his back against the wall "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course." I said quickly, pushing my stuff into my bag and felt an unnatural breeze in the room, then he was right behind me.

"I'm not sure if you know what you're doing." He said, his hand massaging the back of my neck again and my eyes closed slowly

"I know what I'm doing."

"But you don't know the consequences."

True. I wasn't even sure if I could handle this. No matter how hard I tried to ignore the doubts in me, they were always there, warning me. But I needed to know. I needed to get the information first, then I could decide what to do with it.

I opened my eyes, and sighed "Maybe not. But I know that I want this."

He held my waist tightly and I unawaringly leant my back to his chest, taking a deep breath.

"You packed your everything?"

"Mm hm." I muttered "Are we leaving today?"

He shrugged and I shut my eyes

"It'll be hard." I said slowly "Seeing everyone. After a month, I mean." I paused "Does anyone know-?"

"Nope."

I gulped "Okay…" I mumbled and pulled away from his grip "So, the plan is, we're going to the hospital, then to Mystic Falls?"

He shook his head "No, first, we're going to have a breakfast."

* * *

"You're gonna eat that for breakfast?"

"Technically, it's lunch." I said in a witty voice, after swallowing my bite and he nicked a french fry off my plate.

"Can I ask something?"

He hmmed, chewing his bite

"Human food…Does it help you to supress your hunger or something?"

He shook his head "I still need blood to survive."

My stomach leaped at the thought and I scratched the little scar on my neck

"When did you last-" I paused and tried again "When was the last time you-"

"Fed?" he finished my sentence for me, smiling "Why do you ask?"

I dropped my gaze to my plate and caught my bottom lip between my teeth, then shrugged slightly

"It's just that-you-you looked hungry last night, so.." I trailed off, and sipped my iced tea. It was a sensitive subject, and I was aware of it, but I couldn't keep myself from asking

"Oh. That." He said restrainedly and cleaned his throat, leaning closer "That's a little…complicated for a human to understand."

I raised my head, cupping my glass between my hands "Try me."

"Well…" he looked thoughtful "When you're a vampire, your emotions can be mixed."

I furrowed my brows "Mixed as in?"

"Think of it this way, for a vampire, hate, lust, anger, desire, any sharp feeling you can think of right now come to the same feeling in the end. Hunger."

I wet my dry lips, gulping "So whenever you feel something, you want to-"

"Not that simple." He cut me off "But if you want to oversimplify what happened last night, then.. yeah, you can say that."

"So you felt…lust?" I asked to him, not daring to believe. I could feel the blushing on my face and my heart skipped a beat. Hearing that I was desired by him made me feel amazing.

His smile was amused "What did you think I felt?"

I avoided his gaze again, swirling the liquid in my glass around and around.

"I'm not-" my voice was low and I cleared my throat, pushing the french fries in my plate with my fork "I'm not so used to someone feeling that way about me."

If Caroline were here, I was sure she would've slapped me or something for what I'd just said. He looked surprised for a second, and I sat up straighter, clearing my throat to change the subject

"So, about the hospital…what will we do?"

He paused as if he was unsure about what to say

"Amy, I'm asking you again. Are you sure about it?"

"Yes." I said impatiently "Why are you acting like that anyw-" suddenly it dawned on me and I stopped in the midsentence. Of course. How could I miss it?

"You saw the files before." I stated out loud, looking at him and he nodded

"I told you I made a research about you." He said, shrugging slightly "And not just files, I also saw some of the camera records."

My heartbeat sped up and my hands balled up into fists, fingernails digging into my palms

"And?" my lips felt frozen

"You don't want to see them."

"I can make that decision myself."

"Amy, trust me." He said "Those records…That girl is not you. Seeing you that scared, screaming, begging for help…" he gritted his teeth "If you ever see that, you won't be able to forget."

I forced myself to shrug "What, I could always ask you to make me forget, right? You're a vampire too."

His glance on me changed into a weird one, but I ignored it "Besides, let's be honest, even if I don't see the files, I won't be able to forget either."

He sighed and I bit my lip, my hands cupping my glass again

"Damon, I-" I paused "I want to do this."

He clenched his teeth, then shrugged nonchalantely

"Fine." He muttered and gestured the waitress to bring the check. I frowned as he put some cash onto table and stood up, then we left the café. I climbed into my seat and he started the car.

"You're angry." I stated slowly and he snorted, but didn't say anything. At least his face hadn't changed yet so I guessed he wasn't so angry. Why was he reacting that way anyway?

"I can handle with the consequences of my actions." I said in a restrained voice. "You don't have to protect me all the time, especially not from my own life."

"Tell me that again when you see the records."

I crossed my arms but kept my mouth shut, until he pulled over into a parking lot.

"Here?"

"Here." He checked his watch and opened his door, getting out of the car. I pushed open mine and climbed out, then walked over to him. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes, looking at the big building standing proudly in front of us.

_Brings back the memories? Not so much._

"Which room was mine?" I asked as we walked into the building and he raised his glances towards the ceiling

"205." He said "Wait here, I'll be here in 5 minutes."

With that, he walked away and I frowned, then heaved a deep sigh and walked towards the stairs. I looked around and held the metal railing, climbing the stairs. He had said 5 minutes, right? I just needed a minute, just to see the room…

I smiled at the nurse that walked past me and followed the numbers on the doors. And-

Bingo.

Just when my eyes met the little name plate, I gasped and shut my eyes, a sharp headache hitting me with it's full force. I stumbled back and doubled up in pain, hissing

"_No-Dan-please don't leave me here!" I could hear my own screams "No, please, you don't understand, they'll find me here!"_

"_Amy, calm down-" a doctor stepped in but I struggled, trying to save myself from the nurse's grip _

"_Don't touch me! Uncle, please, I'm begging you, don't leave me here-"_

The headache went away as sudden as it came and I opened my eyes, taking fast breaths.

"Miss?" a nurse came closer and I involuntarily took a step back

"I'm fine." I tried to smile "Just- my migraine."

She smiled at me and I nodded at her, then walked away with fast steps. When I reached my waiting spot for Damon, he was nowhere to be seen.

My screams were still ringing in my ears and I rubbed my face, pushed back my hair from my face. I could feel the tightening in my throat and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Suddenly the hospital felt like it was a trap for me and I turned on my heels, getting out of the hospital. I ran towards the car and licked my dry lips, closing my eyes. I leant my back against the hood and-

"_Come out come out wherever you are…"_

_The voice was sickeningly sweet, and then, a dark chuckle followed the footsteps coming closer. _

"_Oh come on, it's getting boring sweetheart.." the voice sang and the footsteps stopped at the door. I faintly felt my shaking fingers opening the window silently, but then, a boom filled the room and a breath tickled my ear_

"_Gotcha."_

"Amy!" someone shook me rather rougly and I sobbed, trying to catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was breathing as if I had just ran a marathon. I opened my mouth to scream, to struggle against the iron like grip but a hand clamped down on my lips and my body was pushed against the car.

"Amy-shh, stop struggling, calm down.." I heard his murmur in my ear "Everything's alright, okay? You're safe.."

I let out a breath through my nose and tried to stop the sobs

"Open your eyes." He demanded softly and removed his hand "Just like that. Good."

"Hey!" someone called out as I supported myself by leaning my hand against the car, standing up straight "You okay miss?"

"She's fine." Damon snapped and I gulped, raising my head to look at the security guard.

"I didn't ask you." He said and I tried to smile

"Yeah, I'm-" I cleared my throat "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

But before I could say anything, Damon was already looking him in the eye. The familiar, blank look appeared in the man's eyes and he turned, then walked away. I was too tired to argue with him about it, so I just got into the car and watch him start it.

"You got it." I said weakly, eyeing the files in his hands and he threw them into the back seat. I reached out to take them and when I opened the file, I saw a cd in it. My eyes skimmed the linesin the file, _Amy Parker, female, date of birth, birthplace.._

I skipped to the other page and frowned when I see the words. _Persecutory delusions, paranoia, self harm.._

I closed it and put it to the back seat, then opened the window, feeling the soft breeze.

"Where are we going now?"

"Mystic Falls." He answered "Did you just remember something?"

He didn't need an answer, I knew it.

"Damn it, Amy." He muttered under his breath and I tried to blink back the tears, hugging myself.

"I don't understand what you want me to do." I mumbled, watching the road "I can't just forget it, what am I supposed to -"

"You're destroying yourself." He said firmly, his voice held a supressed anger "Can't you see it? Remembering these things won't help anything, your mind is already-" he stopped himself "Why are you so stubborn to ruin your everything?"

I didn't respond to that

"Amy-"

"I know." I whispered and he paused

"What?"

"I know if I push too far, it'll ruin my mind." I shrugged "But I won't let it happen. I'm not stupid, I know where to stop."

"Your actions say the exact opposite." He muttered and took a deep breath "Anyway. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" I was surprised now and he shook his head

"Nope. If I think you're pushing too far, _I_'ll stop you before yourself."

My lips curled upwards when I realized what it meant. It was like a commitment, a promise to be here with me, whatever happens. It didn't matter what was in the records, he'd be there to protect me, from my own mind.

I turned a little in my seat and bit my lip, then reached and pressed my lips to his cheek. I felt like his irresistable scent wrapped around me, making my head spin in a pleasant way and I couldn't help to take a deep breath, inhaling it.

"Thanks." I muttered softly and pulled back, sitting into my seat again. His lips pulled into a boyish smile, which made me smile also. I returned my gaze to the road and neither of us talked for a while, ignoring the ticking bomb laying on the backseat.

* * *

**A.N2: So...**** what do you think?**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

_damonXelenaXforever_: Heheh, they'll definitely do it, but not yet;)

_Iluvenis_: Aww, thanks=) oh, umm..about the review answers.. I know, but I have some anonymous readers, and I really want to answer them, so I thought 'why not answer everyone while I'm at it' lol=) I hope it doesn't bother you much and I might reply the signed users by message in the future, I think heheh=)

_ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe_: Yayy thanks so much hun!

_Ashley199935_: Heh, thank youu=) yeah well, everything'll change now *wink wink*

_Snowberryxoxo_: Aww, you held your breath? The reaction I was looking for, yayy!=)

_Lestat's Violinst_: wow, you do change your username often :P And definitely, that image is….oh boy..:P I was imagining very inappropriate things while I was writing that too lol=)

_Suzicles: _Yayy, thanks! Glad you liked it;)

_KissWithAFistx_: Yay! More fluff to come, trust me, once we pass these family dramas :P it's great to hear that you loved the ending, that part was my favourite too;) and her brothers…well, it'll be pretty tense lol=)

_BrielleHalliwell1018_: Heheh, thanks so much! And yayy, you think they're cute!=) I hope you liked this chapter!

_floraa_: Wow, 2 reviews? You're awesome!=) I tried to write the kissing scene from Damon's pov but I kinda messed up, Amy's was better, I think=) But who knows, maybe you'll see more from Damon's pov;) and her meeting with her brothers will be a bit…well, complicated lol=)

_TheHellIKnow_: Lol, that's a funny image in my mind =) and umm…yeah they're 'together' together, as you put it lol=) oh, and luke…I have some plans for him, he is one of the main characters, so you can be sure that I won't leave him like that *wink wink* ;) glad you liked the kissing scene, yay!=)

_TheGhostOfRockschool_: I did try to make it intense, it's great to hear reading that, was like that also=) I hope I kept him in the character in this chapter too, and um… oh, right, Cas is soo adorable=) now that you reminded me, I'll go and rewatch the last episode, I need my sam fix :P and glad to hear you liked the song, it's one of my favourites;)

_brandibuckeye_: She does need some confidence, I agree:D and she'll gain it as the story goes;) at least I hope so=)

_Nelle07_: Yay indeed lol=)

_aireagle92_: yay, thanks hun! Here you go;)

_MonicaMalice_: Aww, thank youuuu! It's great to know it was worth it;) And I'm sorry about the late update but… I hope this chapter made it up to you;)

_superamazingawesomeness_: now that you said it, I realized it did take a long time lol=)

_kari10_: Thanks! And yeappp, they'll so be together;) let's see how it goes ;)

_Twilight016_: What can I say, I love cliffhangers…well, more like writing them, not reading them, but still…:P

_mrs0cullen_: Aww, thanks so so much! I hope you liked this one too!

_TempranceCrepsley1812_: Me too me too=) who doesn't want it lol=)

_DJDvampgirlp227_: heheh, I sighed so many times while writing that chapter :P And a lot of things will happen, you'll see;)

_en-elin_: Heheh, I'm glad about that too=) annd here you go, the next update;)

_Marril96_: Lol, that made me laugh as well=) Yeap, he definitely is=) and a shirtless damon..*sigh* excuse me while I drool:P

_Expressionista_: I know this chapter was a bit late, sooo sorry about it=) and yay, thank you so so much! =) it was fun to write that tension lol=)

_elohcin_: Lol definitely=) Finally! :P

_Dareangel_: Lol, like I said before, jumping around in my room is the exact reaction I show when I get a review:P hmm, yeap, they're in a relationship, but I'm not sure if they'll confess to each other so soon especially not Damon since he's not much of an emotional type:D and umm..my nationality… is it okay if I keep it a secret?;) because some of my friends are in this site too and they know my writing style, and I'll write more…freely if they don't know lol=)

_chase83_: Thanks sooo much! Chemistry is really important for me and it's great to know I can show it in the story!=) I was waiting for that too lol=)

_bellaa99_: thanks so much hun=) and here it is;)

_Anna_: Here you go, the more:P heheh=)

_galadriel097_: You have no idea how good it is to hear reactions like that!=) and aww, I'm definitely blushing , you're so kind=) I have too many plans to discontinue it, no worries;) lol=)

_butterflysmile_: Omg, I made a grammar mistake didn't I? Sorry about that=( I'll find one, but I'm too lazy for that lol=) And yay, I'm glad you liked it!

_Traeumer_: Omg, you've reviewed 6 chapters! Wow, thanks so so much!=) And like a trailer? Heheh, it's amazing to hear that=) it won't be a too chit-chat don't worry=) and insecurity is a part of of personality, but she'll develop in the following chapters …. hehe, I like mike too, and more drama to come, I promise;)


	38. I Come To You In Pieces

**A.N**: I know, this was a bit late too...sorry again, people! =)

_____**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also the title is from "Pieces" by Red, and I don't own it either. **_

**AMY'S POV**

"I've changed my mind, I want to go back to Michigan." I announced, looking out of the car's window, gripping the straps of my bag tight. The lights on the upstairs were off, but the living room's lights were on as far as I could see from here.

"You can't run away from them forever."

I heaved a sigh, not turning my head. The familiar view felt scary, yet relieving in the same time.

_You know what, Damon was wrong, I can so understand 'mixed' emotions._

"Amy."

"Hm?"

"You could always stay in my place, if you want." He suggested "Till you're ready to face them?"

I bit my lip, considering the idea, then shook my head

"Sooner is better." I said slowly "But-I don't know Damon… I'm nowhere near forgiving them, how am I supposed to talk with them?"

He raised his brows "You're really asking me an advice about family?"

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong with his family, but suddenly remembered what Elena had said. About Damon and Stefan's falling in love with Katherine…It must have damaged their relationship.

I felt like my heart crushed when I thought about Katherine, but snapped out of my thoughts when Damon waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Amy?"

"Huh-" I took a deep breath "Okay. Alright. I'm calm. I'll control myself." I gulped and raised my head, looking him in the eye

"What will I do if they don't want me anymore?" my voice came out weaker than I had intended to "I mean okay, I didn't forgive them, but I know Dan. He's not the type to forgive that easily either."

Damon flashed me a mysterious smile "I wouldn't worry about that."

I frowned "Why?"

He shrugged "They care about you Amy." He said "Maybe more than you want them to, but they do."

I heaved a deep sigh, feeling the tears brimming my eyes. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned to look at the house again, my heart pounding in my ears. I wiped my sweaty palms to my jeans and cleared my throat, then looked at Damon again, trying to form sentences in my brain. What was I going to say? I didn't want to look clingy, but I had no idea when he would- or if he would-

Right on cue, he smiled as if he could hear my thoughts

"Leave your window open, I'll come in an hour."

Despite the knots in my stomach, I managed to flash a smile and before I could change my mind, I pushed open the door and made my way to the porch, shouldering my bag. The only thing I heard but my heartbeat in my ears, was the crickets chirping loudly, and I bit inside of my cheek.

_Come on Amy _I tried to encourage myself _You can do this!_

I sucked in a huge breath and raised my fist, then knocked on the door and took a step back, digging my fingernails into my palms. Seconds later, the door swung open and revealed Mike, whose eyes widened when he saw me. He froze in his spot, as if he couldn't believe I was here.

"Amy?" he whispered and I clenched my jaw, nodding. As if it was what triggered him, he reached out and pulled me to his chest, hugging me tightly. I closed my eyes and sniffed the familiar scent. I had missed them so much..too much.

"Are you really here?" he asked hoarsely and I nodded again, then he let out a breathless laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"You'd better like that room of yours sist, because as soon as I pull back you'll be locked into there."

I smiled slightly, pullling back and wiping my eyes and he pulled me into house, then I heard Damon's starting the car, driving away.

"Hey!" Mike shouted at upstairs "Will! Wake up!"

Will switched on the light upstairs and cussed at Mike, then footsteps came closer.

Then I was looking at my other brother. He rubbed his eyes like a little child who couldn't believe what he was seeing and stared at me for a second

"Amy…" he muttered and hugged me tight enough to break my bones. I coughed and he pulled back fastly

"Sorry…" he said gently "Welcome home Amy."

I tried to smile, looking around "Where's Dan?"

It wasn't like I was really looking forward to see him, but still…

Will and Mike exchanged glares "He's at Monica's place."

Right. Monica. So they were still together, huh?

_Great._

Mike hugged me again

"I can't believe you're here…" he said, stroking my hair "I thought we would lose our minds!"

"Do you want something, are you hungry?" Will asked quickly and I shook my head, stepping back. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake off this feeling. Although I had missed them, there was no way I could forget how they betrayed me.

"I'm calling Dan." Will said, grabbing the phone and leaving the room, and I sat down onto the couch. For minutes, neither of us said anything. When Will walked into the room, he just leaned against the doorway, watching us silently.

Mike turned to me, running a hand through his hair "What the hell were you thinking, Amy?"

A bitter chuckle escaped from my lips as I looked him in the eye "I think you know."

He blinked couple times and averted his gaze "You don't understand-"

"And I probably never will." I finished his sentence and stood up, grabbing my bag "I'm really tired, so…"

"Wait." He said, standing up also, but although he opened his mouth, no words came out. I raised my brows, looking at him questioningly

"We were trying to protect you." He said, his voice was laced with guilt and my lips curved upwards in a mocking way.

"Yeah." I said slowly "Keep telling yourselves that."

"It wasn't my idea, nor Will-"

"Yeah but you let Dan and uncle do it anyway!" my voice rose unvoluntarily and I clenched my teeth, composing myself

"Look, it's not the time to argue this." I said in a calmer voice "I just want to go to bed."

"Amy, you can't just bury it." Will said from the doorway "It'll destroy you, okay? We screwed up, and I myself am accepting that-"

"Oh you're accepting that?" I asked sarcastically "Well guess what Will, you, accepting that doesn't change a thing!"

"Amy, you have no idea how it was like!" Mike said, his voice was getting angrier "Running away like that? What did you think, you were punishing us?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you!" I stomped on my foot "I needed some time, okay? And I have no idea how it was like? Do you have any idea how it was like, _for me_? "

"Look, I know-"

"Those were _my_ memories, Mike!" I cried out "Mine! You had no right to take them away fr-" I was cut off when the front door opened and Dan stepped in, looking breathless.

"Amy-"

"No, I-no.." I chanted to myself as I took a step back, feeling like a trapped animal "I-I can't do this right now-"

"Don't even think about going anywhere, we'll have a talk with you." Dan growled, taking a step towards me and Will cleared his throat

"Dan." He said warningly, his voice was firm. I crossed my arms

"Okay…" I said "Fine. Let's talk. Let's talk about how you lied to me for my whole life. Let's talk about how you trapped me into an asylum." I shook my head "And you're calling yourself a big brother, Dan?"

He gritted his teeth "You don't know what you're talking about Amy."

"I don't?" I said, trying to provoke him "Which part? You didn't sent me into an asylum? You didn't erase my memory?"

"Someone had to protect you from yourself!"

"Well, congratulations Dan, you did it in the worst way possible." I growled "But guess what? Despite what you might think, you're not dad!"

"Okay, that's where I step in.." Will muttered "Amy, let's calm down for a sec and sit down, alright?"

"No let her." Mike said "She needs to get it out of her system."

"I don't need to do anything." I said through my teeth and turned my head to look at Dan

"I might not be dad, but I'm still your brother." Dan's voice was icy "And as long as you're under my roof-" he was cut off when Mike launched at him, grabbing him at his collar, looking at him daringly

"Don't even form that sentence." He growled "Not to her, ever."

Dan pushed Mike off "She needs discipline, Michael! She can't just leave whenever she wants to! She needs to know the consequences of her actions!"

"No, she needs her elder brother!" Mike growled "And if you're too stupid to give her that, I will."

No one said anything for seconds and I wiped the tears furiously, then whirled around and ran upstairs, entered my room and slammed the door behind me, taking fast breaths. My shaking hands went to my face and I leant my back against the door, slipping as I did so.

No, I wouldn't cry. I refused to cry. I was a big girl now, not a little child. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand again and grasped at my hair as I focused on my breathing. My whole body was shaking but I managed to stand up and walk to my window, opened it. Inhaling the fresh air, I walked to the bed and flung myself onto there, my eyes fixed on ceiling. My eyes were burning and I gulped, sniffling and closing my eyes, I snuggled into the covers.

I don't know when I fell asleep, or when he came into my room, but suddenly, I felt a soft touch in my hair and was pulled away from my sleep.

"Damon?" I whispered groggily and opened my eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled at him as he ran his fingers through my hair, stroking softly.

"Hey." He whispered "It didn't go well huh?"

I shook my head silently "I didn't expect it to." I whispered, sighing. He hmmed and I bit my lip, looking up at him

"Did you hear any thing, or..?"

"Heard one thing or two." He said, shrugging "And Amy..Will was right."

I frowned "About what?"

"You need to take your anger out on someone. Or something. It'll destroy you sooner or later."

I let out a breath "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because if I take it out on Dan or-someone, I'll start forgiving them." I stated "Being angry is easier." A shaky laugh escaped from my lips "And who am I trying to kid, you know? I left because I couldn't face them. I'll now avoid them because I still don't have guts to face them. Maybe it's just who I am. Always running away from something."

"But you came back." He countered and a smile crept it's way to my lips

"Yeah well…" I muttered, pointing out his words earlier "I decided I wanted to be here."

He raised a brow "Interesting.."

"Isn't it?" I bit my lip and moved over a little in bed"Ehm- Would you want to get in, or something?"

A bad boy smile appeared on his lips "You keep amazing me little miss _"I'm so innocent"_."

A blush burned my cheeks "I didn't-I didn't mean it to sound that way-" I stammered quickly "I mean- sleep with me-no wait, I-" I shut my eyes, heaving a sigh of misery "You should stop me when I do that."

He just grinned down at me "_By all means,_ don't stop."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, then my bag caught my eyes and the warm feeling I had inside turned ice cold in my stomach. Damon followed my gaze and he scowled

"Amy?"

"Hm?" even my lips felt numb

"I want you to do something." He said and I turned my glance to him

"What is it?"

"Don't watch the camera records without me." He said and my frown deepened

"What? Why?"

He shrugged "Just don't. Tell me when you decide to watch it, so I'll be here. Okay?"

The unsaid "please" hang in the air and I studied his features, then nodded slowly

"Yeah, sure. Okay." I said and bit my lip

"Can I ask you something?"

He hmmed and I sat up straighter in the bed

"Do you think I can handle it?"

He looked me right in the eye

"To tell you the truth, no." He said, his voice held no emotion, nothing. "I don't think you can. I don't think anyone can."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and bit my tongue to focus.

"It just-it feels weird, you know?" I whispered, sniffling "How it came to this. How my life changed. How everything changed. It doesn't feel real." I paused "But after all, how can I know what's real, right? My perception is broken, that is."

He just stared at me, as if he was gathering his thoughts in his head and when he decided to talk, his voice was gentle.

"For two weeks.." he said slowly "I just watched you in Michigan, and I haven't seen you doing anything like- _you_." He emphasized the word "You talked less, never smiled and not a night went without nightmares. I could hear your heart pounding from across the town in the middle of night. Every day, you convinced yourself you're broken beyond repair, and I watched this." He gulped "I know so many living deads already, Amy, so, don't turn into one. Not you too."

I leaned back against the propped pillow, fidgeting with my hands, but before I could say anything, I heard footsteps coming closer. Damon was gone before I could even blink, and feeling the breeze by his movement, I slipped into the covers again, closing my eyes. My door cracked open and light made it's way into my bedroom, then my door closed again, leaving me in a complete darkness. I gulped, sitting up again and my eyes tried to see through the darkness

"Damon?"

No answer.

"You there? Or here? Or something?"

Silence.

I huffed and fell back onto the pillows, pulling the covers over my head.

* * *

For two days, I locked myself in my house. No one knew I was here, and my brothers and Damon didn't say anything to anyone. Will met Caroline outside, Damon didn't inform Stefan and Elena that I was back and I kept ignoring everyone's calls. But Monday was coming, and Dan decided I should go back to school, and I agreed.

Actually, the whole conversation consisted of two sentences in total. Him saying I should go back to school, and me shrugging, then him grumbling something sounded like 'Okay' under his breath.

Of course, I still had this whole not attending to school for over a month issue going on, which I hadn't thought about while leaving, and it caused me not to get any sleep for a night from worry and fear. But by some miracle –a miracle that had black hair, piercing blue eyes and formed a habit of kissing me lately - it was taken care of. Even Dan was surprised how easily they accepted me back. I was surprised too, until that evil smirk pulled at Damon's lips when I talked with him about it. Apparently, he had decided to pay the principle a visit, then to secretary.

So here I was, looking out of the window nervously, biting the inside of my cheek.

"It'll be alright." Will said calmly from the driverseat and I didn't answer

God, it was just like the first time I had been here…

"Are you planning to get out of the car anytime this week?"

I shook my head slowly and unbuckled my seat belt "Hate you."

"Out."

"It's a bad idea-"

"Out, Amy!" when I opened my door, he literally shoved me out of the car and I stumbled, but regained my balance. I bowed my head and hid my face with my hair, then without looking at anyone, I walked into the big building. I climbed the stairs, holding the straps of my bag so tight that my hands hurt. Before I turned a corner, I stopped and took a deep breath

"Okay…Everything will be alright."

I took a step, but then turned around and rushed into the bathroom, closed the door behind me. Thank Lord no one I knew was there, only a couple of juniors.

I supported myself by leaning my hand to the sink and splashed some water to my neck. The cool water felt nice, and I fixed my hair, hearing my heart racing against my chest.

I wasn't a coward.

…

Okay, maybe I was, but I could pretend like I wasn't for now, right?

I pushed open the door and went out of the bathroom. My head was spinning now, and my stomach was cramping really bad, just like it always did when I was nervous.

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

Okay, I'm alright, I'm calm-

Suddenly I heard someone dropping their books and a hoarse voice

"Amy?"

That was when I took a deep breath, raising my head.

My all friends gathered in the corner of the hall were staring at me with a mixture of disbelief and shock in their eyes. Caroline had covered her mouth with her hands, I only could see her widened eyes, Elena reached out to hold onto Stefan's arm to support herself, Bonnie gasped and Luke just blinked a few times as if he couldn't believe I was actually here.

For seconds, no one talked.

And when the silence felt too much, I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"So.. Howdy?"

* * *

**A.N2: So...**** what do you think?**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

Snowberryxoxo: Let's all hope so, lol=) I'm glad you liked it!=)

mixmatched9: heheh, I'm loving him too;) yay, I meant them to be scary ! :P it'll get scarier, I hope :P at least I plan to do so;)

ashley199935: Yay, thanks! Monica will appear in the next chapter;) let's see how it'll work out…:P

shaybay55: Well, things'll get weird with Luke, I can tell you that;) I love writing their scenes too…I want to write a little fluffy scenes too, but I'll get to those when they get past these 'serious' issues heheh:P

KissWithAFistx: Yayy, I'm glad you think so! I'm planning to surprise you guys more with all this plot thingy… and thank you so so much, it's great that you can catch those little details too;) and hey, have you met me? I'm in love with long reviews! =)

TheGhostOfRockschool: Yay, thank youu=) Heheh, it's really fun to write her all nervous around him=) slightly worried for her insanity…awesome, that's exactly what I was trying to ;) About the supernatural fic… yeah, I have like , 4 different plot ideas and stuff, and I think it'll take me a while to plan everything, but I hope it'll turn out good;)

vampirelover14: Thanks so so much hun!=)

flora017: heyy, thank you! Heheh, Damon tends to be a little…well jealous;) I think so too, but her knowing things, can be a little dangerous ;) well, college is…definitely fun and new to me, but I don't think exams like me much:P lol=)

mrs0cullen: Aww, thanks so so much;) glad you liked it! ;)

dragonrain618: Me too, me too! :D protective Damon is so hot;)

elohcin: Yayyy, thanks!=)

ADMyhre: And here you go! ;) hope you liked it!;)

chase83: Definitely! :D he does know the best, but Amy can be…well, too stubborn, lol=)

Kassie: Thank you so much! Heheh, I kinda like them together;)

HarryPotterRocks09: Aww, thank you hun;) And I get so excited when I get a review notification;) I love writing Damon's protectiveness, it's so hott:D

kari10: And I can't wait to write more of her past;) heh, should be interesting;) at least I hope so:D

brandibuckeye: You're right, those memories won't be good =) but no worries, I have a plan! :P yeah, it's definitely valiant of him, and that's what make him so attractive…well, one of those things that make him attractive, actually ;)

ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Yayy, thanks! It's great to hear it was realistic;) and I know this update was a bit late, sorry about that=)

TheHellIKnow: Definitely! And sure, we'll see what's written on those files…soon, I hope? Lol :P

en-elin: Thank youu=) hmm, has anyone inspired me…actually her personality was a bit different in my head in the beginning, but it kinda shaped in the story so I can't say a specific person inspired me=) when I see her in my head…like physical appearance? Well, I thought of her appearance like Kristen Bell, I think=) at least in my head, but probably each reader imagines her in a different way, so, it's just my imagination:D

Marril96: Aww, you gave them a couple nickname:D so cool;) He's definitely such a hot sweetheart:D oh, and I figured 'May' was Amy , so no worries;) hehe=)

Iluvenis: Yeap, they're definitely getting to somewhere:D and umm…well, okay, I'll definitely try to reply the signed reviews and stuff…no promises, but I'll really try, lol=)

Rowan: Aww, thanx! :D I hope you liked this one!

BrielleHalliwell1018: Heheh, yayy, I'm glad you find them cute! I hope they were cute in this chapter too, lol=)

Egyptian Kiss: Yeap,and they're progressing slowly.. at least I intended them to do so lol=) Dan is…well, he was only 9 years older than Amy, so we can't expect him to be fully responsible, he was just following his uncle's orders… and yeah, Damon is definitely the best! :P

Peroxxide Priincess: Wow, thanks so much! Reading 37 chapters that fast? Heheh, awesome! :D I hope all those grammar mistakes didn't disturb you much, and I'm glad you found a solution about my 'weird sounding' words lol=) I'll definitely be more careful from now on;) It's also great to hear that you like the story line and characters, yayy=) and Damon and Amy's relationship will…well, let's say they'll definitely hook up lol=)

galadriel097: aww, thank sooo much! =) love you too!=) I hope this chapter was good too!=)**  
**


	39. It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends

**A.N: So, I know I told you I would respond to your reviews by message, but I couldn't...So, I'll try to do it this time=) Also, I'm thinking about changing the rating of the story, for the future chapters ;)**

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter which is a song by Bright Eyes, nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet =) **

**AMY'S POV**

_Howdy?_

_Go figure._

I cleared my throat and tried again

"Umm…surprise?"

As if it triggered Elena, she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug

"Oh my god…" she whispered "Amy- you're here.."

"Looks like it-Elena-can't breathe-" I choked and she pulled back, flashing me a happy smile

"You're back for good?"

"Yeah." I mumbled and took a hesitant step towards the crowd "Um-guys?"

Caroline pushed Elena out of her way and embraced me so strong that I stumbled back

"I'll murder you!" her voice came out as a sob "You and that brother of yours-when-how?"

"I'll explain it all, I promise." I said when I pulled back. Stefan smiled at me

"Welcome back."

I stood on my tiptoes and hugged him "Thanks."

"Damon?" he muttered knowingly into my ear and I nodded confirmingly

"Mm hm." I released him and Bonnie wrapped her arms around me

"Damn it Amy…"

"I know, I'm sorry." I whispered as I got out of her grip, then turned to Luke

"Hi Luke.." I mumbled, searching his stony face. A fire flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came and he blinked a few times

"You're back." He said in an emotionless tone and I gulped, trying to ignore the people around, watching us. Not knowing what else to do, I nodded.

"Yeah." I muttered as he took a fast step towards me, then paused and clenched his jaw, turned on his heels and stormed out of the corridor before I could say anything else. I blinked a few times, sighing.

I should've expected that. He had right to be angry. I mean, I was still angry at him after all, but I was so obsessed over what I would do when I met him that I had forgotten how his reaction would be.

_It's not fair!_ A little voice talked in my head but I shook my head and darted after him. I descended the stairs and pushed open the door, leaving the building.

"Luke!"

He stopped dead on his tracks but didn't turn back. I brushed my hair off my face and approached his still figure slowly. I tentatively reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled his arm back and I bit my lip, now facing him.

"For over a month…" he said, his voice was furious "No calling, no texting, nothing! And you suddenly decided to appear?"

_Control you anger, control your words.._

"I'm sure you can understand why I did that." I said in a calm voice and he let out an angry breath

"Oh don't give me that 'everyone lied to me' line Amy!"

"Everyone did lie to me!" I hissed "Including you, if I remember right."

"So I had this coming? I deserved it?"

"No, I didn't mean-" I shut my eyes and took a deep breath "Look I was trying to survive, okay?" I said "And I know I should've called you, but..I was so angry, Luke. Angry at you, at my family, at myself… To tell you the truth, I still am."

"Well that makes two of us." He said coolly "You shouldn't have left!"

"And you shouldn't have hidden the truth from me!" I snapped and he ran his hand through his hair

"I was protecting you."

I let out a breath "Yeah somehow everyone is trying to protect me nowadays. Get in the line."

I was doing a really bad job in trying to make him talk to me, even I was aware of it. Gripping the straps of my bag tighter, I tried again

"Luke-"

"No.." he said, shaking his head and taking a step back "Just-just drop it.."

"But-"

"I said drop it, Amy." He repeated firmly and walked past me, and I shifted my weight as I watched him leave the school yard. Then I stomped on my foot and treaded towards the building again.

* * *

The rest of the day was…well, weird. It was as if I was living my first day in here all over again, plus the killing glares coming from Caroline.

"I'll kill Will!" Caroline grumbled under her breath, holding my arm tightly "That idiot, he didn't even tell me you're back!"

"I know, I told him not to." I muttered "Caroline, are you planning to let go of my arm anytime? I'm not going anywhere."

"And I'm not risking it." She said "For a month, you haven't called, you haven't sent a mail-"

"I left a note." I tried to defend myself weakly

"Yeah, Will told me, apparently you had a fight with Dan. I mean seriously, we all have problems with our families, but none of us decide to run away!" she said and I shook my head slightly, so it was what they told to my friends. "And no one knew where you were until-" she suddenly stopped talking and I raised my head. She hung her head like a guilty child and heaved a sigh

"Until what?" I asked disbelievingly "Caroline?"

"Nothing, just-just forget about it."

I raised a brow and glared at her "Tell me. Until what?"

She took a deep breath

"Promise me you won't tell Will that I told you this." She said and I nodded, frowning

"When you left, Dan..he kind of lost his mind, you should've seen him. So did Will and Mike. And…" she cleared her throat "They called everyone they could think of, then.. about a week later, your uncle called Dan."

I shut my eyes, throwing my head back "You've got to be kidding me…" I mumbled

"You didn't see how they were like, Amy." She said softly "He was having these endless fights with his girlfriend, Mike was a walking corpse, and Will looked like he was living in a nightmare or something."

I could fee the guilty conscience making my heart feel heavy in my chest

"Then why didn't they come there?" I asked quietly "It's not like Dan at all. Why didn't they try to take me home?"

"Well, it was Dan's first idea." She shifted on the bench "I mean apparently it was. That day, I went to your house to take Will out, because God knows he needed it.. And the moment I stepped on the porch, I heard some shoutings. And I know, I shouldn't have listened, I definitely know but Will was there and I wanted to know if-"

"I would've done the same." I cut her off quickly, my heart pounding in my ears "What did you hear?"

"Well, Mike was telling Dan not to go anywhere, because apparently, he was the reason why you left in the first place, and Dan was yelling at him to stay away from this. Then the shoutings got louder, and more…accusing." She paused, biting her lip "Amy, seriously, what exactly happened?"

"I got into a fight with Dan." I said, shrugging. Funny how fast I had got used to lie. "Accusing as in?"

She gulped "Well, Mike said you needed some time, and that Dan couldn't take it away from you like the other things, not that time."

I felt like there was a fire in my chest, burning, hurting my body.

"And Dan said none of them was innocent in this, Mike needed to stop playing the good guy and well-" she cleared her throat "He said you hated them all equally right then."

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I brushed my hair off my face "Oh God…"

"You really hated them all?" she asked naively, looking me in the eye "That's why you left?"

I let out a heavy breath and shook my head "I don't..hate them." I said slowly "I tried but.. I just can't. I left because I just wanted to be alone for a while. That's all." My frown deepened "What did Mike say when Dan said those things?"

She looked uncomfortable "He didn't say anything, but…A crashing sound reached outside."

I covered my mouth with both hands, my eyes widening

"So I kinda.. barged in and saw Will trying to break up the fight and Mike and Dan punching each other really savagely. They calmed down after a while and I- you know left them alone to talk. Will told me everything the next day, obviously after they talked, they convinced Dan to wait."

I tried to blink back the tears and clenched my teeth

"Oh.." I said inaudibly and Caroline forced a smile

"But everything will be alright now, since you came back." She said in a cheerful tone "I'm sure they'll make up. After all you're family, right? All about forgive and forget."

"Yeah." I said slowly, even I could hear the venom in my voice "It's our family motto. We all forgive. And forget."

* * *

I mean seriously, one would think Caroline's being mad at me would stop her from celebrating my return to home, but no. Of course not.

"Are you kidding me?" I whined "Seriously? I just came back, you can't just- throw a party!"

"Watch me." She said smugly and I rolled my eyes

"So that's it? You decide to celebrate and people come?"

"First of all, have you met me?" she asked, smiling cattily "And second of all, it's Mystic Falls, hello? We love to party."

I sighed, walking to the school yard and waved at Elena and Stefan, then turned to Caroline

"You're coming?"

"Nope, I need to plan the party." She said and pecked me on the cheek "See you tonight, new girl! Bring your brother!"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards Elena and Stefan

"Hi guys."

"Heyy.." Elena smiled "Where did Caroline go?"

"Apparently she decided to have a party tonight, so.." I said casually and Elena laughed

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Leaving again seems like such a good idea right now." I mumbled and Elena checked her watch

"I'd better go.." she said, grabbing her books "I gotta talk to Jeremy." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Stefan. I couldn't help to smile, they looked so..complete together.

Speaking of which..

I let out a deep breath and looked around. Nope. No tall, dark and not-so-stranger vampire here people, move along.

"He had to- ehm- feed, so, the other Salvatore brother will accompany you today." I heard Stefan's voice and raised my head

"Wait-how did you-" I stuttered and Stefan smiled at me warmly

"Let's say I know my brother, Amy." He said as he steered me to his car and I climbed into it, still dumbfounded.

"So you-you knew?" I asked as he started the car "That I came back and-stuff?"

I hoped he understood what I mean to say by 'stuff'

"I knew Damon wouldn't come back without dragging you with him." He said, watching the road "He's too obsessive to let something like that happen."

"Did Elena know too? Because boy, she's such a good actress if-" I stopped talking when he shook his head

"I thought you deserved to explain yourself to her. And to the others."

"Can't say I could…" I muttered and he gave me a sideways look but didn't ask anything. And yet, it didn't stop me from talking

"I mean I get it, Luke is angry because I left, but he hid all those things from me and- he's just-definitely over reacting!" I crossed my arms "I can't believe he is turning the tables and making me the bad guy. Girl. Whatever."

"Well, you did leave." He said slowly "And he had to wait not knowing if you would come back or not-"

"Whose side are you on?" my voice sounded like a petulant child's and he held up a hand defensively

"Just keeping things in perspective." He thought for a second, then cleared his throat

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Do him a favor, keep Luke out of Damon's sight." When he saw my confused expression, he added "For all of our sakes. And probably for Luke's life safety."

Suddenly the thought hit me like a ton of bricks and I blinked dumbly

"What you're thinking right now is definitely, tragically wrong."

He didn't answer and I tried to stop my brain from forming the thought.

"So..how was Michigan?"

I turned my head "Huh? Fine. Developed my brooding skills and learned how to spend a month pitying myself. So I guess I could say it was a change."

He chuckled and pulled over when we reached my house. I bit my lip

"Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome." He said kindly and I smiled at him, then pushed open the door and climbed out of the car. I walked towards the house, but before I could pull out my keys from my pocket, the door swung open

_Oh no._

_No no no…._

_God, if you can hear me, please let me wake up or-_

"Hi Monica…" I mumbled, trying to smile and she pulled me into house, then hugged me really tight

"Oh my God, Amy, I missed you so much…" she sobbed out and pulled back "You have some serious explaining to do, miss." She said, her voice was demanding now

"Ehm-nice to see you too?"

She put her hands on her hips, frowning "Do you have any idea how worried we were? Did you even think about what you were doing?"

Oh, great.

"Yeah, about that…Can we talk about it later?" I said, making a move to the stairs but she blocked my way.

"You stay where you are, Amy."

A perfect reuninon.

"Monica, okay, you were worried about me, and thank you, but I really-"

"For a month, you were gone! Do you know what it did to your brothers? To any of us? What kind of a irresponsibility is that? You can't just leave whenever you want to-"

"Monica." Someone spoke from the doorway and I raised my head to see Mike, leaning against the living room's door.

"What, Mike, she should-" she was cut off when he shook his head and I gave him a grateful glare.

"Okay then…" I muttered to myself and looked at Mike "Where's Dan?"

"Went out to get beer." Mike said "Need anything?"

I shook my head and walked past them, then climbed the stairs and entered my room. I rubbed my face and flung myself onto bed, heaving a sigh.

_Welcome back, my life._

* * *

Damon didn't call me or come to my room or anything that evening.

And I was starting to worry. Okay maybe worry was a powerful word, more like I was-

Whatever.

I mean, not that I knew how going out things worked, but I was sure you were supposed to call each other or something?

I bit my lip and checked my phone again. Nope. Nothing.

Alright, this was getting ridiculous! I wasn't going to be one of those girls who obsessed over one guy and and let their worlds revolve around the said guy. Absolutely not. I was going to be calm, and cool, and go to my party now. I mean I had a Mary Sue waiting downstairs to give me a lecture, brothers who practically erased my memory, a best friend who probably didn't want to talk with me anymore, and psychopath killer vampires that were still after me, so I definitely didn't have time to worry about Damon's calling me.

Or not calling me for that matter.

"Amy? You're ready?" Will knocked on my door and I opened the door, putting my phone into my pocket.

"Yeah." I grabbed my bag "Let's go."

Dan and Monica was nowhere to be seen when I reached downstairs and I let out a relieved breath. I really didn't want to see them now.

We left the house quietly and I climbed into the car, then put my seat belt on, watching Will starting the car. The road was silent, neither of us said anything, and to tell the truth, it was somehow relaxing. I didn't know what to talk with him, or how to. At least not now.

He pulled over and I got out of the car, then we started walking towards the Grill. When we reached the door, I pushed my hands into my pocket and stopped walking immediately

"Ehm-Will?"

He spun around "Yeah?"

"My phone must've slipped off my pocket in the car." I mumbled "Can you give me the keys?"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No need." I said coolly, taking the keys from his outstretched hand and turned on my heels, walking back to the parking lot. I unlocked the car and opened the door, then standing on my knees in the seat and bending over, I reached and touched the upholstery, moving my hand until I touched my phone. I grabbed it and put it into my pocket, then left the car and locked it, started walking towards Grill.

Before I could actually reach Grill, a crackling voice behind me reached my ears and I stopped dead on my tracks.

_I'm gonna get really angry if I'm attacked right now._

I turned my head to look behind me, but no one was there. Just in case, I unzipped my bag and grabbed the little vervain bottle in my head, and when I took a step, I bumped into someone. I stopped the scream before it could leave my lips when I saw who it was in front of me.

"Damon!" I cried out, putting a hand over my chest "Seriously?"

He smirked at me "Hi."

"Hi.." I smiled, pushing a stray of my hair behind my ear nervously "Where were you all day? Stefan said you were-you were hunting?"

A blank expression grazed his features but it was so quickly gone that I couldn't be sure if it was just a trick of the dim light.

"Right." He said promptly"I was."

A sick feeling appeared in my stomach when the thought hit me. What was I supposed to say? He hadn't killed anyone-right?

"I don't grimace when you talk about your food, Amy, it's not polite." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice and shut my eyes for a second

"Can I ask you something?" I opened my eyes to look at him "You didn't-I-I mean you didn't-"

"Kill anyone?" he asked casually "Not today."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rising. I hadn't thought about it until then, but..

"Then how do you feed?" I asked slowly "Animals?"

He scrunched his nose as if I had said something disgusting. "It's not necessary to kill someone to drink their blood, you know. I'm keeping a low profile nowadays. There are blood bags and besides, when I feel like hunting, I can always drink and erase."

A shiver ran down my spine and I unawaringly took a step back "You make them forget?"

When he heard the tone of my voice, he looked me in the eye "Not like what you think right now. So, will we keep talking about my eating habits for all night, or…" he trailed off, taking a step towards me, that unresistable smile playing on his lips. Even in the dim light, I could see his eyes brightening with desire, and as usual, I felt like I was falling off some kind of cliff, my stomach leaping and my heart pounding. He wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer and his hand went to the back of my neck as his lips landed on mine.

It started out slow and gentle, but it was quickly changed. I gasped into his mouth as I felt him nipping at my bottom lip, very tenderly so as not to draw blood. It took me a moment to understand the whimpering sounds I heard were actually coming from me and I felt my blushing, but it didn't keep me from pressing my body against his, to feel more of him, more of this, more of the fire running in my veins right now.

The kiss ended all too quickly for my liking and I let out a soft whine, still wrapped in his arms. He chuckled without taking his eyes off mine.

"No one ever told you it's really rude to stare, kid?"

I raised my brows to give him a quizzical look, but in that very moment, through the haze in my mind, my brain commanded me to look at the figure standing a few feet away from Damon and my eyes automatically focused on him.

And that was when I saw Luke, watching us with a mixture of disgust and agony in his eyes.

* * *

**A.N2: So...**** what do you think?**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

_belleslvtr1867_: Heheh, 'howdy' sounds funny to me for a reason:P Older brothers are..cool, I think:D my cousins are like my older brothers, and I can assure you, they're definitely over protective..lol:D and yayy, thank you, you too:D

_Peroxxide Priincess_: Aww, thanks:D Yeah, if everything goes according to plan, it will be steamy;) hope you liked this chapter!

_Vampirelover14:_ Yayy, here you go;) I hope it was good;)

_Nia Scarlet_: Yayy, thank you=) I kind of liked writing that ending too=)

_Moonless miles_: Omg thanks! I'm really trying to portray him right, and hearing that I'm doing a good job is always an awesome thing;)

_chase83_: Yeah, I kinda didn't like him in that chapter either:D

_shaybay55_: I definitely hate Monica, but for Dan…well, his character is a bit complicated:D About her family…argh, I'm so struggling with myself not to give spoilers! :D and shirtless Damon? Soon to come ;)

_HarryPotterRocks09_: I tried to get her out of Picture but she doesn't go away:P and her friends reacted well, don't you think? :P

_Egyptian Kiss_: Thanks so much! =) well, now it's all about Luke's response to her, lol:P

_Mrs0cullen_: Yayy, I'm glad that I made you happy;)

_Snowberryxoxo_: Well, whatever it is in those records, it will be traumatizing, I can tell you that;) and for Monica…well she didn't change much:D hope you liked this one! Xoxo =)

_TheHellIKnow_: yeah, he is ;) but he isn't getting out of character, right? I mean, please warn me if you feel like he is… and for Dan..well, he's trying to be a authority figure, but can't say he does a good job in it:D

_Marril96_: Yeah, there will be a fight between Monica and Amy soon;) you sense right;)

_Rowan_: Yayy thanks;) and I love his sweet side too, it's just soo romantic:D

_flora17_: Definitely, they're too angry with each other right now, so they'll need some time to forgive each other=) heheh, I'm glad you liked the description, it was fun to write;) and he'll definitely keep on kissing her;) I2m majoring in literature, what about you?

_ashley199935_: hmm, maybe he had a controlling-his-vampire-side problem *wink wink* ;)

_May-Flowers99_: Heheh, I found it funny too=) glad you liked it! ;)

_Brandibuckeye_: Yeah, her coming back did rock the boat :) and for Dan and Amy…well, they'll have serious problems, I can tell you that:D thanks for the review;)

_Mixmatched9_: Aww, thanks so much!=) and the videos.. well, her _real _ memories are more horrific, you can be sure of that;)

_TheGhostOfRockschool_: Thanks hun! Well Luke's reaction will be worse now, I think:D lol=) And I kinda like her relationship with Damon right now, what about you? ;)

_Nelle07_: Lol thank you=) love Damon too! ;)

_butterflysmile_: I'm sorry about the late update =) their reactions were nice, except Luke's, I think =) heheh=)

_elohcin_: Aww, it's amazing to hear that! Thanks! =)

_bezgraniczna_: Yayy, thank you so soo much!=) 'Damy' moments sounds great I love their couple nickname ;) and there were no mistakes in your language, no worries;) english isn't my native language either:D anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Oh and, if you check my profile, I have a link to the Polish version of the story also, Cintre is translating it=) I don't understand the polish version but I think 31 chapters of the story are translated=)

_LileDupre_: Omg, thanks so much! It's great to hear that you love the story! I hope you liked this chapter too! =)


	40. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

**A.N: **I have a real important exam tomorrow and all I did was writing this chapter, for the whole day! =) tomorrow will be horrible *sigh* Anyways, my finals are coming people so don't panic if I update slow in these two weeks, okay? I'll make it up;) oh, and thanks so much for the reviews! ;) I loved messaging back to them;)

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, those lyrics belong to My Chemical Romance nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet**

**AMY'S POV**

It took me a minute to fully acknowledge who it was. For one, long and horrible minute, I just stared at him, my head still spinning from the affects of Damon's kiss. A freezing cold feeling made it's way through the warmness in my stomach, as if I was stabbed with ice and I slipped out of Damon's arms as Luke let out a painful, choking noise, then clenched his jaw.

This couldn't be happening..That wasn't supposed to happen, I was going to have a plan before he found out, I was going to find a proper way to tell him, just-

Not this way.

"Luke, I-" I stopped in my mid-sentence and took a hesitating step towards him. What was I supposed to say now?

"You're disturbing us." When Damon talked, his voice was chilling, and his tone signaled that Luke had better back off. When I turned to give Damon a disbelieving look, I saw the predator behind his eyes. Although he was wearing a smug smile, there was something off in his glances, something threatening.

"No, listen-" before I could say anything else, Luke laughed humorlessly and turned on his heels, got into his car,then stepped on the accelerator. All I could do was watching him like a stupid mute as he drove away.

"I should go.." I muttered more to myself, my heartbeat getting faster as I felt my throat tightening. "He wasn't-it wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Oh come on, he saw, so what?" he said nonchalantly and I blinked back the tears

"I was supposed to tell him in a-proper way, not like this.." my voice grow weaker with each word and I ran a shaking hand through my hair "He was angry at me enough already-"

"I can kill him?" he suggested and I blinked dumbly, trying to figure out if he was joking

"You're not going to kill him, Damon."

"Okay, maybe not kill him but I can bite him. It's not necessary for him to-"

"Damon, you're not going to bite him!" I exclaimed "Nor kill him..nor harm him in any way. Promise me."

He rolled his eyes "I could make him forget? I mean alright, he's on vervain, but if we lock him until it leaves his system-"

"I seriously can't believe I'm having this conversation…" I shook my head "Just-let me handle this, okay? In a humanish- full of apology and begging way."

"Why exactly will you apologize?" he asked, and that was when I paused. I frowned slightly, trying to find the cause

"I-umm.." I stuttered "He-"

"So finally, you noticed it too, huh?" he asked casually "That he actually likes you? What else would you feel guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty, I just think-" I gulped "I should've told him before he found out like-that."

"Who cares?"

"I do!" I said "Luke is my friend, and-" I bit my lip, it was time to spit it out "And if what you're implying is true, I just broke his heart, which was exactly the last thing I ever wanted." I winced as the words left my lips. Why else would he react that way? I mean, apart from the fact that Damon was a vampire?

I took a step but he grabbed me by my arm. Before I could look at him, I heard my brother's voice

"Amy?"

Both me and Damon turned our heads. He frowned slightly as his eyes shifted from me to Damon "Everything okay in here?"

A low growl rose in Damon's chest and I arched a brow, giving him a warning look.

"Apart from the fact that he's my brother, he also happens to know how to slay a vampire, remember?" I mumbled, pulling my arm from his loosened grip, then turned to Will.

"Yeah." I said slowly, "Yeah-um-sure…Will, is it okay if I come to the party later?"

"Amy, it's a party thrown for you." He stated and I nodded, feeling terrible

"I-Just tell Caroline something came up about Luke, okay? I need to-he needs me right now."

"Wait- I can take you-"

"You're not going, Amy." Damon warned quietly and I gritted my teeth

"Don't tell me what to do, Damon." Then I turned my head to Will "It would be nice, actually."

He strode towards us and Damon took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Try to understand." I pleaded softly "See you tonight."

I climbed into the car and buckled my seat belt as Will started the car.

"What happened to Luke?" Will asked after minutes of silence and I bit my bottom lip, looking out of the window

"We-he-we had an misunderstanding." I stuttered "And he-um-he's angry at me."

"Misunderstanding about what?"

I shrugged, but didn't answer

"Turn left from here." I said and he turned the steering wheel.

"Amy, can I ask something?"

I shrugged again

"Is there something going on between you and Luke?"

I crossed my arms "Turn right." I said and let out a long breath through my nose "And no, there's nothing going on between me and him."

"Oh." He said uncomfortably "Just-Caroline said that he-he liked you."

Probably the rest of the world doesn't know it, but talking about your love life with your brothers…It's not the easiest thing. I mean alright, if I could pick one of them to argue my love life, it would be Will. He was usually the calmest and most reasonable one among them but, still, it didn't change that it was..weird.

Besides, I wasn't sure I was ready to talk about it. Some things were better left unsaid. And probably, because as soon as I spoke them out loud, I would actually hear them and it would make it more real. Concrete even.

"Turn right again…" I mumbled and unbuckled my seat belt "Thanks. I hope he's at home."

"Want me to wait?"

I shook my head "Caroline would kill us both." I pushed open my door "See you later."

I took a shaking breath and walked into the porch, then heard Will's driving away. Brushing my hair off my face, I raised my fist, but then heard a flapping of wings and a crow landed on big vase in the porch. I frowned and tilted my head to the right

"Sparky?" I asked disbelievingly "Hi."

He didn't do anything, just looked me in the eye, and I turned my head and knocked on the door

"Weird.." I mumbed to myself and the door opened, revealing a woman in her forties.

"Hi.." I said timidly"Um-Mrs Reese, I think?"

She smiled at me "Yes sweetie?"

"I'm-Amy Walsh." I said, thrusting my hand out and she shook it "I'm a friend of Luke's-"

"Infamous Amy…" she said softly "I feel like I know you already."

I tried to smile "Um-I was wondering if Luke is home?"

"He came about ten minutes ago." She said, her smile fading a little "He seemed like he was angry at something."

"That would be me." I said slowly "May I- come in?"

"Of course." She stepped aside and I walked into the house

"He's upstairs." She said "First door on the left."

I mumbled a thanks and walked upstairs, my heart pounding against my chest. I knocked on the door and waited

"Leave me alone." His raspy voice reached my ears and my stomach clenched, then I gulped to moisten my dry throat and opened the door.

"I said-" he sat up in the bed but stopped talking when he saw me. I gave him a faint smile and cleared my throat

"Hi.." I muttered, stepping into the room "Luke-"

"What are you doing here?" his voice was so cold that it felt like someone else was talking. I gulped again

"Umm-" I took a hesitant step towards him "I wanted to see if- if you're alright."

"Just peachy." He said hoarsely, and I saw that his eyes were bloodshot, as if they were tired from pushing the tears back. He got up from the bed "Go away Amy. I'm serious."

"But I don't want to go away!" I said like a stubborn child "Luke-if you just listen to me-"

"Listen to what? ! " he shouted "What, Amy? This-this is sick-"

"No-"

"It's just wrong!" he shouted "That thing isn't even alive but you go and-" he stopped talking, as if it hurt too much to form those words for him.

"Just listen.." I pleaded "Look, I know it's-this hunting thing is the cause of-"

"It has nothing to do with this '_hunting thing_'. But it has something to do with me not being a necrophile!"

I clenched my teeth, blinking back the tears

"You're angry, I understand-"

"You think you understand?" he asked furiously "You're not even close to understand!"

Every time someone shouted at me, it always dropped my guard, ever since I was a kid. As a result of what I was taught in my childhood, I'd always listen to them, without being able to stand for myself. That was probably why when the words left my mouth, they surprised me more than Luke.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked helplessly, my voice raising with each word "What, Luke? Apologize to you? Beg you? What exactly am I supposed to do right now? ! "

Now to think of it, my reaction was probably not a result of Luke's words. It was because I really needed him to tell me what to do to fix it. Fix this thing between us. Because before him, before Damon, before everything that happened in Mystic Falls, I'd always been unnoticed. No one really paid attention, let alone people like-them. It was as if after I had been invisible for my whole life, suddenly I was pushed into a stage with full of audience.

And it scared me the hell out. Being clueless, being able to feel these things, being able to make Luke feel these. Being able to _hurt_ him. Because I was the reason he was in pain right now, and the thought alone made my heart, my brain, my whole body hurt.

"You know what.." he said, now his voice was low "For all this time..When you were gone, I thought it hurt.." he let out a painful breath "Maybe you should've stayed gone, Amy. Now I can see that it hurt less."

I shut my eyes, willing myself to control the pain making it's way into my body. For a moment, we just stood there like two statues, not moving, maybe not even breathing.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I whispered, forcing the words to come out of my mouth "And I couldn't say it this morning but..I'm really sorry. For everything."

I spun around and left his room, descended stairs as the tears blurred my vision

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Mrs Reese." I sniffled when I saw her, looking at me in a way that I could only described as 'motherly'. "It was nice to meet you, good evening."

"Amy, wait." She said before I could reach the door and I turned around, my body stiff

"Yes?"

She heaved a sigh, trying to flash a smile "I'm not sure what happened, but…Luke sometimes let's his anger run ahead him. Don't take him serious when he is angry."

I nodded slowly, clearing my throat

"Yeah..thank you. Good evening, again." I said and opened the door, then left the house and closed the door behind me.

_I will not burst into tears.. I will not, I swear to God I will not.._

I walked for 5 minutes before I faintly heard my phone's ringing and I picked up

"Hello?"

"Amy, hi! Where are you?" Elena's cheerful voice reached my ears and I sobbed out, putting my burning face in my hand

"Elena I-"

"Woah, what happened, are you alright?" I could hear the music coming from the other line and the thought crushed me. Right. My party.

"No I'm not.." I whispered weakly "And I won't..Luke is-he-" I couldn't talk anymore as the sobs shook my body and the tears burned my eyes, warming my cheeks, my face.

"Where are you?" she sounded really worried now "Amy-come to the Grill and we can talk.."

I shook my head, forgetting she couldn't see me "I don't-I can't.." I said, I had no idea how to explain myself to the others, to Caroline, to my brother, to Damon..

"Can you come over to my house?" I asked weakly and I heard the phone scuffling

"Amy?" I heard Stefan's alarmed voice "What happened, did Damon-?"

"Not, it's-it's not about him." I mumbled, wiping the tears "It's-um-it's about Luke.."

"Oh.." he sounded a little uncomfortable "Okay.." there was the scuffling noise, then Elena's soft voice

"I can be there in ten minutes? Or we could go to my place if you want?"

"No ,it's…it's okay, come to my house." I said "Oh and-don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure, see you there." She hung up and I stopped in the middle of the road. Then I wiped the tears again made my way home.

When I finally reached there, there was some bad news and good news

Good news, Monica wasn't there.

Bad news? Mike totally saw my red and puffy eyes and decided to go into full protective-brother-mode

"What happened?" he asked when I walked into house "Did someone say something? Is it Dan again? I swear to God-"

"Mike, calm down.." I said slowly "Nothing happened-"

"Then why are you crying?"

I shrugged "It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing, Amy!" he insisted and I sighed

"Mike, seriously..can we talk about it tomorrow? Elena will come over, so…" I said pleadingly and he gave me a hard look, then sighed

"Fine. Don't think I'm forgetting it, Amy, you'll tell me everything."

"Sure." I said weakly and walked past him. I laid my hand on wood banister and dragged myself upstairs tiredly, then I walked into my room and flung myself onto the bed.

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on my door, then it opened slowly and Elena peeked her head from the doorway

"Hi.." she said smiling at me "I brought ice cream?"

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

I have to admit, even for a human, he was an idiot.

He didn't stay in his room for long, after she left. He walked outside, taking deep breaths and walking back and forth in the porch. Then he went into house again, grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter, and walked out of his safe, little house.

A pretty bad idea if you ask me. Especially after what he had said to her...

Before he could open his car's door, I grabbed him by his throat and pinned him against the garage wall. As soon as he saw me, he narrowed his eyes and tried to push my hand away

"You're really testing my patience in here, kid." I growled and he looked at me daringly

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said smugly "Amy doesn't really like bullies."

It took my all willpower not to break his neck there and then. I pulled my hand back and he cracked his neck

"If you ever.." my voice turned into a growl again "Go near her again, I'm going to kill you."

"Try and stop me." He said calmly

_Don't kill him…Amy will be upset if I kill him… Council will come after us if I kill him…_

"Do you really think she'll let you, after what you've said to her?" I asked "Come on, even you can't be that stupid."

His expression changed "That slipped out." He admitted slowly "Amy knows I didn't mean it."

I gritted my teeth "She won't forgive you, kid. Not fully anyway."

He shrugged "In time, she will. Sooner or later, she'll see who you really are, and I'll be there when she realizes that."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." I said calmly "Who knows what can happen to you tomorrow? Or day after that? After all you're just a fragile human, accidents happen."

He gulped, but held his head high.

"I'll wait."

"So will I. The thing is, I have eternity. What do you have?"

He clenched his teeth, getting angrier and it felt definitely amazing

"I may not have eternity." He said "But neither does she." His lips curled "She's a human, Salvatore. Something you can never be."

"But I'm a vampire. Something she could always be."

I enjoyed the expression on his face. I could almost see the picture in his head, Amy, her lips covered in blood, giving him a predatory look…

Turned into a vampire..

"She can't be a vampire." He said his voice was firm and I rolled my eyes

"I really don't think you get it, kid. Amy is the only reason I'm not killing you right now, and you're seriously pushing your luck. What will you do if I change her? Tell it to daddy?"

"No you will not change her, Salvatore, and I'm sure you understand why." Now he was panicked and suddenly, the thought hit me like a sudden blast.

No.

I couldn't..

If I did, then it would mean-

"The only thing she feels right now is some kind of..superiority complex, to be desired by something powerful. But when you can't give her your eternity…Guess how she'll feel?"

_Oh, fuck_.

* * *

**A.N2: So...**** what do you think?**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

ashley199935: Heheh, yayy, I caught you by surprise:P And Monica...I'm not sure if she can ever get better or something like that lol:P

Twilight016: Argh, she's definitely annoying...And for some reason, I can't make her go away lol:P

Mrs0cullen: Aww, thanks so so much hun;) I seriously hope you liked this chapter;)

Dareangel: Aw, I feel sorry for him too... I think he'll have feelings for her for some long time=) and damon and amy's relationship...well, some interesting things will happen, I can tell you that *wink wink* ;)


	41. Corner Of Your Heart

**A.N.: **Well, it seems like instead of studying to my finals, my brain prefers to write the next chapter...interesting. :P I hope you all will like this chapter, and thanks so much for the reviews!=)

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's a song by Ingrid Michaelson, ****______******** nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**AMY'S POV**

The following days were easier. Well, partially.

That first night, after calming down a little, I told everything to Elena about Luke and Damon and she talked with me for hours about Damon, telling me how I needed to be careful, how unpredictable he was, and some other stuff about him, Katherine and vampires in general. She was surprised, but as always, she reacted calmly, and controlled, making me feel better.

Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for Caroline. This whole 'Caroline and Damon's going out before' thing had totally slipped my mind, and at first, I was scared the hell out because-well, if Caroline still had feelings for him, I had no idea what I would do. But as it turned out, the only thing she felt for him was hate. She had yelled at me for hours, then spent the next hour apologizing and the next hour with yelling again.

And Luke…well, even after couple days, it still hurt to think how I had made him feel. His voice was ringing in my ears all the time, never letting me forget ; _"Maybe you should've stayed gone."_

Should I?

Was I supposed to be gone?

My thoughts were like black clouds in my head, darkening, gloomy…

But there was also a weird thing going on. Everytime Damon came into my room at night, everytime he gave me that mischievous smile of his, everytime I felt his lips on mine, all those thoughts disappeared, as if his presence was a storm that couldn't be stopped, overwhelming and intense, yet in the end it chased all dust and dirt away from my mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I snapped out of my trance and turned my head to look at Elena "Oh. Hi."

"Hey." She smiled "You seem troubled."

I shrugged slightly "I was thinking." I mumbled, turning again to focus my gaze on the football field.

"Amy, seriously. He will come around."

"Doesn't look like it." I stated weakly and she sighed, sitting beside me. I had put my feet on the tribune seat before me, watching the football team practice.

Luke hadn't turned his gaze to here. Not even once.

"You really need to cheer up." Elena said "I mean it. Don't make me pull a Caroline here."

I smiled, but then it faded away "We're sure she's not mad at me, right?" I asked "I mean..she said that she wasn't, but-"

Elena shook her head "I talked to her, don't worry. She's-worried for you, but not mad at you."

I nodded slowly "Good." I mumbled, watching Luke running "I'm not sure if I could take it if someone else got mad at me."

"Still pitying yourself, I see?" Bonnie said as she walked towards us, then sat next to Elena

"I'm not pitying myself, I'm mourning." I grumbled

"Mourning over your mind? Because if you're dating Damon you must've lost-" she stopped talking when she saw Elena's warning looks "Oh. Sorry."

"Amy, he's just angry, that's all." Elena said logically "Wait a couple days, I'm sure he'll apologize."

"It's already been a couple days." I said "And no. He'll never talk to me again, let alone apologizing."

"Maybe he feels sorry, that's why he doesn't talk with you." Bonnie suggested "I mean, he might be looking for a way to apologize, you know."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't take my gaze off of the field "Right."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for watching the muscled guys getting sweaty but…" Caroline talked from behind me "Shouldn't we be…happier or something?"

I threw my head back and saw her grinning down at me "Hi Caroline."

"Yeah, hi you whiner." She said "So we're still having this '_poor me, my best friend likes me and gone mad from jealousy'_ party going on here?"

"Yeap." Elena said and I groaned

"Have I ever told you you all suck at sympathy?"

"And you suck at picking boyfriends, but we still love you." Caroline quipped and I broke into a smile

"Right. Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome. Anyways, you'd better shake off this melancholy, because…" she giggled like an excited child "Masquerade is coming!"

I frowned and finally sat up straight to look at her "Masquerade?"

She raised her brows "Will didn't tell you? I told him to tell you!"

"Seriously, Caroline, you're trusting Will to remember to mention me a party?" I paused "And by the way, another one? Jesus Christ, is there any week in here that you don't plan anything?"

Caroline rolled her eyes "This is a big event, Amy-"

"Aren't they all?"

"Almost whole school will attend this-"

"May I repeat-"

"And it'll be fun!" she cut me off "Masks,dances and stuff. Come on. Please?"

She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I sighed, then nodded

"Fine. But I've never been in a masquerade before.." I said thoughtfully "Where will I get masks and costume?"

"Well, we're going to the shopping tomorrow, so.." Caroline smiled "A perfect distraction for you. We'll dance and look pretty and not think about boys at all."

"I thought you were going with Will." Bonnie said and Caroline paused

"Well…" she said "I was trying to raise the team spirit in here. '_We'll dance and look pretty and Amy won't think about Luke at all_' didn't sound that..team-ish."

I let out a laugh and bit my lip, feeling a little better already.

"It actually sounds good." I said, smiling and winked at her "Thanks."

* * *

Time passed quickly and finally the school was over. Caroline and Elena was talking about whose car we should take for tomorrow and I was thinking about how Dan was going to react. Also, there was this Monica problem, and-

Caroline's voice cut through my monologue in my head "What's he doing here?"

When I raised my head, I saw who she was talking about and my heart started racing in my chest, also a smile I couldn't repress made it's way to my lips. It was like my brain had shut itself off to the everything around me, but him.

"Damon!" I said excitedly and rushed towards him, holding my books tighter. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I could come and see if you ran away yet."

I sighed "You won't let me forget ever, will you?"

"Not a chance." he stated, and I grinned, then stood on my tiptoes and placed a kiss to his lips, surprised at my own boldness. He brushed my hair off my face, and his eyes caught someone behind me and narrowed.

I could feel the clench of my stomach but I forced myself to talk, crossing my arms

"I so know who you're looking at, and stop it."

He rolled his eyes

"Damon, be nice!"

"I am nice." He defended himself "He isn't dead yet, right? I'm at the highest level of my niceness, don't push your luck."

This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes "So…" I said as we started walking slowly "What are you doing here, really?"

He shrugged "Came to see you." He answered "Thought we could spend some time. What would you want to do?"

I frowned slightly, trying to decide

"Walk." I said after a minute "Let's walk."

My phone beeped and I pulled it out of my pocket, then opened the message from Caroline

**Tomorrow, 4 p.m, don't forget! And tell Damon I said..ugh.**

I bit my lip then looked up at Damon

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

I opened my mouth, but then closed it back, trying to form the words in my brain. What was I going to say? Come to the ball with me? Gosh, why had it sounded so Harry Potter in my head?

"What?" he asked and I gulped

"Well…" I cleared my throat "There's this…masquerade, and everyone is going, and I'm going too." I shifted uncomfortably "Uh-wanna come or something?"

_Pathetic. Seriously._

"I-I mean you don't have to!" I said quickly "Just that-I learned about it today, and never been in a masquerade before, and you've probably been in one before, considering it was likely the only entertainment back when you were-alive, since there was no TV or computer or something, or am I confusing the timeline? When was the first-"

"You know.." he cut off my blabbering, thank God. "It's not the right way of asking someone to come to the ball with you. And you were criticizing my manners." He paused "Besides, in where I came from, as a girl you were supposed to hint, and _I_ was supposed to ask you."

"Keep up with the time, Damon." I said "We girls can ask boys too these day."

His smug smile pulled at his lips and I had to keep myself from pulling him towards me, and kissing him.

_Easy, hormones…easy.._

"I am supposed to take your hand…" he said, taking my hand into his "And ask; Miss Walsh, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the ball?"

I giggled, and dropped a curtsey "I would be delighted, Mr Salvatore." I said, "Hmm, and…what are we supposed to do in the ball, oh you gentleman?"

"Well…" he pulled me from my hand, and wrapped his arm around my waist, making me giggle more "I'll ask you if you want to dance, something along the lines 'May I have the honor of taking your hand for the dance?', and you'll say 'Yes.'-"

"What if I don't want to dance-" he twirled me and I let out a squeak "Damon!"

"You can't refuse a gentleman's invitation without giving him a reason, Amy, it was really frowned upon in those days." He pulled me closer to himself again and I buried my burning face to his chest.

"We can't dance in the middle of the street!"

"Says who?" He asked "I was here when this town was founded, I don't remember such a rule."

"Damon!"

"And when the dance -Amy, stop wriggling- when the dance is over, I'm to take you back to your place-"

"Yes! Definitely! Take me back to my place!"

"And when the ball is over, I can walk you back home, but there has to be someone else with us, because, _what would the neighbours think_?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't think any worse than they do right now-"

"And you can't invite me home, of course."

I frowned "Vampire precautions?"

"More like virtue precautions." We stopped dancing finally and I let out a relieved breath.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and he smirked

"Anytime."

I tried to suppress my smile and we started walking again, my face still burning

"So, how was your life back then?" I asked curiously "Oh and, please don't demonstrate or anything like that."

He seemed thoughtful and shrugged "Different from now."

Suddenly, the word rang in my head, and I was absolutely sure it was ringing in his head also; _Katherine_.

I tried to gulp the bitter taste in my mouth and bit the inside of my cheek again "Like?" I forced myself to ask "Come on, Damon, give me something. Your family, your life, anything!"

Silence.

"For example…" I trailed off "Have you gone to college?"

"For a while." He said "I dropped out though."

I raised my brows "Why?"

"I decided I wanted to be in army."

_Okay, it's a progress._

"So you..fought in-" I tried to force my mind to remember the history class "Gosh, Mr Saltzman would kill me if he were here.."

"Civil War." A smile was playing on his lips "I was in the Confederate Army, but quit that also. Father wasn't pleased, as you can guess."

"Why did you quit?"

He shrugged again "I thought I had found something more interesting at home."

That bitter taste appeared in my mouth again, burning my throat, but I tried to stay calm, and collected. I cleared my throat, hoping I wasn't being nosy.

"Um-what about your mother? How did she react?"

"Mother-died not much after Stefan's birth." He said "It weakened her, or something like that."

"Oh.." I said slowly as we walked into the woods "Okay..Were you..close to her?"

He nodded without showing any emotion and I pushed my hair back out of my eyes

"I wish I could remember my mother." I said slowly, apparently he wasn't in the mood to talk about his family, so I decided to talk about mine. "Or my dad. But-" I snorted "You know. Thanks to my brain and that vampire, and my brothers.." I paused "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said and I looked around, then followed him

"And about your family.." he said after minutes "Maybe that's better."

"What, not remembering them?"

"No, I mean.. Remembering them would cause you pain." He said "It's not that what your brothers did was right, but, would you rather hurt, than not remembering them?"

I shrugged "Maybe." I said slowly "I mean..pain is a feeling, after all. If I could feel that when I think of my parents, I don't know…they would be more..real."

"They are real." He said, looking at me weird.

I shook my head

"No it's-it's not what I meant." I said weakly "I know they're real, I have pictures of them, my dad had a journal, and I think we have mom's stuff somewhere in the basement, but.." I shrugged "I don't feel like they are my real parents. They're just some..reflections in the pictures. It's not fair, right? I mean, I should feel grateful, or something like that, after all, my mom probably died trying to protect me but.." I paused "I just feel sorry for myself and them, and it's just the kind of sorry like..when you read someone's death in the newspaper. How can I feel the real pain for someone that I can't even remember?"

He turned to look at me as I tried to catch my breath. His expression was unreadable, as if I was a hard math problem that he couldn't solve.

"So you're saying feeling pain is better than not feeling anything at all?"

"It's what makes us human, right?" I asked, trying to catch my breath "Pain, love, happiness.. They're all connected to each other." When his gaze felt too much, I shifted my weight "Damon, seriously, where are we going?"

He turned again and started walking "Almost there, Amy."

"Human, remember?" I asked sarcastically and lowered my voice "Not all of us can show off with our vampire-ness. We humans get tired."

"Yeah and you humans talk too much." He retorted and I rolled my eyes

"Vampires are arrogant."

"Humans are annoying."

"On behalf of my species-hey!" I said "And at least we don't drink blood."

"You eat much worse things."

I groaned "You know what, I'm sure it's frowned upon for a gentleman to-" I was cut off as I heard a loud water flow. When I narrowed my eyes and looked ahead, I could already see a waterfall with it's all glory, and Damon smirked smugly

"You've never been on a date before, have you?"

* * *

**A.N2: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, ideas, constructive criticism, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

**Twilight016: **Heheh, thanks so much! It's great to hear you like them together;) and yay, I love plot twists!;)

**ashley199935: **I'll explain that eternity thing really soon! I'm glad you liked it;)

**Rowan: **Aww, thanks! I really love it when people say they're obsessed with story lol=) and what's going on with Damon...it'll be revealed soon;)

**Mrs0cullen: **Yay thank you! I'll definitely need luck on tests=)

**Nelle07: **I was going to message you but you it seems like you disabled the =) anyways, thanks so much!=)


	42. Cause None Of Us Were Angels

**A.N: **Okay, that's where we actually start dancing, my lovely readers=) I have a beta now;) so, no more..grammatical errors or anything, yay!=) I hope you all will like this chapter, and don't forget to review please! Oh and, a lot of people have been asking me about Katherine, no worries, she'll come..but not to masquerade=) But I still have some plans about her, so... no panic:P

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's from Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for betaing the chapter and putting up with my stupid questions patiently! seriously, even I was annoyed with myself lol=)**

**AMY'S POV **

Date?

He had said "date", right?

_Uh oh.._

I didn't have any idea about what people did in dates!

"A-a date?," I stuttered as he started walking again, "It's a date?"

"Mm hm."

I supported myself by leaning my hand to a tree and tried to catch up with him, "To think I was going to wear a skirt today…" I mumbled quietly, "Why did I have to change my mind?"

Of course he heard me, and I gritted my teeth at his slow chuckle, "Damon, don't listen to me while I'm thinking out loud!"

He turned to shoot me a weird glare, but just shook his head instead and kept walking. I, on the other hand, looked around in awe. The wind, which blew my hair, was shaking the leaves, making a peaceful sound. The big trees and their roots were a magnificent view, and as I walked through the big woods, listening the clattering of the leaves under my feet, we finally reached the waterfall.

"Oh my God…" I muttered with admiration, gazing at the flowing water. It was the perfect serenity, probably one of the most breathtaking views I'd ever seen. At the bottom of it, the water looked like it was creating a mist, and the drops were splashing everywhere, on rocks, on the grass…There were also big rocks at the edge, a perfect place to just sit and watch…and forget.

"Damon, it's-" I stammered, "It's amazing…"

He just smiled at me, obviously satisfied by my reaction. I walked past him, getting closer to the edge and turned around.

"You come here often?"

He shrugged and walked closer, his piercing blue eyes focused on water, "Not really, no."

I bit my lip and walked into the small lake by stepping on the rocks, then sat down on one, reaching to trail my hand in the water, watching the little waves my hand created. As stupid as it sounds, I felt like I was in a painting, a work of some Renaissance painter, and I smiled to myself then he sat down on the rock besides mine.

"Tell me something about you," I said, after minutes of silence, turning my head to look at him and he frowned slightly.

"Again?"

I moistened my dry lips, "I mean, you said it was a date, right? That's what people do in dates, am I wrong?"

When his eyes met mine, the stern look in his eyes softened a bit.

"What do you want to know?"

I was silent for a minute thinking, then I cleared my throat.

"How does it feel?"

He didn't need any explanation to figure out what I meant by saying 'it', he smiled, but his eyes held a melancholic light in them.

"I told you before. Sharper." He said "More intense. More…on edge. There are no normal, ordinary feelings. When you hate someone, you want to kill them in the worst way possible, you want them to suffer, to beg."

A shiver ran down my spine but I ignored it, "What about when you love someone?"

He looked at the waterfall again, and for couple of seconds, all that could be heard was the flow of the water.

"It's all about passion, and power," he said contemplatively, "The desire to possess. It's wild, instinctive, and unstoppable, including by oneself."

My brows pulled together, "You can't possess someone," I stated in a low voice, "They're not objects, you can't just-own people like that. It's-it's primitive!"

"Haven't you been listening, Amy?" He asked with a dark chuckle, "What exactly made you think that vampires are-civilized creatures?"

I trailed my hand in the water once again thoughtfully, then raised it up and watched the little crystal drops drip into the water from my fingertips.

"What if you repress that?"

"Then we would be human," He said and I took my gaze off the water.

"Humans don't have those animalistic feelings to repress, Damon."

He smiled, "Really?" he asked, "Are you sure about that?"

I felt a little taken aback, "We don't have the desire to-own each other like animals."

"Yes you do," He said lowly, "That desire? It lies in every single human. Even if you try to ignore it, repress it, pretend like it doesn't exist, it doesn't go away. Jealousy, anger, fear of losing someone…they all derive from that passion. It just waits there for the right person, and the right time, and when they come…" he snapped his fingers, "Bang."

"The only difference is that you're better at hiding it," He added, when he saw my expression, "You can call it jealousy, obsession, or some other name. But face it, vampire or human, we're all struggling to keep that lust under control. We vampires have to struggle much, _much_ more, that's all."

We were silent again, listening to the birds singing.

"By the way, for the record…" he said after a minute, "This is definitely _not_what people do in dates. They…" His voice dropped into a whisper and I had to lean towards him to hear what he was saying. He winked at me and talked in a voice as if he was telling me a secret, "They don't talk about vampires."

A nervous laughter I couldn't suppress escaped from my lips and I almost fell off the rock I was sitting on, but managed to regain my balance.

"Your turn," He said and I raised my brows.

"Uh-you want me to talk about what being a human feels like?" I asked, puzzled. "Nice, I think..."

He smirked, "No, not that," he said, "Something about you."

"You made a research about me, Damon, I'm sure you know everything."

"A research about your past, Amy, not your present," He corrected me and I bit my lip, hmming.

"I…" I trailed off, "I've always wanted to be a journalist. Your turn. Favorite…something."

"Drink. Uh-Blood?" he smirked and I grimaced, "Alright, scotch. Which school do you want to go?"

"I think Northwestern, but I need to study much, much more," I said, "Soccer or baseball?"

"Soccer. Favorite...book character."

"Alice…" I said, "In Wonderland. Um-favorite…blood type?"

He blinked, "Has anyone ever told you you're weird?"

"Okay, forget that question, we will have a normal date. Favorite…color?"

"And now you're being cliché."

"Okay, okay!" I said, waving my hands defensively, "Uh…I'm not sure what to ask," I brushed my hair off my face impatiently, "Tell me something about your human past."

He tilted his head to the right, and then, there was a blur of color and breeze. Before I could even blink, I was pulled into a strong grip, and my stomach leaped when I felt a sudden movement onwards, causing me to gasp. I couldn't even scream, and then-

It stopped.

"A little warning would be nice," I said with a shaky voice, still holding onto him, my eyes shut. He chuckled and I felt its vibration in his chest, then he put me on my feet, and my knees buckled, making me lose my balance for a second.

"Easy…" he muttered and I opened my eyes slowly, taking fast breaths. He held me tightly, keeping me from falling and I smiled, looking up at him. He tilted my chin up, placing a kiss on my lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers brushed the hair at the nape of his neck, and I sighed, pulling myself closer to him.

"I think you're having a heart attack," He muttered against my lips when he pulled back and I opened my eyes again, trying to calm down.

"Yeah-get used to it," I murmured and looked around, "Where are we?"

"You wanted to learn about my past, right?" he asked and I nodded tentatively.

"Well…" he said, "We're standing exactly where my past was shaped."

I pulled away from his grip and took a few steps. All I could see was trees and some ruins, so I turned to give him a questioning look.

"It's where I was killed," He said, motioning towards the trees with a wave of his hand and when it dawned on me, I gulped.

"You mean-" I paused, "Killed-as in-"

"Killed. Literally. Shot," He said and I frowned, turning my gaze to the woods, trying to ignore the goosebumps rising on my arms, then let out a shaky breath.

"Not many girls can say they've seen this," I stated, "The place where their date was killed."

"Unless the date goes bad, no?" he agreed with me and instead of laughing, I felt that my throat tightened, my heart sinking. Even the thought of him dying-

I shuddered, clenching my teeth and stepped closer to him.

"From where-" I paused, trying to find the words "I-I mean from where you were-?"

"My back," He muttered as if it was just nothing and I shyly reached out, dragging my fingertips up his back. He closed his eyes and I tried to smile.

"Here?"

"A little lower."

My hand slipped a little and stopped just under his shoulder blade.

"There," He said and I kept my hand there.

"Did it hurt?" I whispered weakly and he nuzzled his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply. I had a feeling that he didn't touch people much, at least not like this, and I stood very still to not to ruin this moment.

"When I was shot?"

I nodded against his chest and he hmmed.

"Like hell," He muttered, "Thanks to father."

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat, "Your father killed you?"

He hmmed again and my fingers caressed his back through his black shirt, "I'm sorry," I whispered, blinking to keep the tears at bay. What kind of father would do that to his son?

"Don't be," He said, pulling back a little and held my hand to take me into the forest.

"Come on Goldilocks," He shot me his seductive smile, "Date isn't over yet."

* * *

The rest of my first date was amazing. Well, it was weird and amazing. If anyone told me my first date would involve visiting the place where my date was killed, I would've said they must've lost their minds, but now...

"So, how was it?" Elena asked from the other line, and I smiled to myself as I switched on my laptop.

"Perfect," I said "He took me to-" I paused "Uh-It's gonna sound weird."

"We're talking about Damon, Amy, I'm sure it's impossible for anything to sound weirder than 'having a date with Damon'," Elena stated and I rolled my eyes.

"He took me to the place where he was killed."

"I stand corrected."

I giggled, "Warned you."

"Wait, you mean…the place he was-whoa. Seriously?"

"Mm hm," I said, and sat down on my bed, "Do you know who pulled the trigger?"

"Yeah, Stefan told me earlier. Their father."

I shook my head slightly, "More like a pathetic excuse for a father. What kind of monster does that?"

Elena sighed, but didn't comment on that one, "So..." she said, "Is he coming to the masquerade?"

"Yep," I said, "By the way, whose car are we taking tomorrow?"

"Mine," She said, "Should be fun, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled slowly, "Should be fun."

Someone knocked on my door and I turned my head, "Come in?"

The door opened and Monica walked into the room, with a weird expression on her face. I tilted my head to the right,

"Uh-Elena, can I call you later?"

"Sure. See you," She said and I hang up and placed the phone on the bed.

"Hi Monica," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," She said, sighing and crossing her arms. I frowned slightly.

"Is-is there something you want to tell me?"

She cleared her throat, wetting her lips, "Yeah, I want to talk with you."

I blinked dumbly, "About...?"

"Amy, what do you think you're doing?" she said suddenly and I flicked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen you today," She said and when she saw my blank glances, she added, "In the town centre."

"Um-good for you?" I said slowly, still trying to figure out what would cause her to react like that, but suddenly the realization hit me with its power.

_Uh oh._

_Not good._

_At all_.

"Amy, we've talked about it before," She said, trying to sound patient and I repressed a groan, getting up from the bed.

"Monica…"

"You might not see it right now," She said, taking a step, "But Damon? He's-he's not good news, apparently."

"You talked with him for what, five minutes?" I asked defensively and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not important, those five minutes were enough for me to see what kind of guy he is."

_Calm down. Calm down, control your temper._ I sang in my head, trying to ignore the boiling of my blood.

"Look, dancing in the streets or things like those- they might feel good and romantic right now, but they are just...his tricks. I don't want you to get hurt-"

"You don't know him, Monica."

"I know guys like him, isn't that enough?" she said firmly, "I'm worried about you-"

"You don't need to be," I said icily, crossing my arms, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you think that way right now, but you can't, honey..." she said sweetly and I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to be that girl always in need of protection, a girl who couldn't think for herself, couldn't make her decisions by herself…

"He will use you, and you know it!"

"No, he won't!" my voice raised before I could even realize, "You don't understand-"

"Wake up, Amy, there's only one thing a guy like him would want from a girl like _you_, and as soon as he gets it, he'll move on!"

My eyes narrowed when it occurred to me. I dig my fingernails into my palms, and just like that, the anger had gone from burning to freezing. It wasn't a good thing. Not at all, it was much more dangerous than the boiling anger, and I was aware of it. I suppressed the urge to attack her and my whole body froze as I formed the words.

"Get out."

She blinked dumbly, as if I was talking in a different language.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my room before I make you," I said, looking at her in the eye, my voice getting sharper with every word, yet, it was unbelievingly calm, "One more word about him, Monica. Just try, and I won't be responsible of what I do."

"Amy-" she clenched her teeth and walked to the door, and I went closer. She stepped out of my room and I gripped the doorknob tight, my glare focused on her completely.

"You're angry now, we can talk about it later-"

"No," I said, my voice was creepily stony, "We won't. You will stay out of my life, or I will turn yours into hell," I tilted my head to the right, "I hope we understood each other."

I slammed the door to her face, and it took me a moment to regain calmness, resting my head against the door, taking deep breaths. There was a breeze in the room, and my lips pulled into a smile when I turned around, seeing him with his back leaning against the wall with an amused expression on his face.

"Not hiding your claws anymore, little kitten?"

* * *

**A.N2:****I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, ideas, constructive criticism, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

**Nemo0323: **Hey, that's interesting=) umm, I'm not sure where they told it, but it's what was written in internet, so it should be either in book or show, right?:D and hey, I didn't know you wrote a VD fanfiction!=)

**ashley199935: **I hope you liked their date!=) and I have some other plans about katherine, so she won't be at ball, not yet, sorry:( :P

**(the reviewer who forgot to write their name=))** : Yay, thank you! I think it'll take a while until he realizes his true feelings..and a lot more till he tells her about them=) and hey, I like your questions!=) why can't damon turn amy... I'll answer that one really soon;)

**Nelle07: **Yeap, you did disable that lol=) and aww,thanks so much! it's awesome to hear that!


	43. You're Not Gonna Crack Never Gonna Crack

**A.N: **I hope you realize how much I love you people:P *sigh* I'm so gonna fail in my next final :( anyways, this chapter is a bit long, because I might not be able to update for a week, so...=) hope you like it! And review, please!

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's from Run Baby Run by Garbage, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**______************____****Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for betaing the chapter and giving me some great ideas! Seriously, can't wait to write them down! **

**AMY'S POV**

"Caroline, I swear to God, the next time I hear you say-"

"How about this?" she turned to me with another dress in her hands, apparently, not listening to me at all, and I groaned.

"Nice," I said for the fifteenth time. Caroline eyed the dress and put it down.

"Let's keep looking," She said and walked out of the shop, dragging Bonnie along with her.

"Oh come on, it was a nice one!" I called out but she ignored me, walking into another shop. I huffed, and Elena came beside me, then we followed Caroline.

"So…" Elena murmured as I picked up a mask, "how are things going with Damon?"

"Nice. Amazing actually."

"Amy, you're grinning."

"Oh. Am I…" I pursed my lips and paused, "uh-Elena, can I ask something? Does Stefan comes in your room without telling you?"

She nodded and picked up another mask, "I think it's in the handbook of _Dating Vampires: Learn the Basics_."

I giggled and saw another mask, then reached out to pick it up, "do you think it would match my dress?"

Elena shook her head and reached out to take a silvery one with whitish laces on it, "Try this."

I put it on and walked to the mirror, tilting my head to the right. It did look nice, actually.

"Okay then," I took it off and waited for Caroline to pick a dress so I could pay for my mask. I flung myself to one of the big red couches and Elena sat beside me and sighed.

"Hey, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Can Stefan hear your heartbeat too?"

She frowned slightly, thinking, "Uh-he never mentioned. Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Damon seems like he is…uh- he can hear mine, and I'm not sure he likes it much."

Elena pursed her lips, "Well..." she said, "It should be hard, you know. The guy spent 145 years sucking blood from people, and now..." she waved her hand as if saying 'here we are'. I shivered.

"And Stefan?"

She shook her head, "He drinks animal blood," she said, "Damon didn't tell you?"

"He mentioned it sometime, I guess…" I said and Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, clearing her throat.

"What?"

"Amy he didn't-" she gulped, "I-I mean he didn't..."

"He didn't what?"

"He didn't drink your blood, right?"

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Shh!" she whispered warningly, "Just asking!"

"No!" I said quickly, "No, of course not- I wouldn't-" I stammered, "It hurts, hello?"

She held up her hands defensively, "Like I said...I was just asking."

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off when Caroline walked over to us with an another dress, turning to look in the mirror.

"How about this one?"

Elena poked me and whispered, "Say you want to have that dress."

"What?"

"Do it," She whispered and I sighed.

"Okay…Um-Caroline, I so want to have that dress, it looks really good!"

She turned to me with a catty smile on her lips, "Okay I'm buying this."

There was a "Thank God!" shout from behind the shelves by Bonnie and I turned to give Elena a questioning look. She just shrugged, smiling at Caroline.

"How do you think I've survived for years with Caroline's shopping habits?"

* * *

The next day, Caroline dropped by, but instead of making out with Will and scarring me for the rest of my life, she firmly told him she had things to do, and started to do my make-up.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?" she asked, referring to Will who was watching TV downstairs, because apparently, it was too early to get ready for the damn masquerade.

His words, not mine.

"Nope," I said, "And please, Caroline, you promised me."

The last thing I wanted was to be lectured by my brothers about Damon, because a) Monica had tried to do that and didn't end well, and b) They would go into a full big brother mode.

"Fine…" she muttered, rolling her eyes, "Close your eyes."

I obeyed and felt her apply some eyeshadow to my lids, "But it doesn't change the fact that I don't like this."

I just sighed and opened my eyes, "Because he's your ex?" my voice sounded apologizing and she shook her head, reaching for the eyeliner and commanding me to close my eyes again.

"No, because I know he's bad news Amy. No matter what you and Elena think."

"Can I be honest?" I asked, opening my eyes again and she hmmed.

"I thought you would…you know, react worse. Like, much _much_ worse."

She smiled a little, "You know what they say…" she said, "Friends are forever, boys are whatever. And our friendship is too strong for a guy to destroy it." She paused and added, "Even if he's a jerk."

I smiled too, ignoring the last part, "Thanks Caroline. Seriously, I don't know what I would do if you were angry with me as well. Because no one reacted…I don't know, nice so far, Luke doesn't want to talk to me anymore, Monica and I got into a fight, and God knows what my brothers will do when they find out…"

"First, Luke will definitely change his mind once he sees you tonight, anyone in their right minds would want to get into a fight with Monica, and I can promise you Will is gonna react very polite, because I'll make him."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

She shrugged, "Easy. I'll tell him he better behave, or there'll be no sex for-"

"Okay, okay, too much information!" I said quickly and she giggled, and turned to yell at Will.

"Will! Come on, get ready!"

I heard Will's grumble as he came upstairs and went into his room. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Days like these, I can see you're really siblings."

"Please, don't tell me I look like Will, it just hurts physically," I said and she laughed, and walked to my wardrobe and threw at me my dress, "Come on new girl. Dress up."

Half an hour later, we were all ready. Dan was staying at Monica's place again, and Mike had announced that he had a date with another girl, so as soon as Caroline finished her make-up, we were ready to go.

"Hey Mike," I said as we walked into the living room. He was playing with his phone, apparently texting someone, "Not ready for the date again?"

"It's an hour later," He said and eyed my dress "You look nice."

"Thanks-"

"But that dress looks a little short."

I looked down, "Is-is it?"

Caroline chimed in, poking me, "Of course not, Amy. Mike just can't control his brother instincts again."

"Okay, just saying…" he grinned and I hugged him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Good luck on your date. Make sure Caroline sees her, in case you forget her name like the last time."

"Shut up, kiddo," He said and I giggled, then Mike looked at Will who nodded at him and we all left the house.

The road was fun, thanks to Caroline. Fifteen minutes later Will pulled over and we got out of the car.

"So...may I?" Will reached out with a smile on his lips and Caroline giggled, then gave him her hand, and they both walked towards the big yard. I smiled watching them and looked around. Damon was nowhere to be seen, so I walked to the yard by myself, searching for Elena and Bonnie.

Gosh, where was everyone?

I huffed, feeling awkward already, and to make myself busy, I decided to get a drink. Walking to a big table, I smiled at the guy and took a glass. When I turned around, I almost ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" I said, taking a step back and raised my head, then my heartbeat went mad and that uncomfortable feeling appeared in my stomach again. I would recognize those hazel eyes anywhere.

"L-Luke." I said like a dumb, "Um-hi."

He had recognized who I was too, of course, and he gulped, then avoiding my gaze, he mumbled something that sounded like 'Hello' under his breath. For a few seconds, we just looked at each other, and he shifted his weight and turned to leave.

"Wait," Before I could even think, the word flew from my mouth, "Um..." I stammered, frantically trying to find something to say. He paused, waiting for my words.

"How long will it go on like this?" I asked pleadingly, searching his face that was partially covered by a black mask. He opened his mouth, but then gave up and shrugged.

"You look nice." He said hoarsely and turned on his heels, walking away. I let out a breath, stomping on my feet like a little child, and the guy behind the punch table chuckled.

"Boyfriend?"

I turned around and tried to smile, "No," I mumbled, "Just a friend. Or he used to be."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," I muttered slowly.

"He seemed sad."

"Mad, more likely," I said and he smiled.

"I'm Andrew," He said, thrusting his hand and I shook it.

"Amy." I said abstractedly and turned my head to look for Luke, but another familiar view caught my eyes and my lips pulled into a smile as I watched him walk towards me. He looked amazing as always, his blue eyes shining behind his midnight black mask.

"Hi," I said breathlessly and he smirked.

"Hey," He muttered, and I stood on my tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. He gave me a confused look.

"Will is in here somewhere, sorry," I said slowly and he shook his head slightly, sighing.

"It's okay. Want to dance?"

I pulled my brows together, "Uh-"

"Come on," He said, pulling my hand and I giggled, then remembered to be polite, I turned my head.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew." I said, putting my glass onto table.

"Yeah, you too," He said and I followed Damon. He twirled me and pulled me closer to him, holding me tightly by my waist.

"You look beautiful," He said and I felt a burning in my cheeks .

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. I wasn't so used to take compliments, so everytime someone did that, I got nervous. The fact that it was Damon who was giving me the compliments, made me mega-nervous. Or super-nervous.

Anyway, I was nervous.

"And I'm not the only one who thinks that." He muttered under his breath and I gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

See, again with the nervousness.

He arched a brow and I sighed, now it was dawning on me.

"You guys still don't talk to each other eh?"

"More like, he's not talking to me," I tried not to sound like a whining child as the song ended, and I saw Elena, waving at me. I smiled at her brightly and bit my lip.

"Where's Stefan?" I mouthed and she made a drinking motion with her hand. Then she slumped her shoulders, looking around. I paused and looked up at Damon.

"Damon, could you get me a drink please?" I asked to him, "Elena looks bored, I better go talk to her."

He rolled his eyes and placed a kiss to my temple, then walked away to get me a drink. I walked towards Elena.

"Hey, you look good," I said, hugging her and she hugged back.

"Thanks, so do you," She said, "I seriously don't know what's taking Stefan so long."

I shrugged slightly, "Elena, I ran into Luke," I said and she turned to look at me, raising her brows. I sighed.

"The only thing he said was _'You look nice'_," I said, trying to imitate his voice, "I mean come on, '_You look nice'_? Is he serious?"

"I- don't know..." she said, taken aback by my reaction.

"How fair is that? He's the one who doesn't talk to me, and then he goes and reacts as if I'm the one to blame in the first place!"

"He's angry-"

"No, _I_ am angry!" I said, getting carried away with each word, "For weeks, he hasn't been talking to me, he has been avoiding me, and now decides to appear looking like a hurt puppy, as if I don't feel horrible enough and wow, Damon better get me that drink like right now-"

"Amy?" Caroline walked over to us, "Hi, there's something you should know-"

"Not now, Caroline, I'm expressing my anger!" I snapped, focusing on the subject once again, "I mean, he is the one who told me I should've stayed away from here, right Elena? I should be the one who is angry, not him! I have the right to be completely pissed off, and yet-"

"Wait, you talked with Luke?" Caroline asked, becoming distracted, "What did he say?"

"That I looked nice!" I exclaimed, "Not _Let's start talking to each other Amy_, not _It's good to see you,_ not anything! That jerk just says that and walks away! So what now? I should be grateful that he blessed me with his words? I should go and try to look nicer? Sleep on his doorstep until he forgives me? What? What does he expect from me?"

"Amy!" Caroline cut me off, "It's Will."

And of course, this attracted my attention and my head snapped up.

"What? What happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but apparently, Monica told Dan, who was heard by Mike who told- okay, I'm not entirely sure where Will is standing at in this chain, but, he knows about Damon and you."

I felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over my head, "Please, tell me you're kidding."

She shook her head, "They're uh- they're talking now."

"Oh no…" I chanted to myself, "No no no no…"

"Amy, calm down-"

"You calm down!" I said through clenched teeth, "Caroline, where are they?"

She cleared her throat, "Um-at the punch table next to the statue."

I grabbed Elena by the arm and we ran, then stopped dead on our tracks when I saw the view that almost gave me a heart attack. Damon and Will were talking to each other, Damon was frowning slightly and nodded as he listened to Will who looked deadly serious.

"Elena," I poked her, "Elena, go find Stefan, we are going to need him."

She snorted a laugh, "Amy, they're not gonna attack each other."

"I-wait, huh?" I asked, distracted, "I'm not worried about that! Go find Stefan, I need to know what they're talking about!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by my arm, then spun me around so I couldn't see them anymore, "Breathe, you drama queen. You're overreacting."

"Elena, I'm not sure you understand the seriousness of this," I said, trying to sound calm, "One of them is my brother. And one of them is-" I paused, trying to find the suitable word, "One of them is Damon! Vampire and vampire slayer! Brother and the guy I l-" I changed direction in mid-word "-like, for heaven's sake!"

She started laughing, "Will doesn't know he's a vampire."

"You're completely missing the point," I said and turned around, then muttered, "Damon, I so know you can hear me, just- please be nice, okay?"

From where I was standing, I could see a faint shadow of a smirk on his lips, but he said something to Will and he nodded at him, then Damon walked towards me.

"I better go and find Stefan, I'm sure he's looking for me," Elena said and walked away. Damon, on the other hand, just held me by my arm and steered me towards the crowd.

"What happened? What did you guys talked about? What did he say? What did you say? Does he-"

"Amy, breathe," He smirked at me and I pinched his arm, but of course he didn't even wince a bit, just watched me with amusement in his eyes.

"Damon!" I said through my teeth, taking off my mask, "Tell me what's going on, please!"

"Everything's fine," He said soothingly, "Your brother and I had a conversation, that's all."

I groaned and buried my face in his arm, "And?" I asked, my voice muffled. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"And-"

"Damon," We heard Stefan's stern voice and I raised my head. He looked really serious, so did Elena, "I think you should come with me."

"What happened?" I asked but Stefan just nodded towards the backyard. Damon's arm left my waist quickly and both brothers walked to the backyard, leaving me with Elena.

"What's going on?"

She gulped, "There's been another attack." She said, her voice weak, "Sheriff Forbes managed to disperse the crowd, but they need Damon. Luke and his father are already there."

I had to blink a few times to fully grasp what it meant. Then I spun on my heels and walked towards the backyard as fast as I could, Elena following me. When we finally reached there, the paramedics were already placing her in the ambulance, and Damon was talking to Sheriff Forbes with barely suppressed anger in his eyes. As Luke's eyes found mine, he let out a breath and took a step, but then Damon walked away from the Sheriff to grab my hand and drag me away from there.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Elena, you came here with Bonnie right? Where is she?"

"Uh, I don't know she was in here somewhere with Jeremy-"

Damon cussed under his breath, "Okay, we don't have time for this. Elena, go find Bonnie, make sure everyone is safe, and you-" he looked at me, "We need to get you out of here."

"What- Damon, what's going on?" I asked stubbornly, but he wasn't listening to me, instead he turned to Stefan.

"She said they ran away into woods, right? I'll track them, you-"

"I'm coming too." He cut him off, "Two of us can do it faster. They can't be that far."

"Track who-guys-"

"Amy!" he finally snapped in a voice that clearly told me to stop talking and I shut up looking at him disbelievingly, "We need to find someone-"

"I can do it." Luke said, and came closer to me, "Come on Amy, let's go-"

"Go where- wait, you're talking to me-?"

"You still have those stakes with you, kid?" Damon cut me off and Luke nodded.

"Damon, the girl said they're in the woods, they can't afford another attack-" Stefan started but Damon shook his head.

"She needs to go home." He said and Luke clenched his teeth.

"My car is right here. Come on Amy." Without waiting for my answer, he grabbed me by my arm and steered me to the car, then he almost pushed me to the seat and got in the car as well, and stepped on the accelerator.

"What's going on?" I asked furiously, "Why does no one tell me anything?"

I had to hold on to my seat tighter and buckle my seatbelt when he swirled the car fast and for a minute, he didn't talk.

"There was another attack," He said slowly, "The vampires-they attacked some girl but before they could finish her, apparently, she screamed and people heard, so they had to run away."

"Oh my God..." I muttered, covering my mouth with my hands, "Is she-she is alive, right?"

He nodded, "When we got there, she was in some kind of shock, but Salvatore-he talked to her, she said they ran away into the woods when people heard her scream."

"Then why did Damon say I-" when the realization hit me, my breath caught in my throat. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I took a shaky breath, taking my cold palms to my forehead.

_Inhale, exhale._

"Amy-"

"It was them, right?" I asked in a whisper, "Those vampires that want me?"

He avoided my gaze, "She-she said that they called her 'Amy' before they bit her. And her-her mask was silvery too, so..."

It took me a minute to pull myself together. I clenched my teeth, so hard that it hurt and took a deep breath, "You know what, Luke, maybe you were right. I really should've stayed away."

"Amy, I didn't mean that," He said, his voice laced with guilt and pain. "You do know that, I was just-angry."

"No-you…" I paused "That's not the point right now, me being here hurts people…" I sniffled "And for the record, you did mean that. You haven't been talking to me for weeks, it wasn't just an impulsive reaction. You do want me gone. Out of your life." Forming those thoughts into words hurt so much that I couldn't even focus on the conversation anymore, "And you were right-"

"You don't understand," He shook his head slowly, "I stayed away from you, because-" he paused, "Amy, I want you in my life. More than you can ever imagine. But I can't watch you with him."

I shut my eyes and opened them to look at him again, "Luke-"

"And you do know why," He stated, "Even Salvatore knows why."

My heart sank but before I could say anything else, I looked out of the window and screamed

"Look out!"

The car hit the shadowy figure in the middle of the road, and Luke turned the steering wheel, then hit the breaks. Suddenly, the car slipped on the road with a deafening sound, got out of the driveway and leaped, once-

Twice-

And then darkness swallowed me.

* * *

**A.N2: So, I deserved some reviews? Yes? No? :P ****I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinions, ideas, constructive criticism, comments, anything!**

**Review Responses:**

**Twilight016: **Yay, thanks!=) heheh glad you liked it;)

**ashley199935: **Omg, thank youu!=) what dan sees in monica...don't have a clue lol=)

**DamonLuver:** Thanks so much! heheh, I like writing Amy-monica fights, it's just so fun to write lol=)


	44. Tell The World To Stop Turning

**A.N: **What can I say, finals were causing me to lose my mind, so I decided to keep myself sane:P I hope you'll like it people;)

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's from If You Go Away by Emiliana Torrini, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**______************__****Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an awesome beta!**

**AMY'S POV**

The first thing I felt was pain. Familiar, burning pain slowly crawling back into my body, spreading from my head to my fingertips.

And the first thing that appeared in my mind was Luke, if he was alright.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty…" someone sang lowly and I opened my eyes. The world was…hazy from the edges, but as I blinked, the vision got clearer.

"A-Andrew?" I whispered, looking at the guy I recognized from earlier that night "Wh-" I looked around and my body jerked up, causing me to wince in pain, "Where am I?"

"Always with questions…" he drawled out the word, "Where am I? What are you? Why is this happening to me?" his smile widened and he tilted his head to the right.

My spine was hurting, and when I tried to move my tied hands behind my back, my wrists started stinging from the tightness of the rope.

"Then comes the fun part..." he said slowly, "Please, it hurts…don't do this…kill me please…" he grinned, and his words gave me goose bumps, my heart beat getting faster "I hope we'll have time to play."

I gulped, trying to focus on the pain to stay awake. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, making me think faster. Panic would be of no use right now! First, I needed to observe my surroundings.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to distract him while I looked around in the room. It was a small one, dim lighted, and with the exception of the chair he was sitting on, completely empty. The window rails would be a problem, obviously. It looked like the only exit was the door.

_Damn it!_

"I take offense to that," he scowled slightly, "we've met tonight, Amy. You looked pretty friendly before your precious boyfriend dragged you away from me."

I blew a piece of my hair out of my mouth, "I mean, what are you?" my voice came out weaker than I had intended and I gritted my teeth.

_Focus, Amy!_

"Do you really need to ask that?" he asked, "I'm sure you know."

I shook my head slightly, trying to suppress the fear but failing miserably, "Story of my life…" I said slowly, "Every guy that comes into my life has to have a secret identity, a vampire, a hunter…"

He chuckled darkly again, "Leave the brave girl act, little girl, I can hear how afraid you are." He whispered, "Your heart beat is so…fast."

"Not the first time I hear this," I said faintly and he inhaled deeply as I tried to wring my hands out of ropes, ignoring the cramps.

"You humans…" he said, "You don't know how overwhelming it is. You have no idea how many things you miss."

I didn't respond, not trusting my voice. A paralyzing panic was taking over my whole body, but I commanded myself to stay strong, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds and opening them again.

_Easier said than done_.

"This fear…" he muttered, getting up from the chair and I involuntarily tried to back up as much as I could, pulling myself against the wall, "Anger…worry…adrenaline…It's delicious." He smiled and the act alone was enough to rise the hairs on the back of my neck, "I bet you're tasty."

"Sorry," I forced myself to say, "I've always found Stockholm Syndrome creepy."

_Okay Amy, untie your hands, and find a weapon_.

I prayed that he would leave me alone sometime. The chair looked like it was made out of wood, so as soon as I got my hands free…

"Andrew?" Another guy talked from the doorway. I hadn't even heard of him coming here, but of course, apparently he was a vampire too, so it wasn't that surprising.

"Remember, we'll just hand her over," He said sternly, "So do NOT kill her."

Hand me over-

I couldn't believe that I hadn't realized it before. Of course! They must've been messengers.

So it meant that the vampires who wanted me weren't here yet.

It also meant that I had time.

"Mel wants you upstairs," He added and Andrew let out a tired breath.

"She can wait," He said, turning to smile at me, "I want to have some fun first."

The next thing I saw was a blur of colors. He tilted my head to the right, allowing access to my neck and then, the hot white pain came back.

That was when all the courage left my body, and I let out a blood curling scream.

**DAMON'S POV**

"Damon, think of what Amy will do if you kill him!"

A growl rose in my throat as I pinned the kid to the wall by his neck, "He won't be completely dead, Elena, your precious Stefan gave him his blood remember?" I turned to Luke, ready to see the light in his eyes fade, tightening my grip around his neck.

"She was with you," I growled furiously, "You were supposed to protect her. And they took her away?"

"Damon!" Elena grabbed my hand, trying to pull it away, "Don't!"

"Damon, Bonnie is here," Stefan talked from the doorway and I pulled my hand back quickly, turning to the witch.

"Finally! Find her."

The kid fell on his knees, coughing and Bonnie nodded, looking around, "I'm gonna need something of her possession."

"I can go and take it from her house," I said quickly "What else?"

"I can handle the rest of it," She said, looking worried.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help to ask and Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"I'm able to cast a simple location spell, Damon."

"Okay, you find her, I'll go and get her," I said, barely listening. The anger was boiling inside of me, I _needed_ to kill someone…

And I would…as soon as I reached them...

"I'm coming too," Luke said and I narrowed my eyes, praying for patience. "It's my fault, I can fix this."

"You can't fix this," I snarled at him, "God knows where she is right now, and yeah, it's because of you, because you were too weak to protect her. So stay the hell away, kid, you're doing more bad than good."

He gulped, clenching his teeth, "I am coming with you, Salvatore."

I gritted my teeth, and a second later, grabbed his neck again, ignoring Elena's exclaiming.

"Pray she's alright, kid," I growled, "Because if she's not, I swear to you, after killing those vampires, I'm gonna kill you. And before that, I'll murder everyone you've ever cared for, very, _very_ slowly, and make you watch."

Suddenly, a blinding headache shot across my head, it made me groan, and I took a step back, leaving his neck.

"Bonnie…" I said warningly through my teeth and the headache went away as soon as it came.

"We don't have time for this," She said without even hesitating, "Go find a possession of her, and we'll find her."

"She'll be alright." Elena added softly, "You do know it, Damon."

"Do I?" I asked her sternly and she tried to smile, nodding.

"She'll be alright," She repeated, "She has to be."

**AMY'S POV**

My throat was aching.

My entire body was aching.

As I listened to my blood dripping to the floor, the agony got even more powerful, it was like thousands of needles were sinking into my body from everywhere and making their way into my neck. My stomach leaped, but I couldn't even throw up.

I simply stood like that, the little drops hitting the floor with each breath I took. My head was spinning so bad that I knew if I didn't keep it together, I would faint. So, I did the only thing I could do.

I lowered my head, then threw it back and hit it to the wall behind me with all the strength I could muster.

"Ouch!"

I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain spreading from my head to my neck, then to my shoulder.

I wasn't going to die here. Not today, not in some kind of creepy basement that looked like somewhere from a horror movie. I still had so many things I had planned, I was going to go to college, I was going to have a talk with Will about what they had talked with Damon. I was going to make things better with Luke-

If he was still alive-

I shook my head again, chasing away the thoughts. Of course he was alright. We were going to be friends again, and watch movies together- well, more like I was going to watch and he was going to talk throughout the whole movie-, and...let's see… I was going to find out how Mike's date had gone. I was going to make Dan talk to me. I was going to have a talk with Monica-

No, wait. I was going to punch her, not have a talk with her.

What else…. Oh, right, I was going to introduce Rachel to my friends. I was going to-

I was going to see Damon again. Yes! It was a good idea. I had to focus on that. I wondered what he was doing right now, was he still trying to track them down, or had he found out about the accident?

I had managed to loosen the ropes a little bit, my wrists felt like they were on fire, but I ignored the pain and kept moving my hands. It was the only way I could get out of there.

_Focus…Focus on the pain…_

I blinked back the tears threatening to fall and tried harder to loosen up the ropes, pushing away the fear. Oh come on, I was strong! I had survived from a vampire attack when I was just a child. I had made it through a mental hospital. I had survived, even after seeing my family killed. I had managed to survive that night, at the roof of the Grill.

Another breath.

_Inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth._

In fact, according to what Damon had said before, he had wanted to kill me first, so it was another survival example for me. I had managed to fall in love with a vampire, and I was still alive, right? If it wasn't a success, I didn't know what was.

Oh, great! And I was saying Stockholm Syndrome was creepy.

_In, and out_.

Besides, I had made it through countless high schools. It was probably more difficult than surviving through that mental hospital. And it meant I would survive through anything, anywhere.

My thoughts were cut off when the door opened and my body cramped, but I managed to keep my head high.

_In, out_.

The dark haired girl walked into the basement, a smile playing on her lips. Even with this much blood loss, I could see that she was really pretty, with long black hair and big eyes.

"Hi Amy." She purred, pulling the chair for herself, "I don't think we've met?"

_Stay strong_!

A little voice inside my head –which really sounded like Damon's voice- rang in my ears; "It'll be okay, it'll all be okay…"

I pulled at the ropes harder, raising my eyes to look her in the eye

"I'm Melinda."

I tried to imitate Damon's smirk, "I would shake your hand, but…"

Her gaze stopped on my neck, then went to my shoulder, "Andrew must've lost his control again."

"You don't say..." I spat.

She sighed, "Relax, blondie, we won't kill you."

"No, you'll just give me to those vampires that will kill me, right?"

She twirled a piece of hair around her finger and shrugged. I let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, that's relaxing."

The corner of her lips pulled upwards, "I like you. You have this…fire in you," she said, "Special thanks go to Damon Salvatore for that, am I wrong?"

Hearing his name distracted me and I stopped moving my hands, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, almost everybody knows the infamous Salvatore brothers. In fact, I met Damon once," Her smile widened, "Yummy."

I gulped and ignored the familiar burning that appeared in my chest.

"Tragic for you, really," She said and I let out a breath.

"Why is that?"

She shook her head again, chuckling, "No one ever told you before, little human? The moment a vampire sets their eyes on you, you're pulled into the darkness," She paused, "Well, seeing your life, you were born into the darkness, but…"

I smiled slowly, "Let me guess…" I said weakly, "You loved a vampire, he turned you, then he dumped you. Aw, you poor thing!"

Her features sharpened and then, she chuckled, "How tragic…" she repeated, "You're not even aware of it, are you? You're playing with fire, Amy."

I shrugged, feeling the ropes loosening a little more, "Yeah well…Fire played with me first."

She flicked an eyebrow, "You know what's interesting about humans?"

"Do tell," I muttered more to myself.

"Even when you're scared, you just keep running into the arms of danger," She said, getting up from the chair, "I know you're scared of dying. You all are. But in your case…" she reached out and pressed her nails into the wound on my neck, and my vision went white again as I clenched my teeth, a whimper escaping from my lips, "Your case is different Walsh."

_Think of Damon, focus on Damon_…

The pain was just a delusion. It would go away, it would-soon- anytime now, anytime-

I tried not to scream, feeling her nails digging deeper but nevertheless, a scream ripped through my teeth.

"Your lover is your own reaper, sweetheart," She said, enjoying my scream, "You sealed your death the moment you said hello."

She pulled her hand back, licking the blood off her fingers and I tried not to faint, panting, letting out another whimper.

"I'm doing you a favor, actually," she said, "in one way or another, your death will come. I'm just…making it faster," she smiled, "delicious, by the way."

_Don't faint, don't faint…_

I pulled at the ropes, to distract myself from the pain on my neck and suddenly, it dawned on me.

"You're scared."

She blinked "Excuse me?"

"My death will come, one way or another?" I asked mockingly, "You actually think Damon will come here and save me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't have to be Einstein to know that," She said, "I've heard how he can be. Unless he still couldn't figure it out…" she chuckled, "You know what, the first time, when we actually killed that girl, I was so pissed off that she wasn't you. And then…" her smile went bigger, "I thought, why wouldn't we use it for our own benefit? After all, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…" she tsk tsked "It was almost too easy. Find another girl that resembles you, bite her, compel her to scream and change her memories, so that when someone asked, she would say we went into woods. And then, your boyfriend wouldn't be there to protect you anymore."

I blinked back the tears and sniffled, "Look, I know you're old, but you really need to watch TV, you know? When the evil guy starts talking about the plan, it means they're going down soon."

She smiled, ignoring what I said, "There are at least 8 vampires upstairs, sweetie, if he comes, we will be ready."

My heart skipped a beat. 8 vampires?

I prayed to God that Damon wouldn't do anything impulsive. How the hell was he supposed to deal with 8 vampires?

Wait, correction! How the hell was _I_ supposed to deal with 8 vampires?

When I wrung my wrists a little more, the ropes were finally loose enough for me to free my hands.

"Lovely to hear you think so," I said sarcastically, but before she could say anything, a crashing sound reached to the basement. Melinda frowned, and in a blink, she was gone.

_Finally!_

When I freed my hands, the feeling was just…overwhelming and I stood up, and swayed as the room started spinning. Apparently, blood loss was too much for me to gain my balance.

I shook my head and ran to the chair with shaky legs, kicked it with all my strength, then grabbed the wood, leaning my hand to the wall.

I wouldn't faint…I refused to faint...After spending hours to untie those ropes, I wouldn't faint. I couldn't.

I held the wooden stick tighter and took a step, trying to regain my balance, then pulled open the door, ignoring my screaming nerves, and went out of the basement.

Before I could take another step, someone growled behind me and thanks to all those months I had spent training with Luke, my body moved before my brain could command. As if it was just a reflex, I turned around and stuck the stake into vampire's chest with a quick move.

"Fun is over, Andrew," I growled when I saw his face, and his eyes widened, then he took a step and hit the ground.

_Oh my God…Oh my God…_

_Don't freak out. I command myself not to freak out._

I heard footsteps and whirled around, then came face to face with Luke.

"Luke?" I asked faintly, the relief was so powerful that I felt even more light-headed, "Oh Lord, you're alright!" I wanted to go to him, but my head's spinning was worse now, as if I was falling off a cliff.

He clenched his teeth when he saw my clothes, drenched with my blood.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you," He said, "You?"

I heard another vampire coming downstairs and we both moved, me, throwing the stake like he had taught me and him, pulling the trigger of the crossbow. One of the stakes hit the vampire right on the chest.

"Likewise," I managed to say, "Let's go!"

My brain screamed at me to run, but my legs were too weak. I dug my nails into my palms and forced my legs to move.

"Okay, come here," he made a move to support me but he startled me and I took a step back, without even knowing what I was doing. He froze on his spot, blinking a few times, and when he talked, his voice was low.

"Amy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I know," I whispered, "It's just-" I couldn't say anything else. I just walked towards the stairs and dragged myself up by holding onto banister.

"Do you have any other stakes or-" I was cut off when I saw him and his name flew from my lips in a whisper, "Damon?"

Naturally, he heard it. When he turned his head, his expression went from angry to relaxed. he took a step towards me, but as soon as he saw the blood on me, the real predator came out to play. Before he turned to attack another vampire with a growl, I could hear what he said.

"Stefan, get her out of here."

And then there was a breeze.

When Stefan pushed me into car, the spinning in my head got even worse.

_Keep your eyes open…_ I commanded myself. _Keep them open…._

But they just felt too heavy, and before I could know it, I closed them, barely aware of Stefan leaning his wrist to my lips, and the warm liquid running down my throat.

And then… nothing.

* * *

My eyelids still felt heavy. But the agony was over now, I could only feel a throbbing in my head. The sheets felt so soft against my skin and I took a deep breath, snuggling more into sheets.

Then, as if someone lifted a lid, all the thoughts rushed into my brain and I jumped up in the bed, taking fast breaths.

The room wasn't familiar. The tears of fear brimmed my eyes and I threw the covers off, running to the window.

It took me a moment to understand I was in Damon's house, or Damon's room for that matter. Relaxation swept through me, and for a while, I just stood there, eyes fixed on the big window.

Then, a minute later, the sobs started. My throat tightened, a lump forming there, and I fell on my knees, curling up into a ball on the floor.

I was safe now, right? They couldn't touch me here. In fact, they were probably dead, permanently. The pain was over too.

Then why was it that I couldn't stop crying?

I buried my face into my forearms, my fingers grasping my hair and pulling it hard and another sob ripped out of my chest. The floor felt cold under my naked legs, and I realized someone had changed me. More like stripped me, because only thing I was wearing was a black shirt and underwear. If it was another time, I would be embarrassed, but right now, I was too busy with sobbing to give a damn.

"Amy?"

The sobs got stronger, and when I heard Damon enter the room, coming closer, I tried to lean my back against the wall more, feeling like a trapped animal. Tears burned my eyes, and I wiped them with the back of my hand, sniffling.

"Amy, hey…" gentle hands reached out to me, and instead of flinching, I just let them pull me closer, "Hey, look at me. Where does it hurt?"

I just shook my head, gasping for breath. My whole body was shaking like a leaf, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop anything, I just hid my face into my arms.

"Please, d-don't-" I whispered pleadingly, struggling to keep my breathing under control "I'm- I'm sorry, please- I'm-" even I didn't know what I was saying, but he didn't seem like he needed an explanation. His long fingers ran through my hair as he made soothing shushing noises, pulling me into his lap.

"Please don't let them get me.." I begged, burying my face to his chest, inhaling his scent, "It hurt-th-they hurt-"

"They're gone," He murmured into my ear gently, stroking my hair, "All of them. I made sure of it, okay?"

But the tears just didn't stop, and I gulped, wiping my cheeks again, "But- wh-what if-"

"Shh…" he whispered, "Listen, Amy- _listen_ to me, it's over, I got you, alright? It's over."

I nodded slowly, taking a deep shaky breath. For minutes, neither of us said anything, I just curled up in his lap, slowly regaining my control over my breaths.

"Who changed my clothes?" I asked weakly when I could talk normally, feeling naked and he chuckled.

"Bonnie and Elena, unfortunately," He said slowly, "Elena threatened to spike my scotch with vervain if I didn't get out of the room."

A nervous laugh escaped from my lips and his hand slipped under my shirt, tracing my spine, causing me to shiver into his touch.

"You were already healing when I got back." He muttered "Where did they bite you?"

I could feel the goose bumps rising on my skin, but I tried to shake the feeling off, then raised my hand and ran it over my neck to my shoulder, all the way. His eyes darkened and I heard another growl rising in his chest.

"It's over now," I reminded to him, repeating his earlier words and he nodded.

"Yeah," He said throatily, "It's over."

For minutes, we just stood like that, not talking, not even moving.

"Thank you." I whispered finally, and he chuckled again, leaning his back against the wall to pull me into a more comfortable position, making me heave a sigh and rest my head against his chest.

"Don't mention it, Goldilocks."

* * *

**A.N2: **So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Review Responses**

**ashley199935: **Lol, I would totally see that sequel, it sounds fun:P and aww, thanks soo much=)

**Twilight016: **Omg it's amazing to hear that!;)_ I_ should be thanking_ you_! =)

**Rowan: **Well, she looks fine...kinda...I think? :P lol, thanks so much;)


	45. The Wounds You Want To Caress

**A.N: **My finals are finally over! Yayyy! =) I hope you all will like this chapter, and don't forget to review please!

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's from the song "My Vampire" by Soho Dolls, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**______****Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta!**

**AMY'S POV**

"Amy?" I woke up to the sound of knocking and sat up straight in the big bed rubbing my eyes. The door opened to reveal Elena, who took a hesitating step into the room.

"Hi," she said gently and I tried to smile.

"Hi," I said groggily, looking around. It took me a couple seconds to understand I was still in Damon's bed.

"I promised Damon I would check on you," she said apologetically, "Bonnie is here too, and it's almost noon, we wanted to be sure that you're okay. Come downstairs?"

"Damon left?" I asked faintly, trying to focus and she nodded.

"He had to go and see Sheriff Forbes, about-" she stopped herself, "I'm sure he'll come back soon, he said so."

"Oh," I muttered, pushing the covers off, "oh, okay…"

"We got you your clothes," She pointed at the chair and I turned my head to see my jeans and blouse on it. "I'll be downstairs, come whenever you're ready," she smiled and closed the door behind her, leaving me alone in the room.

I changed slowly, taking my time, made the bed, and opened the window, inhaling the fresh air. The birds' chirping filled the room, and the ruffling of leaves reached my ears. I took one last glance at the room and left for the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror, my body stiffened. My eyes were puffy and red, my hair was a mess, and-

I still had some blood in my hair.

_"Leave the brave girl act, little girl, I can hear how afraid you are."_

When his voice rang in my ears, I gasped and took a step back, but then, I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists. No! It wasn't going to happen, not now, not ever. I wasn't going to let them turn me into a weak, scared girl.

So, I took a deep breath and opened the door "Elena?"

"Yeah?" she rushed to the stairs, "Anything wrong?"

"No, I was just-um-" I stammered, "Do you know where the towels are?"

She came upstairs and entered the bathroom, then handed me a towel, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said, "I'll be downstairs in five minutes."

"Great," She smiled and left the bathroom. I cleared my throat and looked in the mirror again.

"I'll be fine," I whispered to myself encouragingly.

Of course I would be fine. Like Damon had said, and like I had repeated to myself until I fell asleep last night, it was over. They couldn't touch me here. They were all gone.

I moistened my dry lips. I wouldn't think about this, not anymore. I was going to have a normal day today, no scary thoughts, nothing.

Yeah. A good idea.

A normal day.

* * *

Well, as normal as I could have.

"Bonnie is a witch?" I exclaimed and turned to Bonnie, "You're a witch?"

"Amy-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me bef- you're a witch!"

"Amy, calm-"

"Don't _Amy calm down_ me Elena, Bonnie is a witch!"

"I know!" she laughed, "I know, and if you don't lower your voice, half of the town will know too."

I was still in shock looking at Bonnie, "Wh-did you learn it? Can someone learn it? Can I be a witch too?"

Bonnie smiled, amused by my reaction, "Seriously? That's what you're asking?"

"Of course!" I said, "What else did you expect me to ask?"

"It has to be in your blood," she answered, rolling her eyes.

I let out a defeated breath and turned to Elena, "Is there anyone normal in this town?" I asked, "I mean, just because the name is Mystic Falls, the whole population doesn't have to be mystical-"

"Amy, focus," she said warningly, "Anyways, Bonnie made a location spell-"

"She made a- right, of course she made a location spell-"

"Amy!" Bonnie snapped her fingers, "you want to know what happened when you were gone or not?"

I pretended to zip up my mouth and throw away the key. Elena smiled at me.

"Bonnie made a location spell, oh, and on the mean time, we practically had to keep Damon from killing Luke and convince him to-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" I said, distracted, "rewind, what do you mean you had to keep him from killing Luke?"

Bonnie nodded, "You should've heard him," she muttered and turned to Elena, "what did he say, about killing him?"

Elena frowned slightly as she looked at me, "I think it was something along the lines that if those vampires hurt you, he would kill Luke and everyone he ever loved."

My hands shot up to cover my mouth and my frown deepened, "He's not serious-is he serious?"

"He looked serious," Bonnie stated, "Anyway, we made the spell, and Luke insisted that he would go with Stefan and Damon, and Stefan said it was the logical thing to do, Damon, of course, muttered something about being the only sane person among idiots, so…" she shrugged and Elena looked at me, the glance in her eyes softening.

"We told your brothers that you and I had decided to go to my place after the ball, and they still think we're having a girls weekend so..." she paused, "Amy?"

"Hm?"

"What did they do to you in there?" she asked quietly, "when you came back, you looked like you had swum in your own blood."

I gulped and avoided her gaze, forcing myself to shrug and turning to Bonnie, "So, what else can you do?" I paused, "And-you have witch relatives?"

She nodded, "My family has descended from Salem witches."

I raised my brows, "Salem as in...witch trials and stuff Salem?"

She nodded again and Elena shifted in her seat, "In fact, Stefan and Damon knew one of the Bonnie's ancestors, Emily," she said, "she was the one who made them their rings."

I tilted my head to the right, "What rings?"

Elena gave me a weird look, "Damon didn't tell you? The rings that allow them to walk during sunlight and not get burned."

My eyebrows rose again, "Uh-we didn't talk about it-" I paused, remembering that he had always wore a ring, similar to Stefan's, "Huh. Their rings are magical?"

Elena hmmed, "Yeah, without it, they can't go out in the sunlight."

"And how did they meet Emily?"

Elena looked uncomfortable, "She was Katherine's maid."

_Oh._

_Katherine again, huh?_

Bonnie must've seen my weird expression because she got up from the couch, "so…" she said, "I doubt Stefan and Damon have a DVD player or something in here?"

My lips curled upwards, imagining Damon as a movie fan type was really funny, "I don't think so..." I said, "And don't change the subject, Bonnie! Come on, show us some magic!"

She smiled, then suddenly, the candle on the table lit up. My eyes widened.

"Did you just-"

"Mm hm."

"Oh my God…" I muttered, staring at candle, "Wow."

"Yeah..." she said and the candle's fire blew out, "so, what should we do today? I promised Caroline I would meet her"

Elena shrugged, "We could go to the Grill?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "I-I'm not sure if I want to go out…"

Before Elena could reply, her phone started ringing and she answered it, "Hello?"

When the other line talked, she huffed, "Hello to you too, and yes Damon, she's awake."

I pulled my brows together with a confused look on my face, but stayed silent. Elena rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I'm pretty sure Bonnie can cause you a headache, even from this distance," she paused, listening to him, "that's not very polite, you know?"

I started smiling, leaning to my back, watching their phone talk was fun.

"I'm going to ignore that tone," she said with a mocking tone, "nice speaking to you too Damon." She handed me the phone, "here you go."

I took the phone to my ear, blushing under their glances, and got up from the couch, walking to the stairs, "Hi Damon."

"Still alive, Goldilocks?"

I smiled and sat on the stairs, "After sleeping in the big bad bear's bed, surprisingly yes."

He chuckled, "Any nightmares?"

"You mean except those two times?" I asked quietly, "no. And sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry about it," He answered and I cleared my throat.

"Where are you?"

"Town, Sheriff needed me to-" he paused, "They're still trying to find who's responsible for the attacks."

I winced, goose bumps rising on my arms and I hugged myself, "Oh," I said, "okay...it's just that-you were gone when I woke up, so...I just wondered."

He changed the subject, "I don't think I'll be here too long, will you go out or anything?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me, "Elena and Bonnie want to meet with Caroline but I'm not sure. I think they'll go to the Grill and drag me along."

"Well, Barbie manages to cheer you up," he agreed, "I could meet you there."

I shrugged slightly, "I'll call you when we leave the house. Oh, and Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I-uh…" I cleared my throat, "I used your shower, I hope it's okay?" I asked tentatively, playing with the hem of my blouse.

"Well, it's definitely not okay that you used it without me in there," his voice was seductive and I felt a blush building in my cheeks.

"Damon!"

"Tell you what, I've changed my mind, don't go out of the house and I will show you how to use the hot tub."

"You're such a perv-"

"Which makes me wonder, what are you wearing?"

"I gotta go to the Grill, see you later!" I exclaimed and hung up, pressing the back of my hand to my cheek to reduce the burning.

"Elena!" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to the Grill, come on!"

* * *

"Amy Walsh, future international dart player."

I laughed at Jeremy, "Right…"

"I still can't believe you beat Will," Caroline chimed in, grinning at Will and he rolled his eyes

"I'm still insisting that I let her win, "he grumbled, "she's my little sister, after all."

Caroline awed, and I pinched his arm, "Sore loser much?"

"Shut up kiddo."

I giggled and took a swig of my drink, "Caroline is the same age as me."

"That's just below the belt."

"Which makes her jailbait."

"Amy-"

"Which makes you a-"

Caroline stepped on my feet and I winced, "Mature, Caroline."

"Who wants to be mature?" she asked, smiling at Will and I grinned.

"I remember once Will told me he wanted his girlfriend to-"

"I didn't tell anything like that," Will cut me off before I could even finish my sentence, "don't listen to her, Care. And Amy, stop trying to murder my relationship."

"You have my support." I held up my hands, trying to look innocent.

"Right."

"By the way, speaking of murdering relationships…" I said, suddenly a thought flashing in my mind, "You never told me what you and Damon talked about."

A smile pulled at his lips, "Why, are you worried?"

"Uh, yeah?" I said in a duh tone and his smile went bigger,

"That's for me to know," he said, "be grateful it wasn't Dan who talked with him."

"For which I've been thanking God since last night," I said sarcastically "But seriously, Will. Spill out."

His gaze focused on someone behind me, "Go ask him if you want."

I whirled on my heels and smiled at Damon, who had just walked in. I took a step towards him, but stopped dead on my tracks when I heard Will clearing his throat.

"Okay, here are the rules," he said when I turned to give him a questioning look, "no kissing while we're around."

I rolled my eyes.

"No hugging."

"Right."

"In fact, I want you two to have at least 10 inches between you."

"Sure, Will."

"Keep touching to the minimum."

"Yeah yeah..."

"And no going to places where you two can be alone."

"You've got to be kidding me..." I grumbled and turned around and walked towards Damon, who winked at me.

"You might want to stop there."

I tilted my head to the right, "Why?"

"10 inches distance," he grinned and I smiled, then stood on my tiptoes and hugged him.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, Will!"

"I wonder what he would do if he found out that you were in my bed last night," he murmured into my ear and my eyes widened.

"He would probably stake you."

"He doesn't know I'm a vampire, Amy."

"Doesn't matter, probably a stake would be the first thing he could find. Or he would stab you in the heart. Or he would-"I was cut off when I saw who just walked in, my heart beat getting faster.

"Amy..." Damon said warningly, but I just stared at Luke, who gave me a glance and walked out of the bar.

"Is he serious!" I asked disbelievingly, "for heaven's sake…" I muttered, taking a step but he grabbed my arm, keeping me from taking a step. I blinked dumbly, and when I looked up at him, I saw that he had clenched his teeth, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You need to stop running after him," he said firmly, "he's just a whiny brat, just let him go, he'll get over it."

"Wh-no!" I said, shocked, "Damon, you're being ridiculous, just-" I tried to pull my arm back, but it was impossible. I clenched my teeth, "You're hurting my arm," I said warningly and his grip loosened, but not enough for me to yank my arm back.

"He's my friend," my voice was dangerously calm.

"Who wants to be a lot more than that."

I gritted my teeth, and before I knew it, the words were already out.

"I'm not her, Damon," I said pleadingly, and he slightly frowned.

"You're not who?"

"You know," I said, "You're struggling with her ghost right now, but I'm not her," for some reason, I couldn't say Katherine's name, "I'm just- not."

His grip slipped from my arm and I tried to blink back the tears. His eyes were so cold now, as if someone else was looking at me, using his body but I forced myself to form the next words.

"So stop acting like he's your rival, because that story will not repeat itself again," I gulped "I'm not gonna cheat on you, or play with you, or anything like that. You'll just have to trust me. I did."

Ignoring his glance on me, I walked past him and pushed open the door, went out with fast steps. I ran towards the parking lot, but all I could see was a car driving away. I let out a tired breath, stomping on my foot and walked back to the Grill.

"Amy?" Elena walked towards me, "What happened?"

I shrugged and looked around, "Where's Damon?"

She gave me a sympathetic look "Uh-he just-stormed out. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

I bit my lip, sighing.

"Or something," I mumbled, trying not to cry. Katherine was the forbidden subject, and I knew it, I also knew it was a low blow, and yet...

"I think I messed everything up," I said inaudibly, looking at Elena, "Damn it."

**DAMON'S POV**

The girl I compelled not to run away, stood very still, staring at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Betty," she answered and I nodded slowly.

"Betty," I repeated, trying to stop the boiling anger in me, "here's the thing, Betty, it's -what I'm about to do right now- nothing personal. Really. I just… really _need_ someone to get hurt..someone to be in pain, to get rid of this anger in me.. I need to hurt someone. You understand, right?"

"Right," She nodded.

"Good," I said, walking back and forth, "It's just-there's a girl that means something to me, and there's a guy-" I clenched my teeth, "there's this guy who wants her. It's like 1864 all over again, only it's not my brother who I want to kill," I paused and corrected my sentence, "it's not my brother who I only want to kill."

"Does she like that guy?" she asked curiously and I shook my head.

"No. I don't know. That's not the point right now. Sooner or later-" I stopped myself, "the thing is, I can't kill him, because Amy trusts me not to. And it's been a while since someone actually trusted me. Do you have any idea how it feels?"

"No," she said softly and I started walking back and forth again.

"But there's this…urge in me..." I said clenching my teeth, "she's just-pure, you know? She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand how it feels to see him look at her like that, and she doesn't understand what he actually wants from her. He's just a human, some over hormonal teenager, that's all, but Amy is..." I sighed, "Just too stubborn to see it."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"I tried!" I said, "She's not Katherine, she says!" A growl rose from my chest, "I know who she is, and yet…" I could feel the stretching in my gums, "What can he give to her, seriously? What makes him so important for her?"

"I don't know…" she said again, almost mechanically, "I think you should talk to her about it. I'm sure she will understand."

I let out a furious breath and turned to her.

"Yeah…maybe I could try that," I took a step towards her, "thanks for everything, Betty," I said, then lunged at her and sank my teeth into her neck. Warm liquid ran down my throat and her body fell into my arms as her heart beat got slower.

And slower.

When my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled away and her body hit the ground, not moving anymore. I focused my sharpened gaze on the phone, opening the message.

_From: Amy_

_I'm sorry about earlier. Come back to Grill?_

* * *

**A.N2: **So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Review Responses:**

**ashley199935**: Yayy, thanks! I'm seriously hoping that she will get that chance lol=)

**Rowan: **Aww, thanks so much=) he's definitely a cutie when he's all protective heheh=)

**Nelle07:** Yayy, thanks so much hun!=)

**Twilight016: **Aw, thank youuu=) I'm really glad that you love it! ;)


	46. Slow Motion Suicide

**A.N: **Guess what, people? Apparently, I passed my all finals! Yayyy=) I hope you'll all like this chapter, and...don't forget to review please!

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's from the song "Julien" by Placebo, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song. Oh, and nor do I own the quote that I used in this chapter, that quote belongs to Louis Aragon. Phew.=)**

******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and her awesome ideas for the story****!**

**AMY'S POV**

"_Still not begging?" Andrew whispered into my ear, licking the blood on his lips, "I'm getting bored in here, Blondie."_

Focus on something else._I commanded myself._Don't listen to him, focus on something else…

"_But again, probably you're used to this…" he muttered, "Your boyfriend must've done that to you before, right?"_

_Silence. The only thing that could be heard was my fast breathing._

"_Be like that..." he muttered and ran his fingertips on my arm and his smile widened, "You're shaking..." he whispered, "How lovely."_

_And then the blinding pain came back._

"Amy, wake up!" someone shook me roughly and I opened my eyes, my screaming ringing in my ears. Jolting up in the bed, I tried to push the voice's owner away, panting.

"Hey, hey, it's me…" I recognized Mike's voice, "It's me, sis. Just a nightmare, you're okay…"

My shaking hands went up to my neck, checking if there was any blood and tears filled my eyes.

"Mike?" I whispered and someone burst into room.

"Amy?" Will asked frantically, as I heard Dan's fast steps, coming into the room, "What happened? I heard you scream"

"Just a nightmare," Mike said and snapped his fingers, "Will, get her some water, come on."

Dan walked closer to the bed, with a worried look in his eyes, "Amy-"

"I'm fine," I said almost automatically and wiped the sweat off my forehead, "Really," I mumbled, as Will walked in, with a glass of water in his hand. My hands were shaking too much to be able to hold it, so Mike held my hand still around the glass and I drank it in three big gulps.

"You were screaming really bad," Will muttered, "What was it about?"

Goose bumps rose on my arms and I hugged myself, shrugging, "Just- a silly nightmare," I said slowly, "Nothing to be worried about."

Dan and Mike exchanged glances and I shifted in my bed.

"I want to go back to sleep, so..." I muttered and Mike kissed me on the forehead.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded, and Will smiled at me, walking out of the room. Dan stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, and cleared his throat.

"You sure you're okay?" he blurted out, looking at me worriedly and I tried to smile.

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, sure. I'll be, once I go back to sleep."

"Oh, right..." he muttered and walked to the door, "Good night."

I nodded and he flicked off the light, closing the door behind him. Still shaking, I reached out to get my phone, but my hand froze in the air when I remembered what happened.

He wouldn't come here. He was probably still angry at me, and-

And I didn't want to look like a weak girl who couldn't handle one simple nightmare.

So I pulled my hand back and slipped under the covers, curling up into a ball.

_Keep it together!_ I commanded myself, clenching my teeth. Snuggling more into the covers, I closed my eyes, repeating countless poems in my head over and over again, until my eyelids felt too heavy to open them.

In my dream, Damon was in my room. Everything looked misty, but it didn't keep me from feeling him caressing my cheekbone softly, like a feather.

"Damon…" I muttered and he flashed me his gorgeous smile.

"Right here..." he whispered gently, "Go back to sleep."

I smiled too, and darkness pulled my body into a dreamless state.

* * *

_Louis Aragon once said "Light is meaningful only in relation to darkness, and truth presupposes error. It is these mingled opposites which people our life, which make it pungent, intoxicating. We only exist in terms of this conflict, in the zone where black and white clash."_

_My darkness and light clashed._

_And I wanted to vanish._

_In just one minute, I managed to hurt two people that meant everything to me. Out of love. Out of fear. Out of anger._

_It doesn't matter. I'm not even sure if I can separate those from each other now._

I huffed, tapping my pen on the journal and I shut it close when Caroline sat next to me.

"Again with the depression?"

"I have the right to be depressed," I grumbled, "Neither Damon nor Luke wants to talk to me."

She pinched my arm and I winced.

"Caroline!"

"I refuse to watch you turn into one of those girls."

"What girls?"

Caroline arched a brow, "You know! One of those _'oh, what will I do without having some alpha male in my life'_ girls!"

I gave her a deadly look, "Caroline, if you ever dare to think I'm like that-!"

"You're not…yet," she said in a witty voice, "But you're getting dangerously close to that point, so as your best friend, it's my main mission to stop you before it's too late."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as Elena and Bonnie came closer and sat beside us.

"Hey you!"

"Hey..." I smiled, "What's up?"

She shrugged slightly, "You?"

My smile faded a little, "Fine," I said, trying to sound convincing, but Elena tilted her head to the right, giving me a knowing look.

"You guys talked last night?"

I shook my head, "He-uh, he didn't answer my message last night, and I didn't-" I stuttered, "I didn't want to bother him."

Caroline sighed and checked her watch.

"Bonnie," she said, suddenly alarmed, "Cheerleading practice, come on." she turned to look at Elena, "Keep her under control."

"Caroline!" I exclaimed but she just winked at me and walked away with Bonnie.

"Stefan said he came back home in the morning," Elena said slowly and I tried to ignore the fire in my chest, gulping.

"Oh…" I whispered inaudibly and Elena sat up straighter.

"But-I'm sure it's nothing," She said reassuringly, "I mean, he can't be mad at you-"

"Yeah he can," I said flatly, "he definitely can."

"Amy-"

"I told him I wasn't Katherine," I blurted out, "She was the forbidden subject, but I went and blabbered about her when he least expected it."

She was silent for a moment and I buried my face in my hands, "I screwed up."

"No you didn't!" Elena said defensively, "Of course you didn't!"

"No?" I lifted my face from my hands, "Elena, just enlighten me, please, how can you think that I didn't screw up?"

"You talked about Katherine, so what? You were both angry, I'm sure Damon will-"

"Listen?" I finished her sentence for her, giving her a disbelieving look, "Are you sure we're talking about the same Damon here? Taller than both of us, dark hair, blue eyes?" I asked sarcastically, "Damon does not listen people, Elena, he's just not wired that way!"

"If you asked me a couple months ago, I would've told that he wouldn't have a serious relationship with anyone, but..." she waved a hand in the air, "Here we are."

"If you told me half of the things that are happening right now a couple months ago, I would've said that you were crazy," I said, "I've had a fight with my vampire boyfriend over my vampire hunter best friend and the said vampire boyfriend refuses to talk to me because I mentioned his vampire ex girlfriend slash maker during the argument," I paused, "I'm really questioning the direction that my life has taken right now."

She laughed, "I know what you mean…" she muttered, "My life used to be pretty simple."

"Mine too, until Damon came along being all mysterious, dark, vampiric, and _I can make your estrogen level go crazy,_" I started grinning, "But still, I wouldn't change it-" I paused, my smile fading as I remembered what had lead to this conversation and I dropped my gaze to my lap.

"Want me to talk to him?"

I shook my head quickly, "I messed it up, I can fix it myself," I said, "I can make him listen-"

"Yeah, that's the strong Amy we all know!"

"-and if not, I'll send him a text message, more embarrassing, less tiring."

"Or not."

* * *

I didn't have to wait too long to see him.

I guess I should thank Caroline for that. She had insisted that we all should go to the Grill once school was over, so her, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and I went there, since no one could say 'no' to her.

But of course, as soon as I walked in, my body froze and I turned on my heels to run out of the bar, only to be blocked by Caroline.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," I tried to take a step but she stood in front of me.

"Amy!" she hissed.

"What?"

"You're not going outside. You can't run away from him forever!"

I gulped, "I'm not. I'm just-it's just-I-uh…" I stuttered, "I'll just-wait until I find the right words to use."

She rolled her eyes, and spun me by my arm, then pushed me back into the bar. I gritted my teeth, and walked towards him with shaking legs, then sat on a bar seat.

"Hi..." I muttered inaudibly, but of course he heard.

"Hey," He said, sipping his whiskey. I tucked a stray of my hair behind my ear nervously.

"So...n-nice weather we're having…"

He turned his head to give me a weird look, "That's what you call '_finding the right words'_?"

My eyebrows rose, "You were listening?"

"Still haven't got used to it?"

I took a deep breath, nibbling my bottom lip, "I-" I cleared my throat, "Damon-"

"Why do you care so much?" the stern tone of his voice startled me, "About him? Seriously, Goldilocks, what's his importance?"

My eyes widened as I tried to find the words, "Damon, it's just-" I paused, "I just do."

"But you can't tell me a reason."

"Not everything has to have a reason!" I said pleadingly, "Look, I know what I said last night was-under the belt, but I'm asking you to trust me."

"Right…"

I was silent for a while, but then, the newspaper I saw on the table made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh no…" I muttered as I picked up the newspaper, my eyes skimming the lines, "No, no, no…"

"What?"

I shook my head, feeling the familiar fear in the pit of my stomach, "Another attack…" I whispered, "Listen to this; Bethany Mill was found dead near the forest." When I looked at the girl's picture, my eyes started burning, "They've found me again, and they hurt someone. Again."

"Amy-"

"Oh God…" I chanted to myself, "Oh my…"

"Amy!" Damon shook me by my shoulders, "No vampire is after you."

"How can you say that?" I exclaimed, "Read this; drained of blood, near the-"

"It wasn't them."

"Damon, of course it was them!" I said, hyperventilated, "We-I need to-"

"It was me."

It took me a while to fully acknowledge what he had said, and when I did, the newspaper fell from my loosened grasp. My stomach flipped, the same feeling one got when they were falling off somewhere.

"W-what?" I asked, suddenly feeling dizzy, "I'm sorry, I must've heard wrong-"

"No one is after you right now," He said calmly, "I was the one who killed her last night."

For almost a minute, I just stood like that, frozen. Every bone in my body was locked tight, keeping me from moving.

"You didn't…" my voice came out as a pleading whisper, "Please-Damon, _please_ tell me you didn't…"

His blue eyes were focused on me, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh God…" I took a step back, "No, you…you can't have-" I couldn't say the rest of it, I just whirled around and ran away from the Grill, only to run into him after I took couple steps. My vision was blurry, and a lump was forming in my throat as I took a step back, holding up a hand to stop him from touching me.

"Are you serious?" he asked furiously and a sob wave shook my body.

"You killed her!"

"You knew who I was," He growled, "What did you expect, Amy? I warned you from the beginning."

I shook my head, "No, you-" I paused, "You said-"

"I said Stefan was the one who drank animal blood," He said, "And that I wasn't the one who attacked your brother. I didn't tell you anything about not drinking human blood."

"You said you make them forget!" I screamed at him, "Not that you-" I blinked back the tears, "Damon, you can't be a killer…" I begged, "Please, you just- you can't…You can't have killed her."

He clenched his teeth, "I needed to take that anger-that hunger out on someone," he said through his teeth, "Would you rather if it was your precious friend?"

I felt like my blood froze and turned into sharp pieces of glasses in my veins. He took a step towards me but I stepped backwards.

"Amy-"

"What exactly makes you different than the other vampires that night?" I asked, still in shock and he raised a brow.

"I'm not hurting you, for starters."

"You just did!"

He gave me a disbelieving look, "And what did you think would happen?" he snapped, "Huh? You think it was just immortality and super powers? You're not in some kind of a romance novel, Amy, immortality has a price!"

I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand, "I didn't think you would go and start killing people as soon as we had an argument," I said, "I didn't think that price would be something I would have to share."

"Stop fooling yourself," He said coldly, "You just didn't want to think that. But somewhere inside, you always knew," He gave me a fake smirk, "Welcome to the real world, where people get hurt, Goldilocks. It was about time you opened your eyes."

* * *

**A.N2: **So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Review Responses:**

**ashley199935**: aww, thank youu=) well, I think he really can be a perv when he wants to:P heheh=)

**twilight016: **More like poor both of them? :P lol=)

**Rowan: **I've been wanting to write her finding out about witches for such a loong time=) and yeap, you will see more of bonnie soon, I think=))


	47. Is This Desire Enough?

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's from the song "Is This Desire" by PJ Harvey, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet! I also don't own any of the works, books or movies mentioned in this chapter! =)**

******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an awesome ****beta! Can't wait to read your story!=) **

"Amy!" someone knocked on my door but I ignored them, not opening my eyes, just listening to music.

"Okay, you know what…" she grumbled and opened my door, then pulled the covers off of me.

"Caroline!"

"I'm fed up with this, and you're getting up right now!" she put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, "Now, Amy!"

"I don't want to," I said weakly and she huffed.

"What part of _I won't let you turn into one of those girls_ you didn't understand?" she asked and pulled me by my arm, "Amy!"

"What?"

"I had to listen to your _aw, poor me, my boyfriend is a jerk_ songs for two days!" she sat beside me, "I get it, you had a fight with Damon, and you don't-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I finished her sentence for her impassively.

"Okay, and I'm not asking," she said, "But you really need to pull yourself together. Seriously!"

I got up from the bed with slow moves, and she pulled open the curtains.

"We're leaving for school in half an hour, you better hurry up," she sang and closed the door behind her. I sighed and slumped down onto the bed again, hiding my face in my hands. Then I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair and stood up. I walked to my closet, threw a blouse and jeans onto my bed, then pulled a drawer-

Oh.

I reached out and picked up the file, opened it and touched the CD in it. I dragged my fingertips on the smooth surface, as I heard Caroline's calling me out.

"Amy? Don't tell me you went back to bed, or else-!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I called back, and pushed the file into the drawer, shutting it tightly.

It took me 15 minutes to get ready, and when I was finished, I walked downstairs. Monica was behind the counter, Dan was reading the newspaper, and Mike and Will were drinking their coffees. Caroline let out a breath when she saw me, mouthing 'Finally'

"Good morning," I muttered, avoiding any eye contact and Will mumbled, "Morning." From Caroline's warning looks, I understood that she hadn't told Will or anyone else about my fight with Damon.

"Hi you," Monica chirped and I tried to smile, getting myself a cup of coffee.

"Amy, there's something we should talk about," Monica said and my hand froze in the air. It was so not good.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to be calm. I looked at Mike questioningly, but he just made a face.

"Yeah," Monica said, clapping her hands together, "I've figured that it's time for us to meet the infamous Damon!"

For seconds, I just gawked at her, then, when I finally was able to find my voice, I could only say one sentence.

"Come again?"

She smiled at me, "I'm preparing a dinner, so he should-join us. Tonight."

Oh God….Oh my…

"I don't think it's such a good idea," I muttered, begging for help from Caroline silently, "I-I mean-" I stuttered, "Right, guys?"

Will nodded at me, "Yeah, definitely with her on this one."

"William!" Monica gasped, "I think we all should get to know the man whom we trust to treat Amy right."

"If we meet him, then it'll mean…" Mike grimaced, "Gosh, Amy, I don't want to meet your boyfriend. I don't want you to have any boyfriends, period!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Seriously, Mike?"

"Yeah!"

"No, I think it's a good idea," Dan said, after watching me stick out my tongue at Mike, "I mean, if we get to know him, I don't know…maybe I'll feel more…comfortable while you're with him."

"When did you grow up so fast to get boyfriends?" Mike whined but I ignored him, looking at Dan disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?"

"Dan, don't encourage her! You shouldn't be getting boyfriends, boyfriends are evil!"

"Mike…" Caroline said, shaking her head, "You were some girl's boyfriend some time."

"Yeah, and I know I did have some evil-thoughts- about-" he paused, "If he thinks of you like that, I swear to God I'll kill him."

"Mike!" Caroline and I exclaimed and Will chuckled.

"Alright then, it's settled," Monica said, "Tell him he can come at 7."

"But-"

"Come on, we're going to be late for school." Caroline said, pulling me by my arm.

"Guys, I'm serious, it's not a good idea-"

"Bye Amy!" Dan said as Caroline closed the door behind us.

"Tell me it didn't happen," I whined as I climbed into the car and Caroline started the car.

"Sorry," she grinned, "Gosh, what I wouldn't give to see Damon like that."

Suddenly I sat up when the bright idea popped in my head, "Hey- why don't you join us?" I said "It would-it would be less…awkward?"

She turned to look at me for a second, "I promised Bonnie we would hang out," she said apologetically, "But promise me, you'll call me and tell me everything, okay?"

My only response was a groan.

"Kill me. Please?"

But of course, she wasn't that kind to do that, so unfortunately, after the first period, I had to go and talk with Elena and Stefan.

Who apparently started to question my mental stability.

"A dinner?" Elena looked at me disbelievingly, "With Damon?"

"With you, Stefan _and_ Damon," I said pleadingly "Elena, we can't leave Damon and my brothers alone, someone would definitely not be getting out of the house alive!"

Stefan opened his mouth to argue this, but then closed it again.

"See?" I said to Elena, "Come on, Elena, I'm on my knees here!"

"Did you talk to Damon?" Stefan asked and I shook my head.

"I'll go to your house when the school day is over," I said, avoiding his gaze, then I raised my glances, "He's-there, right?"

"Mm hm."

"Good," I said, "Good. Optimist thinking. Everything will be alright."

"Why do I feel like you're trying to convince yourself more than me?"

I shrugged, "Well, in order to convince you, I need to convince myself first."

* * *

My hands were shaking as I knocked on the big door of the Salvatore boarding house. Trying to get my breathing under control, I took a step back while waiting for the door to open. It wasn't that I was scared of him. I knew he wouldn't do anything to me, but what I was scared of was…

Facing him, I think. I was scared of what _I_ would do once I saw him.

The door opened and revealed Damon, who looked surprised to see me on his doorstep, but he quickly covered his confusion.

"Hi," he said and I let out a breath.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound calm, "May I come in?"

He stepped back, making room for me to enter the house and I walked into living room, running my hand through my hair.

"Something happened?" his voice was distant and I bit my lip. How was I supposed to act calm when every cell in my body was screaming at me to be closer to him? To touch him, inhale his scent...

"Amy?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice and cleared my throat.

"Um-" I paused, "Well, something did happen…you-uh…" I stammered, "Congratulations, you're invited to my place for a dinner. Yay."

He pulled his brows together, "Wait-what?"

I shut my eyes, praying silently and opened them again, "Well, Monica-you know her, she apparently decided it was a good idea for you to-" I gulped, "F-for you to meet my brothers. So..."

"You want me to meet your brothers?"

"Not me, Monica," I said quickly, "You-you really don't have to-I-I can tell them you're busy or something, it's just that, they think we're..." I paused again. What was I going to say? Did we still have a relationship? What did we have?

"You're not scared that I might kill one of them?" he taunted and I sighed.

"Elena and Stefan are coming also," I ignored him, "I thought it would be less-awkward."

A silence filled the room and he shrugged,

"Sure. When do you want me to come?"

"7 o'clock," I answered slowly, "Uh-anything special you want Monica to cook?"

His lips pulled into a smile, but he shook his head,

"Okay," I said quietly, "See you then."

"See you then," He repeated and I walked past him, then stopped at the door.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

My grip on the doorknob loosened and I turned around.

"Do you have-any regrets? For what happened to her?" I couldn't bring myself to say _for what you did to her_, so I waited patiently for his answer, my heart beating in my throat. He shot me a fake smile, looking me in the eye daringly.

"I don't think you want to know the real answer of your question."

His words sank into my skin, hurting their way through. I closed my eyes and dropped my head, then gulped and opened them again, raising my chin up. Letting out a breath, I twisted the doorknob, then swung open the door and went out, slamming the door behind me.

It took me a couple seconds to be able to pull myself together, then I stomped my way to my house.

* * *

"Elena and Stefan?" Monica asked to me, "But Amy, I thought it was supposed to be family only!"

I opened my mouth to say _'Then why are you here?_' but then I gritted my teeth, ignoring what she had just said.

"I'll be-in my room," I said slowly, "I should change, you know."

"Oh, you want to look nice for him..." Monica winked at me, "Okay, I'll tell you when they arrive!"

I sighed and went upstairs, then entered my room and walked to my closet. I quickly changed, and slowly opened my drawer again.

It was still there. The file. My past.

A past I couldn't even remember.

Funny how I was scared the hell out of my own past. My own personality, back then.

Maybe once I faced this fear, I would be…free. Nothing to fear, nothing to run away from. Maybe it would make me stronger. Maybe like Charles Dickens said; the strongest steel must go through the hottest fire.

And what if I reduced to ashes in that fire?

Someone knocked on my door and I closed the drawer, "Come in?"

Elena peeked her head in from the doorway.

"Hi," she smiled, "We're here…"

"Thank you so much for coming," I said as I hugged her and we both walked downstairs. I paused.

"Wait-Stefan-"

"Will invited him in," she said and I let out a breath. She squeezed my arm reassuringly.

"Everything will be okay," She whispered and I sighed.

"You mind reminding me that a couple times more?"

She laughed and we both walked into kitchen to carry the foods to the table.

It took me five minutes to understand this was going to be a disaster. Five minutes. Five torturous minutes.

"So, Damon…" Monica said after deafening silence, "What do you like to do in your free time?"

Damon shot her his seductive smile, "Hunting."

I started coughing and Will gave me a weird look.

"Wrong tube..." I coughed, motioning at my throat. Mike cleared his throat.

"Hunting, huh? Interesting hobby."

"What can I say…" Damon said slowly. "It feels like it's-uh- a need for me."

Mike turned his head to look at Dan, "Remember those deer hunts uncle used to take us?"

"Sure..." Dan smiled and Will let out a snort, which caused me to shot him a questioning look.

"They never took me with them," he explained.

"Because you were a little too loud, Will," Mike grinned, "Letting all the animals know that we're there…"

"Maybe we can go on a hunting trip sometime, if you guys want to?" Damon offered and Mike nodded fervently as I gawked at them.

"It feels like it's been years-"

"NO!" my voice raised involuntarily and everyone around the table turned to me. I blinked dumbly, realizing my outburst.

"I-I mean…" I stammered, "Poor-poor animals. Right? You have no right to- kill them just because you want some kind of relaxation way." I glared at Damon, "It's just cruel."

Damon's eyebrows rose, "I explained to you before, Amy. It's just the way nature works. Food chain."

"Yeah, and you're making it faster, that food chain to work," I said tensely.

"They get killed either way, by other animals, or diseases..." Damon said with the same edgy tone, "Some live, some die. It's the natural circle."

"The other animals kill them because they need to eat," I said, "You-I-I mean hunters, on the other hand, kill for some kind of sadistic joy. It has nothing to do with natural circle."

"Oh so what, you don't-"

"Monica, the chicken is delicious," Elena cut Damon off, smiling at her, "Do you mind if I have some more?"

"Oh, of course not!" Monica said cheerfully and put some more food on her plate, then took the wine bottle.

"More wine?"

"Please," Stefan and I said at the same time and held up our glasses.

"So, you hunt…" Mike said, "What else?"

"Should we turn on the TV?" I cut him off, "I think we should-right?"

"Right!" Elena said, "TV. Good idea."

"Yeah..." Damon said as I switched on the TV, then sat back on my seat,"You know, yesterday I came across one of my favorite movies in these hours, perhaps you've heard of it, Interview With The Vampire?"

My eyes widened and I swallowed a big gulp off my drink, "Do we have more wine?"

"Oh, I've watched that one!" Monica said excitedly as I reached out to take the bottle to pour some more wine to my glass. Elena motioned for her glass also, which I refilled gladly.

"So, you like vampire movies then?"

"Only the good ones," Damon said and sipped his wine, "Not sparkling or anything like that…Interview With The Vampire is a classic, if you ask me." He paused, "Louis is such a boring character though…" he stole a glance at Stefan, "Reminds me of someone…"

_Is this a freaking nightmare?_

"I mean come on…" he said, "If I were a vampire, I wouldn't feed on poodles or rats, don't you agree?"

Stefan started choking on his food and I hit him in the back, which earned a glance at us by Monica.

"Is the chicken too spicy or something?"

"No, of course not," Elena said quickly and Stefan shook his head.

"Wrong tube," He cleared his throat, "Sorry."

"Weren't you a big fan of Dracula, sweetie?" Dan asked to Monica and she nodded.

"It was my favorite book when I was a teenager," she said slowly, "I've always found it…interesting."

I gritted my teeth, "Yeah, amazing isn't it?" I said, "You know what I've always found interesting about Dracula? His hypnotic powers." I smiled brightly at Dan, "I mean, who wouldn't want to have that mind control skills? Right? You can make people forget, or… anything." I trailed off and Mike gulped down his drink.

"Right…"

Elena stepped on my foot under the table and I dropped my gaze to my plate and stopped talking as I watched Will and Damon starting another conversation.

After an hour, which felt like a century, Stefan announced that they should go home now, so they all stood up and we walked to the door.

"I'll- walk you guys out," I said and closed the door behind us. I leaned my back against the door for a second, letting out a relieved breath. We walked out of the porch and Elena turned to me.

"We'll- see you tomorrow, Amy," she smiled at me and I hugged her.

"Yeah, thanks..." I said and pulled back only to hug Stefan, "You too. Really."

"No problem," he said "See you tomorrow," I nodded and watched them walking away, then I turned to Damon.

"Have you lost your mind?" I whispered hastily, "They're not stupid, Damon, what was that all vampire speech about?"

He rolled his eyes, "Relax, they didn't understand anything."

"They could've!" I said through my teeth, "You know what they would do if they did, you- are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He shrugged, "No harm done, Goldilocks, no need to have a heart attack."

I shook my head disbelievingly, "You're unbelievable," I said, "Seriously, Damon, is that why you've accepted to come here?"

He looked me in the eye, "Do you really think I would accept it just to torture you?"

I hugged myself, "Look, I don't want them to- to find out about you. They wouldn't understand."

"Do you?" he asked and I raised my glances.

"What?"

"Do you understand?" he asked and I let out a breath.

"I don't understand why you would want to kill someone, if that's what you're asking," I said slowly, "But you know what? You were right. I didn't want to think that you would-" I gulped, "I didn't want to think you would kill people, because honestly, Damon, I didn't know how to deal with it. I still don't," I shrugged, "I want to-" I paused, feeling the burning in my cheeks, "I want _you_, I want us to…be whatever we used to be, but I don't know how to handle this bloodshed," I wet my lips, running a hand through my hair, hearing my heart beat in my ears.

He took a step towards me as I took a step back, and when he talked, his voice was hoarse.

"Amy-"

"I'll watch the records tomorrow," before I could stop myself, the words were already out, "You-you told me to tell you before I watched them, so..." I could feel the panic rising inside of me as a consequence of my little speech and I gulped as he looked at me confused, then he realized what I was talking about.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently and I nodded.

"I-I want to see them," I tried to smile, "I need to meet the old me. I can't run away from her anymore."

"Okay…" he nodded slowly, "Okay then."

We just stood there like that and he chuckled a couple seconds later.

"Monica is watching us right now."

I sighed, "As I expected…" I said, "I should probably go back, so…"

"Yeah, you do that…" he shot me his seductive smile, and when he talked, his voice felt like it was caressing my name, "Goodnight Amy."

I felt the familiar skip of my heart and my lips pulled upwards.

"Goodnight Damon."

* * *

**A.N2: **So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Review Responses:**

**ashley199935: **Yay, thank you! well, her heart did stop at the end, I think:D heheh=)

**Twilight016: **Aww, thanks so much!=) absolutely, we like him because he's the bad one, but... anyways, I hope things'll get better between them;)

**SharkGurl: **Lol, definitely=) what can I say...*sigh* He's just..Damon:D

**adids14: **Yayy, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!=)


	48. Where Is My Mind?

**______****A.N: So we're getting closer to the end of the story:D Have about...4 or 5 chapters left, maybe?:P Anyone excited?:P**

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's a song by Pixies, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**______************______************Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)**

**************************AMY'S POV**

"It wasn't that bad, I think," I said as I sat down onto the bed, holding the phone tightly and Caroline sighed on the other line.

"Yeah, Will kinda told me," she said, "But I still want details about what happened after the dinner."

"Wh-nothing!" I said, "We just-talked."

"And then?"

"And then he left to go home. Seriously Caroline, what do you want me to say?"

She huffed, "You're unbelie-wait, Elena, not that, she won't like that."

I frowned slightly, "Elena is there?"

"Yeah, and Bonnie," she said, "I was wondering if you could come to my house, so we can…hang out?"

I checked my watch, "I just woke up, Caroline."

"So?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "Never mind. I'll come right away."

"Yay, see you!" she hung up and I got up from the bed with a groan.

When I reached Caroline's house, Bonnie and Elena were still there as she said, and they looked so busy with searching something on their laptops.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We're planning your birthday," Caroline said from the couch and I gawked at them, confused.

"My birthday?"

"Yeah," she said, "I have some ideas but I'm not sure yet. Would you prefer woods and bonfire and stuff, or something more…in the town?"

"How can you know when my birthday is?"

"Hey, Caroline, how about a Hollywood night?"

She hmmed, "Could be…keep searching."

"How about a vintage party?"

"Huh, good idea!" Caroline exclaimed while I still waited for an answer, "Okay, I'm writing it down to the list."

"Will told you didn't he?"

"Cops and robbers?"

"Guys-hey!"

"How about playboy party?"

"Hell no!" I said quickly and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Your 18th birthday party, Amy!" she said excitedly, "It's-it's a milestone, it's really important!"

"Okay, okay…" I held up my hands, "I have no objections. And I'll have a party, I just thought- you know, it wouldn't be a big and themed one."

"Well, you thought wrong," she smiled cattily and I sat down onto the couch.

"Caroline, I don't even know that many people, how will you-" I was cut off when the doorbell rang and Caroline left the living room. I looked at Elena and Bonnie.

"Okay, her, I understand, but you two too?"

Bonnie shrugged and Elena smiled without taking her eyes off the screen, "Like Caroline said, it's important."

"Sure…" I muttered and got up from the couch, walking to the door.

"Caroline, for your information-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw who was at the door.

"Luke?" I said shocked, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Caroline turned on her heels, "Uh-he was just- bringing me the stuff for your birthday..." she muttered, "Thanks, by the way."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Luke said in a low voice, not looking at me at all, "So, if that's it, I should probably go. See you."

He turned his back and started walking away, but I walked past Caroline and ran after him.

"Luke, wait!" I called out and he paused, then turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

I wet my lips, taking a deep breath and stepping closer, "Uh-you're helping Caroline to plan my birthday?"

He shrugged slightly.

"Shouldn't you be cursing at the day I was born?" I asked and his lips pulled upwards.

"It doesn't look like I'm doing that now, does it?"

I blinked dumbly, "You know what, we should name your other personality."

"My what?"

"This!" I exclaimed, "You've been staying away from me since the accident-no wait, since I came back, and you're helping Caroline with my birthday? Seriously? You're taking this whole 'mixed signals' into a whole new level!"

"Amy, there's no mixed signals or anything…" he muttered, "It's just-taking a while, that's all."

"What's taking a while?"

"For me to-try to act like I used to be."

I paused, "Act?" I asked, "What do you mean, act?"

He smiled painfully, "You don't know?"

It got me to shut up and I just shifted my weight uncomfortably, avoiding his glances, feeling the blush on my cheeks. He heaved a sigh.

"See you later new girl," He tried to smile which caused tears to fill my eyes for some reason and he walked away, leaving me standing there, completely frozen.

* * *

_Erasmus once said; Jupiter, not wanting man's life to be wholly gloomy and grim, has bestowed far more passion than reason -you could reckon the ration as twenty-four to one. Moreover, he confined reason to a cramped corner of the head and left all the rest of the body to the passions._

_For my whole life, I've seen examples of it. Some, I learned, some, I experienced._

_My parents for example. My father, who fell in love with my mother and tried to leave the hunting. Only to have it strike back and kill them both. He hid the information from my mother, which was the wise thing to do, and tried to follow his heart. A perfect life._

_Or my brothers, maybe. They followed their hearts also, which was screaming at them to save their little sister._

_Dan also, is in love with Monica, which is complete nonsense if you ask me. I doubt he has any reason in his head or anything._

_And also, me. The biggest example of it. The person I love_- I paused and scratched the sentence, then bit my lip and re-wrote it again _You know what, I won't do this. I can't. It's not like he is gonna read it, and I can't ignore this. The person I love, did some pretty bad stuff. Deadly stuff. Things that I saw in my nightmares. But I just can't-stop. I never could._

_From a different point of view, Luke is my safe port. He has everything my parents dreamt of, a new life, peaceful, non-scary one. No nightmares, not being afraid of the shadows in the dark, no screams at night. Nothing._

_Damon on the other hand…Being in love with him is like trying to stand still in a tornado. When your every instinct is screaming at you to run away, and you don't. You can't. I can't even control it, it's beyond me. Beyond my power, my mind, my everything. Even his love is a dangerous thing, if I have it, that is._

_I was talking about passion, wasn't I? Yeah, I do have that. A little too much of that. It's not just passion of love though. Also, passion of knowledge. The desire to know myself. My past._

_I don't know what I will see. I don't even know why I wrote this, I think I want to remember who I am before I watch the records. Before everything changes. I'll remember this. I'll remember myself._

_I'll remember the truth, and lies._

_I'll remember passion. And how it changed my whole life._

I took a deep breath and slammed my journal shut, put it on my drawer and took my phone into my hand. Seeing the name on the screen, I pressed yes and waited for him to pick up.

"Now?" he asked when he answered the phone and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah," I said, "Now."

"I'll be there in a minute," he said and the line went dead. I switched on my computer, placed it on the bed and sat down onto the bed, waiting for him. Not even a minute later, he jumped into my room through the window.

"Hi," I muttered and he shot me his smile.

"Hey," he said as I turned the CD around my finger. He sat beside me.

"Amy, you don't have to do this."

I shook my head, "I do," I whispered, "I do, and you know it."

He didn't say anything, and hearing my heart pounding in my ears, I placed the CD in the drive and clicked on the icon before I could change my mind. The screen was black for a couple seconds before it went white and I could read what it wrote; **Session 1**

The blonde girl had wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth.

"Amy?" the doctor said and she raised her head, biting her nails, eyes checking around frantically.

"Y-yes?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly, "What's your full name?"

"Amy Claire W-" she paused, "Parker," she whispered, "Amy Claire Parker."

"That's good, Amy. How old are you?"

Silence.

"Do you know why you're here, Amy?"

She nodded slowly and goose bumps rose on my arms. I had seen this before.

"Can you tell me why you're here?"

She shook her head this time, whimpering. The doctor sighed, and cleared his throat,

"It's safe, Amy…It's all safe here."

"No…" she whispered, "No, it's not. They'll come here."

"Who?"

"Them! The vampires! They'll come, and take me and there's nothing you can do!"

"Why are they after you?"

"I don't know!" the girl sobbed, scratching at her wrists, "They just are…"

"Can you tell me what they look like?"

Another silence.

"Amy?"

"GO AWAY!"

**Session 18 **

"Hello Amy," the doctor greeted, "you said you wanted to talk with me about something."

The girl nodded her head slowly, "I'd-I'd like to s-" she paused, "I want to see my brothers."

"Your brothers?" the doctor asked, "This can be arranged. Did you miss them?"

"Yes," she said inaudibly, "I did. Please…"

"Alright, I'll arrange that," the doctor said softly, "Meanwhile, why don't we talk about your parents?"

Her body stiffened.

"You loved them?"

She nodded.

"Amy is a beautiful name, do you know which one of them named you?"

"Mom," she whispered, "Dad didn't call me Amy much. He called me princess."

"What did your parents and you do in your free times?"

Silence again.

"What about your brothers? How are things between you?"

"Does it matter?" she asked in a low voice, "I won't be here too long."

"In this hospital?"

"In this world," she answered, "Your world. Mortal world."

"Why do you think that?"

She shrugged, "I _know_ that."

"Do you think you're going to die?"

"Yeah…" she nodded, but her voice was calm, "I am going to die."

"What makes you think that?"

She smiled painfully, "My brain."

I involuntarily pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, without taking my gaze off the screen. Damon shifted beside me when the screen changed.

**Session 36**

"The nurses say you can't sleep at night."

The girl fixed her gaze on the wall, not moving.

"Are you having nightmares?"

"They're real," a whisper flew from her lips, "They're not nightmares. They're real."

"What is real?"

She turned her gaze to the doctor, looking at him in the eye as if she was trying to read his mind.

"I thought you were the one who was supposed to know that," she whispered, fixing her gaze on the wall again,

"What are those nightmares about, Amy?"

"The night," she said slowly, "Death. Dark. And air."

This seemed to attract doctor's attention, "Air?"

"I fell," she whimpered, "I felt that I fell. I knew I shouldn't have hit the ground, but I fell."

"You fell?"

"I'll fall again," she whispered, "They'll come, and get me again, sooner or later."

""Who are they, Amy?"

The girl didn't seem to hear the doctor, she just started humming a children song.

**Session 54**

"I heard that you attacked one of the nurses."

The girl just wrung her hands, her gaze on her lap. The doctor cleared his throat.

"What made you do that?"

She raised her glances. I could see how afraid she was.

"I was hoping..." her voice was inaudible, but she couldn't say anything else. The doctor leaned in.

"What were you hoping?"

"I-I thought…" she whispered, "If I hurt her, she would-help me."

"Help you to do what?"

"To stop this," her eyes filled with tears, "I thought if I hurt her, she would help me to-die."

"You wanted her to kill you."

"But she didn't. Just like they couldn't. It's a problem, I'm a problem, shouldn't dying be easy? Every day thousands of people do this, why can't I, why didn't I? Why didn't they? Mom and dad succeeded it, why can't I?"

"Why do you want to die, Amy?"

She didn't seem to hear him, she was just murmuring to herself.

"Amy. Why do you want to die?"

"I need my life to vanish," she started walking back and forth, "existing is not nice, not anymore. I want it to be over. I want to be over. I want this to be finished, everything to end. How long do I have to wait until it's finished?"

"Existing is not nice?"

She nodded.

"Someone needs to stop this," she said, "Stop me. Finish me. I can't do it alone, I need someone to help me. Dan said I needed help. He must've been talking about this. Of course. I need help. I need to vanish."

"Why do you want to vanish?"

There was a pause for a minute.

"They played," she finally whispered, "When they found me, we played. For hours, and hours, and hours, they made me play. In red."

"Did you tell them you didn't want to play?"

She shook her head, "They _made_ me," she said, "Mommy and daddy couldn't see me, but their eyes could. I played and played until everywhere was red. Next time it should be quicker. Unexpected, like before."

"What do you mean, they couldn't see you?"

"They played with mom and dad first," she whispered, "But they got bored quickly and mom and dad fell like puppets with their strings cut off."

"Tell me more about your mom and dad, Amy."

The silence filled the room until she whispered just before the screen went black.

"They are crimson."

I could feel the tears burning my eyes but I blinked them back, nestling up against Damon involuntarily.

**Session 67**

"We are playing hide and seek," her voice sounded so…dead.

"Hide and seek?"

"I played it once," she muttered to herself, "In the house, in my room, where everywhere was dry. The living room was wet, so wet, so sticky, so warm…my room was dry. I was dry. I will be dry."

"You like playing hide and seek?"

She shook her head, "Rapunzel was trapped in her castle, the only exit was a window. And I fell."

"Tell me about vampires, Amy."

She winced, but shook her head, "I will play hide and seek, I will play-"

"Did they hurt you?"

She stopped talking and raised her head, then nodded silently.

"What did they do?"

"They-" she whispered, "Made me bleed. Pierced through my skin. Until I couldn't feel anymore. Until darkness was the only thing that could hear me."

"What did they look like?"

"Two men, two women. They looked beautiful. They didn't look evil, until-" she shook her head, rocking back and forth, "Doesn't matter. You will see them soon. They'll be the last thing your eyes will see," she paused, realizing what she had just said, then felt the need to correct, "Mine also."

**Session 75**

"Help me..." the girl whispered and the doctor wrote something down on a paper.

"We are trying to help you, Amy. That's why you're here, remember?"

"Not like that..." she shook her head, "You don't understand, you _have to_help me."

"Amy-"

She let out a scream, holding her head, "I can see them in the light!" she sobbed out, "Make them go away! Help me! Save me! Help me, please!"

"Oh God…" I whispered, "Oh my God, Damon, it's not me, it can't be me-" I was cut off when the screen changed again.

**Session 87**

"Amy?" the doctor said, "Don't you want to talk today?"

The silence filled the room and she slowly shook her head.

"We can move our therapy session to another day, if you like?"

She raised her glances, there was something different in them. Pity, maybe?

"Would you like that?"

Silence again.

**Session 95**

"I see you're getting better," the doctor said and the girl nodded. When my eyes caught the date of the record, I clenched my teeth.

9 June.

So it was after I was-fixed, huh?

"Did you have any nightmares last night?"

The girl smiled shyly, "Not that I can remember," she said nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What did you and your brothers do this weekend?"

"Went to the zoo," she smiled again, so…full of life, "It was fun. Thank you for allowing me to see them, I think-" she paused, "I think it's good for me."

The doctor cleared his throat, "Did you talk about your time in here?"

She nodded, "We did. We do."

"And?"

"They think I'm getting better as well," she said slowly, "I feel that way too, but of course, you're the one who will decide that."

"No, Amy, you're the one who will decide that," the doctor said softly and cleared his throat, "So…are you ready to tell me about your parents?"

She was silent for a moment, looking into space, then turned to the doctor and flashed him an apologizing look.

"They're-dead," she said quietly, "I don't remember them much."

That was when I burst into tears, and Damon slammed the laptop shut.

* * *

**A.N2: **So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Review Responses:**

**ashley199935: **You and me both:D and someone should definitely do that:P and aww, thanks hun!

**Rowan: **Me too, me too! You should've seen me while writing the records part lol:D thanks soo much for the review!

**Twilight016: **Omg, thank you! I'm really glad you think it's a good one;)) heheh=)

**Damon Luver: **Yayy, thanks so much! =) I definitely loved writing that part as well:D It was really fun:D

**the mysterious documents: **See, we did find out:P I hope you liked it!=) thanks so much for the review!:D


	49. Bleeding Love

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's a song by Leona Lewis, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**______************______************Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an awesome ****beta!**

**************************AMY'S POV**

It took me hours to stop crying. But even when the sobs turned into deep sighs, Damon held me tightly while I drenched his shirt with tears. My head was aching so much that I had to keep my eyes shut to block the light from my eyes.

"Is this real?" my question came out as a whisper and his hand stroking my hair stopped moving.

"Is what real?"

"This," I whispered, opening my eyes, "Right now, right here. You. Me. Is this real?"

He raised his head a little to look down at me, "Of course it is, Amy."

I let out a breath and sat up straight to look him in the eye, then got up from the bed and started pacing in the room. Running a hand through my hair, I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

"You don't think it's real?" his voice was worried now and my eyes filled with tears again.

"I don't know," I said pleadingly, emphasizing each word, "I don't know anymore…"

The next thing I knew was he was holding me by my arms, preventing me from moving, "Amy-"

"Can you hurt me?"

His eyes found mine, and I saw that he was frowning, confused, "What?"

"Can you hurt me?" I repeated my question louder this time. He didn't say anything, just stared at me as if he didn't understand.

"Damon, please…" I begged, "I-I need to know it's-real…Hurt me, bite me, do something-anything-!"

I couldn't say anything else, because he had locked his lips to mine, cutting me off. For one short second, I felt myself losing my balance, but of course his iron like grip kept me from falling. God, I couldn't believe how much I had missed this, how addictive his touch had become for me…

There was a breeze. And I wasn't standing anymore.

He was on top of me in a blink, and my heart started beating too fast. My breathing was heavy, and his breaths came out as low growls from his chest. Suddenly the memory of him telling me about the lust and hunger hit me with its full force and something awoke inside of me. Was it possible that I had some kind of affect on him? Me?

His weight on my body felt unbelievingly good, and when his lips moved to my neck, I held my breath. He trailed his fangs down my neck, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blinding pain.

One breath.

Two breaths.

The pain never came, and instead of feeling his razor sharp teeth piercing my skin, the only thing I felt was his kisses on my neck, moving to my collarbone. Letting out a shaky breath, I felt his fingers moving up and down my thighs, making my heart pound against my chest even faster, if it was possible. A warm feeling spread from my stomach reached to my fingertips, then to my whole body.

His hand went to the back of my neck, and I let out a weak moan when his lips met mine again, raising my head a little. He pulled me up into a sitting position without leaving my lips, making sure I was in his lap, then pulled my t-shirt over my head, lying me down onto bed again gently.

_There's nothing to be embarrassed of._ A little voice in my head said, _It's completely normal, you're not doing anything wrong._

Maybe I could think of the other things if he hadn't kissed me again. But he did and all my thoughts disappeared from my mind. Except for one: _More._

I should've felt uncomfortable. Scared even. But for some reason, I just knew that this feeling I had was not fear. He seemed to know it as well, because he didn't do anything else but kissing me. No touching me in places I would feel uncomfortable, or making me feel disturbed, instead, everything he did, somehow made me feel…complete.

The room was spinning really bad now, and I tried to control my breathing as he looked up at me, kissing my stomach. A wolfish smile pulled at his lips and he nuzzled there, then pulled himself up to lie on top of me, resting his weight on his elbow.

"Feels real enough?"

I had to blink couple times and gulped to find my voice.

"Yeah," I whispered still out of breath, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "Feels real."

"Good," he muttered, kissing me again and I sighed when he pulled back.

"By the way..." he said huskily after a minute, "The answer is yes. I can hurt you."

I waited for him to say something else, and when he didn't, I finished his sentence for him.

"But you won't."

"No, I won't," he agreed and I looked up at him questioningly.

"Why not?" I asked in a low voice and he shrugged.

"I just don't want to."

For some reason, my lips curled upwards, and I pulled him down to kiss him one more time.

* * *

The nightmares began that night.

Well, again. The only difference was that I knew what scared me this time. I woke up at least five times, but nevertheless, I couldn't bring myself to accept Damon's offer about compelling me to sleep.

So, my head was almost falling to the table when Caroline sat beside me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly, shaking my head, "What's up?"

"We've found a theme!"

I just stared stupidly at her "Ehm-come again?"

"A theme. For your birthday party?" she said impatiently, "Amy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I just shrugged, "What's the theme?"

"Angels and devils," she winked at me, "Should be fun."

I smiled slowly, "Yeah...thanks. What's my part in the plans?"

"You'll be the birthday girl and leave everything to us..." she paused, "And you can't choose your dress."

I raised my brows, "Uh-why not?"

"That's part of _my_ plan," she said as I tried to push away my thoughts about the records. The nightmares were bad enough, and I didn't think I could handle it if I thought about them in the day as well.

"So…" she said, "Any progress on Damon's part?"

"We're-fine again…I guess." I tried to focus on the subject and she huffed.

"Well…I'm happy for you I think… as much as I would prefer you going out with Luke..."

I turned my head to give her a disbelieving look, "Thanks. I think?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and I bit my lip. Deciding that it would be a good way to distract myself and feed my curiosity at the same time, I tried to ask what has been in my mind for so long.

"I-I gotta ask you something," I stuttered, "But it's a bit-private."

She frowned, "I didn't think there was any privacy between us."

I tried to smile, "Yeah-uh-" I cleared my throat, "Well…"

Oh come on, seriously! I was seventeen, almost eighteen now, of course I could talk about it without feeling uncomfortable…

_Right._

"D-does it-you know…hurt?"

She tilted her head to the right, "Does what hurt?"

I just stared at her, my brows pulled together with a miserable look in my eyes. She blinked a few times, then it dawned on her.

"O-oh," she said, alarmed, "No, no, no... I know that look."

"What look?" I asked to her curiously, confused and she let out a breath.

"That one! That- _I'm ready for it to happen_ look!"

"Caroline, come on!" I said, "I was just-curious!"

"Is he pressuring you?"

"Wh-no!"

"Because if he is, I swear to God I'll set his stupid leather jacket on fire while he's still wearing it, and then-"

"Caroline!" I cut her off, "No one is pressuring anyone, I swear! I just-"

_I just what?_

"Just wanted to know," I said slowly and she brushed her hair off her face, pausing for couple seconds.

"Will can never know about this talk, I don't want him to think I corrupted his little pure sister-"

"Despite what you might think, my brothers and I don't talk about our sex lives," I blinked dumbly, "Oh great. Now that image will be burned into my brain for the rest of my life."

She smiled slightly and cleared her throat, "Are you sure you don't want to learn this from streets?"

"Caroline!"

"Because I bet streets are safer than Damon-"

"I'm gonna have an exclamation mark tattoo on my forehead," I grumbled to myself, "Caroline, come on. Please?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "Not those puppy dog eyes again," she sat up straighter, "What do you want to know?"

I started blushing, "Does it hurt?" I asked for the second time and she nodded slowly.

"Usually yes. Mine did."

I bit my bottom lip, "Much?"

"Depends."

_Don't blush, don't blush…_

"Then-after that, I mean…does your relationship change?"

"Again, depends," she said and I raised my head.

"On?"

"What kind of relationship you have," she said, "Look, if you both love each other, and want this, of course your relationship changes. Because you share something so intimate, so...I don't know, deep. But, if you don't like each other, it's just another need for humans, that's all."

I was silent for a minute.

"I don't-" I stuttered, "I mean, I don't know…how to…" I trailed off, dropping my gaze. I didn't have any idea about how girls seduced their boyfriends. Well, I did have couple ideas, actually, but I didn't think I could do those things.

And it was clear that Damon did know a lot of things. The guy had been spending his immortal life on…well, practicing.

"At all?" she raised a brow, "Come on, Amy, even you can't be that innocent."

I ignored her comment, "I mean…" I said, "He knows a lot of things, apparently, and it makes me even more…insecure, I think," I blurted out, "I keep wondering how I can live up to his expectations, you know? Wh-what if…" I tried to turn the horrible thought into words without wincing, "What if he doesn't like to do it-with me? What if I mess up everything?"

Caroline sighed, "Amy..."

"No, you-you don't understand…" I said in a quiet voice, "I mean, there's a risk of that, isn't there? Biologically-"

"Amy!" she cut me off, "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Overthinking about it," she said, "Look, thinking the risks, or techniques of this…it's not right, believe me. Usually, the first times are awkward, there's a lot of confusion of what's going on down there, but you find your way, somehow. It's like an instinct, and your biology knows it too," she paused, "I still can't believe I'm talking with you about this."

"You and me, both."

"Just-Amy seriously…Damon?"

"I'm not planning anything," I said slowly, "Really. I just-don't want to look stupid if anything happens, that's all."

"You won't."

"You can't know that."

She sighed but before she could say anything else, Elena waved at us and came to sit beside Caroline.

"Why the long face?"

"No reason," we both said at the same time and Elena gave us a weird look.

"Okay then…" she muttered and turned to Caroline, "Told her the theme?"

"Yep," she said, getting on her feet, "I'd better go and find Bonnie, I bet she forgot about practice again," she smiled brightly at us, "See you!"

She walked away on her heels gracefully and Elena looked at me.

"You look bothered."

I shrugged, "Nightmares," I said slowly and she gulped.

"That bad, huh?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah…" I muttered, "That bad."

"You want to talk about it?"

I smiled at her, "Seeing them at nights are bad enough, I don't want them flashing before my eyes in daylight too…" I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"So…Tell me more about my party."

* * *

When the school was over, I walked out of the building, and smiled when I saw Damon, waiting for me there, hands in his pockets. I paced towards him, my heart beat getting faster.

"Hey," I smiled and stood on my tiptoes, pecking him on the lips. When I pulled back, he pulled me into another long kiss and I was as usual out of breath when he stopped.

"Hi," he grinned down at me, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I shrugged, "Hey, did Elena tell you about my-"

"Birthday, yeah," he said, "Angels and devils? Suits us well enough."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not a devil, Damon."

"Maybe I was just implying that you were the devil?"

I gawked at him, "And in that case, you're definitely not an angel."

He chuckled and his eyes focused on someone behind me, "Amy, take a step back."

"What?"

"Your brother and Caroline are talking, and he'll probably look at you in- too late."

I quickly took a step back, and turned my head to look at Will whose eyes narrowed for a second. I waved at him, trying to look as innocent as possible then turned to Damon.

"Okay, seriously. You need to tell me what you guys talked about at the masquerade ball," I paused, "And please tell me there was no compelling or anything."

He rolled his eyes as we started walking to his car, "All your family has vervain in their system, and I know better than to try to compel a hunter."

I raised a brow and climbed into the car, "You do?"

He gave me a reprimanding glare and I held up my hands defensively.

"Okay, okay…" I said, "But really, what did he say?"

"Uh you know..." he said as he started the car, "He said you could be really scary when you wanted to, so he wasn't there to threaten me."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

"Yeah, big surprise…" he muttered, "He was kind enough to explain the rules though."

I whined, "Which are?"

"You should be at home at 10 o'clock when we go out..." he said, smirking, "Which we broke the same night-"

"Technically," I cut him off, "And it was an exceptional case. Being kidnapped by vampires is something in which the rules can be bent."

"No sleepovers, which we have been breaking again, since the hotel room-"

"And if we're lucky they won't know about it, ever."

"And that he didn't want me touching you, nor did he want to know about it…" he paused, "Hey, we didn't break the last part-"

"Woo hoo."

"And that I shouldn't even think about going past holding hands or a peck," his grin widened "You know what, I think last night we smashed that rule to smithereens let alone only breaking it."

My face was on fire, "Damon!"

He chuckled again and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. He gave me a sideways look.

"So…" he said when I didn't say anything, "Your birthday huh?"

"Mm hm."

"And you're letting Caroline plan it."

"Nope, Caroline is letting herself plan it," I corrected his sentence, "Who am I to stop her?"

"Any particular present you want to get?"

I shrugged, "No, I think-" I paused, "No, no, no…Damon, don't even."

When he pulled over, his expression was almost too innocent, "What?"

"No going overboard."

He smirked, "When have I gone overboard?"

"You bought a Ferrari only to bring me back to Mystic Falls," I stated and he raised his brows.

"Special occasion."

I tried not to smile, "I'm serious Damon. Don't exaggerate," I paused, "In fact," I said, "If you want to get me a present, fine. Buy me a book."

He grimaced, "A book? That's it? Seriously?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Here's something I specially want to get as a gift. A book. You know how much I love them."

He rolled his eyes, "Have I mentioned you're a kill joy?"

I looked up at him through my lashes innocently, "Well, you didn't think like that while we were breaking the fourth rule last night."

He stared at me as if he couldn't believe his ears, then the corners of his lips pulled upwards, "You know what, Elena is right. I'm definitely a bad influence on you."

I pecked him on the lips, praying he wouldn't see my blushing, "See you later," I opened my door.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?" I turned in my seat to look at him.

"Leave your window open."

I smiled at him, "Sure. Don't I always?"

* * *

**A.N2: **So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Review Responses:**

**Twilight016**: Hmm… not exactly…and I can tell you it won't get better anytime soon:P lol thanks so much for the review!=)

**Rowan**: aww, thanks so so much=) it's greaat to hear that!=)

**AppaValley**: omg, thanks soo much:D I'm really glad you liked the winchester reference (supernatural rocksss!) I hope this update was quick enough;) ps: I was gonna message you but it seems like you disabled it=)

**Alice Cole**: Hey you! =) I was gonna message you but you disabled the p m so..:D anyways, thank you so soo much! I'm definitely blushing:D it's amazing to hear that you have that connection with Amy, and that I managed to capture Damon's personality right, because I think these are really important for people to like the story:D I hope I'll manage to surprise you with the ending =) I have some plans about a sequel, but of course, it depends on the reactions I'll get at the end of the story:D thanks again for the review, and adding me to your author alerts!=)

**LoveNetball: **Omg thank youu! she's getting on my nerves too:D but for some reason, I just love writing their fights;) and hmmm... I'm not sure yet, but you might see a fight soon,...:P


	50. The Hero Dies In This One

**A.N: So, it was a bit late, I think..sorry about that:D I want to thank you all for the great reviews you sent! :D seriously people, you're amazing! :D soo...2 chapters left, I think?:D**

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's a song by Ataris, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**______************______************Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)**

**AMY'S POV**

"How come I don't get to look for a dress for myself?" I whined, "It'll be my birthday party, you can't hide my dress from me!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Your dress is ready, Amy, and it'll be my birthday gift to you, okay? You'll like it, trust me," she paused, "Well, maybe not at first, but…"

I sighed, "At least could you tell me if I'm an angel or a devil?"

"Nope," she smiled mischievously, "But I can assure you the boys will love it."

"Great," I muttered to myself as she picked up a red devil pitchfork, "You're just cruel."

"And I'm an awesome best friend," she added and I shot Elena a pleading look, but she just held her hands up.

"Sorry, she kind of-threatened me," she said and I huffed.

"Fine," I said slowly, "Alright! But for the record, I'll so get my revenge."

"Mm hm," Caroline muttered, picking up a red dress and walking to the dressing rooms. Elena came near me as I looked at a flashing devil's horn.

"You look better."

I nodded slowly, "I feel better, I think."

"Good," She smiled at me, "Great to hear that. And –um, Amy, have you talked to Luke yet?"

My brows pulled together, "Uh-why?"

"Stefan said that he was thinking about not coming to your party, so…"

My eyes widened, "What? He-I thought he was helping Caroline with the party!"

"Apparently it doesn't mean he will attend it," Elena muttered and I shook my head.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered to myself, "I'll call him right-"

"Not right now," when we heard Caroline's voice behind us, Elena and I turned around. She was wearing a really little strapless blood red dress. She grinned at us and leaned onto the pitchfork, "Boy stuff can wait, shopping is more important. What do you think?"

"It's-" I tried to find the right words, "Uh-flashy?"

She smiled smugly, "Elena?"

"Nice one," she said and Caroline turned on her heels, looking in the mirror complacently.

"Don't get me wrong, but please don't tell me my dress looks similar to yours," I said quickly, "I mean, it looks good on you, but it would be such a disaster on me."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

I shrugged, "I just-can't look sexy. I've learned to live with it."

"Amy, when was the last time you ever tried to look sexy?" she asked with a doubtful voice and I paused.

"I'm not sure…" I said slowly, "I mean-red lipstick looks horrible on me, and there was this time when I tried a dress-" I paused, "Caroline- look, I'm serious, why should we push our luck, right? I mean, I can find a nice dress-"

"You'll be wearing what I picked for you, end of discussion," she said firmly, "Oh, and we'll stop by a lingerie store, Elena."

She nodded slowly, looking at a halo. I turned to her.

"What will you be?"

"Oh, I still have my angel dress from Halloween, and I'm too lazy to pick another dress," she grinned and Caroline let out a weird noise.

"I still can't understand how it can be possible…" she muttered under her breath and I laughed.

"Okay, I'm buying this one then," Caroline said questioningly and I nodded.

"Oh, and Caroline…" I said, "Did you know about Luke?"

She shook her head, "I thought he would be there to give you puppy dog eyes and you would suddenly realize you guys are made for each other and stuff."

I tried not to roll my eyes.

"I wonder what he got you..." Caroline added when she got out of the dressing room.

"Okay girls, that's probably the 100th time I say this, but no one has to get anything for me-"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone says that but they all want to get presents," Caroline said waving her hand dismissively in the ai, "You should just see what your brothers bought you, you'll pass out."

"Wh-what did they get?"

She pretended to zip her mouth, "Sorry, I promised Will."

I huffed, stomping on my feet, "Can I please have a clue of any gifts that I'll get?"

Caroline shook her head, "Be patient. Come on, we're going to the lingerie store."

* * *

The lingerie store was a nightmare, but an hour later, it was over –finally- and when I stepped into my house, I was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Hi Amy," Monica chirped, "How are you?"

I tried to turn my groan into a full sentence, "Fine. You?"

"Great!" she said, "Excited about your birthday?"

"Yep," I said and I paused, "Uh-Monica?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to know what Dan got to me, do you?"

Her grin went even bigger, "It's a surprise, Amy."

"At least give me a clue, please?"

She shook her head and I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, alright…Whatever," I said slowly and got up from the couch, walked upstairs. When I entered my room, I flung myself onto bed, closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, it was already dark outside and I bit my lip as my phone on the drawer caught my eyes. I reached out to take my phone into my hands, sighing.

_Calm down…_I told to myself. _Calm down…_

Hearing my heart pounding against my chest, I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello?" his voice was surprised and doubtful, as if he couldn't believe I was calling him.

"Luke, hi," I stammered, sitting down onto bed, "What's up?"

"Uh-nothing…" he muttered, "You?"

"Same," I said uncomfortably and the silence fell upon us, all I could hear was his breathing.

"You wanted to say something?" he said after a minute and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uh-yeah," I said quickly, "Yeah. Um-You told Stefan you wouldn't come to my birthday party?"

There was a pause, "And?"

"Why won't you come?"

He sighed, and I could practically see what he was doing now, brows pulled together, running a hand through his hair.

"I just won't," he said as if it was the only explanation that was good enough. I clenched my teeth, trying to keep tears out of my eyes.

"Luke, please-"

"You don't get it-"

"No, I really don't!" I forced myself to say, "You want to hate me? Fine. You want to be friends with me? I'm on board with that. But you can't keep doing this! You can't just be nice one day and completely cold the next day!"

"I'm not like that," he said sternly, "Look- Amy, I told you this earlier. It's not easy for me."

"It's not easy for me either," I said pleadingly. I couldn't help sounding so selfish, "Luke, you're-" my voice cracked, "You're breaking my heart."

"Can't you see mine is breaking too?" he asked, "Just how do you think I feel when you're with him?"

This got me to shut up and I started biting my fingernails again.

"Why do you care so much?" when he talked again, his voice was soft and I shrugged slightly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I heard him taking a deep breath, "Amy, sooner or later someone will get hurt really bad. You do know this, don't you?"

"No, don't say that…" I protested weakly, rubbing my face, "Luke-"

"My only hope is that you won't make a bad decision before you can see the truth," he muttered, "Like turning into one of them or something as stupid as that."

I gulped, feeling goose bumps rising on my arms. Neither of us talked for a minute, and I let out a shaky breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said huskily, "See you."

He hung up before I could say anything else, and I covered my face with my hands, falling on my back onto the bed.

"Hey."

I gasped, jolted up in the bed, and put my hand over my chest when I saw Damon.

"You gotta stop doing that," I said, "One of these days I'll have a heart attack."

He smiled softly, "Right. That's what you need to worry about when you're with a vampire! A heart attack!"

I shrugged slowly, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he muttered, pushing himself off the wall that he had been leaning his back on, "So, he is actually worried that you'll turn into _one of us_?" he mimicked Luke's voice and I couldn't help to smile a bit.

"I guess so," I shifted on the bed uncomfortably, "I-I mean… apparently."

There was a silence and he sat down on the bed slowly, "Huh."

I sat up straighter, "We've-we've never talk about this," I gulped, trying to moisten my dry throat and he turned his head to shoot me a surprised look.

"About turning you?"

I shrugged, "It's not like I want it to happen right now, you know? I want to stay human right now, but if-" I paused, trying to find the right words. If we keep dating? If I don't stop loving you?

If what?

"There's nothing for you to be worried about," he said, his voice was forcefully calm, and emotionless, "That's never gonna happen."

I blinked dumbly, "I-I don't follow."

"I won't turn you."

His voice was so certain that one simply listener would've thought he was talking about a natural fact.

"Wait-not just-for now? As in-" I stammered and he nodded with a grim look on his face.

" Never."

I tried to laugh nervously, "Damon, never is a pretty long time."

"And I'm aware of it."

I brushed my hair off my eyes, "You won't give me that _I can't pull you into my darkness_ line, right?"

He wasn't looking at me anymore, "I wish I could pull you into my darkness, as you put it, but no, it's not about me. You just can't be a vampire."

I hugged myself, my heartbeat pounding faster, "I'm not sure you understand the consequences," I stated, trying to be calm and he shook his head.

"Look, you have no idea how much I would love to do that. To have you for eterni-" he stopped himself before he could say anything else, "But the thing is, no matter how much I want to, you can't be like me."

"I-I don't understand, why not?"

He clenched his teeth, "Your state of mind is fragile already."

I gave him a blank look, "Uh-how so?"

When he talked, his voice was strained, "Look, if you turn into a vampire, you'll remember."

I paused, my stomach sinking, but I managed to ask, "Remember?"

"Everything," he said firmly, "If you turn into a vampire, all those suppressed, forgotten memories will surface. The last time you actually remembered them, you lost your mind. Want to guess the risks?"

A wave of disbelief shook my whole body, and I felt like heavy air would break my bones.

"Amy, anything can happen…" he said in a whisper, "You could lose your mind, turn into a psychopath, or it could happen only if you turn off your emotions, or nothing can happen at all. I don't know. I don't know if your mind is strong enough. But you can't ask me to destroy you forever. It's a risk I can't take, ever."

I got up from the bed with slow movements, walking to the middle of my room.

"I can lose my mind again," I stated as it dawned on me, making me feel numb.

"I don't know it for sure," he said again, "I told you, maybe you can, maybe your mind is strong enough and you'll only remember them as bad memories, but the risk is too high."

My head was spinning so bad that I shut my eyes, lowering my head. So that was it, then?

When I was fifty and he was still this age-

I couldn't even form the thought in my head, or the future, more likely. He would leave me sooner or later. And I was going to have to be stuck in a life that didn't include him.

So what now? How long were we going to keep...doing this, being together until he decided it was time to move on?

I opened my eyes, blinking back the tears and felt him coming closer behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

Years later…I would be just a faint memory, that's all. As if I never existed in his life. As if nothing changed.

As if I was simply...nothing.

He sighed, as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Amy, it doesn't change anything…"

"For you," I said, trying to keep the cracking out of my voice, feeling the lump in my throat getting bigger until I was having hard time with swallowing.

"So, that's it, huh?" I said hoarsely, "I'll grow old, you'll stay the same, and I'll be forgotten sooner or later."

"Don't be ridiculous," he muttered, stroking my hair as my eyes found our reflection the mirror, hypnotized.

"Then, what's gonna happen?" I asked pleadingly, stepping out of his grip, "You tell me. You can't be with me when I'm fifty or something. I wouldn't want nor expect you to be. I'll be left on my own years later, and you'll be off to find another vampire, or some girl you can turn into a vampire, and I'll either die alone, or talk about you to my grandchildren as if it's just a tale?" I tried to keep tears at bay, "I can't, Damon, please-I just can't…"

He heaved a deep sigh, "Alright, how about this..." he pulled me closer to himself and pressed his lips to my forehead, "We'll talk about it again in five years, okay? By then you'll be sure that's what you want and we'll search and try to find something that'll reduce the risks. Is that okay for you?"

I nodded slowly, sniffling like a child, "Is there anything that'll reduce the risks?"

"Well, we can try," he said, "Maybe a spell or something like that. Something to keep that part of your memory repressed…" he paused, "I thought you wanted to stay human," he added and I shrugged slightly.

"I never thought about this before but…I mean, by five years-" I was cut off when the doorbell rang and I checked my watch. It was midnight.

Damon's lips pulled upwards as he gave me a long kiss, "Happy birthday …"

"Amy!" I heard Mike's calling out from downstairs and pulled back, frowning slightly.

"Yeah?"

"There's a package for you!"

I opened the door, wiped my eyes and walked downstairs, "Are you serious?"

"Mm hm," he said, and checked his watch, "Hey, not so baby sis anymore…Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" I hugged him, "What did you get me?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning for that," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, what happened to you by the way? You look so pale."

_Uh oh…_

"I-uh- I got up from bed a bit too fast, I felt dizzy," I said, "Who bought the package?"

"It was on the doorstep," he shrugged, "Secret admirer?"

"Right, because I'm so that girl…" I said sarcastically, "Anyway, I should take this with me," I took the package from him, "Gotta sleep, so I can wake up tomorrow morning and see what you got me!"

He chuckled and I walked upstairs, and then entered my room smiling when I saw Damon in there.

"So…what do you think it is?" I asked slowly as I unwrapped the package but he stopped me and he took it from my hands, then opened the gift.

"That's-" he took the t-shirt in his hands and when he turned it, I could see the print on it and gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

"H-how-?" I reached out to touch the fabric. The black print on it was clear, and if it was another time, it would've made me laugh, but this time it just caused me to shiver inside, panic hitting me with it's all force.

**My Boyfriend Is A Vampire**

"You've got to be kidding me…" Damon muttered, and before I could blink, he had already jumped through my window into the night. A breeze flew a piece of my hair, and I was alone in my room again.

My shaking hands went into the box and touched a piece of paper. When I pulled it back, it took me a moment to focus on the words and the shivering got worse, that familiar fear taking over my body again.

_**Happy Birthday, Amy!**_

* * *

_******A.N2: **_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**AppaValley**: Yayy, thank you soo much:D heheh, I don't want it to end either:P

**Twilight016:** Well, I can promise you that birthday party is gonna be fun;) and there might be a surprise:P

**Ashley199935**: I really did want to write more of that, but I managed to control myself, somehow lol:D

**LoveNetball:** Aww, thank you soo much:D yayy, hearing it feels really good:D

**Adids14**: That review definitely made me laugh:D thank you so so much hun! :D

**Damon Luver**: I love it when he's all protective too:D amy's birthday party will be…hmm… exciting lol :D

** Kayla sweetie 19**: Yayy, thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it;)

**K**: I so wanna punch Monica in the face too:D I think she annoys everyone lol:D

**Kate**: Omg, thank you:D well, Dan is –unfortunately- in love with her, I think…or he's too blind to see how just annoying she is, lol:D thanks so much for the review! :D

**Damonlover9898**: Wow, you read all of them? :D yayy, thanks! :D it's amazing to hear that! :D I hope this update was fast enough:P


	51. I Need You To Need Me

**A.N: **So, this chapter is a bit long, I think:D I hope you all will like it! =) and review please! =) and wow, only one chapter left?...:D

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's from the song "Until We Bleed" by Kleerup, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**______************______************Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with the outfit descriptions! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)**

**************************AMY'S POV**

"Are you serious?" Elena asked and I just shrugged.

"So you really talked about it?"

I nodded, "Look, it's not like I want it to happen now…" I said, "I still want to do lots of things while I'm human. You know, I'll definitely go to college and enjoy being human but…I just thought we needed to- plan this."

"Plan how you'll become a vampire?" she said disbelievingly, "Amy-"

"Elena, I have years and years until we decide it for sure," I said patiently, "I just- I wanted to know what'll happen, you know?" I paused, "You and Stefan never talked about that?"

She shrugged slightly and I ran my hand through my hair.

"So, Damon said you would talk about it again in five years?"

I nodded, "Works for me. At least then I can be sure."

"Wow," she muttered and I tilted my head to the right.

"What?"

"It's just-you know…it doesn't sound like Damon to make promises about future."

I paused, heat warming my cheeks, "I know," I muttered. "But…I don't know! He didn't look that uncomfortable with the subject last night."

"So, the t-shirt?" she asked, "Did he find out who sent it?"

I shook my head, "Apparently, it was a compelled human that was sent to bring it to my door, so we have no idea. Damon said he was compelled not to talk."

Elena sighed softly, "Our lives are weird."

"You're telling me…" I mumbled, "But you know what, I refuse to think about that. It's my 18th birthday, right? I deserve to celebrate it!"

"Yeah, definitely!"

"It's something that happens only once!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah-What did Caroline get me?"

She shook her head, "Sorry. I can't."

I huffed, burying my head in my hands, "You suck," I paused, "Which could be an insult if I didn't say it just after a vampire discussion, but…"

She chuckled and I raised my head, then my heart beat got faster when I saw who was approaching us. My breath caught in my throat as he came closer, then stopped right in front of us.

"Hi," he said slowly, trying to smile and I gulped.

"Hey Luke."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon us and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Elena cleared her throat.

"I-uh, I'd better go…and find Stefan," she said hesitantly, then grabbed her purse and walked away rather fast. I bit the inside of my cheek, looking around. Why wasn't he sitting? Should I stand up also? What was I supposed to do?

"So…" he said nervously, "How are you?"

"Fine," I said breathlessly "Fine. You?"

"Not bad…" he said, "How's your birthday going so far?"

I tried to smile, "Good, actually. I-I don't know what people do in their 18th birthday, but…"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I-uh…I was gonna give it to you when the school day is over, but we have this practice, so…" he opened his bag and pulled out a box, "Here you go. Happy birthday."

I blinked dumbly, standing up to take it, "You-Luke, you didn't have to get anything to me-" I said tentatively and he shrugged, looking into my eyes mischievously.

"I kinda had to."

I shot him a look and he chuckled.

"Anyway, just-open it when you get home, okay?"

I frowned slightly, "Um-alright," I stood up on my tiptoes and hugged him, "Thanks. Really."

He held me rather tightly from my waist and inhaled deeply, "You're welcome."

I pulled back, "Are you gonna come tonight?"

"We'll see."

I wet my dry lips and his gaze lingered on there, then flicked up to my eyes as I felt a blush on my cheeks.

"I'd better catch the practice so…" he said, "I'll see you later?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I muttered weakly, "Later."

I held the box tightly as if my life depended on it, watching him walk away. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head slightly, and pulling myself together, I pushed the box into my bag and walked into the school.

* * *

"Hello?" I opened the front door, "Anyone home?"

"Hey you…" Dan said and I smiled, stepping in.

"What's up?" I said uncomfortably, "Where's Monica?"

"Home," he shrugged and I sat down onto the couch, giving him a questioning glare.

"Oh…" I said slowly, "You guys had a fight or..?"

The corner of his lips pulled upwards as he opened himself a beer, "You don't have to sound that hopeful."

"Sorry," I said slowly, it felt weird to have a normal conversation with him, after weeks, almost months…weird, but pleasant nonetheless.

"Excited for tonight?"

I shrugged, "You're coming?"

He shook his head, "Nah, but I think Will and Mike are."

"Oh," I said, "Alright."

"And Damon?"

I paused, nibbling my bottom lip, "Yeah, he's coming too."

"Okay…" he shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Everything's okay between you?"

_Weird…_

"Yep," I said, "Awesome."

He smiled softly, "Good."

"Anyways, I'd better-" I sighed, "Go upstairs, I'm so tired and I wanna take a nap before Caroline comes here to bring me my dress…which I believe will be a torture."

He chuckled, "Poor you."

"You have no idea," I grumbled and went upstairs, then sitting on my bed, I pulled the gift from my bag, unwrapped it and opened the box. When I saw the object in it, I paused for a second and reached out to take it into my hands. It looked so beautiful and…magical that for one moment I just stared at it.

An hourglass.

The white sand inside the glass which was placed on the black marble matched with the two silver columns on the either side. When I turned it over, the sand started to flow to the bottom part of the glass, causing me to stare at it, hypnotized.

I let out a breath. It was clear what this gift meant. What could make it clearer than an hourglass?

The passing of time.

For the humans.

For me.

Just like what he had been trying to say from the beginning. Just like what I had been sensing. My hourglass was working with an amazing pace; the sand in it was slipping by like water through my hands.

Damon's hourglass on the other hand, was just…frozen. His sand would never move, it was just trapped in the top part of the glass.

I pulled my hand back as if it burnt me and then, heaving a deep sigh, I placed it on my drawer. When I shook the box, a note fell from it and I looked at the paper.

_Time stays long enough for anyone who will use it_.

I held the paper in my hand so tight that it crunched and I pulled my knees to my chest, lying on my side.

And then, I was in a cemetery. I looked around me, dead trees, dry leaves, tombstones…I walked through them, and suddenly, when something caught my eyes, I stopped dead on my tracks.

"Damon?"

He didn't seem like he heard me, he just placed the lily in his hands on the grave and I raised my glances to read the letters on the tombstone.

**AMY CLAIRE WALSH**

My hands shot up to cover my mouth, and Damon frowned at the hourglass placed on the tombstone, then flicked it.

The moment the hourglass hit the ground and broke to the smithereens I gasped and jolted up in the bed, opening my eyes. I was panting as if I just ran a marathon and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Just a dream…" I muttered to myself as I got up from the bed, "Just a dream, nothing else…"

I went out of the room and went to bathroom to splash some water to my face, and when I returned my room, I flung myself to the bed again. After lying there for minutes, I reached out to take my journal from my drawer. Skimming the lines, I finally reached the last thing I wrote and my heart beat got faster. Suddenly a weird thought hit me, I wondered how would Damon react if I told him I-

Loved him.

I laughed to myself. It wouldn't end well, probably, he would-

As if on cue, Damon jumped into my room through the window.

"Hi," I said, putting my journal in my drawer again, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he grinned, "You were sleeping?"

I shrugged, "Taking a nap. Had a nightmare, as usual."

"About?"

"Normal stuff," I tried to look convincing, "Um-Damon, I forgot to ask earlier. You're coming tonight, right? To the party?"

"Of course," he said "But...I wanted to give it to you before the party," he handed me a gift "Happy birthday, blondie."

I smiled, "Damon…" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, then grabbed it from his hands and sat on my bed.

"A book, right?" I asked him as I unwrapped the gift, "We had a deal before."

"Mm hm. A book."

It was placed in an antique looking box and I pulled my brows together, then reached out to take the book. It looked so fragile, so…

_Wait a second..._

"You didn't…" I muttered breathlessly, turning the page to see that what I had thought was true.

"You never told me what edition I should get," he said teasingly and I stared at the treasure in my hands.

"You-you got me the first edition of Alice In Wonderland?" my voice went high-pitched, "As in…the first! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm holding it in my hands…I-I'm still dreaming, right? I'm definitely dreaming…"

He chuckled, obviously enjoying my reaction, "Don't have a heart attack, Amy."

"Are you kidding me?" I placed it on my desk carefully, still not able to drag my gaze away from the book, "Damon, do you have any idea how- how important and rare it is?" I dragged my fingertips on the cover, "Oh Lord…I'm really touching it…"

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "So you did like it."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, turning to him, "H-how did you-?"

"You said it was your favorite character in the date," he shrugged and I reached out to kiss him again.

"It's the most-most…" I paused, "Wait a sec…Damon, it also must be very expensive..." I blinked dumbly, "Very very expensive, it must've cost you a fortune…"

"Don't worry about that part..." he said as if it was nothing and I gulped.

"I'm serious, it's-I-I can't-"

"Don't even," he said warningly, "You just be the good birthday girl, and accept the gifts, alright?"

I let out a breath, "You cheated," I said weakly, "This is exactly what I meant by going overboard."

"It's not my fault if you didn't specify the rules," he muttered, kissing my jaw line. Then his lips went to my neck, stopped where my pulse was fluttering and I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch.

Then all of a sudden, he pulled back and my eyes opened.

"Caroline," he growled under his breath, "Just came in, and coming upstairs."

I gulped, "Oh."

He gave me a long kiss and just before the footsteps came closer, he whispered.

"See you tonight."

"Yeah," I whispered and a breeze flew my hair, then I was alone in the room again.

Well, for a second. Then Caroline knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey you," she smiled, "Come on, time to get you ready for tonight!"

* * *

"You are joking, right?" I asked to her disbelievingly, "Come on. Where did you hide the real dress?"

"This is the real dress, Amy," she gave me a glare that matched her devil dress.

"Then where's the rest of it?" I turned my owl like eyes to her, "I mean, there's a rest of it, right? Caroline!"

"Hm?"

"I'm not sure you understand the seriousness of the situation, so allow me to explain. I have three brothers –one of which you're dating- waiting downstairs, if I walked there wearing this, they would-"

"Oh give it a rest, Amy, come on!" she pushed me forward and I stared at the dress. Caroline, being Caroline, had apparently decided to make me turn into a 'dark angel'. The jet black wings seemed like they were made of real feathers, so soft…They weren't a problem, No. Not at all.

The little black dress was absolutely gorgeous, but it was too revealing for my taste. To be honest, it looked like one of those 'dresses' that a person would wear under an actual dress to shape up the body. The satin dress had a square neckline, thin straps that looked very removable, and I had no idea how she was planning to get me into that dress. It just looked so tight!

The shoes that she chose weren't just any shoes, of course. Apparently, she chose red, knee high and really high-heeled gladiator boots! The straps of which would be wrapped around my legs. Oh, and surely, they were made out of patent leather. I had never seen shoes like those before.

"I can never get into that," I said, "Caroline, I'm serious, it's too short! And tight! And I really don't think I can stand on those heels-"

"I'm not listening, so don't waste your breath," she said, "Come on, we gotta do your makeup."

"Please don't tell me you'll-"

She shook her head and grinned cattily, "I'll do it natural…Innocence of an angel, remember?"

"This dress is anything but innocent."

"Yeah, it'll be such a contrast, it'll be amazing!" she clapped her hands and left to get her makeup bag.

An hour later, my makeup and hair were done and Caroline left the room for me to change. I stomped on my foot and got dressed as fast as I could, then taking a deep breath –which was very hard- I walked downstairs.

When I stepped into the living room, everyone turned to me and all my three brothers talked at the same time.

"Hell no!"

"Told you," I said, looking at Caroline and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on guys…"

"Caroline, she's my sister!"

"You're so not leaving this house, wearing that!"

"There should be a rest of that dress, right? Right?"

"My point," I crossed my arms, "Sorry Will, your girlfriend made me."

"Care, come on!" he whined, "Are you kidding?"

"I tried that line, it doesn't work."

"It's too...short!"

"And tight, did anyone mention tight?"

"Already covered that one," I held up my hand and Caroline pinched Will's arm.

"Oh stop being babies!" she said, "She's eighteen now, let her celebrate!"

"As long as she doesn't celebrate it wearing that…"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Mike, you and Will are coming tonight, there's no need to worry about anything!" she shot them puppy dog eyes, "Come on, it's her birthday!"

There was a silence, "The moment I see some drunk guy hitting on her-"

"Yeah yeah…" Caroline said, "Come on, it's time for you to give her your present!"

My head shot up, "Present?"

Dan paused, "I'm still not comfortable with you wearing that, for the record."

"It makes two of us," I grumbled and he smiled and steered me out of the house.

"Come on, you gotta go outside."

"Outside? I thought you were going to-" my breath caught in my throat as I looked at the –thing on the garage. For a minute, I couldn't talk. I just stared at the shiny black car with widened eyes.

"Amy?" Mike snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, "Hey?"

"I think we broke her," Will grinned, "Hey? Birthday girl?"

"You are joking," I said as soon as I could breathe, taking a step towards the car, "Right?"

"Nope. Uncle wanted us to tell you he says happy birthday as well."

I let out a scream and ran towards the car, "Is this mine?"

"Mm hm. I know you haven't been driving ever since-well, you got your license, so, you'll start with baby steps-" Dan was cut off when I hugged him. Then hugging Mike and Will, I opened the door and went in.

"Can I drive it now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Baby steps, Amy."

"But-"

"Besides, you'll be late for the party, come on," they pulled me out of the car and we walked towards the other car.

"My car is better."

"Oh great…" Will muttered.

"So much better than yours."

"Dan, make her stop."

"I'll name it," I grinned, "Guys seriously… It's the best birthday ever!" I paused and hugged Dan again.

"Thanks," I muttered and he held me tightly.

"You're welcome, sis."

We went into the car and Mike started it.

The road was fun, Mike and I were talking about whose car was better, and Will jumping into discussion when he wasn't making out with Caroline.

When he pulled over, he turned to me, "I was serious back there, if anyone tries to do something-"

"Mike calm down," I giggled and pushed open my door, then we all walked towards the crowd. It looked amazing, decors, everything.

I turned my head, "Caroline?"

"Let me guess, I'm awesome?"

"Yeah," I smiled, and hugged her, "Thank you. Seriously, it's really my best birthday."

"Don't even mention," she winked at me, and she went with Will to get some punch. I, on the other hand, shifted my weight, looking around. When I saw the figure talking with Matt, I smiled and walked towards him, then tapped him on the shoulder.

"You came," I said breathlessly as he turned to me and for a second, he just stared at me.

"Amy?"

"I know, Caroline's fault," I hugged him, "I'm really glad that you came, Luke."

"You look incredible…" he breathed out and I blushed.

"Thanks...Hi Matt," I muttered.

"Hey," he greeted and I turned to Luke.

"So-you came as yourself?"

"Well, I'm wearing white," he said, pointing at his white t-shirt that showed off his firm body.

"So you're an angel?"

"More like it was my only clean shirt," he admitted, "But if it'll make you happy, you can assume it that way…"

I smiled, "And you do look like that," I said, looked around, and saw Elena who gave me a disbelieving glare and waved.

"I'd better-"

"Yeah," he said, hugging me once again, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Oh and-the gift was amazing," I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. I smiled at him and then walked towards Elena.

"You look great!" she said and I giggled.

"You too! Hey Stefan."

"Hi," he said, grinning at me, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you so much," I said, "Um-do you have any idea where Damon is?"

"He was in here a moment ago," Elena said, "I think he went to bar."

"Oh. Okay," I muttered, "I better go find him…Thanks for coming by the way!"

I walked towards the bar and felt the familiar skip of my heart when I saw him. When he turned to me with a glass of scotch in his hand, he stared at me, and his eyebrows rose with a surprised look on his face.

"H-hi," I stuttered tentatively, "What's up?"

He eyed me up and down silently, "Wow."

Had I just made Damon go 'Wow'? I would so go hug Caroline again before the night was over!

"Caroline's idea," I said quickly and he gave me a deep kiss that took my breath away.

"Remind me to thank her later. You look amazing."

I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Thanks. You too."

He smiled at me and pulled me to himself, "Come on, dark angel. Let's corrupt you a little more."

* * *

Luke had to leave two hours later, saying that he got a phone call from his father. It was about the council, I knew, and when I called him later that night, he confirmed my fears, there was another attack, but thank God the girl was still alive.

"But I don't think it has any connection to you," he said, trying to calm me down, "Really, Amy, it's probably a normal attack."

Then why couldn't I make myself believe that?

I leaned my back against the wall, holding my glass tightly in my hand. Elena and Stefan had just left to her house, Mike had left with some girl and I was watching Damon talk on the phone with the Sheriff a few steps away. He looked at me with a protective look in his eyes and kept talking, a scowl making its way to his face.

_I'll remember the passion. And how it changed my whole life_.

A voice in my head –more like the devil on my shoulder- had been whispering to me what I really wanted to say to him, but I ignored it.

But the voice challenged me "_Why don't you tell him now?"_it asked "_What's there to lose?"_

Damon hung up and walked towards me, "Hey," he said, "You alright?"

I shrugged, "What did the Sheriff say?"

"The girl doesn't remember anything," he said, "But I don't think it was one of those vampires after you. They wouldn't keep her alive and erase her memory. It's no use for them."

I nodded slowly, swallowing my drink.

"You're tired?"

"A little," I muttered.

"Want me to take you back home?"

I nodded and pushed myself off the wall, "That would be amazing actually, thanks."

I wasn't supposed to feel like that. My head was spinning a little from the alcohol, and what I had written to my journal had been flashing with neon lights in my head.

_Easy, Amy…_ I thought to myself. _Don't say or do anything stupid…_

"You seem thoughtful," he said when he started the car.

"What?" I raised my head, "Uh-no, just-" I shrugged, "I don't know. Alcohol, I think."

He chuckled to himself, "Lightweight."

"Shut up…" I said, pinching his arm, "Not all of us have been drinking for more than hundred years."

He grinned at me and I leaned my head to the window, and five minutes later, I decided to talk.

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"What if you can't find something that'll reduce the risks?"

He frowned, "Amy-"

"Just asking. What'll happen then?"

"Do we need to talk about it now?" he asked as he pulled over and I looked at him, sighing.

"Guess not," I muttered, "Good night."

He pulled me to himself and kissed me, "Goodnight," he said.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Mm hm," he said and I pushed open the door, then walked to the house and opened the door.

"Anybody home?" I called out.

Silence.

"Okay then…" I muttered to myself. Dan was probably at Monica's place, Mike was obviously at that girl's place so it meant I would be alone tonight until Will came home. I dragged my fingertips on the wood railing and entered my room. I took off the wings, and flinging myself to the bed, I sighed and reached out to take my journal into my hands.

Flipping the pages, my eyes skimmed the lines, everything I wrote since I came here. My way to find out the truth. To find out the-

When I reached the last entry, I gulped and started reading it. Okay, what I was thinking was very wrong… If I told him I loved him, he would probably freak out and leave or something like that. It wasn't like he felt the same. Right? No matter how I felt, he probably wouldn't want to hear it…

But why did my head felt like it would explode?

If he didn't feel the same, then why were we together then?

I gritted my teeth and got up from the bed. For one second, I wanted to take my car, but then, remembering what Dan had said, -and remembering the amount of alcohol in my system- I dialed the number and called a cab.

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in the middle of the Salvatore property. The boarding house was standing right in front of me with its all glory, and I walked towards the porch and raised my fist, knocked on the big door.

The door opened and revealed Damon, who stared at me as if he was questioning my mental condition. For a second, neither of us said anything.

"Amy, what-"

"I think I'm in love with you," I cut him off.

And then, silence. I could only hear crickets, and my heart pounding against my chest. For a couple seconds, he just stared at me in astonishment. I suddenly felt so stupid, standing on his doorstep like that, with a dress too small and saying something like that out of blue.

I gulped, trying to moisten my dry throat.

"I think I've been, for a while now," I stammered, my brain frantically trying to find something to say, "And I know, you might not feel the same. Hell, you probably don't feel the same at all. You-you don't have to. And I know I can never be what Katherine is to you…I-I don't expect anything, I swear," I gulped again, feeling completely helpless, "And I probably messed up everything by saying this, I'm aware of it, just-ever since you came into my life, and I'm not talking about the vampire thing, I-" I cleared my throat, "I have been thinking, you know? Reading my journal, and watching you, and- thinking, and I just-" I shrugged, "I just knew. You probably think it's the alcohol talking, but I'm not drunk, these things have been in my mind for a while. I just-tried not to hear them, or ignore them, or suppress them, and as it turned out, I can't. Why else would I be standing here, giving you the most horrible and lamest love speech ever at 3 in the morning, right?"

He still couldn't say anything, just watched me with an unreadable expression on his face.

I blinked back the tears, "Anyway…" I said slowly, "That was what I wanted to say. I love you. Just thought you might need to know as well."

I whirled around and started walking back the way I had come, and suddenly, bumped into something. Before I could raise my head, he had already locked his lips to mine. Without breaking the connection, he lifted me easily and I locked my legs around his waist, hardly thinking about what I was doing. His hand moved through my hair and he supported my back with his arm, as if he was holding a baby. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then slid my hands to his broad shoulders, unable to resist this urge of touching him more.

There was a breeze. Then we weren't outside anymore.

I pulled back and he held me from my waist, placing me on my feet without dropping me. I blinked dumbly as I looked around in the room. His room.

Oh.

My whole body started to shake, and I felt like my blood was turned into a fire in my veins. My hands, on the other hand, were definitely cold, freezing even, something that always happened when I was afraid. I wasn't stupid. I knew what would happen if I let this- let us go further.

He lowered his head a little, and I was lost in his eyes again, vampire or human, or whatever species it was, the thing in his eyes was clear as crystal, and I was sure that he could see the same thing in my eyes also.

Lust.

I stood on my tiptoes the exact time he captured my lips again, a part of my mind, a little voice was screaming 'Yes!' while the other part was too scared to even talk. The fear and desire melted into each other inside of me and lit a fire in my body. For minutes, we just stood like that, looking at each other. His long fingers brushed my hair off my forehead, stroking lazily.

I knew what he was trying to do. I could feel it. That was so Damon, so, uniquely him. I had confessed him my love because I didn't know how to show it. He was showing me his love, because he didn't know how to express it with words. It was okay anyway. I didn't need to hear it, as long as he looked at me this way.

"Amy-" his voice was hoarse and I nodded slowly.

"I know," I whispered, trying to control my breathing and for some reason, the tears of fear filled my eyes, "I know, I swear. And yes."

I felt like my heart beat was shaking my whole body, and I silently wished I knew what to do. Or what to say. Because all I could do was stare at him like a stupid mute.

"You're afraid."

I shook my head, "I'm-I'm not…"

"Amy, you don't have to lie to me."

I blinked back the tears. God, I was being silly. Why couldn't I hop in the bed already?

"Are you afraid that I'll hurt you?"

I shook my head again, "I know you won't hurt me."

"You're afraid that I'll leave?"

I raised my head, "Will you?"

"No," he answered calmly, "I won't," his fingers grazed my cheekbone and he pressed his lips to mine chastely, "Why are you scared then?"

"I-" I tried to focus, which was really hard when he was looking at me this intensely, "I don't-I don't know how…" I trailed off, my cheeks burning, "Or-what to do…"

He dragged his fingertips on my arms and after slipping the straps down, he slowly unzipped my dress.

"I do…" he whispered, "I'll stop the moment you tell me to, okay?"

I gulped, taking a shaky breath, "Okay," I whispered and he pulled the dress over my head.

My first instinct was to cover myself, but I managed to keep my hands at my sides. It was clear that he was going to see much more of me tonight. It felt stupid and clumsy to make the attempt. Instead, my shaking hands grasped the hem of his shirt and I managed to take it off with his help.

_Calm down…_

The burning in my cheeks got worse when my gaze lingered on his chest and abs. I tentatively reached out, but as soon as my fingertips touched his cold skin, I pulled my hand back as if it shocked me.

"May-may I-?" I asked in a barely audible voice and he smiled at me in a way I had never seen before, then interlacing his fingers in mine, he placed my palm over his chest.

"It's alright..." he said in a soothing voice, "Just me…There's nothing to feel shy about."

When he let go of my hand, I followed the lines of muscles with my hand, exploring each ridge and when he pulled me to him, this time, his kisses were hungrier, more urgent, more…intense. A little part of my mind which wasn't hazy with the lust felt that he laid me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me.

And then the unfamiliar, deep hunger took the control of my body.

* * *

_******A.N2: **_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

Review Responses:

**Twilight016:** hmm, I think it was them;) you'll learn who they are really soon, I promise;)

**Ashley199935**: Yayy, thanks! :D outfit was…nice, I think? ;) at least what it lead to, was nice:D

**Rowan**: If I do a sequel, don't worry, I won't jump into five years later or something:D hopefuly, I'll manage to surprise you heheh:D

**Too Lazy To Sign In (Aly Goode):** I'll reveal who it was really soon!:D and thanks so much!:D

**LoveNetball**: Yayy thanks! I love writing their fights too:D I actually was gonna write something like that on this chapter, then decided it was getting too long:D heheh:D

**XxheartstwirlxX**: Omg thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! :D


	52. Sing Me To Sleep

**A.N: **Wow. The last one=) I feel a little emotional:D anyways, please read my note at the end, and add whether or not you want a sequel to your review:D oh, and...review, please! btw, about reviews... we've reached over 1000 people! thank you!

**______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's from the song "Asleep" by The Smiths, ****______********nor do I own story's title, which is a Club Des Belugas song that I found by a lucky accident while surfing through the internet!**

**______************______************Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with the chapter! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)**

**************************AMY'S POV**

I'm not going to lie, it did hurt. No matter what I had heard and read all those things, the pain still felt unexpected, probably because I was too lost in the bliss Damon was giving me earlier to remember anything.

I'd also heard and read about a lot of girls who talked about how horrible their first time was, how uncomfortable it felt, how they wanted it to be over, but…I don't know. I mean, it was worth it to feel the pain. If it was the price to feel him _completely_, then I could say I would gladly welcome it. Sure, it was uncomfortable, and scary, and awkward, at least at first, but then, after the pain was over, all those feelings changed.

Then, I couldn't think at all. The feelings were so intense, so sharp, that it almost hurt. It almost felt unbearable-it was simply too much to feel. I'm not sure if I can describe it. I'm not sure if anyone can.

My eyes were closed for most of the time, but I still could sense the desire in his eyes on me. I practically could feel his every word wrapping around my body, sinking into my skin, burning.

And then, he made me lose every bit of control I've ever had over myself.

When I woke up with a sigh, the first thing I felt was a caress on my hair. I yawned and tried to stretch my body, but when I felt the protest of my sore muscles, I stopped and rubbed my eyes, then opened them to meet his blue ones. A smile I couldn't repress made its way to my lips.

"Good morning," he muttered, smiling at me and I nibbled my bottom lip.

"Good morning," my voice was hoarse a little but I felt…light, happy, giddy even.

"Feeling well?"

I hmmed, "Different," I muttered in a low voice, "I mean- I feel changed…but still same, if it makes any sense at all."

He chuckled silently, "it doesn't," he admitted and I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch.

"I heard you sniffling," he added, running his fingertips on my back, "Just before you fell asleep. Did it hurt that much to make you cry?"

I opened my eyes, "No-it was just…" I paused, "New and intense. Felt too much. You know?"

A ghost of his smug smile crossed his lips and he brushed his lips against mine, gently.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I think I know the feeling."

It was one of those rare moments that I felt like I saw the real him. I didn't know if sex could make it possible, but for some reason, he felt…closer.

Or maybe it was just me, I wasn't sure yet.

I could feel his glances on me again, and before I could say anything, my phone started ringing. My brows pulled into a frown, and I skimmed the room to find my purse through the pile of clothes on the floor. I sat up in the bed and turned to Damon.

"Uh-do you mind closing your eyes for a second?"

He shot me a weird look, "Why?"

"I gotta get up," I nodded towards my purse and his lips pulled into a disbelieving grin.

"You want me to close my eyes?"

I nodded again, already blushing.

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for that? I definitely know the-ehm-view."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, but before I could cover his eyes, he flipped us over, so he was on top of me. I giggled.

"Damon!"

He hmmed, burying his face to my neck and I tried to push him playfully.

"My phone is ringing!"

"Let it ring."

"But what if it's important?"

"It will have to wait."

"But what if it's a life or death situation? What if Monica finally snapped and lost her mind completely and hurt someone? What if big bad vampires invaded my house?"

My phone stopped ringing and Damon chuckled.

"Well, now that it's too late…" he trailed kisses down my neck and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"You're unbelievable."

"You have no idea…" he muttered and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck but he pulled back with a growl before I could deepen the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a murmur and he shook his head, fangs retrieving.

"No, just- I haven't fed for the past few days," he said gulping and I covered my mouth with my hands.

"At all?"

"I've been busy," he said, "Normally I can go longer without blood but after last night-" he paused and I leant my back against the mattress, folding my hands in my lap.

"You were thirsty last night?" I shook my head disbelievingly, "I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you, Damon… I should've-asked or something…"

He pulled me into his lap and my fingertips traced the outline of his lips.

"You're being absurd," he stated, but his voice was teasing, "Again."

I bit my lip, meeting his eyes, "Can I ask you to do something?"

He shrugged.

"Y-you've just wanted to bite me, right? That's why your face changed?"

He didn't give me an answer, just tilted his head to the right.

"Do it."

He pulled back a little to study my face, "What?"

"I want to know what it feels like without the fear of getting hurt," I tried to ignore the shivering in me when Andrew's face flashed before my eyes.

"Do you realize what you're asking?"

"Look, it's not just about you…" I muttered, "It's just that, since the kidnapping thing the thought of vampires biting people-" I paused, "They did bite me in there. And it hurt. I just- maybe your biting and what happened in the past-cancel each other out, you know? I don't want to have scary memories about that," I let out a nervous laugh, "I have enough scary memories already."

He looked into my eyes, "Are you sure?"

I nodded breathlessly, my heart pounding in my chest, "Positive."

He brushed my hair off my neck, caressing my pulse point and leant his nose to inhale deeply.

"Relax..." he muttered and I tried my hardest to do so. I took a deep breath, bracing myself and he sighed.

"You're still tense."

"I don't know how not to be tense," I retorted weakly and he smiled against my neck.

"Lie back and think of England?"

A nervous laugh escaped from my lips and my limbs felt a little…loose.

"Good…" he muttered and after placing a kiss to my neck, I felt his razor sharp fangs pierce through my skin slowly. I gasped, and my fingernails scratched his skin non-too-gently, but his iron like grip on my back prevented me from pulling away. He rocked my body against his and my eyelids dropped, and when his tongue lapped to lick the blood drop sliding down my neck, the line between pain and pleasure started to get blurry. My shaking hands gripped his hair and just when a moan ripped itself from my throat, he pulled back.

"W-whoa…" I stuttered and he winked at me, then he bit into his own wrist. I let out a squeak, looking at him in shock.

"You don't think I would let you walk into your house full of vampire hunters with biting marks on your neck, right?" he waved his wrist in the air, "Come on."

"I'm not-" I paused, "I'm not sure…"

"Amy, you do realize what'll happen if your brothers see it, right?"

I gulped, "Um-okay…" I muttered and pressed my lips to his wrist.

And the first thing I could even think of was, "Oh God…"

The red liquid left a burning in my throat as it slid down my throat. It pounded through me, in my veins and I could feel the warmness in my neck, a sign of its healing. When Damon pulled back his wrist, it took me a moment to catch my breath and I wiped my lips, trying to focus. When I realized he was breathing hard as well, I gave him a weird look but before I could ask him, he had already locked his lips to mine, laid me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me. My eyes widened and a burning built in my cheeks when I felt the evidence of his desire.

"R-right now?" I stuttered, "I-I mean…Is it even- can we do that?"

He chuckled, "You'll never learn, will you? We can-" he brushed his lips against mine, "And will do whatever we want."

* * *

"Luke, hi!" I pressed the phone between my ear and shoulder as I walked into the house. Damon, thanks to his vampire powers, had taken my jeans and a t-shirt for me to get changed while we were still in his house, so I had no worries about my brothers seeing me with my dress from last night. I grabbed the bag tighter and waved at Mike.

"Hey you," Luke said from the other line, "I called you earlier, you didn't answer?"

"Oh-um-" I gulped, "I was sleeping. What's up?"

"Nothing much…" he said, "I was wondering if we could meet at the Grill? I-think we should talk about what has been happening lately."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, "Is it okay?"

"I-of course, we can meet in an hour," I said quickly, "Totally okay. Fine."

"Okay, see you there," he said and hung up. I put my hand over my chest, smiling slightly. He wanted to talk! Yay!

"Amy?"

My smile faded a little and I bit my lip nervously, "I know, you'll ask where I was last night, and I-"

"Caroline already told us, you were at Elena's place," Mike yawned and I blinked dumbly.

"Uh-come again?"

He laughed, "How much did you drink last night? Hello, you told Caroline to tell us you would be staying at Elena's place, remember?"

Caroline-

Oh God…I so love that girl!

"Yeah," I said after a pause, "Right. Elena's place. How was your night?"

"Fertile," he wiggled his brows and I grimaced.

"Great. Thanks for the mental image. Do you remember her name, or..?"

"Oh, shut up kiddo," He said and I let out a laugh.

"You're in good spirits today."

"Yep," I said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He tilted his head to the right, "No reason."

"I'll be in my room," I said, ignoring the soreness of my muscles that I didn't know existed before and went upstairs, then dialed the number.

"Hello?" when Caroline's voice reached my ears, I raised my brows.

"I was at Elena's place, huh? How did you-?"

"I saw you leaving with Damon last night, and when Will called me, I figured what happened," she said a little firmly "So…was I right about my doubts?"

I couldn't help to smile, "Maybe…"

"Oh God…" she groaned, "He better had been nice to you-"

"He was," I cut her off, "I swear. And thanks so much for covering my back, I-I couldn't think what Will would think when I-" I paused, "Anyway, thank you."

"That's what the friends are for," she said, "You feeling alright? And you'll tell me every detail when we meet, okay?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Sure. I'll meet Luke in an hour, but…you and I can meet later."

"Okay, see you!" she said and hung up. I heaved a sigh, and walked to bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

When I arrived to the Grill, Luke was already waiting for me. I walked up to his table and sat down, pecking him on the cheek. When I saw the drink in his glass, I tilted my head to the right.

"Isn't it too early to drink?"

He shrugged slightly, "Doesn't feel like it."

I ordered iced tea and turned to him, "So…" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "What's up?"

He cleared his throat. "I-um…look, I've been thinking…about our friendship."

My heart skipped a beat and I gulped, looking at him cautiously, "And?"

"And…" he said, "Amy, I know the past few days…"

"Weeks," I corrected him and he smiled.

"Let's call it months?" he offered, "Okay, um- the past few months have been, well, tense."

"Couldn't agree more."

He rubbed his face tiredly, "And, I thought that…well, we can't go on like this. Right?"

I nodded fervently, "Exactly."

"So, I know I might have been… treating you badly..." he reached out and held my hand, "But- I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," I muttered, feeling a burning in my eyes, "And I didn't, also. But-"

"Wait, just let me finish," he said, taking a deep breath, "Amy, there's something you should know. I really tried to stay away from you. You know, to move on…But I just-can't."

"Luke-"

"So I'll try to be…okay with what's happening right now. I can always try to pretend. It's worth it to be close to you."

I shut my eyes in pain, only to open them to look into his hazel ones.

"I've been really selfish," I stated slowly, "For all this time the only thing I was focused on was how horrible I felt that I haven't thought how you felt. I didn't want to, I think. But I-" I paused, blinking back the tears, "I just wanted you to be in my life so bad that I ignored how much pain you were in. But you know what? I had no right for that. So, if it's too painful for you, I'll understand. If you decide I shouldn't be a part of your life, I mean."

He shook his head, "I can't," he muttered again, "I can't."

The silence fell upon us and I moistened my dry lips, trying to smile, "So, what now?"

"Well…" he said, "Now, I have practice. But we can…hang out later, if you want to. As friends, of course."

"I like the idea."

"Movies?"

"Only if you won't talk."

"Only if you pick a decent one this time," he retorted and I let out a relaxed laugh, then I stood up to walk with him to the door. After paying the check, we went out of the Grill and I turned to him.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," he said, "Later."

I stood on my tiptoes and just when I pecked him on the cheek, he suddenly turned his head, so my lips met his.

That was when my whole body tensed up. I felt...paralyzed from shock, but I took a step back quickly, looking at his widened eyes with my own. My breath caught in my throat, and I covered my mouth with my hands. My head started spinning as I felt the knots in my stomach, this was wrong…I-

What happened next occurred in a second. For one second, I was looking at him, and when I blinked, he was pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Damon, don't, it was an accident!"

He didn't seem like he heard me and Mr. Saltzman ran towards us to break it up.

"Damon, there are people seeing you right now," he muttered through his teeth, trying to pull his hand back and my stomach dropped.

"I swear it was an accident, I can expl-"

"Shut up," he growled, tightening his grip around Luke's neck. My heart was pounding against my chest so fast that I could practically feel my pulse all over my body. Tears brimmed my eyes as my brain frantically tried to find something to say.

"You know, I could kill you right now…" Damon muttered in a low and dangerous tone and Luke tried to breathe.

"It-was an accident, listen to her-"

"Damon, stop it!"

"But…" he trailed off, obviously enjoying it, "There is people watching us…" he gave me a sideways glare, "And honestly, my immortality is way more important than a mere human life."

He pulled his hand back and Luke fell to the ground, panting. Damon turned to me, and I just stared at him in shock, frozen.

"And you…" he took a step towards me as I stepped back.

"Just-Damon, I wouldn't do that to you- please let me explain-"

"Oh, there's no need," he said and just the tone of his voice gave me goose bumps, "I should thank him actually. He helped me to get rid of a nuisance, even if it was unknowingly," he smiled when he saw my expression, "What? Thank God I won't have to stick around now to pretend I want you around me."

"I-I don't understand…" I said pleadingly, "Listen-"

"You listen closely, blondie; to tell you the truth, I wasn't very impressed last night, so I was more than done with you this morning. Don't bother explaining anything, because I was already looking for a way out."

As soon as his words reached my ears, my body clenched and I felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of boiling water over my head. This whole thing just felt unreal, as if I was in another nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I could feel a stinging feeling in my throat and I tried to make a sensible sentence.

"You don't mean that," my voice came out as a pleading whisper, "You're just-"

"Believe me when I say this, I really _do_ mean that," he said flatly and shrugged, "Your blood wasn't even that good. No reason to keep you around," he turned around to leave and the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"I thought you loved me."

He turned to me to give me an amused look.

"Why would you even think that? I never told you such a thing," he shot me his smug smile, "Fun while it lasted. See you around, Amy."

He turned around and walked away as the sobs shook my whole body. Luke leant his hand to the wall and straightened up.

"Amy-"

"Don't…" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, "Just don't…"

That was it, then.

It was over.

And I was just…nothing in his eyes. I never meant anything to him. Nothing at all.

Suddenly it just felt too much and I broke down, crying my eyes out, holding myself. I grasped at my hair, burying my face to my arms.

"Amy, come on…" Mr. Saltzman held me by my upper arms and pulled me up to set me on my feet, "Damon can't think when he's angry, I'm sure you know it…"

If I wasn't so busy with struggling to breathe, I would've nodded but I just couldn't do anything but focus on my breathing. I felt like my body was on fire, so much that even gulping hurt and I lost my balance, only to regain it with the help of Luke.

"God, it hurts…" I choked back a sob and Luke held me tightly in his arms.

"Let's get you home, come on…"

I shook my head and saved myself from his grip, taking a step back. My vision was blurry and I wiped my eyes furiously, biting my tongue.

"I-I'll walk…" I managed to say and Luke raised his brows disbelievingly.

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"I just-w-want to- to be alone," I said and walked past him, although my legs felt a little weak. He muttered something to Mr. Saltzman and caught up with me.

"Amy, I can't let you walk to your house like this," he held my arm but I yanked it back.

"Don't touch me," I said inaudibly, "I don't want anyone to touch me."

I couldn't believe how filthy, how-used I felt. His voice rang in my ears, making tears make their way to my eyes again.

_I wasn't very impressed last night, so I was more than done with you this morning._

"Amy-"

"Leave me alone!" I cried out, and took a couple steps, then started running. The buildings, signs, colors, everything became blur and I picked up my pace, trying to focus on my steps.

I didn't stop until I reached home, but even when I stopped, the burning was still there. I sniffled and opened the door to-

"Amy?" Mike said disbelievingly, "What the hell happened?"

I didn't answer him, I just ran upstairs and slammed my door behind me, and my body fell on my bed.

And I just stayed like that.

* * *

For hours, I couldn't move from the bed.

Mike asked me what was wrong numerous times, but I couldn't even open my mouth. I just wanted to disappear. Hide under my sheets until the pain stopped.

Caroline was right. Everyone was right. Damn it, even Monica was right about him.

When the sobs stopped, I just stared at the ceiling silently for over an hour, lost in my thoughts. I felt like my heart, even my head was emptied. I was just...lost.

It was ridiculous. I mean-I would live. I wasn't some kind of character from an old romance novel; my life wouldn't stop if Damon wasn't there. I would survive. I would forget him. Yes, it would be really hard, and probably take long, but in the end, I would keep living my life like I used to.

Then why, God, just why did it have to hurt this much?

"Amy?" Mike knocked on my door and I turned my head, "Sweetie? Can I come in?"

When I talked, my voice was hoarse, "Yeah."

He opened my door, "Want me to call Dan, or Will?"

I shook my head, "No need. I'll be alright."

"You want to talk about what happened?"

I shook my head again and he sighed.

"Alright…Elena just came by. She says she wanted to make sure that you're alright."

I nodded slowly and got up from the bed, and went downstairs with Mike. Elena was waiting for me in the living room with a concerned look on her face. I turned to look at Mike.

"I should probably go…" he kissed the top of my head, "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded again and he picked up his jacket, then I heard him closing the door behind him.

"I just heard what happened…" Elena said, and came to hug me, "I'm so sorry, Amy…"

I let out a shaky breath and pulled back.

"We slept together," I blurted out, "Last night…And I-I thought…" when the tears brimmed my eyes again, I clenched my teeth and took another deep breath.

"You-really?" she asked, shocked, "God… I can't believe it…"

"You-" I sniffled, "You should've seen him last night, and this morning, he was just…so gentle and careful but after what happened with Luke…" I wiped my eyes, "God, I really need to stop crying…" I muttered more to myself and went to get myself a cup of water. My phone beeped in my pocket as I walked into living room and I opened the message.

_We're at the grill, wanna come?_

"It's-" I paused when I saw the name and my heart started racing in my chest, sending alarms to my body. A blinding panic crashed down on me as I remembered a talk we had, felt like years ago.

My brain was working non-stop and I heard her voice behind me.

"Look at you, Amy…" she purred as I tried to breathe, "All grown up…So grown up that you sleep with my lover," she grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall.

"K-Katherine?" my voice came out as a whisper and she smiled. This girl didn't look like my best friend at all, the look in her eyes held a crazy light, so scary.

"I can smell his desire all over you..." she said as I tried to save myself from her grip. All thoughts were like a storm in my head, my vervain bottle was upstairs, in my drawer and I didn't have any stakes, nor did I-

She laughed lightly "And yet, here you are…All alone, with no one to fight for you this time, not your family, not Damon…" she tilted her head to the right, looking at me curiously

"How can you not remember me?"

The last thing I heard was a sickening crack sound coming from my neck and a burning, numbing pain spreading to my whole body.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**So, I have a bit long author's note in here**:d

I'd like to thank the Academy…:P seriously people, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read and added it to their alerts, favorites and stuff. Without you, I would probably never have continued this story because I'm kind of like that, I give up on things when no one pays attention:D And when I first started writing this story, I honestly didn't think I would get this much support from you, let alone over 1000 reviews, but you're just amazing like that:D

Anyways, for over a month, me and my beta have been thinking about the sequel and we have some plans, some ideas and stuff… but it's really up to you. If you think I'm dragging it out unnecessarily, please let me know:D and if you want a sequel, please add it to your review so that I'll know:D

Soo, about the ending… I think if you read Amy's last journal entry in 48th chapter, you'll see it was her way of saying goodbye without knowing it, as we got closer to the ending. Or maybe it's not the ending. I don't know:D but in the end, everything went according to my plan. Of course I have some cards up in my sleeve for the sequel, don't worry:D

Anyways, with or without a sequel, I just wanted to tell you that your support means a lot to me, and I really love you=) Thank you so much for being the best readers I've ever seen! =)

Xoxo, D. =)

Ps: Also, thanks so much to my beta, :D you're a genius, and your ideas are definitely great, and without you, the story just wouldn't be the same:D love you!


	53. AN

Hey people!

Sequel is up! It's titled "Behind The Mirror", you can find it on my profile!

I hope you all will like it!


End file.
